Zatch Bell and Naruto
by Yugioash
Summary: Dr. Riddles stopped by the leaf Village to get some Ninja help. Now Naruto and his friends must help Zatch and his friends fight Zophis and the army of mamodos from a thousand years ago. New adjustments before turning it to a book written form. Check 38
1. Naruto Meets Dr Riddles

I Don't own Zatch Bell or Naruto

**I Don't own Zatch Bell or Naruto**

**Zatch Bell**

**And**

**Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto meats Dr. Riddles**

A man in a suit and a top hat with a question mark on top and a small boy dressed almost the same way except the question mark, walks through the Land of Tea, heading to the Land of Fire to reach a village of Konoha also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This man is Dr. Riddles and the kid is actually a mamodo name Kiddo.

**Kiddo:** Are you sure about this, Dr. Riddles? Assigning ninjas to help us seems like a bad idea.

**Dr. Riddles: **True, but I heard great stories about the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village. For example, did you know that 12 years ago the Leaf Village was attack by a fox demon with 9 tails that can cause powerful earthquakes, and tumble mountains?

**Kiddo:** No I don't think so. Can you tell me?

**Dr. Riddles:** Sure, well 12 years ago that demon was known as the Nine-Tail Fox one of the 9 legendary spirit demons known as Shippuuden, each identified by how many tails they have, each terrorize different villages, and each with their power. Eventually they were sealed up into humans for the safety of the villages. The Nine-Tail Fox was one of the last few that was sealed. 12 years ago it terrorizes the Leaf Villages. Only thing that can with stand it and sealed it up, and that one thing can only be summon by the leader of the leaf village, also known as the 4th Hokage. That night 100's of ninjas died protecting the leaf village untill the 4th Hokage comes. Then a giant toad came out of nowhere, and on top of it was the 4th Hokage, in a split of a second there was a shinning light, then the Nine-tale fox was finally defeated and the spirit was sealed into a new born baby.

**Kiddo:** Wow! So are we here to ask the 4th Hokage to join us?

**Dr. Riddles:** No, sadly in order to seal the Nine-tail fox into the baby, the 4th Hokage had to sacrifice himself. In other hand now that child is a ninja, and has fully accomplished in using its power. Plus we'll be asking more to join us. As ninjas work in squads, which I have to say the more the merrier. Since we already know that most of the present mamodos already preferred not joining together against the ancient mamodos.

They walked past the borderline and enter the Land of Fire, heading to the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village.

In the Leaf Village Naruto was returning from a mission outside the Boarders, when he met Dr. Riddles and Kiddo as they walked around trying to find where the Tsunade's office is at.

**Dr. Riddles:** Uh, young lad can you tell me where we can find the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

**Naruto:** yeah, actually I was planning to go there after I eat. If you want I can take you there.

**Dr. Riddles:** Thank you let me properly introduce myself. My name is Dr. Riddles the mysterious professor who knows everything. And this here is my traveling companion Kiddo. We're here to request for a mission.

**Naruto:** Oh cool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm actually a ninja here, and someday I'll be Hokage myself.

**Dr. Riddles:** Nice to meat you. I kind of figuer you're a ninja just by looking at your headband. However we actually never met a ninja till now.

**Naruto:** Really, wow. Hey I was actually planning to eat at Mizu-Ramen, before I ran into you guys. You want to come, my treat?

**Kiddo:** I think we can afford time to get something to eat. Right Dr. Riddles?

**Dr. Riddles:** looking at his watch yeah I think we have plenty of time.

The rest of the day they had a great meal, Dr. Riddles even fooled Kiddo with a lie.


	2. Dr Riddles Mission

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dr. Riddle's mission**

In her office Lady Tsunami was going over the missions, deciding the ranks, when there was a knock on the door.

**Tsunade:** come in.

Her friend and assistant Sume came in.

**Sume:** Sorry to disturb you but Naruto is here with some guy name Dr. Riddles and a Kid name Kiddo requesting for a mission. He said its important.

**Tsunade:** Huh, let them in. this would be interesting.

She let Dr. Riddles Kiddo and Naruto in, and then Naruto and Kiddo went and sit down.

**Tsunade:** So what exactly are you here for Mr…

**Dr. Riddles:** Sorry, My name is Dr. Riddles, the professor who knows everything.

**Tsunade:** ok, so what exactly are you here for Dr. Riddles?

**Dr. Riddles:** As I mention to that lady and Naruto here, before. I'm requesting a mission. But not just any mission, but a dangerous A+ rank mission.

**Naruto:** Hey you said nothing to me about it being a dangerous A+ rank mission.

**Kiddo:** That's because he was trying to keep it a low profile until we meet the 5th Hokage. At least till we have Ninjas helping us.

**Tsunade:** well before we go off on assigning this mission I need the full details of it.

Dr. Riddles look at Kiddo and they nodded in agreement.

**Dr. Riddles:** well before we do that we need to show you something outside first where there are no people. Except the ones in this room.

They walked out side, and Dr. Riddles pulled out a light blue book with weird writing on and inside of it. Kiddo aims his mouth at the sky. As the book starts to glow.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Zegaru'

Cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth as a blast came out of it and aim through the sky.

**Naruto:** WH…Wha…what?

**Tsunade:** I think I speak for Naruto when I say, what was that? And I think you have some explaining to do before the mission.

They headed back inside Tsunade's office.

He starts explaining the whole battle to them and going into the mission he is requesting for, along with the full details.

**Tsunade:** Basically as we speak there is a battle going on to decide for king of the mamodo world. And an evil mamodo name Milordo Z is gathering Stone Tablets containing mamodo's from the last battle for king a thousand years, and setting them free. As well as gathering the descendants of the original human partners, just to manipulating them just to make them fight this battle against their will, and forming an army. So what your doing is trying to ask the remaining present mamodos to join you to form an army against the ancient, but most of them denied your proposal, and only a small number have agreed, which won't be enough against Milordo Z's. So you're asking us to help you in the battle by requesting a few squads to join. Am I right?

**Dr. Riddles:** Unfortunately, yes. Believe me if there were more joining us, we won't turn to you.

**Tsunade:** I only have one question. Out of all the countries that have ninjas, like the hidden Sand, Mist, Rain, etch, why us?

**Naruto:** I hate to emit to it, but she has a good point. After all you came from a country far away from any other village in the great nations, so you could of turn to any of them.

**Dr. Riddles:** Actually it's because of you Naruto.

**Tsunade and Naruto:** Huh?

**Dr. Riddles:** I know Naruto holds the spirit of the Nine-tail Fox, the same one the 4th Hokage died sealing it in him. I recognize him at once the moment he told me his name.

**Naruto:** Eh? What's so special about that? I only know how to summon its Chakra; it's not like I know how to control it 100.

**Dr. Riddles:** true, but it's because of it sealed into you I turn to here, the village that fought the beast before it was sealed away. I have money to pay for the mission, as for travel, I can handle that.

He placed money at Tsunade's desk. She counts it, and gave some back.

**Tsunade:** you gave me more than enough cash. Now its left is ninja's.

**Dr. Riddles:** You're excepting my mission.

**Tsunade:** Yes, because I agree that we can't let this Milordo Z win your battle the way he is.

Naruto stands up.

**Naruto:** Tsunade, I want to be one of the ninja's.

**Tsunade:** Well that would be your new friend's decision, because I was planning to give him the choice.

**Dr. Riddles:** Naruto, I would except you, only if you answer me one thing. Why you want to join this battle, after what I just told you?

**Naruto:** Because, I seen people forced to do something for something they thought was right. They suffered because of one man. Even though those people are manipulated and have no idea what they're doing, they're still suffering cause of it, and I want to do something about it.

**Dr. Riddles:** Hmm, interesting answer, and the right one. So I decided you can join.

**Tsunade:** Ok, it's official. Naruto I'm giving you a C rank mission, as thanks for volunteering. I want you to take Dr. Riddles around and pick out 5 more ninja's, making 2, 3 man squad. And to tell them about the mission.

**Naruto:** I'll take it.

They left office and headed toward Naruto's apartment.

**Kiddo:** I thought we are to gather 5 more ninjas.

**Naruto:** I know, I know, it just I thought we go over our choices.

**Dr. Riddles:** That's a good idea.

**Naruto:** Wow I never thought I hear that.

**Dr. Riddles:** I think we need someone who's great at distant attacks, and someone who's great in defense. We already have Mamodos joining us that's like that, but it won't hurt to have more.

**Naruto:** I know just the one for distant attacks. Kakashi-sensei, he has this eye known as the Sharingon eye, and he used it in the past to copied Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and used it against the enemies. As for defense, only one I know with a form of shield is Neji, plus with his Byatogan he can see through walls, and don't get me started with the gentle fist technique.

**Dr. Riddles:** Wow it sounded as if you fought Neji.

**Naruto:** I did, during the finals of the Chunin Exam. Plus I know someone who has a great shadow technique that posses the shadow of the enemy, giving him complete control of the enemies motion, except speaking, he don't have control over that.

**Kiddo:** Sounds great, they seem perfect for the job.

**Dr. Riddles:** yes, they do. That makes 3 need 2 more.

**Naruto:** how do you feel about having someone who is stronger than an average human, and is practicing medical ninja skills, that are not Lady Tsunade?

**Dr. Riddles:** Then I say, well enough. Who is this ninja?

**Naruto:** Her name is Sakura; we were on a squad of 3 Genin and 1 Jonin master, which ours was Kakashi-Sensei.

**Dr. Riddles:** Good. Now 1 left.

Naruto thought about it, and came up with one more.

**Naruto:** Can I pick someone outside the leaf village?

**Dr. Riddles:** If he/she qualifies for the battle.

**Naruto:** He does. He has a sand demon sealed in him that gives him the power to control special sand in this Gourd, and that sand acts as both a shield and an attack.

**Dr. Riddles: **Sounds perfect for the job. Where do he live and I'll pick him up?

**Naruto:** Village Hidden in the Sand in the Land of Wind. Hey I thought of a backup if it won't work out. Let's tell Granny Tsunade.

Back at the office Naruto had written the list of names down just for the mission.

**Tsunade:** This isn't a bad list, and Kakashi just returned from an S rank mission yesterday. Susanne!

**Susanne:** what is it Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** Can you gather these ninjas except for Garra, for Dr. Riddles's mission.

Hours later, Kakashi Neji Shikamaru and Sakura were in the office.

**Tsunade:** Dr. Riddles has requested a mission to a foreign country far, far away.

She explained the situation, and Dr. Riddles called out a spell this time little Kiddos came out of Kiddo's mouth before disappearing.

**Tsunade:** Naruto already agreed to this mission, and I asked him to pick 5 more ninjas which are why you 4 are here. I already sent a letter to the hidden Sand Village for the 5th one. So what do you say?

Naruto sits there nervous about the result.

**Kakashi:** I have to say this mission is dangerous. But I agree that something has to be done about it. So I'm in.

**Sakura:** I'm in if Kakashi and Naruto in.

**Neji:** I have to agree with Naruto's reason, so I'm in

**Shikamaru:** It's going to be a pain, but I'm in.

Just then the bird Tsunade sent has returned with the answer.

**Tsunade:** Garra has agreed, and will be here tomorrow. Ok now that the team is built I suggest you packed up for the trip.

**Dr. Riddles:** I'll leave first thing tomorrow I'll take you guys to your transportation to South America, there you will meet others allies. Naruto here's a letter to give to a 14 year old name Kiyo. This will explain everything.

**Naruto:** ok.


	3. To the Land of Tea

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**To the Land of Tea**

The next day, Garra came at the walls.

**Garra:** just for your information, I only agree to deal with that mamodo. But I'm not going to kill the book keepers.

**Naruto:** yeah, but at least you agree to help.

They left the hidden leaf village, and headed toward the land of Tea.

**Sakura:** out of curiosity, how are we supposed to get to South America? And how would we know we get to Milordo Z's hideout.

**Dr. Riddles:** I have 2 planes waiting one will take you guys to South America, the other is for me, and after all there are still some present time mamodos left. I don't know if they will agree, but I have a good feeling about one.

**Neji:** Why's that?

**Dr. Riddles:** because one of those mamodos is friends with a mamodo name Zatch, and Zatch and his human partner Kiyo is already agreed to participate in this battle.

**Naruto:** That's good enough for me. I would have done the same for a friend.

**Sakura:** Yeah, but that still doesn't answer my other question.

**Dr. Riddles:** well before we departure, I'll give a map and a picture of the place to the one who's best at navigation.

**Neji:** Well before we get to that argument I think its best off getting to those planes.

**Dr. Riddles:** Also to finish what I was saying before for the 1st question, the plane will drop you off at an airport where a man name Apollo and the first group of mamodos will be waiting. I might want to warn you there are only 3 mamodos and 2 human partners, but hopefully one more mamodo will join you.

**Garra:** Sounds like a good plan.

**Kakashi:** We better head off.

They finally made it to their destination, standing there was an old man with white hair and weird clothes.

**Kakashi:** well, well, well Jariya.

**Naruto:** What are you doing here Purvey-sage.

**Jariya:** I told you not to call me that, Naruto. And I'm not here to join the group. Lady Tsunade asked me to see you guys off at South America safely, and to stay with someone there. She thought to at least one Saunin there to make sure you and anyone you break out of Milordo Z's control get home safely.

**Dr. Riddles:** I don't see why not, outside help could come in handy. Now who should I give these to?

Pulling out a map and a photo of a ancient ruins

**Shikamaru:** We decided it should go to the only Jonin in the group, Kakashi-sensei.

**Dr. Riddles:** Oh?

**Shikamaru:** Yes we're all useful other than the reason we were picked.

He looks at Naruto who snickered as if he knew that.

**Dr. Riddles: **ok then. Oh, this is a private plane ride so no one else would be here.

They went there separate ways not knowing of the future.


	4. First Plane Ride

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The First Plane Ride**

The trip was a long ride. Naruto was looking out of the plane window, as it was their first time over the sea.

**Announcer:** Passengers we're heading over Hong Kong, if you look out the window you can see the city of China.

**Naruto:** Wow, Hong Kong. Even up in the sky, it looks huge compare to home.

**Sakura:** Naruto, for someone who built this team up, you sure act like a kid a lot.

**Kakashi:** Well we are in a foreign country.

The flew for a few hours after they left Hong Kong and was heading into Europe.

**Announcer:** passengers, we now have passed the boarders of the continent of Asia, and now in Europe. Soon we'll reach our first stop to fuel, so please stay in your seats.

**Naruto:** Hey Shikamaru, Europe doesn't look different from Asia.

Shikamaru look out the window.

**Shikamaru:** That it does, probably because we're still above the Mountains that separate the 2 continents once we go over cities I bet there will be difference.

**Jariya:** Naruto you been looking out the window since we been up in the sky. Don't you have anything else to keep you busy?

**Naruto:** No, not really.

**Kakashi:** how about focusing on Charka control?

**Naruto:** Why that when we won't be at our destination for hours.

**Shikamaru:** I brought the board and pieces, if you want to play Mahjong.

**Naruto:** why did you bring that, we're heading into enemy territory.

**Shikamaru:** It helps me keep my mind in the battle, like I keep my mind in the game.

**Jariya:** an excellent point, in fact I'll play with you.

**Neji:** Hold on a second, he's not even joining us, so why would he want to practice focusing his mind in battle.

**Naruto:** I think its not battle, he want to practice focusing his mind on.

Neji and Garra looked at Naruto confused.

**Sakura:** Don't ask, somethings about master Jariya is best of left unknown.

**Naruto:** _thinking unless he sees a pretty girl. After we land._

**Kakashi: **_thinking hmm, what ever Naruto is thinking about distracted him from the window…_

Naruto was looking out of the window.

**Naruto:** Hey we're getting out of the mountain region.

**Kakashi:** _Then again, only long enough for him to look out the window again._

Hours later they were over London England.

**Announcer:** Would all of our passenger sit in your seats and stay relax we're landing for fuel up. During which, if you need anything people are coming in to serve you.

They landed at the airport, and they started refueling the plane. As people came in,

**1****st**** person:** Excuse me sirs and ma'am, is there something I can help you with.

**Naruto:** Yes, I would like to have Ramen.

**1****st**** person:** Sure. But you'll have to wait till after the plane takes off to eat.

After 30 minutes, the plane was filled with something for everyone on board to do, and Naruto had his Ramen. Then the plane took off as everyone settled down.

**Naruto:** Yum, Chicken Flavor Ramen was great.

Naruto finished his Ramen in 10 minutes flat.

**Sakura:** Hey Naruto, you should hear this Megumi CD. It's a lot better than that Falgore's CD.

**Naruto:** OK.

Naruto listen to it and danced to the beat in his seat.

**Shikamaru:** Well, its obvious Naruto likes it.

**Jariya:** I wander who this lovely Megumi is.

Neji reads off the newspaper he asked.

**Neji:** Megumi is a popular pop-star, who's in school, while living in the pop-star life.

**Sakura:** You shouldn't have said that, Neji.

Jariya was daydreaming about how it would be like meeting her.

**Neji:** at least I didn't read the rest, to him.

The plane traveled to the U.S. for another stop, before heading south to South America. Naruto got a Digital camera this time to take pictures of New York and rest of the trips.

**Sakura:** I wonder who's paying for this stuff.

**Naruto:** Dr. Riddles and Kiddo, after all they did say they'll pay for the trip.

**Garra:** I just hope you don't make a foul of yourself on the next stop like you just did now.

**Kakashi:** Don't worry; the next stop will be where we get off.

**Sakura:** yeah well, let's hope he doesn't embarrass us when we get there.

**Shikamaru:** how much longer.

**Kakashi:** about 4 more hours.


	5. Amazon Trip An Unexpected Ally

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Amazon Trip**

**And the unexpected Ally**

The 4 hour fight was long enough that everyone fell asleep till…

**Announcer:** Passengers, we're heading toward your destination, as you leave please make sure you have all of your stuff.

Everyone woke up after destination.

**Naruto:** Who, what?

**Sakura:** Yawn, I had the most peaceful dream, I was back in the Leaf Village and I was in a field of flowers.

**Jariya:** I did to, except for flowers I was surrounded by…

**Kakashi:** We better get all of our stuff. Guys keep anything you might need in the ruins.

They picked up all their backpacks, and Naruto put his new camera in it.

**Kakashi:** Naruto, did I see Ramen cups.

**Naruto:** No, come on Kakashi-sensei where are we going to get boiling water for ramen in the ruins.

He zipped up his backpack.

They landed, with 3 people and 3 mamodos waiting.

**1****st**** person:** About time.

The ninjas walked down the steps. Apollo walked up to them.

**Apollo:** Hello you must be the 7 ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Naruto:** Well 6 of us are, 1 from the Hidden Sand Village, but he's with us. My name is Naruto Uzumaki.

**Sakura:** My Name is Sakura Hanaru.

**Shikamaru: **My name is Shikamaru Nara.

**Neji:** My name is Neji Hyuga.

**Kakashi:** I'm known to them as Kakashi-sensei but you can just call me Kakashi.

**Garra:** I'm Garra of the Desert.

Then there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared Jariya was on top of a toad.

**Jariya:** I'm the Toad Mountain Sage, the man that all women fall for, one of the legendary Saunin, Jariya.

**Apollo:**_ whispering in Naruto's ear does he do this a lot._

**Naruto:**_ yes, everytime._

**Apollo:** nice to meat you all. Here are my friends…

A 14 year old boy with dark hair, girl with brown long hair, a mamodo with Blond short hair, a mamodo with pinkish red long hair and a small horse walked up

**1****st**** Mamodo:** My name is Zatch Bell.

**2****nd**** mamodo:** My name is Tia.

**3****rd ****Mamodo:** Meru, Meru, Meru, Meru Mey (my name is Schneider)

**Zatch:** This is Ponygon, don't worry if you don't understand him we can't understand him really either.

**2****nd**** person:** My name is Kiyo Takamichi.

**3****rd**** person:** and my name is…

**Naruto and Sakura:** Pop-star sensation Megumi.

They rumble around their backpack pulling out the CD's.

**Naruto and Sakura:** Can we have your autograph, please?

**Kakashi:** I said 'the things we will need' as in essentials, this don't count.

**Megumi:** Sure, I didn't know my CD's reach all the way where you're from.

**Sakura:** It doesn't but at the first stop we were given some CD's and yours was on the stack.

**Naruto:** Then Sakura told me about it and I listen to it.

**Neji:** Apparently it was a good thing I didn't tell them about Megumi's vacation either.

**Tia:** yeah, looks like it.

Jariya stands there with his mouth open, walking toward Megumi, before Garra's sand tripped him, showing Zatch and Ponygon his power over sand.

**Garra:** and that's how it works.

**Zatch:** Wow.

**Ponygon:** Meru! (Wow)

Megumi signed both CD's, when Naruto remembers something

**Naruto:** Hey Kiyo, Dr. Riddles left me a letter to give you.

**Kiyo:** huh?

Naruto gave him the letter. Kiyo put it in his pocket for later. Then they fitted in one stretch Van for 13 people. Jariya was in the way back with Naruto and Sakura. Garra Neji and Kakashi sit above them, then Zatch Shikamaru and Ponygon, then Megumi and Tia, and up front Apollo driving and Kiyo.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, why is it the windows are so dark, why can't I open a window?

**Apollo:** Sorry Zatch, but it's too dangerous to do that.

**Kakashi:** Right now we're in enemy territory, and it's important we can't allow them to see us.

**Kiyo:** That's right Kakashi. It seems you have some idea of why we're trying to keep this a down low.

**Megumi:** more like fully.

**Neji:** as ninjas we're trained to how to deal with certain conditions during missions, like this.

**Apollo:** huh? Hey Kiyo I think you might want to read Dr. Riddles letter now. Maybe it'll shine some light on this.

Kiyo open the letter and read it to everyone.

**Dr. Riddles Note:** Kiyo, if you're wandering about the ninjas, the only way I could get them to join is if I pay for a mission, so I turn our situation to an A+ rank mission. One of them Naruto was a big help with picking out the others. Plus his reason for joining this battle reflects on the situation with Milordo Z and he wanted to do something about it. That gives me no other reason to except him, when he volunteers.

**Kiyo:** So wait you just volunteer after hearing Dr. Riddles story, Naruto?

**Naruto:** ehehehehe, yeah. Then Granny Tsunade asked me to pick out 5 ninjas to join us, and that's why most of us are here. Except Jariya, whom she asked to make sure not only us put help get the manipulated people home safely.

**Megumi:** Look to me a balance team as well.

Jariya jumped up.

**Jariya:** Yeah, and I'm the one who taught this boy everything he knows. Including the 4th Hokage's own jutsu.

**Zatch:** Really?

**Naruto:** not 100 true, my first teacher was the one who also taught Sakura and Shikamaru along with our fellow classmates, back when we were in ninja academy, Iruka-sensei. Then Sakura and I were placed in a squad with a former leaf ninja Sasuke, and were taught by Kakashi-sensei. Jariya didn't start teaching me untill the month of training before finals of the Chunin Exam, and after our Village was attack. But he did teach me the 4th Hokage's Jutsu, known as the Rasegan, his own the Summoning jutsu, and a little trick you might get to see in the battle field.

**Kiyo:** that makes more sense.

**Jariya: **_thinking why can't Naruto give me more credit than that_

The rest of the car ride Apollo bothered Kiyo saying Megumi and Kiyo were boyfriend and girlfriend. Until they made it to their destination.

**Apollo:** here we are.

Outside was a boat and everyone got out. Naruto pulled out his camera and start taking pictures of the area.

**Sakura:** Hey Kiyo, what river is this?

**Kiyo:** This happens to be the Amazon River. Named after the rainforest that surrounds it, the Amazon Rainforest.

**Naruto:** Wow!

**Megumi:** We better get on board. Unless you guys want to walk the way there.

**Naruto:** For your information, ninja's are trained to run fast. It happens to be part of Taijutsu training.

**Shikamaru:** I think I'll take the boat though.

Everyone but Apollo and Jariya got on board. And the boat set sail

**Kakashi: **I'm use to boats, but this is going to get use to.

**Tia:** You never been on a boat like this?

**Naruto:** Let's just say the boats we're use to are old fashion sailboats. Not even the Land of Sea or Waves had boats like this, and those countries are by open waters, and I should know, I been to those places.

**Sakura:** Then again the Land of Waves isn't a rich country, but hopefully right now it isn't a pore country anymore. Thanks to the great Naruto Bridge.

**Kiyo:** The Great 'Naruto' Bridge?

Kiyo look at Naruto.

**Kakashi:** Yes its name after Naruto, it's a long story.

The boat ride took a long time. Longer after Zatch and Ponygon jumped into the river to catch a fish, just to be nearly drown by piranhas. Then they made their last stop.

**Naruto:** I don't see any ancient ruins.

**Kakashi: **we still need to walk the rest of the way Naruto.

He looked at the map Dr. Riddles made them. Neji performed a few hand signs.

**Neji:** Byatogan.

Then all of the sudden he saw through the trees and branches, and saw the ancient Ruins.

**Neji:** Not that far. I say about 30 decreed northwest from here.

**Kiyo:** How does he do that?

**Kakashi:** Neji carries the blood line trait that passes down his clan for generations, called the Byatogan. What it does is that amount of Chakra is focused in his eyes letting him see through solid objects, even the internal organs of someone. He also use it as a compass by measuring it in his head, they say he surpassed everyone in his clan, even though he's not in the main branch.

**Kiyo:** That's great, but how does it help us out in battle.

**Kakashi:** Let just say there is more to his clan known as the Hyuga Clan, than just the Byatogan. Naruto wouldn't have picked him if there wasn't.

Naruto was taking pictures of the area.

**Kakashi:** And even though he doesn't show it, Naruto does have what it takes to be leader someday. Maybe even follow his dream, and become Hokage.

Zatch came up and heard what Kakashi said.

**Zatch:** Wait, didn't you say Hokage is the leader of your village.

**Kakashi:** Yes, I did. Why?

**Zatch:** Nothing really.

Zatch walks off.

As soon as everyone was ready they left and headed toward the Ruins.

**Naruto:** with all these trees how is it we know we're going the right way.

**Neji: **We just follow the trail, and see where it takes us.

**Kiyo:** hey what's Garra doing?

Garra had 2 figures on one eye. As sand build up to an Eye ball.

**Kakashi:** don't worry it just the 3rd eye jutsu, a jutsu only Garra can performed.

The third eye disappears and reappeared above the trees, seeing the Ruins.

**Garra:** We're heading the right way, as long as we keep going strait.

**Tia:** That's creepy.

**Shikamaru:** That's Garra.

**Zatch:** I like how he can control the sand.

**Ponygon:** Meru Mey. (Agree)

They walked a few miles when they finally made it at the base of the ruins.

**Naruto:** Wow, it's almost as big as mount Hokage, at home.

**Kiyo:** Why you have a mountain called that?

**Kakashi:** Because the 4 faces of the 4 original Hokages is carved into it.

**Garra:** we just have statues of our Kazekages.

**Naruto:** A rocky mountain stronghold, that's for sure.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, upon further investigation these ruins house many spacious rooms, and a virtual labyrinth of corridors. We should take our time and enter with discretion.

**Megumi:** you're so reliable Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** huh?

**Megumi:** looking at this castle and you're not scared, although we don't know what will appear.

**Kiyo:** N…no its just before we came here I just.

There was rustling in the bushes.

**Kiyo:** Who's there?

**Neji:** Byatogan!

He sees a mamodo and his human partner coming toward them.

**Neji:** guys, there might be an ancient mamodo standing guard.

Everyone got into battle position, as Kakashi was about to reveal his Sharingon eye.

**Kiyo:** This will be bad if they call for backup.

**Kakashi:** We'll just have to beat them before they beat us.

**Everyone:** Ok.

The mamodo jumped out of nowhere.

**Neji:** Ok now.

**Kiyo:** Let's go Zatch.

It wined up turning out to be an ally of Zatch and Kiyo's Kanchome and Falgore.

**Kanchome and Falgore:** Zatch, Kiyo.

They were about to reach them till Neji accidentally knock them down with his gentle fist.

**Kiyo:** Neji, their friends of ours, Kanchome and Falgore.

**Neji: **Sorry. I didn't know.

**Naruto:** laughing at least now they seen your gentle fist fighting style up close, Neji.

**Megumi:** That was his gentle fist fighting style.

**Kakashi:** More like Hyuga Clans gentle fist fighting style, sense everyone in the Hyuga Clan knows it.

**Tia:** Didn't look gentle to me.

**Shikamaru:** That's because its not, it's like being jabbed by pins.

**Kiyo:** What are you two doing here?

**Kanchome:** It was this guy called Dr. Riddles; he said if everyone was together we could beat the ancient mamodo's. But when we came, no one was here. I was so worried, I'm glad you guys came.

Neji helped pick up Falgore, to show he means no harm.

**Kiyo:** Falgore

**Falgore:** Well, the iron man Falgore wasn't scared.

**Sakura:** For a man who called himself Iron man, you sure didn't last long against Neji's attack.

**Naruto:** Now that I think about it, Dr. Riddles did say that one more mamodo was joining us here.

**Kakashi:** Huh, that's right, he did?


	6. Cry Baby Kanchome

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cry Baby Kanchome**

Everyone was ready to go in.

**Kiyo:** ok, let's go in. This place is the enemy territory; not being spotted by these guys is our top priority. We'll have to enter quietly and with discretion.

**Kanchome:** YELLING AHH ITS THE STRANGLING TIA.

**Zatch:** uh, Strangling Tia?

**Tia:** HOLD YOUR TONGUE, YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE THAT WEIRD TALK.

**Megumi:** Tia he said to be quiet.

**Falgore:** hahahahaha, its ok Megumi, no matter who comes I'll protect you.

**Naruto:** GUYS QUIET.

Sakura hits him on the head.

**Sakura:** you're the one who also need to be quiet.

**Zatch:** Kanchome you know Tia.

**Kanchome:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ZATCH! BOTH OF US WERE TORMENTED BY HER IN THE MAMODO WORLD, WEREN'T WE?

**Tia:** CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY ZATCH. BUT WHAT GETS ME IS THAT CRYBABY KANCHOME LASTED THIS LONG.

**Kanchome:** What are you saying? I have gotten strong.

Shikamaru was sitting trying to think up a plan, but couldn't with all the noise.

**Shikamaru:** It's going to be a drag if the enemy hears us because of those guys.

**Kiyo:** Same here.

Meanwhile.

**Zatch:** really?

**Tia:** What spells do you remember?

**Kanchome:** uh-huh, don't flip when I tell you. I can poop for a whole day strait.

**Sakura:** THAT'S GROSS!

**Naruto:** Now who's loud?

**Kanchome:** Everyone is so scared that they're speechless.

**Tia:** Show us.

Kanchome looked nervous.

**Kanchome:** look, I can't do something that gross in front of my friends.

**Tia:** Just do it, if you can.

Then sand starts moving toward them. As Kanchome ran toward to Falgore.

**Kanchome:** wahahaha, Falgore.

**Tia:** Lookie, Lookie its crybaby Kanchome. It was a lie after all…

Sand appeared and covered Tia's mouth like tape.

**Kiyo:** Thanks Garra, that quiets them down.

**Garra:** At least this way the sand won't kill her. Then again there's the sand coffin.

**Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji:** No Garra, No sand coffin.

The others look at Kakashi confuse.

**Kakashi:** Let's just say some of Garra's sand attacks are deadly when you're the opponent.

**Falgore:** DON'T WORRY BECAUSE EVEN IF THERE ARE MAMODOS OR SAND THAT ATTACK US, I'LL PROTECT YOU...

Sakura hit him on the head knocking him down.

**Kiyo:** whoa, that has to hurt.

**Naruto:** Yep, super human strength and trained in Medical Ninja art, by Granny Tsunade. And with the fact that we were on the same team for a while, that's why I suggested her

**Kanchome:** Falgore.

**Tia:** Don't do that Sakura! He and Kanchome must've been scared, but they came any way. Kiyo, Kanchome's really weak, if he goes inside he might suffer from something terrible.

Kanchome was singing Falgore theme song which wake Falgore.

**Naruto:** Come on Tia, I wasn't the best of my class in Ninja academy, in fact I failed 3 times before I became a Genin, but that didn't stop me, in fact I made it to the finals of the chunin exam, and won the first round of the finals against Neji. And that wasn't easy.

**Kiyo:** That's a good point, Naruto. And no about Kanchome, his spells are useful; they'll become a reinsuring power for us.

Naruto stands proud of what he said.

**Neji:** Naruto, nice pep talk, but don't become too proud of you.

**Kakashi: **listen, here we can become allies, and together we can win.

Bird screech as they flew away scarring Kanchome.

**Kanchome:** Falgore.

**Falgore:** Don't worry Kanchome their just ordinary birds. Kiyo, Kanchome's heat is leaping out of his chest.

**Tia:** is he really that useful.

**Kiyo:**_ thinking I wonder if he's really useless._ talking at any rate, everyone go in quietly.

**Everyone:** YEAH

**Ponygon:** MERU, MERU MEY.

**Kiyo:** I SAID QUIETLY.

They headed in the ruins.

Sakura whistle in amazement.

**Naruto:** A-ma-zing.

**Shikamaru:** something tells me it's going to be a drag, going through this.

**Kiyo:** This is more complex than I ever imagine.

Neji perform hand signs.

**Megumi:** You think we're lost.

**Kiyo:** Since, I read upon these ruins as much as I could, I think we're probably be ok.

**Kakashi:** But there are plenty of unexplored rooms I'm guessing.

Sakura notice that Kanchome is scared.

**Sakura:** are you ok Kanchome.

**Kanchome:** y-yeah, of coarse.

**Tia:** You look like you were going to cry, maybe you should wait outside.

**Kanchome:** Sh-shut up, I'm not a crybaby.

**Sakura:** Kanchome, what did Dr. Riddles told you?

**Kanchome:** He said we should all fight together. We met him at the South Pole.

He flashes back to when they narrowly made it out of an a tense battle, with a remote control plane.

**Dr. Riddles: **well, well, looks like we escape some trouble there. 

**Kanchome:** Are you an ancient mamodo?

**Kiddo:** I thought I said that they were after us.

**Kanchome: **but that suspicious story.

**Kiddo:** Yeah the Doctor lies, but this story is true.

**Dr. Riddles:** hahahahaha, well this should convince you. Look and try to look at those guys.

He handed them a pair of binoculars.

They looked and the enemy was flying off.

**Dr. Riddles:** those guys are injured. So they're heading back to where they came from. Then they'll recuperate and attack us over and over.

**Kanchome:** Over and over.

**Dr. Riddles:** yes, surely there must be something at their base to heal their wounds. Milordo Z's ability to completely control ancient mamodos. If there's some secret there, he's keeping an eye on it.

The rest of the time Dr. Riddles encourage Kanchome to join the battle, by saying his powers is important.

End of flash back

**Kanchome:** that's what he said.

**Kiyo:** Is that so, thanks.

**Sakura:** You did a good job there Kanchome.

**Kiyo:**_ thinking something that heals wounds. There's something here that gives Milordo Z complete control over the ancient mamodos. I see a likely story. If we destroy that, it will be a shortcut to victory._

Shikamaru was thinking the same as he was in his deep thinking meditation.

**Megumi:** Um, is Shikamaru ok?

**Kakashi:** Yeah don't worry him does that when he's in deep thought. Cording to his sensei Asuma, it's a habit of his.

**Zatch:** Kanchome, we'll do our best.

**Kanchome:** of coarse my powers is incredible.

**Tia:** At any rate won't you start crying as soon as the enemy comes.

**Kanchome:** Shut up, I don't cry any more.

**Neji:** _whispering Shhh, quiet you guys. They're here. Ancient Mamodos_

Neji had his Byatogan active, as Garra had his 3rd eye jutsu at the scene.

There was a dragon like mamodo out there with some kind of mamodo with spikes coming out of his heads, with their book keepers a girl and a baseball player.

**Kiyo:** A large one and a small one.

**Kakashi:** Then I think I'll need this.

He revealed his left eye containing the Sharingon eye.

**Tia:** what's that?

**Kakashi:** The Sharingon eye, like the Byatogan it's a blood line trait through Dojutsu, or through the eye, but passed down through the Uchiha Clan, but I don't have the trait or belong to the clan, mine was given to me by a friend of mine that was before he died. I have to cover it with my headband because I can't change it back to normal like the members of the Uchiha Clan. With it I copied over 100's of Jutsu and able to use them against the enemy.

**Tia:** Cool.

Kiyo wasn't paying attention.

**Kiyo:** _whispering Naruto, you said Jariya taught you a summoning jutsu, what is it you can summon?_

**Naruto:** _Toads, but Kakashi can use the summoning jutsu to summon dogs_

**Kiyo:** _Toad will do as long it's smaller than the one Jariya summoned earlier._

**Naruto:** _Then I know just the toad. Gamakichi._

**Kiyo:**_ What about transformation._

**Sakura:** one of our basic classes, but we're not that really useful in transforming into objects.

**Kiyo:**_. Garra, can your Third eye follow someone that's a few corridors away._

**Garra:** _yes, but at a certain limit of distance._

**Kiyo:** _Then it's settles it, Kanchome this will be your turn mostly. You're the best one for the job. I want Kanchome to lead the mamodos to another room. _

**Falgore:** _you decided this unfairly._

**Kiyo:** _Kanchome's the only one that can do it. Kanchome you can't back down from this. This strategy relies on you. _

Kanchome look at the mamodos attacking the walls, and remember what Dr. Riddles said.

**Kanchome:** _Understood. I'll do it. I'm the only one that can do it!_

**Megumi:** _Are you sure about it?_

**Kanchome:** _yeah._

**Kanchome:** Yeah let's do it Falgore

**Falgore:** HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND KANCHOME.

**Kanchome:** yeah when Dr. Riddles said that I'm not a burden and my powers can help them. I was really happy. That's why I came here, they'll won't beat me. I'll help everybody. I'm not a crybaby, I'm the invincible Kanchome.

**Kiyo:** Ok Naruto summon the Toad.

Naruto bitten his thumb to the point it bleed a little, perform a few and signs and hit the hand with the bleeding thumb on the floor.

**Naruto: **SUMMONING JUTSU

Then a small toad appeared.

**Toad:** Yo Naruto, where are we? What's up with the croud?

**Naruto:** Guys this is Gamakichi, son of the chief toad of the summoning jutsu, who's bigger than a 3 story house. Gamakichi, this is Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, Falgore, Kanchome, and Ponygon, plus you already know Garra and Sakura from before.

Naruto points them out.

**Megumi:** He talks.

**Naruto:** Yeah most creature summon through the summoning jutsu does, as well as grow larger than the size of a 3 story house. As for the 1st question, we're in ancient ruins in the Amazon jungle, in a place call South America, and we're here on a mission involving dangerous mamodo's with powers you can't imagine, and we need your help, so I want you to listen to Kiyo's plan and do what he say. If you do that I'll summon you, and you can ride with us on the way home. Agree?

**Gamakichi:** Well, life threatening situation isn't new for me, especially what happen in Orochimamaru's hide out. So give a good word to Pops about my performance here, along with that trip, and you got yourself a deal Naruto

**Naruto:** Deal

He jumped to Kiyo, who was glad that a Gamakichi agreed to do this.


	7. Test of Kanchome's Courage

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Test of Kanchome's Courage**

Kanchome, Falgore, and Gamakichi were in front of the mamodos.

**Gamakichi:** whoa, I get it about that big mamodo being dangerous, but the small one don't look like he is.

**Falgore:** Believe me Gamakichi, they're more dangerous than you can imagine.

They got in position.

**Kanchome:** hey, ancient mamodos, just because there are two of you don't mean I'm scared. I'll beat you two, all b…b…by my self.

Both mamodo's growled at them, scarring Kanchome.

**Gamakichi:** Yeah that's convincing.

Flash Back…

**Kiyo:** listen up Kanchome, Gamakichi. There are two of them. If either of them calls for back up we're done for. So we'll shut them off and fight them right here.

Pointing it to that area in the map.

**Kiyo:** Kanchome it's important to lure them to this area.

**Gamakichi:** huh?

**Kanchome:** ca, can my power really do this.

**Kiyo:** yeah you're the only one who can do this.

**Gamakichi:** Hey, where does this put me.

**Sakura:** I hate to admit it, but Gamakichi has a point. What's the point of summoning him to help Kanchome if he's not going to do anything?

**Kiyo:** Actually he has to play along with Kanchome, to keep the manipulated people from noticing Garra's 3rd eye that will be following you guys so that we know if none of them takes a detour and gets help. You see with the 3rd eye we can do that, but the enemy will be able to notice it.

**Gamakichi:** Basically a decoy.

**Kiyo:** Yes, plus it would be easier and safer for you because your size.

**Gamakichi: **That makes since.

**Shikamaru:** As for that, it might work if Kanchome has some kind of power to get him though the other obstacles.

He was looking at the map.

**Kanchome:** Kiyo, I'm not going to die am I.

**Kiyo:** Probably not.

He said it in a strait face as if there is a chance he will, scaring Kanchome.

**Zatch:** Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** No, I'm not kidding? Don't worry it'll defiantly go smoothly. Falgore and Gamakichi will be with you, right Falgore?

Kanchome turned around as Gamakichi jump around, so see Falgore scared.

**Kanchome:** Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** Kanchome, I'm going to teach you the battle plan from here on out, so listen and listen well. This strategy will require the breadth of your abilities. Surely Kanchome will get stronger himself; the rest depends on your courage.

End of Flash back…

The 2 mamodos was heading strait at them. Gamakichi noticed the sand finish forming the third eye right above them.

**Gamakichi:** _thinking____Garra's third eye, here's my chance._

Gamakichi starts jumping toward the passageway, to wait for Kanchome and Falgore.

**Kanchome:** _thinking got to run, got to run to the room we talk about, quickly._

Kanchome was trying to run; bet Kanchome was so scared he wasn't going anywhere.

**1****st ****person:** 'Eshiru'

A blast came out of the small mamodo and went at Kanchome, as Falgore pushed Kanchome out of the way.

**Gamakichi:** Whoa, so that's what they meant by dangerous, Pops better get a good word about my performance after this.

**Falgore:** Get up Kanchome, we g…we g… we got to run.

**Kanchome:** ok.

**Gamakichi: **GUYS THIS WAY, OVER HERE.

Kanchome and Falgore ran toward Gamakichi yell. As the Third eye follow their movements.

**Garra:** There they go. Gamakichi manage to help direct them, as well as make sure the third eye not noticed.

**Megumi:** Maybe we should go back and provide cover.

**Kiyo:** No we can't! If they know there are bunch of us they'll definitely go call their friends. We'll just have to trust Kanchome and Falgore.

**Naruto:** Besides they have Gamakichi with them, and even though he's not as strong or powerful as his dad, he's more reliable than his brother, Gamatatsu.

**Tia:** How many toads there is, you can summon.

**Naruto:** actually I don't know, so far I only been able to summon 3 toads the one I just summon his brother, and their father whom takes a lot of Chakra to summon, cause of his size and power. Jariya probably knows.

Kanchome's side…

They were attacked by the mamodos. One of the human partners turned to the direction of the third eye when Gamakichi jumped on her face.

**Gamakichi:** Sorry, but I can't allow you to look that way.

As soon as she turned away from that position Gamakichi jumped off, and headed off to Kanchome and Falgore.

**Falgore:** Gamakichi jump on my shoulder.

**Gamakichi:** Got it.

He jumped on Falgore's shoulder resting while at.

**Kanchome:** Falgore?

**Falgore:** Don't worry we'll be alright. Listen, change like Kiyo told you to. I'm scared to, but the strategy will defiantly work.

**Gamakichi:** So let's do our best.

**Kanchome:** o…ok.

They ran to the stairs.

**Falgore:** First the stairs.

**Kanchome:** Yeah like a circular shape.

Kanchome curved his body.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transformed into a wheel, and Falgore jumped in him and the role down. As the small mamodo tried to attack.

**Gamakichi:** Wahoo I wish I can run, then this will really be fun.

Thinking of Kiyo's Plan

**Kiyo:** yes Kanchome has the power to change shape, so during which Gamakichi you need to ride on Falgore's shoulder. First, you can go down hills or stairs in a second in a circular shape.

Just that moment they hit the ground as Kanchome transform back, except Gamakichi who jumped off the moment they hit the ground. Then jump back on Falgore's shoulder when they got up.

**Gamakichi:** That went well, over there next.

Pointing to another opening at the top.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transformed into a grappling hook attach by a rope and Falgore threw the hook to the top. As soon as he was up there he hold tight. And transformed back to normal, pulling Falgore and Gamakichi up to the passage. As the mamodo hits the ground.

**Gamakichi:** Ha, that's what you get for messing with the son of the chief toad.

**Falgore:** huh, but they didn't do anything to you Gamakichi.

**Gamakichi:** I know that, I'm just joking.

**Kiyo:** Transform into a grappling hook, and catch some thing far away, more over, if you transformed back to normal you can move in a flash.

Gamakichi jumped off. And they ran/hop through the passage way. The mamodos fallowed.

**Falgore:** Hurry up Kanchome, just a little further.

**Kanchome:** okay.

They were chased to a dead end, except Kanchome disappeared.

**Falgore:** We went the wrong way! Dead end!

The two mamodos look at them with a grin.

**Gamakichi:** um that comment I said earlier, I'm sorry.

They jumped and went into an attack.

**Kiyo:** Lastly Kanchome's got to change into something around him…

**Falgore:** They're trapped.

**Kiyo:** yes something around him is a dead end passageway.

The mamodos hit Kanchome and they fell into the passage where the others were waiting. The eye broke apart into sand and returned to Garra's Gourd. Falgore Kanchome and Gamakichi returned back to that passage.

**Kiyo:** That's right, the true core of the transforming ability, is to deceive the eyes

**Gamakichi:** HEY NARUTO, I DID IT; I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD TO DO.

**Naruto:** YES, YOU DID A GREAT JOB, YOU CAN RETURN HOME NOW, IF YOU WANT, AND I'LL MAKE SURE I GIVE THE CHIEF TOAD GOOD WORD ABOUT YOUR PERFORMANCE.

Gamakichi disappear in the smoke, returning to where he came from, with a wave.

**Zatch:** THAT WAS GREAT, KANCHOME.

**Tia:** I CHANGE MY OPINION ABOUT YOU.

**Kanchome:** BUT OF COURSE.

Just then a 3rd ancient mamodo showed up behind Kanchome and Falgore.

**Kiyo:** What?

**Kakashi:** That's not good.

**Kanchome:** Falgore there's another one right behind us.

**Falgore:** huh?

The Mamodo ran away.

**Kiyo:** Great, just when we're in the clear another one.

**Megumi:** GO AFTER HIM, HE'LL CALL THE OTHERS

**Kanchome:** LEAVE IT TO ME, I DEFEAT THAT GUY, YOU TAKE THE ENEMY HERE. Thank you Kiyo, today I found out that I can be useful, Dr. Riddles was right, my powers wasn't a burden, I can help everyone.

**Falgore:** yeah well said Kanchome, we'll stop that guy.

Naruto look up at them.


	8. Power Battery

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Power battery**

**Naruto:** They're going to need a little help. Guys, I think its time to separate us into 2 squads. One squad to help Kanchome out the other to help the others.

**Kakashi:** Good call, Naruto. Shikamaru, Neji and Garra how about you three go and help Kanchome.

**Shikamaru, Neji, and Garra:** Right.

Kakashi bit his left hand thumb, mark the palm of his right hand with the blood, performed a few hand signs and hit the ground with his right hand.

**Kakashi:** SUMMONING JUTSU.

A small dog appeared in the smoke.

**Dog:** hi what's up?

**Kakashi:** Pakkun, I want you to take these three, and take them to Kanchome and Falgore, and help them out by keeping the mamodo and his human partner from getting any help.

**Pakkun:** Got it. Anything else I need to know.

**Naruto:** Trust me, your going to find out more when you get there.

The 3 ninja's and the dog went up to Kanchome, while Garra used the sand to carry the dog up.

Ponygon climb the stairs to the area.

**Ponygon: **MERU, MEU MEY

**Zatch:** HUH? WHEN DID YOU GET UP THERE, PONYGON?

**Ponygon:** MERU, MERU MEY; MERU, MERU MEY.

**Zatch:** YOU'RE OFF TO HELP KANCHOME AND THE OTHERS GOOD LUCK.

**Ponygon:** MERU, MERU MEY

The dragon mamodo got up and was ready for an attack.

**Kiyo: **Oh no. _thinking_ _I still can't hold them off in this room with Zaker. If they escape all our efforts will be…_

**Megumi:** 'Seioshi'

A dome appeared and it repels the dragon from getting in the passage way. While Garra was planning to fill it up with his sand but recalled it back to his gourd.

**Megumi:** Don't look away, your opponent's right here.

**Naruto:** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU.

Dozens of Narutos jumped as the dragon mamodo, and placed Tags around it, and then disappeared.

**Naruto:** Hit the deck.

Kakashi and Sakura ducked.

**Kiyo:** huh?

Just then the tags went off and exploded. When it was over the mamodo was still standing but they can see it was injured.

**Kiyo:** What was that?

**Naruto: **Exploding tags, I thought these might came in handy.

**Kiyo:** _thinking____you guys are reliable as well._

**Zatch:** GO AHEAD PONYGON.

**Ponygon:** MERU, MERU MEY

Ponygon ran toward the others.

**Pakkun:** that horse mamodo is coming our way.

**Shikamaru:** Let him, even though he don't have a book keeper, he might come in handy.

The mamodos came at them.

**Megumi:** Here they come.

**1****st**** person:** 'Neshiruga'

**2****nd**** person:** 'Degaruku'

Arrow blast came out of the small mamodo's hands, and 2 horns from the dragon mamodo came at them.

**Megumi:** 'Seioshi'

The dome appeared to protect them but it broke.

**Megumi:** So strong, Seioshi couldn't block it.

Then the small mamodo notice something.

**1****st**** mamodo:** Oi

**Megumi and Tia:** Huh?

Zatch and Kiyo ran small mamodo as Naruto dealt with the dragon mamodo.

**Megumi and Tia:** So fast?

At close range to the small mamodo.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Lightning hit the mamodo

Naruto ran at the dragon mamodo, and used the same hand sign as before.

**Naruto:** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU.

Several clones appeared half jabbed both hands around the other half's right hand forming a tight ball of spinning Chakra, then the jumped at the mamodo.

**Naruto:** THE 4TH HOKAGE'S JUTSU, RASEGAN.

They used it to hit the bottom jaw of the mamodo causing it to fly backward.

Both mamodos got up, but Zatch and Kiyo wasn't done yet. As soon as the small mamodo recover they came in for another attack. The mamodo move his hand to his human partner.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

And repeatedly the mamodo was hit by it.

**Megumi:** Look out guys.

The dragon mamodo manages to dodge another Rasegan attack, and attack the others, but missed.

**Kiyo:** taking the spellbooks won't be easy.

**1****st**** mamodo:** oh, what are you doing human? You're not firing any powerful spells. I won't be pushed around by these guys.

**Megumi:** The ancient mamodo…

**Kiyo:** Talked.

They were shocked, but Naruto was more anxious.

**Naruto:** Hey you! You have a will of your own; you're not completely controlled by Milordo Z. We came here to beat that guy, if you not being controlled by that guy lets stop fighting already.

The mamodo look at the blond hair ninja shocked, then smiled.

**1****st**** mamodo:** Humph.

**1****st**** person:** 'Ganjyasu Neshiruga'

The mamodo hits the ground and laser blast fired out of the ground.

They manage to get up after the attack.

**1****st ****Mamodo:** 'forced into fighting by Milordo Z' don't make me laugh! We can run wild thanks to that guy! Sure that guy laid some rules down! We brawl by his rules, but even if its just a little bit, we owe that guy.

**Naruto:** _thinking just as I thought, another one…_

**1****st**** mamodo:** our anger for being paralyzed unable to return to the mamodo world for a thousand years, with this ultimate creature we can get these feelings out of our system. And thanks to that power to control hearts, the humans won't disobey our commands. That's right, these humans are heart power batteries, this as good as it gets. Now stop begging and fight.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, if I was sealed into stone for a thousand years, could I easily say such awful thing.

**Kiyo:** I don't know I always thought it was beyond our understanding.

**Naruto:** I understand it.

**Everyone:** huh?

**Naruto:** I was raised with no parents, no family, no one ever cared for me, I used to do pranks on the village just to be noticed. Even though I wasn't sealed in stone, you could say instead I was sealed in darkness, trying anything to get out. Then I found some one who did cared about me, and that 1 person became many over time, and I was brought out of that darkness. I show my respect to them by helping them, with out doing anything hurtful.

**Sakura:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** And there were others like them, and one of the others is right now helping Kanchome and Falgore out, Garra.

**Kakashi: **In other hands,no one understands their pain better than Naruto.

**Zatch:** Ok then, let's get him out of this fight quickly.


	9. Hand and Hand Combact

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hand and Hand combat**

On Kanchome's side…

Everyone is in front of the 3rd mamodo. Sand was already floating in the air from Garra's gourd, Neji's Byatogan was activated and he was in his gentle fist fighting style stance.

The mamodo is about to Punch them

**3****rd**** person:** 'Amuruku'

The punch came at them more power full than average.

**Falgore:** Let's go Kanchome.

**Kanchome:** Okay.

**Falgore:** Stay near me Ponygon.

**Ponygon:** Meru, Meru Mey

As Garra's sand formed a shield in front of them.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transformed and they disappear as well as the ninja's and the dog.

They looked around trying to find them, as a sleeve of some kind of sheet binds down. And Falgore went after the book. Just then the punch went after them, but the sand shield the attack, and pulls them away, and knocking Falgore out.

**Shikamaru:** Smooth Garra.

Garra wasn't paying attention as he was looking at the mamodo's eyes.

**Garra:** _thinking his eyes…_

**Pakkun:** Hey what's Kanchome doing?

**Kanchome:** singing Iron man Falgore,

Just then Falgore got up and start singing.

**Falgore and Kanchome:** Invincible Falgore.

They finished as the 3 ninja's hurried toward them.

**Falgore:** That was close, huh Kanchome, a little bit more, and we can win this one.

**Kanchome:** Yeah that's true.

**Garra:** Hold it you guys,

**Kanchome:** What's wrong Garra?

**Garra:** I saw that mamodo's eyes behind that helmet, and I saw sadness, the same kind I felt before.

Zatch's side

**Zatch:** I feel sorry for them!

**Kiyo:** Ok Zatch, we'll use that spell, and fight the way you want to. And stomp him down all at once.

He turned to Megumi Tia Naruto Sakura and Kanchome.

**Kiyo:** Tia Megumi, I'm sorry but can you guys use your spells according to my direction?

**Megumi:** You have a plan?

**Kiyo:** Yeah in fact, you two (Sakura and Kakashi) I want you to use only Jutsus at my directions only for certain situations.

**Sakura Kakashi and Megumi:** Of course.

**Kiyo:** We'll win, let's go Zatch. The 6th spell, 'Rauzaruk'

Lightning hit Zatch but instead of applying damage it made Zatch Glow.

**Kakashi:** This spell, what is it?

**Tia:** Its how Kiyo told me, it makes Zatch's natural abilities several times stronger.

Naruto made a hand sign.

**Naruto:** _talking to the Nine tail fox I need your Chakra._

**Nine-tail Fox:**_ what makes you think I'll give you some of mine when you have plenty of your own Chakra?_

**Naruto:** _Because you fur ball, there are mamodo's out there that's still in darkness of their hearts, the same kind I been in because of you, and I want to do something about it, and I need your Chakra for it._

**Nine-tail Fox:**_ hahahahaha, very well then, I'll lend you my Chakra but for this situation, next time I'll only give you Chakra if needed._

Narutos Body starts flowing with red chakra that it was visible on the out side. His finger nails and teeth became more like claws and fangs, his eyes changed colors and shape, and his hair become more rugged.

**Tia:** Incredible, where did this power from?

**Kakashi:** It's from the Nine-tail fox demon that's sealed inside of Naruto by the 4th Hokage, ever since that day Naruto had access to its Chakra, but just during the Chunin Exam he learn how to call it himself. This is the surprise Naruto was talking about in the van.

**Megumi:** The van?

Flash Back…

**Naruto:** Jariya did teach me, the 4th Hokage's jutsu, the summoning jutsu, and the ability to control some thing, that you might see in the Battle Field.

End of flashback.

**Kiyo:** So this is the mystery, it's incredible.

**Kakashi:** Yeah, but its also cause of that demon that he was in the darkness at first, even though back then he didn't know it. But now he replaces that fact by using its Chakra for the good of his friends and the Village, and not for killing.

Naruto walked up to Zatch.

**Naruto:** Zatch, I might have to use the shadow clone jutsu for some of my attacks, but its only for some fighting techniques of my own.

**Zatch:** As long as you go with the plan, it's ok.

Zatch ran at Alm, as Naruto waits for his turn.

**Alm:** So fast.

**1****st**** person:** 'Neshiruga'

A blast came at Zatch, yet Zatch dodge it, then Naruto went strait in.

**1****st**** mamodo:** He dodges it.

Then he noticed that Zatch was after the human partner.

**1****st**** mamodo:** He's going after my book, but you're Naïve.

The Dragon mamodo came out of no where.

**2****nd**** person:** 'Garuderuku'

the dragon's jaws split in half, and swirls around and aims at Zatch.

**Naruto:** Now. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU.

And 9 clones appeared.

Just then Zatch stopped the attack.

**Megumi:** He…

**Tia:** He caught it.

**Kakashi:** Wow, with Rauzaruk, Zatch makes even the 5th Hokage look weak.

**Kiyo:** Now hurl him down.

Zatch throws the dragon mamodo aside.

**1****st**** mamodo:** Huh?

**Naruto:** Hey, you forgot me, and here's why you shouldn't.

The original jump off from one of the clones as they slide on their back ready to kick the small mamodo in the air.

**Clones:** NAR-U-TO

They kick the mamodo in the air 9 times as Naruto came in with his leg ready to kick him down.

**Naruto:** UZUMAKI MIRRAGE.

After knocking him down, the clones disappear, as Naruto scoot away from the mamodo.

**Tia and Megumi:** Amazing.

Naruto jumped back to Zatch.

**1****st**** mamodo:** those guys.

Just then Zatch was right behind them.

**Tia:** You did it, Zatch! And beat him.

**1****st**** Mamodo:** _thinking this is bad! If I get hit by that power…_

Zatch jumped above the mamodo and went after the human partner.

**Tia:** He's not attacking.

**1****st**** Mamodo:** He's still going after the book. Quickly attack, human!

**Kiyo:** Tia Megumi.

**Megumi and Tia:** Got it.

**Megumi:** 'Seioshi'

The dome shield surrounded Zatch and Tia.

**1****st**** mamodo:** a barrier how crafty, human from bellow.

**1****st**** human:** 'Ganjasu Neshiruga'

He hit the ground and laser blast came out of the ground inside the Seioshi, causing the shield to break and cave in.

**Naruto:** Bad move.

**1****st**** mamodo:** Huh?

The mamodo turns around just to be punched in the face, and blown across the field.

When it got up, the small mamodo noticed that Zatch protected his human partner from the attack. He moved in and grabbed his human partner, and jumped off, knowing what kind of person Zatch is.


	10. Utilimate X Ultimate

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ultimate x Ultimate**

**1****st**** mamodo:** Is that guy planning to win with out hurting me or the human? And then there's that kid.

He turned to Naruto, whose body was still glowing red chakra

**1****st**** mamodo:** _thinking he hangs back and waits to attack, and that power, where did that power come from. He didn't have it before the attack._

**Naruto:** You know when 2 shinobies of the same power land a punch at each other; they can read each others mind. Well when I punched you back there, I read your thoughts like a book, even your memories, Alm.

**Sakura:** Alm?

**Kakashi:** apparently that's the small mamodo's name.

**Alm:** So you read my thoughts and memories, in one punch so what. I'm going to drill holes into you.

Alm jumped right above the dragon mamodo.

**Megumi:** It seems to be getting serious here on out.

**Tia:** Kiyo, why isn't Zatch attacking these guys? Even when he had so many chances.

Rauzaruk was wearing out and Zatch's body stopped glowing.

**Kiyo:** It's because he pities them, these guys been stuck in this battle for a thousand years.

**Tia:** What are you saying? He can't beat them in that attitude, can he? I understand how he feels, but saving the manipulated people is our top priority.

**Megumi:** yeah that's right. But, if his body is strong, then this is better than using useless spells or Jutsus.

**Kiyo:** Zatch and Naruto's way, is to keep going after the book keeper, and only attack if necessary, that's why Naruto always holds back before attacking. That alone will be affected._ thinking further more, I also feel pity for them. _HERE WE GO ZATCH AND NARUTO, WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE TAKE THE BOOK AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO THERE. LISTEN TO MY VOICE. The 6th spell, 'Rauzaruk'

Same thing happened as before. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other and nod as if they have an idea.

**Tia:** Megumi put up a barrier to help Zatch out.

**Megumi:** No wait Tia we should wait for the right moment.

On Kanchome's side…

Everyone is struggling against the mamodo.

**3****rd**** person:** 'Gigano Amuruku'

He was bout to hit as Neji jumped in the way and spin his body around causing his chakra to form a shield. Then the human partner stopped moving as his shadow was caught by Shikamaru caught the guy in his shadow possession Jutsu.

**Shikamaru:** Now Kanchome!

Kanchome tripped the human partner, causing both him and Shikamaru to fall, do to the shadow possession jutsu, but Garra soften Shikamaru landing with sand as the shadow released from each other. And the human partner dropped the spellbook. Falgore went strait at the spellbook, but the mamodo hit them away from the spellbook.

**Pakkun:** Man I thought that would work.

Kanchome Shikamaru Neji Pakkun and Garra run toward Falgore.

**Shikamaru:** Are you alright?

**Falgore:** Yeah, for now.

**Neji:** Looks like Kanchome's spells won't be enough.

**Shikamaru:** Maybe, maybe not. Kanchome do you have any other power than transformation.

**Kanchome: **Yes, I have the 2nd spell that shrinks me to an inch tall, and the 3rd spell that creates a large image of me that fouls the enemy.

**Shikamaru:** The second spell would do.

**Falgore:** What are you thinking Shikamaru?

**Shikamaru: **The mamodo is so used to Kanchome transforming into the wall around him, that the next time Kanchome disappears he'll be looking at the walls.

**Falgore:** I get it, and Kanchome can go strait to the book with a light match and burn the spellbook.

**Shikamaru:** Exactly!

**Kanchome:** But what if they notice me?

**Neji:** Leave the distractions to me. It's about time I show these guys my 8 trigram 64 palms.

**Kanchome:** Okay I'll do it.

A few minutes later Neji placed himself in position for his Jutsu.

**Neji:** EIGHT TRIGRAM, 64 PALMS.

In lightning speed Neji starts hitting the mamodo with his gentle fist.

**Falgore:** The second spell, 'Koporuk'

Kanchome shrunk, and starts running toward the human partner, as Neji launch another 64 palms. After litting the match Kanchome jumped at the book keeper and started burning the spellbook.

On Zatch's side…

Zatch and Naruto manage another attack. The Red Chakra surrounding Naruto was gone and he returned to normal, Zatch's Rauzaruk disappear as well.

**Alm:** no matter how we attack you, you still won't fight back. Enough your mocking this battle.

**Zatch:** you're the one who should knock it off. Your battle already ended a thousand years ago.

**Alm:** Shut up! You're just a kid, its not like you know what it's like being alone, and not having anyone to turn to.

Naruto clench his fist in anger, hearing those words.

**Kakashi:** _thinking Naruto understands more than you think._

**Alm:** once you got a taste of this spell you won't be able to talk so much any more.

**1****st**** person:** 'Egudorisu Neshiruga'

4 staffs combine to a pyramid form aiming at them.

**Kiyo:**_ thinking it's so huge; I don't think Rauzaruk can block that attack. Only one other choice. Please destroy that spell._

The Book glowed brightly at the page of Zatch's strongest spell.

**Kiyo:** Naruto get out of the way.

Naruto say the book and zoomed behind Zatch.

**Kiyo:** 'Bao Zakerga'

A dragon made out of lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and went at Alm's spell, and destroyed it.

**Kakashi:** That…that was incredible.

**Kiyo:** Yes they cancel each other out.

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei!

**Kakashi:** Right let's go.

They ran off toward the human partners.

**2****nd**** person:** 'Gigano Dioderuku'

The dragon appeared with armor surrounding it's head.

**Kiyo:** What? Another ultimate spell?

**Alm:** Hahahahaha how's that, the fight is ours.

Tia jumped in front of the spell.

**Tia:** don't try to put my shields down so quickly.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

A huge shield come up and repels the mamodo's attack.

**Naruto:** Cool,

**Alm:** What that girl had a shield that powerful?

**Sakura:** of coarse, Megumi has been saving heart energy up the whole entire fight, and this is the results.

**Alm:** What?

He turned around and saw that both Sakura and Kakashi had the 2 spellbooks.

**Alm:** My book.

**Kakashi:** You use so many big spells you didn't notice our movement.

**Naruto:** Sakura, Kakashi-sensei.

**Zatch:** Uh-huh.

**Kiyo:** With this it's over.


	11. The Promise

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Promise**

On Kanchome's side…

The book was burning on the ground and the Human partner is passed out.

**Pakkun:** Is this guy going to be alright?

**Garra:** Yeah, cording to Kiyo, after the book is burned. The spell over the Manipulated person that was forced into becoming that mamodo's book keeper is broken, and they won't be able to remember what happened during the battle.

**Shikamaru:** That's good. We'll have to send a letter to Jariya telling him to not mention about the battle to them.

**Pakkun:** That's a good idea.

Kanchome Falgore and Ponygon were celebrating their victory as Neji sits Resting after double 64 palms.

**Kanchome:** Thanks again for distracting them, Neji.

**Neji:** No problem.

Kanchome looks at the mamodo.

**Neji:** Looks like he finally can return to the mamodo world.

**Kanchome:** Yeah, the next time I see you in the mamodo world can we be friends.

The mamodo nods his head before disappearing.

**Garra:** Time to return to the others, they're probably done with their battle.

**Shikamaru:** That's for sure.

**Pakkun:** Well I'm going home for a long break.

**Shikamaru:** Go ahead, I'll tell Kakashi-sensei, where you gone.

Pakkun disappear in the smoke.

**Kanchome:** I'm curious; if the creatures you summon, returns home can you summon him again.

**Shikamaru:** yeah, as long as you sign a summoning scroll, with your blood, and with the hand you're going to use to summon it with.

**Kanchome:** Cool.

On Zatch's side…

The ancient mamodos wait, as there spellbooks burned. Naruto and Sakura sits looking at the spellbooks as they burned.

**Naruto: **It's hard to believe such a small book can keep one mamodo in our world.

**Sakura:** Yeah but I guess that's the rule of the mamodo battle.

Meanwhile

**Alm:** To think I lost to weak modern mamodos, and 3 ninjas. Oh well you won't beat Milordo Z with your Naïve attitude. No you even before him, you won't be able to fight the ancient mamodos between here and him. Specially you!

He points to Zatch.

**Alm:** trying to fight the mamodo's without hurting them, out of you and that ninja that fought me, I have to say that ninja has a better chance.

Naruto and Sakura walked toward everyone.

**Alm:** there are still plenty of insanely strong mamodos left, if you really want to fight Milordo Z, you have to get through them. There are plenty just waiting to fight so don't show any mercy. Promise me that, if not I can't guarantee you will make it out of the next fight.

**Zatch:** Uh-huh.

**Naruto:** I'll defiantly keep my word, because I am Naruto Uzumaki and I keep my promises, because that's my ninja way.

**Alm:** That's good. By the way Naruto, you were right about that punch thing.

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Alm:** Not only you read my thoughts through that punch but I though I saw your memories as well. At first I thought it was a gimmick, but now I understand, not just what you went through but what that Garra guy went through, it kind of made me glad that there was someone who understands us, what we went through.

**Naruto:** No problem.

Kiyo smiled.

**Megumi:** Say why are you fighting?

**Alm:** what?

**Megumi:** if you think the battle is this bad, then why are you fighting?

**Sakura:** Megumi's right, if your not under Milordo Z's control, you could of use the spells to burn each others books?

**Alm:** That would be obvious. You know don't you?

He points at Naruto.

**Kakashi:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** When I read his thoughts through that punch that was when I found out. Without the power of the human heart, they can't use any spells. Milordo Z controlled the hearts of the humans, so he controls the power of the mamodos connected to the hearts.

**Alm:** Exactly. At first if we try to burn the book with something else than a spell, like a fire. The humans defend the spellbook as if their lives depend on it. Plus the other mamodos might be obligated to protect it. The worst is that if an ancient mamodo had his book burn by his ally, that mamodo is turned to stone.

**Sakura:** That's wrong.

**Kiyo:** wasn't the stone sealed was completely dissolved.

**Alm:** Who knows I sure don't. but I saw a guy that was turned back to stone. I can't get it out of my head. Well that's pretty much it, the rule we have to fight by.

Alm was almost gone at that moment.

**Kakashi:** Wait the reason; Milordo Z made this his fortress. Can you tell us why you have to return to this castle?

**Alm:** I don't know if we escape from the stone sealed I mention before. And that light, when I bathed in that light of the moon, my power boils over.

**Naruto:** light of moon light, power boiling over.

**Kiyo:** _thinking could this be the regenerating something Dr. Riddles mention about._

**Sakura:** What do you mean?

The spellbook was almost gone.

**Alm:** oops, look like this is it. See you later (to Zatch) you better not loose.

Alm disappeared completely along with the spell books.

**Zatch:** We won't, we won't loose.

**Tia:** Hey Zatch I was thinking, Alm might have been a good mamodo from the start.

**Naruto:** Wow, that's weird.

**Kiyo:** Oh yeah, that was your first time seeing a mamodo returning to the mamodo word.

**Naruto:** Yeah, and I won't forget it.

**Sakura:** Me neither.

**Kiyo:** Don't worry Zatch and I haven't forgotten the first time we burned a spellbook, and back then Zatch had no memory of the mamodo world or what happened to him, so he didn't know back then about the battle for king.

**A voice:** Hey everyone.

**Ponygon:** Meru, Meru Mey.

Kanchome, Neji, Shikamaru, Garra, and Falgore (who was carrying the passed out human)

**Zatch:** Kanchome, Falgore

**Naruto:** Neji, Shikamaru, Garra.

**Zatch:** You did it Kanchome.

**Kakashi:** How did it go?

**Shikamaru:** went great, we had a few close calls at the book, but at the end Neji distracted the mamodo as Kanchome used the 2nd spell to shrink himself so he can burn the spellbook.

**Naruto:** That's great, I had my fair share of our battle, helping Zatch out, but Kakashi-sensei and Sakura got the spellbooks at the end.

**Kakashi:** That's for sure.

**Megumi:** You did it Falgore.

**Falgore:** Of coarse, I'm the invincible Falgore.

**Kanchome:** Come on Kiyo, let's beat the next opponent.

**Kiyo:** um, no. since we used our best spells, we better rest up.

**Kakashi:** Yeah fighting right now would be pointless.

Megumi noticed that the people that were manipulated were regaining conscious.

**1****st**** person:** Where, where are we?

**Naruto:** Good they regain their conscious.

**1****st**** person:** Who…who are you?

**Sakura:** Well, um…

**Falgore:** My name is Parco Falgore, the Italian hero, the man of unequaled beauty, Parco Falgore. We're the heroes who saved you from the clutches of evil. I was just, you were evil. Parco Falgore!

**Sakura:** This isn't the time to do this.

**3****rd**** person:** eh, Parco Falgore?

**1****st**** person:** The world wide superstar Falgore.

Megumi searched through her backpack, and pulled out a map. And gave it to them.

**Megumi:** in a closest nearby town there's 2 men name Apollo and Jariya. If you meat those two, they can make sure you get to your home country.

The woman rubbed a bump on her head.

**Sakura:** They can even treat those wounds.

The girl look at them, and then at Naruto who was playing with Zatch and Ponygon.

**2****nd**** person:** Well we should head off.

The girl stayed, as the others walked.

**1****st**** person:** um, I don't quiet remember what happened, and snapped us out of that spell, it was so dark, I felt as if I was wrapped in painful darkness. Yes in painful darkness. And you (Naruto) I don't remember vividly but what I do remember was a boy that look exactly like you, surrounded by Red energy. All of you came here to save us right? So thank you.

Everyone was happy to here that.

**Kanchome:** heh, heh, heh stop thanking us.

**Tia:** ah we did our best to.

**Megumi:** Sure, be careful on your way back.

The 3 people left with their thanks.

**Naruto:** It sure feel nice to hear someone say thanks to you, doesn't it Garra.

**Garra:** Yeah.

Meanwhile a mamodo was heading into battle leaving the other 2 behind.


	12. V for Victoreem

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**V for Victoreem**

They left the compartment they were in and headed down through a tunnel untill the saw the sky. Everyone ran to it.

**Tia:** ooh the sky.

**Zatch:** It really is.

**Naruto:** stretching Feels great to see the sky again.

**Sakura:** That's for sure.

**Kanchome:** hey Kiyo, look water.

**Kiyo:** There must be an underground spring.

**Megumi:** That's right people can't survive with out water, not even if their minds are being controlled.

**Kiyo:** Maybe if we look around we can find where they hide the food.

**Kakashi:** We should rest up before we fight again.

Kanchome and Ponygon each drink out of the flowing water.

**Kanchome:** Yummy.

**Ponygon:** Meru, Meru Mey.

**Zatch:** Yeah it feels great.

**Kanchome:** You think so Za…

Zatch was swimming in the water, with no clothes on. Kanchome and Ponygon was spitting water at the site. Naruto was laughing from their response, Shikamaru Kakashi and Sakura was trying to not see it. Neji and Garra were the only ones out of the six that weren't paying attention.

**Tia:** What are you doing Zatch? You're dirtying up our drinking water.

**Zatch:** Huh? But if everyone swam in the water, they'll feel good.

**Tia:** Alright already just don't move from there.

She points to Megumi.

**Tia:** Megumi, upstream only get water up stream.

**Megumi:** Yes, yes.

After that ruckus everyone got water up stream. Then Naruto pulled out apples he brought and gave everyone each one, and saved Zatch's for when he was done. Megumi walked toward Kiyo who was working on something while eating his apple.

**Megumi:** can I have a look at that map, Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** Sure.

Naruto and Sakura listen to their conversation while enjoying the sky and eating their apples.

**Kiyo:** the detailed are on another paper. But this gives us the general layout.

Then Shikamaru and Neji was paying attention to what they where saying.

**Megumi:** We're here, so we still have a long way to go.

Finally all the ninjas except Kakashi and Garra had their attentions fully on what they were saying.

**Kakashi:** you think they know of the word privacy. Huh, young mind of ninjas, what can you do? At least Garra has something else in mind.

Garra was in deep meditation like state as his sand floats above him.

Zatch Tia Ponygon and Kanchome is playing around.

**Kiyo:** And this light I'm worried about.

**Megumi:** The light Alm was talking about.

Tia tripped and fell the others stands around her.

**Megumi:** he said his power boils over when he bathes in it.

**Kiyo:** yeah we still don't know the truth about the light. But I wander where it is. Its definitely the key to this battle.

**Megumi:** I see.

**Zatch:** Wha

Everyone looked at Zatch as he got strangled by Tia. It even caught Garra's attention.

**Kanchome:** Tia turned into the strangling Tia.

**Megumi:** Cut it out you guys are supposed to be resting.

Falgore was stretching before working. Naruto and Sakura went back to enjoying the sky.

**Naruto:** Even though we only been in the tunnels for hours, I sure missed seeing the sky.

**Sakura:** Naruto, Aren't you worried about the outcome of this battle as everyone else.

**Naruto:** actually I am a little, but we came here knowing that it will be risky.

**Sakura:** That's true.

Sakura still had a worried look on her face.

**Naruto:** Don't worry Sakura, don't forget we both are being train by 2 of the legendary 3 Saunin, even though mine hasn't started, I was still trained enough to handle things on my own, while learning the Rasegan. Plus trained by Kakashi-sensei. What does the ancient mamodos have?

**Sakura:** Experience from their battles a thousand years ago, high level Spells, and some moonlight that restores their energy.

**Naruto:** True, but Zatch has a high level spell, if you haven't forgotten that Bao Zakerga, Plus not to mention Tia's shields along with our defense. And everyone here has experience in battle. And as for the Moonlight, you heard Kiyo, if we destroy that we'll have the key to victory.

**Sakura:** Alright, alright you made your point.

Just that moment an ancient mamodo came in.

**Mamodo:** Victoreem

No one was paying attention, as they were busy with something.

**Mamodo:** Victoreem.

They still weren't listening to the mamodo. Garra opened his eyes and noticed that the enemy was there, and was super mad.

**Garra:** Guys the enemy is here.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and look at the mamodo.

**Naruto:** Great the enemy here and he look angry.

**Kakashi:** Everyone get ready for battle.

He revealed his left Sharingon eye. Then the mamodo smiled, and his spellbook stopped glowing.

**Mamodo:** I'm glad you understand, as long as you don't ignore me, I won't get mad. My name is Victoreem, the Magnificent Victoreem. Can you say it.

**Everyone:** Magnificent Victoreem.

**Victoreem:** Remember it well, because it's the name that end you.

**Sakura:** He got mad any way.

**Human partner:** 'Maguruga'

A V shape attack came at them. As Garra's sand pulled everyone aside.

**Victoreem:** Oh I see, you red headed guy can control sand at will. But look at the wall behind you. It's in a shape of a V. it means Victory for Victoreem. But no thanks to that sand you dodge it. This stills my chance to beat, 9 enemies at once. I know you 3 (Kiyo, Megumi, and Falgore) used a lot of your heart energy in the last battle. 6 of you used a lot of chakra as well. Especially You! (Pointing at Naruto and Neji.)

**Naruto:** _thinking apparently he didn't know about the difference between Red chakra and normal Chakra._

**Kiyo:** _thinking so that's why he attack us the way he did._

**Victoreem:** With that I can win. Now separate my beautiful head.

His head float in the air.

**Naruto:** He can do that?

**Megumi:** and with out a spell, so it must be an innate ability.

**Shikamaru:** and not just that, he might have Zero blind spot.

**Victoreem:** That's right kid and my body waits in a V shape.

Shikamaru notices that, and something else.

Just then Victoreem's head turns 360 spins almost like.

**Kiyo:** Falgore Kanchome Zatch around Tia Megumi.

**Kakashi:** Garra use your sand to create a dense shield around the rest of us, when he attacks.

**Human partner:** 'Maguruga'

Same blast fires every where. Garra already had a shield surrounding the Ninjas with a peep hole for them to see.

**Tia:** Megumi?

**Megumi:** 'Seioshi'

A shield surrounds everyone else.

**Victoreem:** What week shield. My bookkeeper Mohawk Ace keeps flowing power into the book until they break.

The sand shield was holding strong.

**Kakashi:** Naruto I think its time to call on its Chakra looks like the others need help.

**Naruto:** I'm trying but it's being stubborn. AH, for get it, that stubborn Fox won't listen.

The walls and ceilings were being hit by the spell. Then the Seioshi started breaking. Until Victoreem's body got hit causing the attacks to stop and Victoreem's head to hit the ground from pain. The sand broke apart and returned to the gourd.

**Victoreem:** I missed, but my happiness in this misfortune is that Mohawk Ace is still safe. I won't forgive you, I'll definitely beat you guys.

**Kakashi:** This guy is strong but not so smart.


	13. Glowing Orbs

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Glowing orbs**

**Naruto:** Hahahahaha, he was so big about defeating us, but he wind up attacking himself.

**Kiyo:** Ok, Megumi how many spells can you use.

**Megumi:** Once or twice but that's it.

**Kiyo:** Falgore?

**Falgore: **I'm about the same.

**Kiyo:** Naruto, you think you can call upon that Red Chakra?

**Naruto:** I already tried. The big fur ball won't give me any unless I'm in danger.

**Kiyo:** That's not good, how are we supposed to beat him at this state?

**Neji:** My attacks won't work if he use that spell like he just did.

Shikamaru was setting out a plan inside his head in a meditating state.

**Shikamaru:** Kakashi, have you use any jabs of the Chidori.

**Kakashi:** No, I still have all my jabs.

**Shikamaru:** Ok, I have a plan despite our lack of spell use. It will require every single one of us to work together.

Just at that moment Zatch Tia Kanchome and Ponygon ran toward Victoreem.

**Victoreem:** Hold it right there.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and hit Victoreem's head. He flew a few feat in the air not before hitting Mohawk Ace.

**Victoreem:** just wait till I reconnect to my body. Oh there's my body.

He notice it as it walks around not noticing the shadow, and reconnect.

**Victoreem:** Right now, I'll trounce those little…

He started to walk toward Mohawk Ace.

**Victoreem:** Stop what you are doing body, why are you taking the book from Mohawk Ace?

Then he started feeling pain.

**Victoreem:** This pain, why is it I feel pain in my body?

He noticed that Zatch and Tia was doing damage to his body.

**Victoreem:** You're ganging up on my body. How can this be? Then what is this body? Now that I look at this body closely I see a face.

It was the Kanchome transformed into the body.

**Victoreem: **You disguised yourself. Out of my way.

He disconnect from Kanchome and aim at Zatch and Tia.

**Shikamaru:** He's falling for it.

**Victoreem:** don't torment my body.

**Mohawk Ace:** 'Maguruga'

A V blast came at them. Zatch Tia and Ponygon ran away.

**Victoreem:** You're running away.

Then he noticed his mistake, as his spell hit his own body.

**Victoreem:** my body sunk like a ship.

**Naruto:** and I'm about to make it worst.

Victoreem look up and saw that a shadow clone was building up chakra into a Rasegan. Then it disappeared in smoke, as Naruto ran at Victoreem's head.

**Naruto:** RASEGAN

He pushed his right hand with the Rasegan into Victoreem's face causing Victoreem to spin backwards and hit the wall.

**Shikamaru:** Great job Naruto come on back.

Naruto run strait back to his friends, purposely stepping on Victoreem's body, for the fun of it.

**Naruto:** We did it!

**Falgore:** Yeah, but now I have no heart energy left.

**Shikamaru:** Its ok, It went better than I thought. Great job on the Rasegan, Naruto, though you didn't have to step on Victoreem's body.

**Naruto:** I know, I just thought I should since it was right there and I had the chance.

**Sakura:** _thinking looks like Naruto was right, being train by one of the legendary Saunin will make a difference in this battle. The Rasegan one of the Jutsus Jariya taught him, and he used it effectively, twice. However the only I learn and mastered from Tsunade is medical ninja arts, not useful in battle but useful in helping others out._

Victoreem reconnected with his badly damage body.

**Victoreem:** No more of this. Its time to beat you to death.

**Naruto:** Bring it on, I still have enough Chakra stored up in my body. _thinking that's if that Fur ball of a demon fox ever give me more._

**Nine-tail fox:** _Hold your tongue boy; I'll give you some after you check something. Something tells me you provoked this guy into using his real power_

Victoreem stand into a V stance._.._

**Victoreem:** into a V stance. My rage to my right arm.

**Mohawk Ace:** 'Chaguru'

The right hand orb glowed.

**Victoreem:** Strength into my right shoulder.

**Mohawk Ace:** 'Chaguru'

The right shoulder glowed.

**Shikamaru:** Now his right shoulder is glowing.

**Naruto:** He's planning in using his strongest attack.

**Kakashi:** What?

**Naruto:** The Nine-Tail fox demon sealed inside me, he said that we provoked him to use his strongest spell.

**Garra:** That's not good!

**Kiyo:** Zatch stop him!

Zatch ran strait at him

**Victoreem:** Stay away.

**Mohawk Ace:** 'Maguru Yo-yo'

His two arms transformed into yo-yos and went strait at Zatch.

**Zatch:** What are these, they're moving on their own.

**Victoreem:** One two, One Two.

He hit Zatch knocking him down.

**Naruto:** Don't worry Zatch, back up is on the way.

He made the cross hand sign.

**Naruto: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

36 Narutos ran strait at Victoreem as the Yo-yos hit each clone.

**Victoreem:** Pesky Clones, where is the real one.

He didn't see it, but the real Naruto was helping Zatch out and they got out of there. As soon as all the clones disappear his hand return to normal and the orbs was still glowing.

**Victoreem:** my beauty to my little men.

**Mohawk Ace:** 'Chaguru'

The orb on the bottom of the V shape body glowed, and then rocks came and hit the orb.

**Victoreem:** Who's doing that?

Tia was the ones throwing them.

**Victoreem:** Stop it, alright now I'm going to make you disappear.

**Kiyo:** _thinking Now the orbs are glowing brighter._

**Mohawk Ace:** 'Chaguru Imisudon'

A large half V shape stronger than the last few, came at them.

**Kiyo:** Its huge! At this rate we all be blown away.

**Megumi:** we'll use our shield we should be able to release one more.

**Kiyo:** Not yet Megumi, I'll handle it. We're down to our last spell but we'll have to defend with this. Please protect everyone! 'Bao Zakerga'

The dragon came out of Zatch's mouth and went strait for Victoreem's spell. But Victoreem proves to be stronger than that as his spell broke through.

**Kiyo:** Bao Zakerga was shot down.

Just then Sand grabbed Kiyo's leg and pulled him out of the path as well as everyone else, except Naruto who was already out of there. As the attack basically pushed the wall out.

**Naruto:** Great job Garra! Worked better than we thought. Sorry guys If we hurt you doing that, but we had to act.

Naruto and Garra were standing unaffected from the blast.

**Kiyo:** When did you guys dodge the attack?

**Naruto:** The moment you launch Bao Zakerga. You guys were so focused on that spell you missed seeing Garra and I escape. Then Garra released enough sand to pull you guys away.

**Victoreem:** hahahahaha that was your greatest spell and it failed. It couldn't even match half of my strength. The next one will be at full power.

**Nine-Tail Fox:** _I'll give you my Chakra now if you want._

Naruto grinned at it.

**Naruto:** _Hold on a second, I want to see what the others plan to do first. After all I made it this far with my own Chakra._

Meanwhile, Victoreem repeated the same thing again except this time the left side was lighted.

**Kiyo:** There's still a light of hope. Tia and Megumi's last, no our last spell.

**Megumi:** against a spell like that I don't think even Ma Seshield or Giga Ra Seioshi will…

**Kiyo:** No! The one we need is Saifojio.

**Tia:** The Recovery spell?

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Kiyo:** Ya that one will restore heart energy. With that and some help of some Jutsus we'll beat that guy. If we borrow everyone's power we can win.

**Megumi:** Agree!

**Kakashi:** We'll do everything you say.

Neji and Garra nods in agreement.

Ponygon had something else in his mind as he run to the whole in the wall. Out side a man walked up to the ruins with Ponygon's spellbook.

**Victory:** What are you discussing about? It's pointless.

**Kiyo:** Everyone it's up to you. The final combination. Shikamaru I'll need you to use your shadow possession.

**Shikamaru:** As long as I don't have to fight ok.


	14. Ninja and Mamodo Last Combidation

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ninja & Mamodo**

**Last Combination**

Victoreem finished powering up fully.

**Kiyo:** Tia Megumi, Now. Use your final spell.

Shikamaru performed a hand sign and his shadow connected to Kiyos and quickly sits in the same position as Kiyo as Kakashi used Genjutsu around him to camouflage Shikamaru.

**Megumi:** Leave it to us. The 5th spell, 'Saifojio'

A sword appeared above Tia's hands and the Spell book shines brightly.

**Victoreem:** hum, you pipsqueaks still have a spell you can use? Why you what kind of spell is that? Answer me, its no fair to hide it.

**Kiyo:** Tia quickly.

Tia throws the sword at someone, as Sakura use her medical ninjutsu to help out the mamodo.

**Victoreem:** I can't tell from here, but I think you just stab your own friend.

The handle of the sword swings around as it heals that person.

**Victoreem:** Quickly Mohawk ace the last charge.

They charged up the last orb. As his body was cover by a V shape box.

**A Voice:** Victoreem, very well I'll tell you about this spell.

**Victoreem:** What? You still can move?

Kiyo was barely standing with the help of Shikamaru.

**Kiyo:** That's right Saifojio is a recovery spell. Of coarse it heals the body, and restores the heart energy for 1 or 2 spells.

**Naruto:** blinking to Sakura Good job on healing the mamodo to Sakura, I told you, 'your training with Granny Tsunade will come in handy.'

**Sakura:** That you did.

**Victoreem:** I see, it's that kind of spell, and you also have a ninja who can heal peoples and mamodos wounds as well.

Sakura stick her tongue out at him.

**Victoreem:** You're impatience will be your down fall. Your ultimate spell couldn't last long against half my strength.

**Kiyo:** It's up to you.

Shikamaru made Kiyo open the spellbook.

**Shikamaru:** _thinking I hope they hurried it up I can't hold it any longer._

**Victoreem:** This is the end. Fire Mohawk Ace.

**Kiyo:** Now! Bao Zakerga

The dragon appeared behind him even though Zatch is in front of him, and was heading toward the ceiling.

**Victoreem:** Hold your fire Mohawk Ace. You fired the spell but not at me. That's it knowing that the spell will failed if they collided you set up a feint. First you fire upward, dodging my attack. Then aim from above. Ha-ha like I allow that, I'll just change my angle 45 degrees up.

He moves his body upward.

**Mohawk Ace:** 'Chaguru Imisudon'

The blast in a full V came up at the spell.

**Victoreem:** now hit.

The dragon kept going higher missing the V.

**Victoreem: **what? It's not turning to face me. It's continuing to go above me. It'll just hit the ceiling above me.

The dragon hit the ceiling and disappears, and the V blast left a hole on the top. Shikamaru shadow possession jutsu failed, causing Kiyo to try to stand on his own

**Victoreem:** As I thought, your chance has ended. Stupid, stupid heads. No good, no good, no good, no good. Hahahahaha. I'll miss you guys, lets deal with them Mohawk Ace.

He stopped and noticed that his book is on the ground.

**Victoreem:** Wha, this is my book. Mohawk Ace I told you to protect my book.

He noticed that Mohawk Ace had his spellbook as well.

**Victoreem:** What's the meaning about this?

He notices that Kanchome's face was on Mohawk Ace's belly.

**Victoreem:** That face! Now I get it that recovery spell didn't hit the dark hair one, but the blond hair one, with the transforming mamodo. So that dark hair boy pretend to be recovered, and that mamodo transformed into a dragon, not to but to get behind me, and made me release my attack. And when he got from behind me he knock Mohawk ace down and trans formed again, to get my book.

Victoreem knock out his human partner.

**Victoreem:** Disserves you right, you faker.

**A Voice:** You almost had it right.

Victoreem looked down at his spell book, before it transformed back into Kakashi, who took the spellbook.

**Kakashi:** It was Kanchome at the beginning, but what you didn't figuer is that a Jonin like myself would hide on top of Kanchome so when he transformed back, I quickly use the camouflage jutsu I used on Shikamaru when he help Kiyo stand with his Shadow possession jutsu, but this time to hide Kanchome as he used magic marker to leave a print on your book keeper, while I transformed into your spellbook.

**Victoreem:** I don't get it, so you ninja's know how to transform into something and someone as well.

**Naruto:** Of coarse Transformation jutsu is one of the first Jutsus they teach us in Ninja Academy.

They headed toward Victoreem knowing they have won. As Tia and Zatch grabbed hold to Victoreem.

**Kiyo:** You couldn't speak to your human partner. The fact he's not your true partner is your weakness.

**Victoreem:** I lost to the likes of you. Please as my request I want to disappear in my V ion.

**Naruto:** I don't see why not. As long as he doesn't attack us, I mean.

**Sakura:** Sure why not.

Everyone agreed not to.

As his book burned he disappears in a V Shape as he stands at the hole he created, with sunlight shining through.

In another room, 2 mamodos that were with Victoreem noticed he was late and decided to investigate.

**Kiyo:** I think we should get out of here and rested up. And go back to where Apollo and Jariya at.

**Naruto:** Jariya will be happy, even though we haven't finished our mission yet. And I can tell him how I used his training in this battle so far. Plus I can summon the chief toad and tell him about Gamakichi performance.

**Sakura;** I think I'll contact Lady Tsunade, and give her the update so far, Dr. Riddles did give her his cellphone, so we can call her through it. I don't think she'll be happy about us not finishing the mission yet, but at least she would be happy that we're safe.

**Neji:** Fine with me since neither of you three (Megumi Kiyo and Falgore) can't use any spells.

Ponygon looked around and ran at the whole and started calling out for someone.

**Garra:** That's twice he did that. Who is Ponygon calling out for?

**Naruto:** I don't know. I wish I can understand him, then maybe I can help.

Then 2 mamodos appeared.

**1****st**** mamodo:** Your not Victoreem.

**2****nd**** mamodo:** perhaps you're the intruders.

**1****st**** mamodo:** in that case, wow you just defeated Victoreem.


	15. Battle on the Sand

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Battle on the sand**

**Naruto's And Garra's**

**Demon spirit powers combine.**

Everyone looked at the mamodos.

**Zatch:** Look, Kiyo.

The one mamodos walked toward them.

**Kiyo:** An enemy right when we can't use any of our spells.

He continues to walk toward them. Naruto looks around for an escape.

**Naruto:** Guys over there its an opening.

**Falgore:** Right let's go.

Everyone ran toward the opening with Naruto leading.

**2****nd**** mamodo:** ha, running useless.

His human partner opens the spellbook to a spell.

Everyone was running.

**Naruto:** Neji do you have enough chakra for that spinning chakra shield of yours.

**Neji:** Just enough for one.

**Naruto:** That won't do.

**2****nd**** person:** 'Bigerogen'

a torpedo came out of the mamodo's chest and went through the wall collapsing it on Kiyo.

**Zatch: **Kiyo

**Kiyo:** Don't worry just keep moving.

He fallowed them. And the mamodo walked though the whole laughing.

**2****nd**** person:** 'Bigerogen'

Another torpedo went after them and they turned. While running Megumi tripped and fall.

**Kiyo:** Megumi!

He helped her up and they continue to run. As the mamodo kept launching the same spell over and over.

They turned in a passage.

**Naruto:** Ha, guys there's an opening.

Everyone ran to the opening.

**Kakashi:** Everyone keep on running till we get out.

The mamodo just laugh.

**2****nd**** mamodo:** That's right keep running that's what I want.

They ran into a room filled with sand.

**Megumi:** Oh no!

**Kanchome:** We're stuck in the sand.

Kanchome and Ponygon was sliding down the hill of sand, everyone tried to climb the sand.

**Zatch:** Kiyo look.

Kiyo turned and saw they were launching the same spell again.

**Kiyo:** we're sitting ducks up here. We got to crawl up some how.

Everyone struggled.

The torpedo came at them. As they having a hard time to climb in the sand.

**Kiyo:** not good the sand isn't mixing fast enough and we got to go.

The torpedo was heading there way, untill Zatch stopped it with his bare hands.

**2****nd**** mamodo:** What's this?

**Zatch:** Everybody get away. He threw the torpedo aside.

**Sakura:** Zatch that was incredible.

**Kiyo:** Are you ok?

**Zatch:** yeah.

**2****nd**** mamodo:** so, there's one that can catch it with there bear hands.

**1****st**** mamodo:** _thinking I can sense that they used up their strength from with in. and that guy with the gourd and the one with the jumpsuit, they're planning to use the sand to their advantage, and not only that, they have great power sealed in side them._

As soon as Garra was finished mixing the sand everyone was climbing when Kanchome fell.

**Falgore: **are you alright?

**Kanchome:** its hard to run!

Tia and Megumi were having a hard time to.

**Kiyo:** I can't believe that the fact that we have to deal with 2 mamodos, I have to navigate us through this sand. Plus none of us are strong enough to use any spells or jutsu's except Garra and Naruto.

**2****nd**** Mamodo:** Those fouls how far are they going to get. It would be fun if you lend a hand.

The 1st mamodo place her hand near the moon shape crest on her shirt, and it turned into a weapon.

**2****nd**** Mamodo:** It starts now Leila.

Leila aims it and was ready to fire.

**Kiyo:** _thinking something bad coming. _Keep running.

Garra waits.

**Kiyo:** Garra what are you doing?

**Garra:** My sand it's done.

**Kiyo:** Your sand. Oh right you mixed your sand with the sand in here. Go for it then.

**1****st**** person:** 'Megan'

The sand build up in front of everyone. But instead for hitting someone it hit the wall. Garra's sand protected everyone from the blast.

**Naruto:** Say, what?

**Sakura:** She missed.

There was a hole in a wall.

**Falgore:** Look at the wall.

**Kiyo:** _thinking I don't get it. I think she missed on purpose. _

**2****nd**** Mamodo:** what are you doing?

**Leila:** Find I'll hit them with the next one Dalmos.

**Naruto:** Leila?

**Sakura:** Naruto what are you doing?

**Naruto:** I don't think that mamodo, Leila's bad guys.

Everyone but Naruto got out of the way.

**Neji:** Naruto, you idiot what are you doing?

Naruto didn't respond just stand there.

The human partner try saying the spell but wind up looking like he was choking.

**Dalmos:** what is the matter? Why you quit the spell?

He looked and noticed that Leila was aiming at him.

**Naruto:** just as I thought she's too good to harm us.

**Kiyo:** What's going on, and how is it Naruto knew Leila wasn't planning to aim at us.

**Neji:** It's because his eyes can see things not even my Byatogan can.

**Kiyo:** Huh?

**Leila:** _thinking its no use now I see, when a mamodos from a thousand years ago fight each other, they're human partners can't read a spell_

**Kakashi:** This is weird.

**Leila: **why are you guys still here, hurry up and go away through that hole.

**Dalmos:** huh, Leila why are you trying to betray me.

**Leila:** Hurry up and escape.

**Dalmos:** I won't let you do this.

Leila's weapon stretch and hit the wall. And the cord connected to it Leila used to zoom toward their direction.

**Dalmos:** You traitor I'll get you.

**1****st**** person:** 'Amubegir'

he started throwing punches at them.

**Leila:** even if attack would failed we still have a defense spell.

**1****st**** person:** 'Mishield'

a moon shape shield protected them from the spells. As more punches came at them.

**Leila:** I don't think it'll last that long. My plan didn't go as I expected. If your in the state where your heart not connected then your not my real partner.

**Kiyo:** What's going on here who are you?

**Leila:** Don't worry about who we are, as for what's going on here all I can say is that what we're doing is wrong now get away before the sand covers the entrance.

**Kiyo:** But if the rest of us go you will be stuck here

**Naruto:** Leila at least let me and Garra stay. We have enough power to beat this guy. Believe it or not we have spirits of 2 of the most dangerous demons that terrorize our countries, sealed in us. Garra's gives him the power to control desert sand which is mixed in the sand in this room, and I have the nine-tail fox spirit that gives me more Chakra, than an average ninja, and the ability to heal rapidly.

**Leila:** Its find I told you I know what we're doing is wrong.

Dalmos stopped attacking to launch another spell.

**2****nd**** person:** 'Sago Begirusen'

Then torpedo went under the sand, for an attack.

**Leila:** Looks like a defense spell won't be as efficient.

She aimed at them.

**Dalmos:** oh did you forget that your attack spells won't work against mamodos from a thousand years ago.

**Leila:** No I didn't forget.

She re-aimed her weapon from above.

**1****st**** person:** 'Migurun'

The laser shot at the ceiling causing it to fall on the mamodo.

**Dalmos:** What's going on?

Rubbles hit on the ground.

**Kiyo:** whoa

**Zatch:** incredible.

**Leila:** Now hurry before its to late.

The sand was seeping through the hole narrowing the passage.

**Kiyo:** Listen to me Falgore Megumi, I need you to take everyone to safety. Meanwhile Zatch and I will help her defeat that mamodo.

Naruto and Garra looked at each other and nodded.

**Megumi:** No Kiyo We will stay and fight to.

**Tia:** Its way to dangerous for you and Zatch to do it alone.

**Falgore:** No Kiyo's right we have to get out.

**Megumi:** Falgore?

**Falgore:** I know in the condition we're in now we'll be in the way.

**Naruto:** Besides Kiyo and Zatch won't do it alone, Garra and I are staying to. With our powers from the demon spirits sealed inside us, we can be more of a help than you.

**Sakura:** Now that's crazy talk, Naruto. I know you can summon a lot of Red Chakra, but this is too dangerous.

**Kakashi:** No Sakura, let him go he made his mind up.

**Sakura:** But Kakashi-sensei…

**Shikamaru:** Let it go, out of all of us right now who has a chance against this guy is Kakashi Naruto and Garra. Your strength won't be effective here.

**Sakura:** All right.

**Naruto:** So what would it be Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** I hate to say it but you two can stay.

**Tia:** I don't want to. If Zatch and Kiyo are staying then I'm staying to. I'm not leaving.

**Zatch:** Its going to be ok Tia. I totally believe in Kiyo Tia, and that's why I'm staying to. And I want you to leave with the others and believe in us to.

**Tia:** But Zatch.

Just then Kiyo threw Zatch's spellbook to Tia.

**Tia:** huh?

**Kiyo:** there is no way for Zatch to disappear, if you protected his spellbook.

**Tia:** But Kiyo?

**Zatch:** Yes I trust you Tia.

**Tia:** Zatch ok.

Naruto was happy to hear that.

**Naruto:** Sakura!

He throws her his backpack.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Naruto:** Take care of my stuff. I'll be back to get it when I'm finish here. Inside are what's left of those apples you guys can have the rest of them.

**Sakura:** Naruto.

**Naruto:** remember I'll be back for them, and I always keep my promise.

Sakura noticed that Naruto did that on purpose, as his way of promising them he'll be back.

**Sakura:** Ok, I'll keep your them (the others) safe till then.

Naruto gave her a thumb up.

**Sakura:** Ready to go guys.

**Everyone:** Yeah.

They left the room not before Tia making Zatch promise he'll be alright.

Dalmos starts moving and breaking out of the rubble.

**Leila:** hurry go, Dalmos is almost free.

**Tia:** You better keep your promise.

Kanchome and Megumi helped Falgore and Tia in.

**Leila:** I hope you saw that, that is what true friendship is. Alber please breaks free from your spell. I don't want you to turn out to be a puppet.

Ponygon figuer out what she was trying to do. Dalmos was breaking free.

**Naruto:** alright, battle time.

Naruto used a hand sign and summon all the Red Chakra he was going to use against Victoreem, he also transformed to the 1st stage at will.

**Naruto:** Ready Garra?

**Garra:** More than ready.

**Dalmos:** I'm going to get you.

**2****nd**** person:** 'Amubegir'

He aimed at Zatch, but Leila jumped in the way.

**Alber:** 'Mishield'

A shield protected them from the spell.

**Naruto:** Garra crush that guy.

**Zatch:** Huh?

**Naruto:** Crush him with the pressure of your sand.

**Garra:** Got it.

All of the sudden sand rushed at Dalmos.

**Dalmos:** What's the meaning of this?

The sand wrapped around Dalmos until he was covered.

**Garra:** SAND COFFIN

He made a fist with his hand at Dalmos. The pressure nearly hurt him but not enough.

**Kiyo:** so that's sand coffin you told him not to use before. Doesn't look dangerous.

**Naruto:** That's because it wasn't used on an average human, it was used on a mamodo.

**Ponygon:** Mey, Meru, Meru Mey.

**Kiyo:** Ponygon what are you still doing here?

**Ponygon: **Meru, meru, meru, meru

**Kiyo:** Leave this for Zatch Naruto Garra and I. I'm surprise you followed us here. When you hate battles so much.

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Ponygon:** meru?

**Kiyo:** That's right you're kind. That's why you hate battles and conflict. The reason you don't like me, its because, I'm Zatch's book keeper and because I'm here Zatch has to fight. isn't that right Ponygon?

**Zatch:** Kiyo

**2****nd**** person:** 'Begiruku'

Dalmos armor changed.

**Leila:** I think we're done talking, Dalmos just went into battle mode.

**Kiyo:** Now go Ponygon. Thanks for everything.

Ponygon argue a little but left the room.

**Naruto:** That's weird.

**Dalmos:** I don't think…

Just then Naruto went in for attack, ridding Garra's Sand wave.

**Dalmos:** what you're coming in for attack? You fool in my battle position.

He threw a punch. Naruto jumped off the sand wave and went after the human.

**Dalmos:** he jumped and went strait after the human.

Naruto knocked her down, and went strait at the book.

**Dalmos:** I won't let you.

He grabbed the spellbook.

**Naruto:** Looks like the indirect approach won't work like Alm said. oh well!

**Dalmos:** what you playing with me.

He gave his human partner the spellbook. Launch some spell where a torpedo hit the sand and dug under it. and drills spin around turning the sand into a underground tornado sucking thing in the center. Garra used the sand to bring Naruto above the air. But not so fortunate for Kiyo and Zatch as they were stuck on the sand.

**Naruto:** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU.

**Dalmos:** huh?

A clone appeared and was building the normal and the red chakra to Naruto's right hand forming the Rasegan.

**Naruto:** For my friends. Now Garra!

Garra's sand grabbed Naruto and threw him at Dalmos with Naruto's right hand in front of himself.

**Naruto:** RASEGAN

He hit the mamodo, and knocks him down. And stopping the drill.

**Naruto:** Oh, yeah now that's a combination.

Dalmos then attack Naruto, and the spell continue.

**Dalmos:** Funny how you under estimate my battle mode.

**Naruto:** _thinking I didn't think he'll have this much power. Neither my Rasegan nor Garra's sand coffin did any damage to him._

Just then Leila's weapon hit the ground.

**Leila:** Dalmos, I surrender, in exchange spared those guys.

**Naruto:** Leila don't, we can still win.

**Leila:** don't worry I'm happy that I met you guys before I'm turned back into stone.

Dalmos grabbed Leila.

**Dalmos:** Ha, you think I'll spare them think again.

He starts crushing her. Kiyo and Zatch struggle to get free.

**Zatch:** Leila!

**Naruto:** Forget about this. If one Rasegan isn't enough I'll be happy to use more. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU.

11 clones appeared, and 6 of them build up both chakras intothe other 6 hands creating the Rasegan.

**Naruto and Clones:** Here we go. RASEGAN

Dalmos hit all the clones and Naruto aside. Canceling the Rasegan.

**Dalmos:** Nice try. But that little trick won't get me twice matter how many of you there are.

**A voice:** Meru, meru mey

**Garra:** Huh?

**Naruto:** That Voice, Could it be!

Ponygon stands there.

**Ponygon:** Meru mey meru, meru mey.

Just then a man walked up to his side.

**Garra:** That guy…

**Naruto:** Could he be…

**Zatch:** Kiyo look

**Kiyo:** Ponygon is with his human partner.


	16. Ponygon's Lightning Speed

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Ponygon's Lightning Speed**

**Naruto:** That spellbook, could that be Ponygon's?

**Garra:** If so, you know what that means, when it glows like that.

**Naruto:** Uh-huh!

**Dalmos:** Aren't you the little one that ran away?

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

His human partner nodded in agreement.

**Naruto:** Wait a second did that guy understood what Ponygon just said.

**The man:** 'Sudoruk'

Ponygon grew bigger and gain armor on his head all the way to his back, as well as his legs.

**Garra:** So that's his power.

**The man:** Let's go Ponygon.

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru, mey

Ponygon ran off at high speed. And hit Dalmos's arm that was holding Leila. He let Leila go.

**Naruto:** I got her.

Naruto used the extra speed from the Nine-tail fox's Chakra to catch Leila and brought her away from Dalmos.

**The man:** Ponygon

**Ponygon:** Meru.

He jumped off the wall and hit a broken pillar. It broke off and landed in the whirlpool of sand. Destroying the drill.

**Naruto:** Cool, why didn't I think of that?

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

**Zatch:** You save us Ponygon.

**Leila:** Save the talking for later. Dalmos is…

Dalmos already landed on the sand and heading their way. Ponygon came at him again.

**Dalmos:** That may have worked before but I won't let that happen again.

They headed at each other.

**Dalmos:** Your through.

He tried to make a hit but missed.

Then Ponygon hit him again but in the head. Then hit the ceiling and came at them.

**Dalmos:** I can compete in that speed.

He flies off at Ponygon, and keeps fallowing his every movement and failed to land a punch. As Ponygon kept hitting him directly.

**Leila:** whistle.

Dalmos got burry in the sand.

**Zatch:** Hey he did it.

**Garra:** No not yet.

**Naruto: **Then its time for me to join in

He made a hand sign to summon more Red Chakra.

**The man:** No, Naruto! You need to rest up. Garra you can come down now its safe for the time being,

The man helps Kiyo and Zatch out.

**The Man:** it's nice to meet you, my name is Kalf Sunbeam. I'm the owner of Ponygon's book.

**Naruto:** Cool, hey how is it you know our names?

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon told me. he also told me about your promise to your friends.

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Sunbeam:** Sorry I'm late, but he had to decide. In order to face his fear, and confront his fate.

**Naruto:** It's like what Neji said back at our fight during the Chunin Exam, 'your fate is written in stone, and there is no way to escape it, so it's better off excepting it.'

**Sunbeam:** nodded yes, exactly.

**Zatch:** So that means your going to fight together with Ponygon.

**Sunbeam:** Well I do have a job back home, but if this my destiny, I wouldn't want to go against it. But I hate to bring Ponygon any more sadness.

Everyone smiled when they heard that.

**Sunbeam:** I'm an auto engineer at a auto plant, one day Strange people came to visit me.

Flashes Back to that day

**Sunbeam:** Who are you?

**A man:** Hello there my name is Dr. Riddles. 

**Kiddo:** the number one sushi chef in the world.

Sunbeam knew that was a lie at that moment.

**Sunbeam:** That's a lie.

**Kiddo:** The doctor said so, isn't that right Dr. Riddles.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kidding.

Kiddo showed a shocked and angry face.

**Kiddo:** What about that sushi you made me?

**Dr. Riddles:** that was just pudding mix with Soy sauce.

End of flash back…

**Naruto:** Hey that's weird I met Dr. Riddles, right after I just return from a mission; he wanted to see Tsunade to talk about the mission here. He pulled a trick on Kiddo after we ate some ramen at Mizu-ramen place.

**Kiyo:** When did this happen?

**Sunbeam:** I'm guessing about 2 weeks ago. After telling me the battle to decide king, he said there's someone he wants to introduce me to. I agreed.

Flashes back to that fateful day…

Ponygon was showing a book around when a dog jumped and grab the book from Ponygon. They chased till Sunbeam walked in front of the dog. And made it let go of the spellbook. Ponygon stand scared as Sunbeam picked up the spellbook and was able to read the first spell. 

**Sunbeam:** do you mind, I'm going to read a little of your book. 

Ponygon was super scared, as Dr. Riddles and Kiddo walked by.

**Dr. Riddles:** how about it, 

**Sunbeam:** Yes I can read it.

Ponygon was super scared this time.

**Sunbeam:** You must be Ponygon. I am the owner of this book. I'm Kalf Sunbeam. 

**Dr. Riddles:** you should be glad, you found your human partner, now you can fight with Zatch and Kiyo against the mamodo from a thousand years ago.

Sunbeam noticed something that Dr. Riddles didn't. 

**Dr. Riddles:** Ponygon?

**Sunbeam:** please let me explain. 

He placed his hand on Ponygon.

**Sunbeam:** Your very scared, 

**Dr. Riddles:** What your scared but that's what mamodos do.

**Sunbeam:** I been told that a very grueling battle is about to begin, but that's something you must decide yourself, whether you like it or not. 

**Dr. Riddles:** Ponygon!

Ponygon shake badly. 

**Ponygon:** meru, meru mey. (I don't want to)

**Dr. Riddles:** but Ponygon. Why not?

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

Sunbeam got up knowing its pointless to argue. 

**Sunbeam:** I'm sorry Dr. Riddles but I don't think we can join in the battle.

**Kiddo:** You can't.

Dr. Riddles look down.

Ponygon was on the ground crying still.

**Dr. Riddles:** If we forced him to fight, he'll just be a hinder to us. Here Ponygon please give this to Kiyo for me. it shows the location to the next battle. Mean while Kiddo and I will be going to a hidden village for something then recruit more mamodos.

End of flashback…

**Kiyo:** So that's how I got that letter, and why he went to the Leaf Village.

**Zatch:** But Mr. Sunbeam, how did you know when to appear when all that happened.

**Sunbeam: **Well you see Dr. Riddles also gave me the map so I know where to go.

**Zatch:** No that's not what I mean.

**Naruto:** He means, if Ponygon didn't want to fight why did you come?

**Zatch:** ya, uh-huh, uh-huh.

**Sunbeam:** Because I still believe in Ponygon

Flashes back to when Ponygon run to the hole in the wall, and shouted out for him. And Sunbeam knew he was needed.

**Garra:** that's amazing.

**Naruto:** Uh-huh, if only I was that close with the chief Toad I wouldn't have so much problems with him.

**Zatch:** I'm happy for you Ponygon, you finally got to meet your partner.

Ponygon wasn't so happy because some thing was coming.

**Zatch:** Ponygon?

Kiyo looked at the human partner. The spell book starts to really shine.

**Zatch:** Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** Yeah here he comes.

Everyone waits for something, looking down at the center of the sand.

**Sunbeam:** over there.

On the side by a wall Dalmos broke through.

**Kiyo:** oh no.

**Dalmos:** Now I'm mad, battle formation

**Person:** 'Begiruk'

Dalmos once again transformed into his battle form.

**Sunbeam:** Ready Ponygon.

**Ponygon:** Mey.

Minutes later

**Sunbeam:** Lets go Ponygon.

Ponygon zoomed and hit Dalmos.

**Sunbeam:** Again Ponygon.

Ponygon jumped off the wall and hit Dalmos, it kept going on for a while.

**Zatch:** Ponygon.

**Naruto:** Mr. Sunbeam, I don't think that will work. I tried a similar tactic before with my Rasegan and it hardly did anything to him.

**Dalmos:** That kid is right, even if you had the speed, you still can't match my power.

He punched Ponygon down.

**Kiyo and Zatch:** Ponygon!

Ponygon tried to get up to attack again.

**Naruto:** Garra give Ponygon a little more defense.

**Garra:** Got it.

**Sunbeam:** _thinking we're far from finish right Ponygon._

Ponygon got up and went strait into attack, but Dalmos just pushed him aside.

**Zatch:** Ponygon!

**Naruto:** Ok, its time to give Ponygon help, and take this guy down. SHADOW CLONE…

**Sunbeam:** Hold it.

**Naruto:** huh?

**Sunbeam:** Leave it to Ponygon and me. This is our first battle after all.

**Naruto:** Find, but I was planning to combine Shadow Clone with Transformation to help Ponygon out.

Ponygon kept attacking but keep on failing.

**Naruto:** Ponygon

Ponygon remembers how everyone worked hard in the battles, while he just stand there doing nothing. And went into attack, again. And keep failing.

**Naruto:** His armor.

**Garra:** Yeah, it's cracked; something tells me it won't last long.

**Naruto:** No, we have to believe in Ponygon that he can get through this, like the others believed in us when they left. This is Ponygon's first chance to make him helpful.

Ponygon went into attack and successfully got through Dalmos's defense and hit the chest armor.

**Dalmos:** With each attack with the same result.

He knocks Ponygon down. Just then Dalmos's Armor cracked.

**Naruto:** Yes.

**Dalmos:** What's this a crack in my reinforce body. Can't be, don't tell me that, errrrr.

Ponygon got up after successfully making a crack in the armor. Still remembering what he had to go through seeing his friends go to battle. That he started crying.

**Zatch:** Ponygon.

**Dalmos:** I'm toast, but not that toast

He aim his hand at them.

**Person:** 'Ganzu Begir'

His hand transformed into a gun and fired many shots. Ponygon dodged it all.

**Dalmos:** You can't avoid it.

Ponygon was still dodging them successfully.

**Zatch:** Wow. Ponygon keep dodging that attack.

Ponygon dodge it all over the place. And hit Dalmos twice, before being knock down.

**Kiyo:** That's it I can't just sit here we need to back him up.

**Sunbeam:** You rest a little longer. Your only human and you over exert yourself. Just leave this to Ponygon and me.

**Naruto:** Mr. Sunbeam I maybe human, but my shadow clones and Garra's Sand aren't, if you just let us, we can help.

**Sunbeam: **That might be but to use those Jutsus you need Chakra, which you can't keep on using. Plus I can tell you're a little beat up yourself.

**Naruto:** Ok, ok, I'll rest up then. But I didn't summon up the Fox's Chakra to do nothing.

Dalmos was laughing as Ponygon was calling out to sunbeam, as Dalmos was stepping on Ponygon.

**Dalmos:** I finally got you.

Sunbeam got up, and went strait to his partner.

**Naruto:** Sunbeam don't go. Wait, oh no hes heading toward the mamodo.

Leila was still standing where she was.

**Dalmos:** He must be crazy. Is this human really going to attack me?

Leila watch as Sunbeam was heading toward Dalmos.

**Leila:** How reckless.

**Naruto:** _thinking might seem reckless, but this is what true teamwork is about. Something you learn if you have to go up against one of Kakashi-sensei's bell task._

**Sunbeam:** If I run out on Ponygon, I'll be a totally uncool Grown up. And it will go against my principals.

He picked up some sand.

**Dalmos:** You fool.

**Sunbeam:** No I'm not a fool, Infact I'm cool.

He continues to run at Dalmos, and threw sand in Dalmos's eyes, blinding him.

**Garra:** That's a creative way to use sand, for a man that can't control sand.

Dalmos continuing punching nothing until he hit Sunbeam and Ponygon.

**Zatch:** Ponygon.

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam.

**Naruto:** nuts, this isn't good. If only Sakura was here, she could have at least healed Sunbeam.

**Garra:** It's not your fault you were thinking of what's best for the squad. That's what makes someone a great leader.

Sunbeam and Ponygon got up.

**Sunbeam:** Are you alright, Ponygon?

**Ponygon:** Meru mey.

**Dalmos:** Hmm, Weaklings. I knew you weren't strong enough to do any real damage to me. Instead of making senseless rebellion, how about surrendering already?

**Sunbeam:** Are you sure about that, if you under estimate my friend here you'll get hurt.

**Dalmos:** oh, hahahahaha.

**Sunbeam:** That's right you haven't seen the kind of pain he went through. His fear of fighting and the wanting of helping his friends. The internal conflict. The antagonizing hesitation, to confront his destiny.

He flashes back to when they met in the ruins.

**Sunbeam:** you made your decision haven't you. however once I open this spell book and read this spell there's no turning back from fighting again. 

He looked into Ponygon's wet sad eyes and saw fierce determination.

**Sunbeam:**_ thinking his eyes are full of determination. He knows there is no turning back now. _

Ponygon lead him to where he left Zatch Kiyo Naruto and Garra explaining the whole thing.

**Sunbeam:**___I believe in you and that's why I came, I am grateful that I came here. _

End of Flashback.

**Dalmos:** huh, no more talk.

Rockets appeared on Dalmos's back as he zoomed their way.

**Zatch:** Sunbeam no.

**Kiyo:** get out of there.

They didn't move. Leila looked away.

**Dalmos:** Your two are done.

**Sunbeam:** You don't understand Ponygon's fierce determination. This ordeal has spurn his growth.

**Pony:** Meru, Meru mey.

The spell book shined brightly.

**Naruto:** His book it's shining so brightly.

**Garra:** Kiyo, what does it mean, when the spellbook shines like that?

Kiyo was so surprise he didn't listen

**Zatch:** Kiyo his book.

**Kiyo:** yeah, no way in this short amount of time, he's already on his 2nd spell.

**Garra:** 2nd spell?

**Naruto:** Now we know that when the spellbook glows like that, it means that a new spell showed up. Cool I think after this we should write a book on.

**Garra:** We'll talk about it later.

Sunbeam was ready as well as Ponygon.

**Sunbeam:** Here we go. The second spell, 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygons armor changed color and shape. And a horn grew on top of the armor on Ponygon's head.

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

Ponygon jumped at Dalmos and this time he broke the armor, and his some damage.

**Leila:** Wow, I can't believe he did that to Dalmos.

**Zatch:** Wow, Ponygon that's incredible.

**Naruto:** Cool.

**Dalmos:** oh you think so. Elizabeth I want you to use as many spell as we have.

**Elizabeth:** 'Giroro Amubegir'

Swords shown up on his arms. And he was ready. He attack but missed Ponygon and cut a pillar.

**Kiyo:** Oh no, don't get near him Ponygon.

Ponygon jumped at Dalmos and it was a match between blades and Horn.

**Naruto:** I can't believe his body become that reinforce.

Dalmo kept attacking and Ponygon kept dodging.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon don't dodge every attack just block it.

Ponygon blocked, yet the last attack with out getting any damage.

**Sunbeam:** now go in for his chest. For one final sharp blow.

Ponygon fallowed Sunbeams command. And hit Dalmos directly.

**Sunbeam:** That's groovy.

**Naruto:** Groovy? Who says groovy? What ever that is.

**Garra:** I don't know, but apparently Sunbeam does.

**Kiyo:** You guys need to leave your countries more.

**Naruto:** Sorry, but the only thing we had to even traveling to another Country, is from the Land of Fire, to the land of waves, bear etch, and none of them are that far from the Leaf Village. This is our fist mission outside even the continent.

**Kiyo:** wow.

**Dalmos:** Quickly more spells.

Elizabeth moved far away.

**Kiyo:** Be careful,

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon

**Ponygon:** Meru!

**Elizabeth:** 'Gegiozou'

Ponygon moved around the area. As Dalmos self-destruct, avoiding the spell.

**Dalmos:** He avoided the effects of the spell. No it was the human who was the effects of the spell. But I didn't here him telling him the effects of the spell.

**Zatch:** Its like their hearts are connected.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, its like this Kalf Sunbeam is Ponygon's one and true human partner. And it al happen in a short period of time. They form a strong and deep connection.

**Dalmos:** Well

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon_ non verbal attack_

Ponygon attack him.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon, _watch out dodge._

Ponygon dodge the punches like it was nothing. And attack.

**Sunbeam:**___thinking he's vulnerable from an attack from behind._ Ponygon,

Ponygon jumped behind Dalmos, and attack from behind. He fell through the wall making an hole.

**Sunbeam:** Groovy.

Dalmos got out of the rubble badly damage.

**Dalmos:** I'm not done yet. I still have more spells.

**Sunbeam:** No, the battle been decided.

Dalmos look at him like he was crazy.

**Sunbeam:** Through this battle, Ponygon had been speaking to me. He said he'll lure you away from your human partner.

Sunbeam was holding the spellbook.

**Dalmos:** what? You have my spellbook.

**Sunbeam:** Yes but not for long.

The book caught on fire. And Dalmos starts to disappear.

**Zatch:** Wow. Awesome Ponygon and Sunbeam

**Kiyo:** Yeah they seem to really seems that their hearts are connected.

**Naruto:** Now the battles over._ thinking that means we can return to the others, but first we have to help Leila._

Dalmos disappears as Sunbeam and Ponygon walked away together, heading toward their friends, as Sunbeam throws the burning spellbook behind them.


	17. Rush to the Rescue

Chapter 16

**Chapter 17**

**Rush to the rescue**

**The Red Spellbook**

**The backpack of Promise**

The battle was over and everyone was surprise and happy.

They run toward the victors.

**Zatch:** Ponygon, Ponygon. You did great Ponygon.

**Naruto:** I have to say I never seen such an intense battle.

**Kiyo:** That was incredible.

The glow of the spellbook stopped. As Ponygon turned back to normal and collapse.

**Zatch:** What's the matter Ponygon? Ponygon!

**Kiyo:** Are you ok?

**Sunbeam: **Yeah Ponygon is ok, he just lost some steam.

He dropped the spellbook.

**Naruto:** Are you ok?

**Sunbeam:** Well it was our first battle and we worked really hard. Of course we're a little tired.

Just then Sunbeam collapse over the spellbook, blue.

**Kiyo:** Mr…Mr. Sunbeam, are you ok?

**Naruto:** This isn't good, blue skin is definitely not good. And with Sakura at the next town, we can't do much about it.

**Sunbeam:** ok, I'm ok.

**Garra:** but your skin is blue. And take it from someone who uses to kill for a living, blue skin is not good.

Kiyo help him up.

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam gets a hold to you.

He laughs a little before passing out.

**Kiyo:** _thinking____Mr. Sunbeam is the one in trouble, oh yeah he was hit directly by Dalmos's attack._

After realizing that Kiyo did his best to wake Sunbeam up, who was already grey. Zatch tried to help Ponygon.

**Naruto:** Garra, since I gave Sakura my backpack full of supplies, we'll have to use your sand powers to create bandages of our own.

**Garra:** Got it.

Leila look at them, knowing what to do.

**Leila:** Wait here for a while.

**Zatch:** Huh?

**Leila:** I'm going to bring something good back from the place we were at before.

Leila and Albert left. As they were still trying to help Sunbeam and Ponygon.

Minutes later they were outside and Kiyo was taking care of Elizabeth. Garra's sand was covering Sunbeams forehead to act as bandages. As Zatch and Ponygon was licking them to death. Naruto was resting, as he noticed his cuts were healing.

**Naruto:** if only that fur ball can recover my normal Chakra as well as heal my cuts. Oh well, looks like I'm stuck with its Chakra for the time being. And also i wish I can give them its power to heal.

He looks at Kiyo and Sunbeam.

**Zatch:** That's it Ponygon. By the way I think it's great that you found the owner of your book, Ponygon.

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

They went back to licking Sunbeam.

**Garra:** Guys the slobber from you licking him, is going to break part my sand.

**Kiyo:** Oh, thanks again for using your sand as bandages, Garra.

**Garra:** Don't thank me; Naruto was the one who suggested it.

Kiyo got up.

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam I want to talk to you about your first battle.

**Zatch:** Hey I forgot about Kiyo.

Zatch jumped over the water, and climb on Kiyo and start licking him. Kiyo pushed Zatch aside to talk.

**Kiyo:** It look like you and Ponygon understand each other.

**Naruto:** Yeah, that was really amazing, what actually happened.

**Sunbeam:** Its not to difficult to understand him really. I don't listen to Ponygon's voice; I listen to the feeling inside his voice.

**Naruto and Kiyo:** The feeling?

**Sunbeam:** Yes. It's not good to rely on the surface…

Ponygon start licking him more.

**Sunbeam:** You have to listen to your partners heart that way, you can answer directly to what your partner is feeling. If you do that…

**Kiyo:** If you do what?

**Zatch:** I don't understand but I have a guess. I think what Mr. Sunbeam is trying to say is that, he can talk to Ponygon through his heart.

**Naruto:** Great, maybe I can use that the next time I summon the chief toad, maybe then he will be more reliable to me.

Sunbeam nodded to Zatch.

Meanwhile Naruto bit his thumb and summon a fat toad name Gamatatsu and Gamakichi.

**Gamatatsu:** Hello Naruto, you have anything to eat because I'm hungry.

**Gamakichi:** Yo, Naruto why did you summon me this time for, I know you haven't summon Pops yet.

**Naruto:** I'm going to practice talking to you guys through the heart. So that one day I can talk to your old man, the same way one day. And no Gamatatsu, I don't have any food. I had a bunch of apples I left it all in my backpack, when I gave it to Sakura to protect. But if you agree, when I get my backpack back, I'll summon you and you can have as many apples out of the ones I have left you want. Gamakichi, I will tell him, plus on the trip home I'll get you anything you want on the stops.

**Gamakichi:** fine with me.

**Gamatatsu:** I love apples.

**Sunbeam:** see there, Naruto has the right idea.

Ponygon came up with an idea to use it to tell Sunbeam his real name.

**Ponygon: **Mey.

Everyone was a shock by that.

**Ponygon:** Meru-meru mey, Meru, meru Meru-meru mey.

**Kiyo:** Ponygon is trying to say something.

**Zatch:** Mr. Sun beam will understand.

**Naruto:** Gamakichi, Gamatatsu look and listen to how Sunbeam and Ponygon does it.

**Gamakichi:** Got it boss.

**Ponygon: **Meru, meru mey, meru-meru, meru mey.

**Sunbeam:** Oh, Meru, meru-meru, meru, meru, meru, meru, mey

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam really understanding what he said.

**Zatch:** They're actually having a conversation.

**Ponygon:** Meru-meru, mey. Meru mey, mey, mey, mey,

**Sunbeam:** What, what do you mean?

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

**Sunbeam:** are you telling me your real name is Ponygon. Ahh, I already knew your name was Ponygon.

Ponygon went depressed.

**Zatch:** Ponygon have become depress.

**Gamakichi:** I think he messed up somewhere.

**Naruto:** Well you get what it's about so what do you say.

**Gamakichi:** ah, why not?

They got started.

**Sunbeam:** oh wait another way to communicate. I call it, Gestures.

**Ponygon:** Meru? Mey!

**Sunbeam:** ok, are you ready, rock and role.

**Kiyo:** Rock and Role?

**Garra:** You know what I think I'll watch Naruto making a fool of him talking to toads than this.

They danced to each others moves. Ponygon start dancing while speaking.

**Sunbeam:** 'I am a horsy, my name is Ponygon.

Ponygon was depressed again.

**Sunbeam:** No I think I got it wrong again.

**Zatch:** Mr. Sunbeam he didn't say that. I'll tell you what Ponygon saying.

**Kiyo:** Zatch?

They started again.

**Sunbeam:** Rock and Role.

They copied each other dance moves again.

This time Ponygon spelled out his name.

**Ponygon: **S-ch-ne-i-der

**Zatch:** oh I see it now. do it one more time

Ponygon repeated it again.

**Zatch:** 'I am Pon-y-gon

Ponygon was depress by that reaction again.

**Zatch:** hmm, maybe not.

**Apollo:** well Zatch I guess you got it wrong as well.

Naruto's training was going great.

**Naruto:** Yeah I got it.

**Gamakichi:** any one could of guess what Gamatatsu was saying in his heart. Even Pops!

**Kiyo:** looks like Naruto has better luck.

He turned to Ponygon was crying into the water. Sunbeam put his hand on Ponygon.

**Sunbeam:** Don't worry we'll keep on trying till we get it right.

Zatch placed his hand on Ponygon's back.

**Ponygon:** Mey?

**Zatch:** Ponygon it's too early to give up.

They started again this time Naruto and the Toad brothers were watching.

**Gamakichi:** Hey Naruto, guess what I'm saying in my heart.

Naruto look at him.

**Naruto:** Their gesture ways are stupid.

**Gamakichi:** Yep.

**Kiyo:** hey what happen to listening to the feelings in his heart?

Then Kiyo got caught in it and started coping their moves.

**Garra:** oh great now Kiyo is doing it. oh good Leila is here.

Naruto got up and the Toad brothers hoped that direction.

**Leila:** What strange ritual are these people performing?

**Gamakichi: **It's called Rock and Role.

**Gamatatsu:** do you have any food?

Kiyo turned around embarrassed.

**Kiyo:** Leila, Sorry about the talking Toads, you could say Naruto was training with them hahahahaha.

He noticed the jar in her hand. Naruto walked toward them.

**Naruto:** Ok, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu go home, this isn't for you.

**Gamakichi:** ok bye.

They disappear in a smoke.

**Kiyo:** What's that?

**Leila:** Something good.

She twist and turn the cork till it came off, and shine brightly.

**Leila:** Kiyo, Naruto hold out your hand.

They did with curiosity. She pulled out a small fragment with the same light and placed it on each hand.

**Leila:** The light disappear as soon as it comes out of the bottle. So quickly pressed it on your chest.

**Kiyo:** ok.

They placed it on their chest and something amazing happen.

**Kiyo:** huh, _thinking power is starting to rise in my body, and any pain I'm having is starting to disappear to._

**Naruto:** Wow, I feel like all my Chakra is returning to me.

**Kiyo:** What is it?

**Leila:** It's actually the thing that released us from the stone Tablets. It's the moonlight.

**Kiyo:** Moon light huh?

**Naruto:** That's the moonlight Alm was talking about.

**Kiyo and Naruto:** Huh!

**Kiyo:** Leila tell me all about it, tell me all about what that light is, and what it does?

**Naruto:** Please Leila!

**Leila:** well I'll try. I don't really know too much about it. I don't know what the light is made of or anything like that. The only thing I know is…

**Kiyo:** Tell me.

**Leila:** I know this is a fragment. And the original rock is a very large rock of Crypto.

**Kiyo:** I see where is this rock?

Leila looked at the direction beside of her. She took them to where they can see the tower.

**Leila:** Its on the top floor of that tower.

**Kiyo:** Tower huh?

**Naruto:** And we didn't really have that close to it or Milordo Z.

**Leila:** Can you believe it, a light that reenergize the body and also recuperate the strength from with in.

**Naruto:** Not really weird to me, not after what I been through.

**Kiyo:** wow it really does that?

**Leila:** I been told it can do other things as well. Like if I loose the light I'll be turned back to stone. That's why all the mamodo from a thousand years ago returned to the castle. And does what ever Milordo Z tells them to do. I wasn't aloud to do this, but I had to chip a piece of the rock.

**Zatch:** Kiyo!

Zatch Ponygon Sunbeam and Garra came up to them.

**Leila:** here you guys should recover your strength from within, and Chakra to.

She threw the jar to Sunbeam. He took them out and gave them each to Zatch Ponygon and Garra, they placed it on their chest.

**Kiyo:** _thinking once this light is gone they turn back into stone. So this light control the mamodo from a thousand years ago, that's why they have to return to the castle and have to listen to what Milordo Z said. but nobody knows what it is, or where it came from. _Darn.

**Leila:** What are you thinking Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** uh, it's ok nothing important.

**Leila:** What is important is you guys should leave. There is turbulence over there in the tower. They know about you guys already.

Garra came up after recovering.

**Garra:** But how can that be?

**Leila:** there is still a large number of mamodo left, in your condition; you don't think you can stand a chance to beat Milordo Z do you? Besides, it seems that a small group of mamodo going to the town they believe your friends are hiding.

**Naruto:** WHAT?

**Zatch:** but that means that Tia and the others are…

**Leila:** Yes there is a large possibility that your friends will be discovered.

Everyone was shocked by that.

**Naruto:** No way! No, no, no. I'm not going to let that happened. My friends, our (Garra and mine) comrades are there. And I won't let those mamodo's touch a single hair on them. I promise Lady Tsunade that I'll make sure we make it through this alive.

He turned to Ponygon.

**Naruto:** hey Ponygon, ca you use that spell that makes you fast, and take us to the town the others at.

**Kiyo:** Listen Naruto, I understand what you feel. But come down.

**Ponygon:** Meru!

Garra released the sand bandages and it retreat to Garra's gourd.

**Sunbeam:** Right. The second spell, 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed into his 2nd form big enough to carry everyone.

**Kiyo:** Leila, you should come with us too.

**Leila:** I can't because if the light goes out, then I'll be turned back to stone. But please don't worry about me. Dalmos returned to the mamodo world so no one knows that I betrayed them.

**Naruto:** Leila thanks you. Please be safe.

**Leila:** You too. Oh and leave that lady here.

Zatch and Sunbeam was putting the lady on Ponygon's back.

**Leila: **Now go.

Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam fitted on Ponygon. Naruto Had summon the Nine-tail fox chakra, to give him the speed and strength to follow them even with Garra and his gourd on his back.

**Zatch:** Leila we'll definitely come back for you.

They zoomed off.

**Leila:** Yes I'll wait. Yes I'll wait here. Its weird even though Milordo Z has over whelming size and strength I'm started to believe they could win.

They were running at high speed.

**Sunbeam:** I still can't see the mamodos Leila was talking about.

**Naruto:** We're still to far away from the town.

**Zatch:** Faster, Ponygon please Faster.

**Naruto:** hold on to your sand Garra. I'm going top speed.

Meanwhile at the town…

Tia was sitting on the balcony, holding Zatch's spellbook. Sakura was wearing Naruto's backpack.

**Apollo:** Well it seems that none of you have major injuries.

**Jariya:** So all of you should rest now.

Sakura saw that Megumi was down.

**Sakura:** Are you alright Megumi?

**Megumi:** Ya, I'm just still worried, about Zatch and Kiyo.

**Tia:** Its ok, as long as Zatch's book is here, he can't disappear.

**Falgore:** That's true but there is nothing stopping Kiyo from disappearing.

**Sakura:** Don't worry. Don't forget, Naruto and Garra is there. And I doubt those boys would let they're friends down, especially with Garra's great defense and Naruto's great offense. Plus, Naruto gave me this backpack and he promised he'll be back.

**Shikamaru:** I still don't get the whole conversation you have.

**Tia:** You should rest Megumi. If you don't recover your strength from with in, we can't use any of our spells.

A flying creature flew above them, with some ancient mamodos and one present mamodo that look like a frog name Byanko.

**Byanko: **wahahaha, ribbit. I am lucky ribbit its an unexpected bunch of mamodos. If I beat them all, Milordo Z will surely reward me. Lets do it, ribbit.

Down bellow Megumi was with Tia, when Neji sense something. He rushed out side and performed a few hand signs.

**Neji:** BYATOGAN.

He saw the enemy.

**Neji:** Enemy 20 feet above us.

**1****st**** human: '**Gigano Bergamo'

a blast came out of the air.

**Apollo:** Tia Megumi watch out. Jariya what are you doing?

Jariya jumped beside them, and perform a few hand signs and hit the ground. With both hands.

**Jariya:** MOUNTAIN TOAD TRAP JUTSU.

A cocoon surround the them as the blast hits the balcony.

The cocoon disappeared and they saw the damage.

**Apollo:** Are you ok?

**Tia:** Megumi?

**Megumi:** I'm ok thanks to Jariya.

**Tia:** The sky. Oh no

**Byanko:** Ribbit, that was close.

**Shikamaru:** Look out guys a mamodo.

**Megumi:** We're still not strong enough to use any of our spells.

**Byanko:** I'll finish them off. Don't let them get away.

The flying mamodo to the balcony.

Meanwhile

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

**Naruto:** huff, huff, huff, huff.

**Kiyo:** Darn it we still can't see the town, and we saw some strange light from the sky, please guys hang in there.

They jumped at Top speed.

At the house…

Everyone was running away from the mamodos. When a spell was launch and Flowers went after them.

They turned.

**Apollo:** This way, jump.

They jumped out of the window and headed down.

**Sakura:** once we get down, we should go to Apollo's van.

**3****rd**** person:** 'Gondeshir'

An antenna mamodo spin and hit the Van. It caught on fire, and burned.

**Sakura:** So much for the Van.

**Shikamaru:** This way.

The flying mamodo was in their way.

**Apollo:** we're trapped.

**Kakashi:** Sakura Shikamaru Neji surrounds everyone, to protect them.

**Sakura Shikamaru and Neji:** Right.

They surrounded everyone.

**Byanko:** I did it, I did it yeah. You guys are like mice trapped in a maze.

**Tia:** I have to, protect the book

Flash Back.

**Kiyo:** There is no way Zatch can disappear if you protect his book.

**Tia:** Leave it to me.

End of flash back.

**Tia:** I'm positive Kiyo Zatch Naruto and Garra will be back. That's why, that's why, that's why I need to protect the book Zatch trusted me with.

Tia looked behind her and saw there was a way out of their big enough for her. She kicked the pipe down and walked through it.

**Megumi:** Tia!

**Byanko:** The little girl got away, get her.

The ancient mamodos chased Tia into it.

**Apollo:** No stop we won't let you.

The ninja's got into a tighter group. But the green hair mamodo got through from above them, as the armor mamodo was stuck.

**Byanko:** What? That's alright I still have strong friends around.

Sakura looked at the hole noticing she could squeeze through.

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi:** Go ahead Sakura, I already know its big enough for you to squeeze through.

Sakura walked through the passage carrying Naruto's backpack in her hand. Tia manages to get on the other end, when the mamodo grabbed her hair.

**Tia:** you can't have it, I won't let you.

**A mamodo:** Even on this side you have friends.

**Sakura:** Huh someone's on the other side with Tia. But are they friends or enemies.

**Tia:** Huh?

**The girl:** 'Go Boren'

The mamodo step on the ground as it crushed, and his hands was glowing as he strikes the wall causing the mamodo to fall backwards.

**Sakura:** Tia, are you alright?

**Tia:** Sakura, yes thanks to these two.

Sakura squeezed out and put Naruto's backpack back on.

**Sakura:** Don't forget Tia, I made a promise to Naruto that I'll protect you guys as well, through his backpack.

She looked up to the mamodo and the his human partner, who heard enough to trust her.

**Sakura:** Who are you guys?

**Mamodo: **Wonrei

**The girl:** Lien. Its find we're here and you're safe.

Sakura figuer they were allies since they help Tia out, but Tia still wasn't sure.

**Lien:** Wonrei and I are friends of Zatch and Kiyo, they were kind enough to help us in the past.

**Wonrei:** yes relax, no need to worry, we're your friends.

Tia relaxed after that.

**Sakura:**_ thinking friends of Zatch and Kiyo. This must be the 2 that Dr. Riddles was so sure they'll join us._

**Byanko:** So what, you have 2 more friends, we still have more strong mamodos.

The face of the armor mamodo glowing. There was rumbling and the wall was breaking. They look up and rubbles falling on them.

**Dr. Riddles:** Your going to need more friends than that.

The spellbook was shining brightly.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Ganzu Zegar'

A machine gun like cannon and fired many shots, destroying the boulders and pushing the mamodo a side. There was a huge hole in the walls.

**Dr. Riddles:** let me introduce myself,

**Kiddo:** He's Dr. Riddles,

**Dr. Riddles:** the amazing professor who knows everything.

**Tia:** Oh Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

Dr. Riddles nods, and look at Sakura and notice she was carrying Naruto's backpack.

**Dr. Riddles:** Long time no seek Sakura. I see your wearing Naruto's backpack. Where is my favorite ninja?

Wonrei and Lien look at him confuse and looked at Sakura.

**Sakura:** He and Garra stayed with Zatch and Kiyo to help them out. Naruto gave me his backpack to protect along with everyone else. I think

**3****rd**** person:** 'Gonde Shirr'

The antenna mamodo was spinning around and create a twister.

**Byanko:** I still have more friends.

They looked up at it.

**Dr. Riddles:** Wonrei come with me.

**Wonrei:** Right.

**Tia:** Kiyo's friends.

Sakura place her hand on Tia.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Gano Zegar'

A cannon appeared on Kiddo chest and fired there own twister at it.

**Sakura:** But our friends are great.

The twisters collided and cancel each other out. Then Wonrei jumped to the mamodo.

**Lien:** 'Go Regaruk'

This time the spell power up Wonrei's kick. And he kicked, the mamodo.

**Falgore:** We're saved.

**Kanchome:** uh-huh.

**Neji:** That was one mean kick, even if it was powered up by a spell.

**Megumi:** They made it.

**Apollo:** Yeah.

**Tia:** our friends came through for us.

**Sakura:** uh-huh.

She walked a little bit to them.

**Byanko:** Yeah but my friends can fly in the air.

The flying creature was right above Tia, and took her away.


	18. The Majestic 12

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Majestic 12**

**Byanko:** Quiet, don't scream again other wise I will have…

Byanko hit the ground hard.

**Sakura:** oh no, Tia. I turn my back for a minute and this happens.

**Tia:** _thinking I'm a fool I let my guard down, because I though my friend was here to rescued. I have to protect this book no matter what, I have to protect this book no mater what._

She looks down and notices Megumi.

**Tia:** Megumi. MEGUMI CATCH THE BOOK.

**Megumi:** Tia

Just then 2 bright light of speed was running everywhere.

**Byanko:** What?

**Lien:** Wonrei.

He looked that direction.

They were still running at top speed.

**Sakura:** I knew it, they'll come for us, and he kept his promise.

**Kiddo:** Look!

**Dr. Riddles:** Uh-huh.

The first light stats jumping everywhere and the second one dropped someone off by the others and went to help, then went to help the other light out.

**The Figuer:** Sorry we're late. Though riding on Naruto's back was a weird experience

**Kakashi:** Its ok, at least you came like you did, Garra.

The first light jumped to Tia. it wind up being Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam sitting on Ponygon.

**Zatch:** Tia,

Tia was shocked.

**Megumi:** they made it.

**Tia:** Thanks Zatch, you came just in time.

Zatch stretch his hand out.

**Zatch:** Here take my hand.

**Tia:** Ok.

She did so.

**Kiyo:** Quick climb on, hurry.

**Tia:** Wha?

Zatch starts climbing on top of Tia, stepping on her face, and up the flying mamodo.

**Kiyo:** Tia, the book.

**Tia:** Ok,

Still in pain from being step on, she handed him the spellbook.

**Kiyo:** Tia thanks for keeping the book so safe.

**Tia:** you're welcome.

**Kiyo:** ready Zatch, 'Zakerga'

A strait lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and hit the mamodo, making it drop Tia.

**Kiyo:** Zatch.

Tia was falling at a great speed till Zatch caught her managing to keep hold of the flying mamodo's face. Ponygon moved them down.

**Kiyo:** Nice catch Zatch

Zatch starts swinging Tia to them.

**Kiyo:** I think I can get her Sunbeam.

**Sunbeam:** don't worry I'll catch her.

Just then Zatch lost his grip on the flying mamodo and they fell. Missing Sunbeam and Kiyo. Till the second light Jumped and grabbed them both. It winded up being Naruto.

**Kiyo:** Nice catch Naruto.

He landed safely on the ground and put the two mamodo on the ground, follow by Ponygon. Ponygon transformed back to normal.

**Tia:** Kiyo, and Naruto.

Megumi place her hand on Tia's Back.

**Sakura:** Naruto. Naruto.

She ran strait at him.

**Naruto:** Hey Sakura, what's up?

She took off his backpack and gave it to him.

**Sakura:** I kept my promise like you asked. They're safe and sound.

**Naruto:** Thanks.

He took the backpack and put it on.

**Shikamaru:** uh, why can't they be more specific than leaving us confuse.

**Megumi:** Kiyo and Zatch.

**Falgore:** We're so glad to see you.

**Kiyo:** I'm glad to.

**Wonrei:** hello there.

**Kiyo:** Lien and Wonrei.

**Naruto:** Huh, who are those two?

**Sakura:** The mamodo is Wonrei, and the girl is Lien, they help saved Tia, before that Flying mamodo grabbed her. Their friends of Zatch and Kiyo and allies.

**Naruto:** hey thanks, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, of the Leaf Village

Naruto took out his hand to also show his gratitude

**Lien:** Nice to meat you Naruto.

They shake hands. Then Naruto walked to Jariya.

**Jariya:** _You use its Chakra to increase your speed didn't you._

**Naruto:** _Ponygon couldn't carry Garra and me, and it was the only thing that can help me keep up to them. By the way I need have a new trick up my sleeve._

Byanko was making a ruckus.

**Byanko:** that's not fair. How could you team up like that? We can play in that game, lets work together to think of a plan, that will work for sure.

All the mamodos and the human partners came together.

**Dr. Riddles:** Everyone lets save the talking for later since our friends over there are planning something.

**Kakashi:** Right, our numbers may have increased but that doesn't mean our enemies decreased.

**Kiyo:** Everyone listen up, we need to prepare our selves for the battle to.

**Dr. Riddles:** No wait.

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Dr. Riddles:** with the situation being as it is, going into a strait attack won't accomplished any thing. I'll go at them first, create a diversion, then you jump in and knock them down to the ground.

**Kakashi:** But Dr. Riddles, that plan puts you in to much danger

He smiled in excitement.

**Dr. Riddles:** Don't worry, I still have my assistance. The majestic 12.

**The Ninjas:** Huh?

**Kiyo:** _thinking are they here, the group with supernatural powers._

**Byanko:** What now? They have even more reinforcements.

**Naruto:** Dr. Riddles, who are the Majestic 12?

**Dr. Riddles:** Oh I forgot I never gave you the proper test like everyone else so you never met the Majestic 12. Well then open your eyes, open your ears.

Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Wonrei Lien Kanchome Falgore Ponygon and Sunbeam fell on their backs.

**Dr. Riddles:** the American group with super natural powers. Tada the Wonderful Majestic 12.

Then Lasers was shot and narrowly missed Byanko.

**Dr. Riddles:** Laser Eyes, who's lasers can cut through concrete, and blind his enemy.

The guy with head and eye armor shoots off his Laser.

**Dr. Riddles:** Racket Foot, he can run at the speed of 300 mph, and Kick his enemy with great force.

Then a guy was running at high speed.

**Dr. Riddles:** Flying Feet, a soldier with the ability to fly.

A warrior was flying through the sky.

**Dr. Riddles:** Second Sight, can see everything with his great vision

A guy in a suit stands around some kind of writing.

**Dr. Riddles:** Dinosaur Arm, with the power to crush his enemy to dust.

A man with some kind of dinosaur head on his arm.

**Naruto:** Sakura can do that to, she has one mean punch.

**Sakura:** I heard that. Get back here, Naruto.

They started running around, Everyone but Dr. Riddles Lien and Wonrei was laughing, Lien and Wonrei looked at them surprise.

**Dr. Riddles:** Future Wander, who can see into the future.

A guy in a suit was standing there with 2 fingers on his forehead.

**Dr. Riddles:** and their leader, Telepathy Radar, who can power up the powers of the majestic 12

The show the 3rd guy in a suit doing just that.

**Dr. Riddles:** also the big talent, the huge talent, the Lady Suzan, she smells good.

A girl appeared with big boobs, Jariya was drooling over, just seeing Lady Suzan. As he was being pulled away by Naruto and Sakura who stop chasing Naruto when they saw Jariya's reaction…

**Naruto:** Why Granny Tsunade asked him to come here, I will never understand.

**Dr. Riddles:** But wait there's more. Fire Elbow, Blizzard Thing and Tremor Mole.

One was breathing fire, one was blowing ice, and the other one dug out of the ground.

**Dr. Riddles:** hahahahaha, now my friends you met the Majestic 12.

**Byanko:** Wait a minute. Ribbit.

**Dr. Riddles:** Oh Questions, you in the back.

Byanko counted all of them, and got 11.

**Byanko:** hey why are they call the Majestic 12 if there are only 11 of them? It's a sham, Ribbit, it's a cheat, ribbit, you liar, ribbit.

The enemy nods in agreement.

**Shikamaru:** He has a point.

**Neji:** Yep only 11.

**Kiyo:** where is the other one?

**Dr. Riddles:** Oh you mean the wild one, Psychic jungle who can move things with his mind.

**Kiddo:** He's on a mission right now. And that's right, his job right now is to help the Lions win the super bowl, in Detroit.

Zatch Tia and Kiyo fell

**Naruto:** Detroit?

**Kiddo:** Right Doctor?

**Dr. Riddles:** laughing actually I was…

Flags pop out of his nose.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kidding.

Kiddo gave him the angry face.

**Dr. Riddles:** To tell you the truth, he's taking a paid vacation. Right about now, he's at a resort in Miami.

At Miami Florida Psychic Jungle was sun bathing when a ball land on him

**A girl:** Excuse me.

**Psychic Jungle:** What?

He picks up the ball and looks at them.

**A girl:** can you pass me the ball back please.

He blushed a lot.

**Psychic Jungle: **Ah ok, your pretty.

**Kiyo:** _thinking A paid vacation in Miami, I should be lucky_

**Zatch:** Kiyo, what's that?

There was rustling in the tall grass.

**Neji: **Byatogan.

**Dr. Riddles:** Hey.

Psychic Jungle popped out with a ball.

**Psychic Jungle:** Psychic Jungle is back.

**Naruto:** That's Psychic Jungle?

**Wonrei:** Believe it or not, but it is.

**Dr. Riddles: **crying with joy I'm touch, did you cut your vacation short just to help us out.

Then the 11 of the majestic 12 ran toward Psychic jungle crying, and he ran to them, untill he tripped and fall dropping the ball. The majestic 12 surrounded him.

**Majestic 12:** are you ok?

**Zatch: **crying their friendship beautiful!

Falgore and Sunbeam was crying to.

**Naruto:** So, we're close friends and you don't see us act like that.

**Sakura:** Uh-huh.

**Dr. Riddles:** So now that all 12 of you are here, lets start this battle over.

They faced each other ready to go.

**Dr. Riddles:** First a riddle. Who's the odd man out?

**Kiyo:** Riddle, why now?

Byanko looked at all of them twisting his head. Even in circles.

**Shikamaru:** It's so obvious.

**Garra:** How is it that he twists his head in circles like that?

**Byanko:** I'm thinking it's the girl.

**Kiyo:** _thinking we're totally busted, that's the right answer._

Byanko looked at the others and they shake their heads no.

**Byanko:** I got it, there's only one wearing a suit so its Future Wander.

They looked at him. Dr. Riddles kneeled down.

**Dr. Riddles:** Ha, to bad, the correct answer is flying feet, because he flies.

**Kiyo:** Flying Feet, hey wait a second when I took the quiz I got it right, but my answer wasn't Flying Feet, it was Lady Suzan.

**Naruto:** I thought it was tremor mole because he digs.

**Sakura:** well I'm with Kiyo's answer.

**Shikamaru:** I think this just prove my answer so I'm not going to say anything.

**Kanchome:** Besides I see 2 guys wearing suits.

**Falgore:** No Kanchome, I count three.

Second Sight, Future Wander, and Telepathy Radar were wearing suits.

**Second Sight Future Wander and Telepathy Radar:** we're the Majestic 3, suit wearing trio are we.

Naruto and Sakura were snickering over their dumb song. Tia and Megumi gave them a look to the Majestic 3.

**Tia:** I think they're dumb.

**Dr. Riddles:** Well the ones who answer it wrong, gets punished. Get ready.

They were prepared.

Then they headed off toward the enemy.

**Byanko:** don't let your guard down.

**Dr. Riddles:** now lightning eye, start

.

**Lightning Eye:** Right.

He fired lasers from his eyes and hit them.

**Byanko:** We're done for. Huh wait this is just bright light.

Everyone fell.

**Dr. Riddles:** Hehehe, looks like his secrets out.

**Naruto:** What, that his power was a lye.

**Sakura:** I'm with Naruto.

**Dr. Riddles:** Rocket Foot, dazzle them, with your dazzling speed.

**Rocket Foot:** Ready go.

He ran around in circles at high speed.

**Byanko:** What incredible speed.

**Kiyo:** Yes he's doing great.

**Falgore:** uh huh

**Zatch:** but look he's taking a break.

Rocket foot stop to catch his breath

**Kiyo:** I guess Rocket Feet out of fuel.

**Neji:** Rock Lee can run even faster, while able to keep his breath doing so.

**Neji:** I have seen Rock Lee run faster.

**1****st**** person: **'Raruda Rarega'

lasers came out of the armor mamodo and hit Rocket foot. Then Rocket foot use his speed to run past Lien Megumi and Tia.

**Megumi:** He's fast running away to.

**Tia:** Doesn't Count.

**Neji:** He also makes sure he can dodge that attack and not run away.

**Garra:** Especially when the attack is from my sand.

**Naruto:** That's for sure.

**Dr. Riddles:** these mamodos from a thousand years ago, are tougher than I originally gave them credit.

**Kiyo:** uh, I don't think that's the problem.

**Dr. Riddles:** well then, Flying Feet, Dinosaur Arm, Second Sight. I want the three of you to show the enemy what you're made of.

They rushed in.

**Falgore:** that's it; if one person can't do it then teamwork is the only answer.

**Kanchome: **Hey where they go?

**Falgore:** Huh?

Flying Feet turned around and flew off the opposite direction till it can't be seen.

**Everybody:** He left us.

**Dr. Riddles:** We're not done yet. Go Second Sight use your telescopic sight.

**Naruto:** Out of curiosity, how is it Second Sight's power is going to help fight them?

**Shikamaru: **I'm wondering the same thing Naruto.

Second Sight back flips to the enemy and looked at the data around them. Then Second Sight turned red.

**Zatch:** I wonder what he saw.

**Kanchome:** I guess we'll never know.

**Naruto:** Just as figuer.

**Shikamaru:** yep.

**Kakashi:** What ever happen to team work, they've been acting individually.

Everyone watch as Dinosaur Arm runs off and starts pulverizing the ground.

**Kiyo and Megumi:** uh?

**2****nd**** mamodo:** 'Arurazerga'

vines appeared in the green hair mamodo and took the form af a rose and pushed Dinosaur Arm far, far away.

**Zatch:** You know, they're not good.

**Naruto:** Now you figuer that out. I kind of figuer that out, after Dr. Riddles told us they're powers, something about it won't work.

**Kiyo:** That's it, no more. Lien Sunbeam.

**Kakashi:** Garra Naruto Sakura Shikamaru get ready for battle.

**Lien and Wonrei:** Right.

**Sunbeam:** Right

Ponygon growl.

**Naruto and Garra:** Ready.

**Shikamaru and Neji:** ready.

**Sakura:** I'm ready.

**Dr. Riddles:** Wait.

**Kiyo:** What?

**Dr. Riddles:** I told you to leave this to me.

**Naruto:** But doctor, your team is way over they're heads.

**Dr. Riddles:** crying Naruto Kiyo please believe in them.

**Kiyo:** There's no way.

**Dr. Riddles:** Don't you see what's going on? The Majestic 12 came to help, they're putting their lives on the line for you, putting their power to their full measure of their capabilities.

They looked at them as Blizzard thing freezes himself. Telepathic Radar was telling Future wander a joke he heard of and Fire Elbow runs around on fire. Tremor Mole hit a rack and his drills were damage. And Psychic Jungle was playing Volleyball with the green hair mamodo.

Everyone fell.

**Naruto:** Dr. Riddles, one of them is playing Volleyball with the enemy, how's that helping us out?

**Neji:** Naruto's right. They're not doing anything to help us out.

**Dr. Riddles:** This I promise, the enemy will get their guard down, I tell you just wait.

**Kiyo:** _thinking wait, what you think we've been doing?_

**Sunbeam:** I understand, I really do, but waiting will do us no good.

**Neji:** Well, we'll need to do something about it now.

Everyone looked and Neji and Falgore surprised.

**Falgore:** Well the Majestic 12 is down to 0.

All of them were down and out. Dr. Riddles was upset at the sight, then smiled.

**Dr. Riddles:** hahahahaha, no there still the girl.

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Kiyo:**_ thinking The girl, oh he can't possibly mean, oh no._

**Dr. Riddles:** Lady Susan.

**Lady Susan:** Yeah.

**Dr. Riddles:** Show them what you can do.

She started hitting her chest like a drum. And Jariya stars at her slobbering, being pulled away by Naruto.

**Naruto:** Seriously Purvey Sage, do you have any self control?

**Lien:** Why did he call Jariya that?

**Sakura:** trust me when I say, 'hopefully you won't have to know why.'

**Kiyo:** _thinking what can she do? Her power is that she smell good._ Stop its pointless.

**Dr. Riddles:** oh, you'll see. Watch, just watch! Lady Susan's Chop.

Everyone watch Confuse as Lady Susan Hit her chest. Then Dr. Riddles and Kiddo got behind the enemy, and was ready for an attack.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Gigano Zegar'

The cannon showed on Kiddo's chest and fired an attack at them, knocking the enemy to the ground.

**Naruto:** Ok I'm confused! Of all the Majestic 12, how is it Lady Susan able to distract them?

**Sakura:** You and me both.

**Dr. Riddles:** I told you that the majestic 12 will pull through didn't I? the enemy let their guard down just like I planed. And Kiddo and I was able to get them.

**Zatch:** wake up Kiyo!

**Kiyo:** I almost forgot. The sixth spell, 'Rauzaruk'

Lightning hit Zatch and he starts glowing.

**Naruto:** Lets go.

Naruto Sakura and Neji run in with Shikamaru Kakashi and Garra staying behind and help them at a distance.

**Kiyo:** Guys lets throw them a side and wait for an opening to attack.

They went in. Byanko turn to the human partner.

**Byanko:** human hurry up with a spell…

Then Zatch pushed him aside. And threw the antenna mamodo for distance. Byanko turned to the armor mamodo.

**Byanko:** Well go beat them already.

**1****st**** person:** 'Raruda Oregan'

Lasers came at Zatch but missed everytime.

**Byanko:** you numskull do you know what your aiming at.

Zatch kept going on for an attack.

**1****st**** person:** 'Gigano Birega'

A strong attack came at Zatch. The mamodo didn't see him dodging it.

**1****st**** mamodo:** Bull's-eye.

**Byanko:** you need to get your eyes check.

**1****st**** mamodo:** huh?

Then it noticed Zatch dodging the attack.

**Kiyo:** Give up you guys can't possibly defeat us at this rate.

Zatch threw the second mamodo for distance.

**Byanko:** Don't like you, use your most powerful spell, and take that squirt down. Well do it.

**2****nd**** human:** 'Magumagu Rosen'

Vines went under ground, breaking it as it go, untill a large man eating Rose went up under Zatch's feet, causing him to fall in.

**Byanko:** yay, ribbit, we did it, ribbit.

Zatch was about to fall in, and Kakashi was in a middle of performing the lightning blade when…

**Wonrei:** you shouldn't forget that I was waiting in the winks.

A tiger claw appear in his hand.

Byanko went cold stone at the sight.

**Lien: **'Rau Razoren'

Wonrei throws his arms and a tiger with 3 tails came and destroy the plant saving Zatch.

**Byanko:** no please don't

The tiger disappeared.

**Kakashi:** Huh, I was planning to use the Lightning blade, but that worked a lot better.

**Megumi:** Um Kakashi, I noticed that neither Naruto Sakura nor Neji didn't do anything, even though they went in there.

**Naruto:** oh we did something alright.

Byanko turned around and notice that Naruto Sakura and Neji each were holding a spellbook that was on fire.

**Naruto:** We knew Zatch could handle them, and if not one of his friends will save him, so we didn't go in to fight the mamodo, instead each of us grabbed a spell book once we had the chance. Was easy considering the human partner didn't see us coming.

Everyone surrounded Byanko. Byanko manage to escape, run toward hid Book owner and the flying mamodo took them and went back to the ruins.

**Dr. Riddles:** Huh, we finally pull through.

**Lady Susan:** hahahahaha yeah.

Naruto was filled up with excitement that he couldn't hold it.

**Naruto:** Yeah, we did it, we did it.

**Sakura:** Wow Naruto, I haven't seen you this excited since you beat Neji in the finals of the Chunin Exam.

**Kakashi:** By the way, what did you do to Jariya?

**Naruto:** Nothing special, let's just say he's a little tied up now.

By the apartment Jariya was tied up to a tree.

**Jariya:** All I did was look at Lady Susan, and now I'm tied up to a tree.

Back at the battle field everyone laugh at the thought of that.

After the joyment everyone went back at the apartment and untied Jariya, to enjoy the victory.


	19. Tia's Plan to Confess

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Tia's plan to confess**

Back at the apartment everyone was enjoying their victory.

**Kiyo:** What a relief everyone safe after that crazy battle.

**Tia:** Yeah but what a surprise, Ponygon finally found his partner.

**Naruto:** Yeah you should of seen them during their first mamodo battle, it was great.

**Kiyo:** It's great to see you again Lien and Wonrei. It makes me happy to know you came to help.

**Lien:** Sure, Wonrei and I came the moment we knew you and the other need our help Kiyo. He even told us about the ninjas of the hidden leaf and sand village, will be joining.

**Naruto:** Well it could have been all leaf ninjas but Garra was one of my choices.

**Kiyo:** Thank you.

**Zatch: **Yeah thank you. And you both look great to.

**Lien:** You too.

**Wonrei:** Sorry it took us so long to get here. Dr. Riddles filled me in on the details, you had quiet an ordeal.

**Naruto:** Tell me about it. I got a good womping from that Dalmos. Not even the combine powers of shadow clone and Rasegan along with then power of the red chakra was strong enough. Or Garra's Sand Coffin.

**Kiyo:** We didn't make it to where Milordo Z was hiding. But we got pretty far, and we were able to return here safely. And now that you're here, we can add Wonrei's and Kiddo's strength to our team, and help the manipulated people, by fighting the mamodos Milordo Z or anyone that get in our way.

**Wonrei:** yes, we'll find Milordo Z, and find away to win.

**Dr. Riddles:** By the way I found out about Milordo Z's true identity.

**Everyone: **Huh?

**Naruto:** True identity?

Dr. Riddles nodded. The news caught everyone's attention.

**Sakura:** What is it? How did you find out?

**Dr. Riddles:** His real name is Zophis.

**Kiyo:** Zophis.

**Wonrei:** I heard of him, he has explosive power.

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes, besides of the ones here right now, I met up with a group of mamodos that might help. With out a doubt, he is the far most strongest mamodo I met so far.

**Kiyo:**_ thinking____Could he mean?_

**Dr. Riddles:** the mamodo's name is Brago, and his human partners name is Sherry.

**Kiyo:** Them.

**Zatch:** Huh?

The tension build up from there.

**Naruto:** ok I'm lost now.

**Dr. Riddles:** I met this powerful team back at the Andes Mountains, while coming here.

Flash back at Sherry's

**Sherry:** Your asking us join you.

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes, in order to defeat the mamodo's from one-thousand years ago. We all need to join up and…

Brago walked aside.

**Brago:** No.

**Dr. Riddles and Kiddo:** Huh?

**Brago:** Why should I reinforce with you two weaklings.

**Dr. Riddles:** But its not just mamodo's there will be strong ninjas joining us to, and 2 of them has dangerous demon spirits sealed in them, and they have powers beyond normal.

**Brago: **I don't care, I still don't want to constantly use my powers to save you.

**Dr. Riddles:** But there are over 40 mamodos from a thousand years ago being manipulated by Milordo Z. We must join forces. You (sherry), you must make him listen to reason.

He was shocked when he saw her face full of pure anger.

**Sherry:** sorry but I answer is no. Now if you please take your leave!

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo was scared by her reaction.

**Dr. Riddles:**_thinking She's seeping with anger._

**Sherry:** I thank you for the information you just gave me on Milordo Z, how ever Milordo Z is a long extended enemy of mine, and I have no attentions of joining you to beat Milordo Z. 

**Dr. Riddles:** understanding. You can't possibly think you can defeat the mamodo army on your own. 

Sherry walked off and stops

**Sherry:** Sir, you been tracking mamodo down asking them to join you. just tell them and those ninjas you mention this message, you and the others keep your hands off of Milordo Z, I'm warning you, you get the price for it. Brago and I work alone, we'll deal with the mamodo from a thousand years ago by our selves, what ever you do don't become a hideous to us. 

**Dr. Riddles:**_thinking She means business, she really planning to defeat them all alone even if it cost them their lives. _What did Milordo Z did to hurt you so much? 

**Sherry:** to thank you for the information you gave us, before you leave, Milordo Z is a fake name. his real name is the one who manipulates the hearts of mamodos is Zophis. He manipulated a heart of a close friend of mine. He stole her happiness. Among mamodo he's the worst of the worst. Also I like to know of those 2 ninja's you mention's names and powers? Basically any thing we can identify them with.

**Dr. Riddles:** Not hard to recognize them. The Boy is from the leaf village name Naruto Uzumaki a blond hair hyperactive kid and you can tell when he's using his demons power because he will have red chakra and sometimes his appearance is more beastly because of it's power, and the boy from the sand village name is Garra of the desert a red hair serious kind of kid with a dark past, he doesn't show physical traits like Naruto, but its not hard to miss, because it gives him the power to control sand, and he used it for his Jutsus. Why?

**Sherry: **Brago can since powers of humans and mamodos and their powers might become a problem, if you catch my drift.

She closed the door.

End of flash back.

**Naruto:** I can't blame her, Sakura and I have a friend and team mate, who's under control of the only Ninja of the legendary 3 Saunin that's evil, Orochihamaru, and unless we save him in 3 years, Orochihamaru will reincarnate himself into our friend. and I made a promise to Sakura that I'll bring him home, and so far not so luck.

**Kiyo:** That makes since, it also sound like Sherry.

**Kakashi:** Huh?

**Dr. Riddles:** are you applying that you know them.

**Kiyo:** yeah, Zatch and I fought them.

**Tia Kiddo and Kanchome:** You fought with Brago?

**Kiyo:** Huh? Why are you…?

**Tia:** If you fought Brago, why aren't you hurt more.

**Kiyo:** Tia, we were badly beaten, and we lost, but they spared us.

**Naruto:** Ok can someone explain to us more about Sherry and Brago?

**Shikamaru:** Naruto's right, don't forget we're still new to this mamodo battle business, so we don't know a thing about the present mamodos but the ones here. That's including Brago.

**Wonrei:** among mamodo there isn't one that hasn't heard of Brago's name. as the matter of fact, he's the strongest.

**Neji:** I guess not, Naruto.

**Naruto:** Oh come on!

**Kanchome:** He's scary! And I mean more than usual.

**Kiddo:** Brago is Frightening but it's the girl that scares the riddles out of me.

All the mamodos stand there scared.

**Sakura:** I wander who these people they're so scared about.

**Naruto:** We tried and failed I doubt you have as much luck.

**Dr. Riddles:** More importantly the problem is Zophis. It is clear that the enemy knows our every movement. That's what we need to focus on right now.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, your right.

**Zatch:** Yeah.

**Megumi:** That's true.

**Tia:** We'll be find once we put our strength together, if we fight like we did today we can't loose.

**Zatch:** That's the spirit, Tia.

**Tia:** You bet.

**Zatch:** Tia, I don't think I properly thank you for protecting my book.

Tia blushed hearing those words.

**Sakura:** Oh, looks like Tia has a hidden crush.

**Naruto:** Really.

He looked at her and Zatch and back at her trying to out his training to the test.

**Naruto:** hey what you know, your right and I think Zatch is the one she has a crush on.

**Sakura:** How did you know that?

**Naruto:** Let's just say I learn a new trick, thanks to Sunbeam's advice.

**Tia:** Oh Zatch.

She thought of a way to say thanks to Zatch.

**Tia:** Thank you Zatch for saving me…

**Kanchome:** You got to be kidding.

**Kiddo:** its totally true, if you add soy sauce on top of pudding like so.

**Tia:** So Zatch, like I said.

Kiddo stirs the Pudding and the soy sauce

**Kiddo:** Dr. Riddles showed me, that it will taste like sea urchin. Just like the fancy sushi.

Dr. Riddles was shaking his finger like he does when he says he's kidding.

**Kiddo:** Try some and see yourself.

Kanchome tried it first

**Zatch:** How is it?

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey

**Kanchome: **Taste like sea urchin, delicious.

**Kiddo:** Told you so.

Zatch and Ponygon wave their hands in excitement.

**Tia: **Zatch like I said, thank you…for saving me

They weren't listening because they were still begging.

**Kanchome: **You can't have any.

**Zatch: **that's not fair Kanchome.

**Tia:** hey Zatch.

**Zatch:** Ponygon want some too.

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

**Kiddo:** Don't hog everything.

Just then Kakashi and Jariya walked in.

**Kakashi:** Hey what's going on in here?

**Naruto:** I don't know where to start.

**Zatch:** that's right!

**Tia:** Zatch.

**Kanchome: **ok I'm just kidding.

**Tia:** ZATCH

Tia was angry for being ignored like that.

**Zatch:** huh, waaa.

Tia stepped all over his face. Naruto was snickering a little.

**Megumi:** Tia!

**Tia:** I want to get you for when you stepped on my face when you rescue me today.

**Zatch:** I…I…I apologize.

Later everyone was settling down. Sakura was helping treating everyone's injuries. Naruto had summon the toad brothers, and Gamakichi was watching Lien and Wonrei as Lien was treating Wonrei while Gamatatsu was in the kitchen eating. Shikamaru and Neji was relaxing on the couch, Garra was in a deep meditation again, Kakashi was reading his book. As Naruto was somewhere in the house.

**Apollo:** Kiyo, I'm going to make some arrangements to get the people saved escort out of here.

**Kiyo:** Good idea, thanks.

**Megumi: **Kiyo stop moving.

Apollo walked away.

**Kiyo:** ow.

**Megumi:** Might sting a little.

Tia looked at Zatch's direction. While Zatch and the others were playing.

**Tia:**___thinking I hate you Zatch, you didn't give me a chance to thank you._

**Lien:** does it feel any better Wonrei.

**Wonrei:** Yes. Thank you.

Gamakichi smiled and hopped off.

**Tia:**_ thinking that's it._

She thought how she could thank Zatch while treating his injuries.

**Tia:** _that should work perfectly._

Gamakichi looked at her, and then hoped to the couch where Shikamaru and Neji was resting.

**Tia:** Zatch.

Tia showed up looking like a nurse.

**Gamakichi:** This is going to be interesting.

**Zatch:** What do you want Tia?

**Tia:** I'm going to bring you back to your health by attending your wounds.

Just then Naruto came in with Gamatatsu on his head.

**Naruto:** What's going on?

**Gamakichi:** Tia wants to attend to Zatch's injuries.

**Naruto:** must be another attempt to thank Zatch, the last one failed since Zatch wasn't listening.

**Zatch:** Really Tia I'm fine.

**Tia:** just come with me.

Everyone was looking at her confuse

**Tia:** Look at these wounds, you're real cults.

**Zatch:** I guess so.

She starts wrapping his head in bandages.

**Sakura:** Out of curiosity Megumi, does Tia know how to wrap bandages on someone?

**Megumi:** Not really the last time she treated Zatch and Kiyo they were tangles in it. Why?

**Sakura:** No reason really.

**Tia:** By the way Zatch…

Tia starts wrapping around Zatch's mouth.

**Zatch:** Yeah.

**Tia: **I want to say, you rescue me and

Zatch's head was tangles in bandages, and he was trying get it off. Naruto Gamakichi Gamatatsu and Sakura start laughing.

Minutes later Tia was with Megumi.

**Megumi:** Tia, you use all of our bandages.

**Tia:** I needed them for Zatch!

Megumi understood what she meant. Tia looked over as Falgore was showing them the Bridge.

**Falgore:** And this one…

**The mamodos:** It's a bridge.

**Megumi:** Tia!

She gave her a look.

**Tia:** sorry Megumi

**Naruto:** See that's what I was trying to achieve at the ruins with you two.

**Gamakichi:** Makes since to me.

Lien looked at those three as they continue from where they left off at the ruins except this time the Toads were trying to hear Naruto from the heart, and then look at Tia as she sat down.

**Lien:** You and Megumi are truly partners after all.

**Tia: **huh, what do you mean?

**Lien:** true partners can exchange their true feelings with out saying anything but by looking into each others eyes. Naruto and those Toad brothers are learning that, and by the way it sounds Naruto understands them that way than they understand him. Also when Megumi said it like this, 'Tia' (with a serious look) see.

**Tia:** I never realize that.

She looks at Megumi who was finishing rolling up the bandages. Megumi looked at Tia and nodded. Sakura also heard over the conversations and walked over to Naruto.

**Sakura:** hey Naruto can I give it a try.

**Naruto:** Sure, but it's a good idea to try to listen to them first.

**Sakura:** Ok

Sakura gave it a try.

**Lien:** Now you get it Tia.

Tia looked over at Zatch, who was trying to get his toy Vulcan to do the bridge. Tia was planning to use the method to tell Zatch thank you again.

**Tia:** _thinking that's it._

**Naruto:** Ah, Tia has a plan again.

**Gamakichi: **How hard is it just to say Thank you.

**Naruto:** you weren't here long enough to understand.

**Sakura:** Does Zatch even know how to read someone's feelings.

**Naruto:** I don't know, he was trying to determine what Ponygon was trying to say at the ruins with Mr. Sunbeam, but he kept getting it wrong.

Tia got up went toward Zatch.

**Neji:** What's her plan now?

**Shikamaru:** I don't know, but right now I'm jealous of Garra, he's the only one that doesn't have anything to do with this. By the way where did that Sand Ninja go?

**Kakashi: **Garra went into one of the bedrooms to Meditate quietly.

**Zatch:** Come on Volcan you can do it.

Zatch kept blowing on it, till Tia came up.

**Naruto:** Let's see what Tia's plan is now.

**Zatch:** Hmm, what do you want Tia?

Tia gave him a look, trying to send him a message.

**Zatch:** Wha…what do you want?

She kept staring him down.

**Gamakichi:** Apparently Zatch doesn't get the message.

**Naruto:** I got it, she's saying thank you for saving her earlier today, to Zatch.

**Sakura:** Hey Naruto did they ever gave you a proper thanks when you grabbed and took them safely to the ground when they were falling.

**Naruto:** No, but I could tell they were thankful. This training is going great, soon enough I might be able to understand the Chief Toad soon, and maybe after that we won't have so many problems when I summon him.

They watch some more. As Tia kept looking at Zatch walking toward him, making Zatch scared.

**Tia:** So Zatch did you get it?

**Zatch:** crying I'm so sorry Tia.

Tia was angry at that.

**Megumi: **Tia

Tia had Zatch tangled in the bandages.

**Tia:** Stop apologizing Zatch.

**Naruto:** How did Tia get the Bandages back from Megumi, after last time?

**Shikamaru:** I don't know, but I hate being Zatch right now.

**Gamatatsu:** Big brother I'm hungry.

**Gamakichi:** You just ate a few minutes ago.

**Gamatatsu:** But I'm hungry.

**Gamakichi:** Fine go ahead to the Kitchen, I'm going to stay here, and tell Naruto where you gone.

Gamatatsu left for the Kitchen.

Meanwhile back at the ruins…

**Zophis:** I understand the situation Byanko.

**Byanko: **Yes sir.

**Zophis:** Putting it together with what Leila told me, I understand that my mamodo from a thousand years ago, disappear.

It turns to Leila in the group.

**Zophis:** I want everyone to be at guard. Later on I'll sent you a special warning signal, so you posses an alarm. That's all!

**Byanko:** Ribbit, Milordo Z…I mean master Zophis, there must be more.

**Zophis:** What do you mean?

**Byanko:** should we go back? Take care of those guys in town?

**Zophis:** Not yet. If we leave them alone they'll eventually make it their way to the castle. Because of this eventuality I would suggest waiting here to fight them in our own grounds. So once and for all we can exterminate them.

**Byanko:** _thinking boy is he evil._

**Zophis:** More importantly, we have a question we need to answer. Whether or not we have a traitor amongst the mamodo

His eyes change as he looked strait at Leila.

Back at the house…

Tia was sitting in the Balcony, Lien and Wonrei was looking at each others eyes. Garra finally join them once it was quiet.

**Gamakichi:** Ah true love. Nothing can beat that.

**Naruto:** That's for sure.

**Megumi:** Look at Lien and Wonrei, I love that your so close.

They looked at her blushing.

**Lien:** You think so?

**Megumi:** Yeah, when I look at you two, it kind of make me feel jealous.

**Sakura:** Same here.

Kanchome walked up to them.

**Kanchome:** Hey guys…

**Lien and Wonrei:** Huh?

**Kanchome:** Lets see you kiss.

Kiyo was spitting out his drink, Naruto Gamakichi and Dr. Riddles laugh at that response.

**Kanchome:** Close friends smooch..

He made kissing sounds.

**Kanchome:** Isn't that right.

That made Lien and Wonrei blushed even more.

**Falgore:** Kanchome, that's no way to ask. That's rude.

**Sakura:** Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that.

**Falgore:** this kind of thing should be asked politely and elegantly. Wonrei kiss her big guy.

That made them blush even worst and Lien ran out side.

**Kanchome:** who knows the ladies better than Falgore?

Kiyo grabbed them

**Kiyo:** Would you stop it.

**Naruto:** ah man this will be a story to tell Konohamaru when we get home. He'll have a laugh. It's a good thing Purvey Sage isn't in the room or he'll make things worst.

**Jariya:** I heard that, and no I won't.

**Garra:** So much for things quieting down.

Outside Lien manage to come down from that experience. She noticed that she wasn't the only one out there.

**Tia:** _thinking why can't I say the simple words Thank you. it would be just weird to come out with them now._

**Lien:** What are you doing here alone Tia?

**Tia:** Well Lien, I'm trying to communicate my feelings to someone. But I can't just say it.

**Lien:** What did you so happy about your feeling Tia?

**Tia:** It just that, since you and Wonrei so close, I want to be close to somebody to. Hopefully one day my dream come true, I mean when I find somebody that is.

Gamakichi jumped out, without anyone noticing.

**Gamakichi:** _thinking looks like a girl talk; I'll just hop over here and leave them alone._

**Lien:** I understand. Go to a quiet place just the two of you alone.

**Tia: **Huh, Alone?

**Lien:** yes Tia, that way you will be able to convey your felling honestly with out any one getting out of the way. It will be just the two of you.

**Tia:** The two of us alone. Got it.

She thought of it in her head, going perfectly.

**Tia:** _thinking the next time we're alone I'll thank him without fail._ Yeah thank you Lien.

She ran in. Gamakichi just stayed put enjoying the sky.

**Gamakichi:** _good luck finding a quiet place alone, when everyone scattered. _

Meanwhile…

**Tia:** Zatch I need you to come with me.

**Zatch:** Tia what did I do this time?

They ran through the hallway, and Apollo was walking the opposite direction than them.

**Apollo:** oh hi Zatch, hi Tia.

They ran passed him. Jariya walked by.

**Jariya:** What's up with them?

**Apollo:** I don't know, but it looks like Tia's the one pulling Zatch around.

They ran to a part of the hallway with statues and that.

**Zatch:** What's going on Tia?

**Tia:** This should be ok. Ahh

She sees Ponygon posing at the horse statue. Then she pulled him to out side where the fountain was at.

**Tia:** There's no one out here? Ahh

Falgore was in the fountain

**Falgore:** hey mania want to go out for a moon light swim?

Tia pulled Zatch pass there toward Sakura who was just going past that are.

**Sakura:** Tia, why are you pulling Zatch like tha…?

They zoomed past her.

**Zatch:** Sakura help!

**Sakura:** uh, apparently Zatch still clue less.

They stop to catch their breath and Tia notice the laundry room and thought it was a great place. She pulled the curtains aside to see that Sunbeam was ironing. So she closed it and look somewhere else.

In the hallways Naruto and Shikamaru was walking by, when he noticed Tia pulling Zatch passed him.

**Naruto:** Hi guys

They passed him without answering

**Shikamaru:** Is it me or Tia was pulling Zatch around?

**Naruto:** Must be another attempt of hers.

They continue down the hall.

Meanwhile Tia pulled Zatch to a room hopping to be empty but Lady Susan and Kiddo was doing some thing.

**Lady Susan:** time to exercise our heart muscles.

They started hitting their chest, and Zatch was giving it a try.

**Tia:** no, no, no, no.

They were in the Kitchen.

**Tia:** Finally. This place is perfect.

**Zatch:** What's perfect Tia?

**Tia:** Zatch…

They heard sipping sounds.

**Tia:** Uh, no way.

She notice that there was bottles on the ground, and when she opened one of the cabinets Kanchome was in it.

**Kanchome:** Falgore's brand soda is so refreshing, but you can't have any.

Tia slammed the door, when Gamatatsu showed up.

**Gamatatsu:** Tia, can you open the fridge? I'm hungry.

**Tia:** Nothing I do seems to work out right.

**Zatch:** What's the matter of you Tia? What doesn't workout right?

**Gamatatsu:** Zatch can you open the fridge for me? I'm hungry.

Tia starts strangling Zatch, and let go.

**Tia:** Oh, I wouldn't be able to say it any way.

She runs off.

**Zatch:** Wow she needs anger management.

Gamatatsu toward Zatch!

**Gamatatsu:** Zatch, can you open the fridge for me? I'm hungry.

Later Zatch walked by Kiyo after getting Gamatatsu something to eat, trying to figure Whats wrong with Tia.

**Kiyo:** hey where have you been hiding out so long?

**Zatch:** Uh?

**Megumi:** oh, Zatch there you are. You know where Tia is? I haven't seen her in along time. I asked Sakura but she said she last seen Tia with you.

**Zatch:** uh, she run off somewhere all alone.

**Megumi:** Huh? Where to?

Kiyo even listen, and Garra just came in.

**Zatch:** I don't know where she went. Infact I don't know what's up with her.

**Garra:** She's at the garden up front. I was finishing up my meditation when Tia came by. She said she'll leave me alone, but I let her stay and told her I was planning to go inside any way.

**Megumi:** Thanks Garra.

She left to see Tia.

**Kiyo:** Hey Garra you seem to be doing that meditation a lot. Why is that?

**Garra:** Same reason I don't really fall asleep at night. It helps me keep control of the demon inside of me, so I meditate, and I just rest my mind at night, trying not let it take control.

Outside Tia was sitting alone. Up in the Balcony Naruto Gamakichi and Sakura was sitting using their ninja training to keep hidden from Tia.

**Megumi:** So this is where you been hiding. Garra said I'll find you here.

**Tia:** If only I can be strait forward with him, and finally tell Zatch thank you.

**Megumi:** Thank you for what?

**Tia:** for rescuing me, earlier today. Tomorrow we're going to have to fight another grooming battle. This could be the last time we could actually be together. That's why before it happens,

**Megumi: **Tia?

Up on the balcony…

**Naruto:** Pore Tia.

**Sakura:** She kind of reminds me of Hinata back home.

**Naruto:** Huh, whys that?

Sakura gave him a non-verbal look.

**Sakura:** Well, lets just say it's a good thing you're doing that heart speaking training.

Naruto looks at her a confused.

Down below them…

**Tia:** I want to express my feelings to Zatch, and tell him Thank you for rescuing me.

Tia starts crying and Megumi sit by her holding Tia.

**Tia:** When Zatch showed up like he did I was so happy.

Her flashback to that moment.

**Tia:** but even though it makes me happy. For some reason I can't tell Zatch how I felt. I'm the worst.

Up on the balcony…

**Gamakichi:** why doesn't she just say it?

**Naruto:** She try to after Zatch thank her for keeping his book safe, but Zatch was to preoccupied with something else.

At the garden…

**Tia:** Why can't I do it? Why don't I know how to say thank you to Zatch. I just can't find the right words.

**Megumi:** it will be ok Tia.

**Tia:** huh?

**Megumi:** maybe your trying to hard to say it right. And that's why you can't find the right words.

**Tia:** What do you mean?

**Megumi: **don't over think, just say it strait forward, from the heart. If you do that it will seem a lot easier.

**Tia:** but what if I can't say the right words.

**Megumi:** you don't have to say the words after all.

**Tia:** Huh?

**Megumi:** just say it from inside your heart. Remember how Naruto was able to understand each other, even though they weren't specific? They just knew what each other meant because they were speaking through their hearts.

Naruto nodded remembering that moment he gave Sakura the backpack.

**Megumi:** even though they fight a lot, they still understand each other through that. And that's what you probably need to do.

**Tia:** But?

**Megumi:** don't worry Tia, I'm sure will be able to.

**Gamakichi:** Its funny, Liens advice was good, but now that I heard that, I wonder if Tia would have been able to say it from the heart if they had a room to themselves.

**Naruto:** Who knows?

Later Tia was standing there alone, and the sight of it caught Neji's Garra's Shikamaru's and the both Toad Brother's attention.

**Naruto:** _thinking Ok, how is it one small conversation, catch this much attention._

**Tia:** I hope I'm able to do it. I have to do it.

She look over to where Megumi was hiding.

**Megumi:** _thinking____what are important are your true feelings, right Tia?_

Tia nodded.

Zatch comes up to her.

**Zatch:** What are you so upset about Tia?

Megumi walked off giving them privacy.

**Tia:** Uh Zatch?

**Zatch:** uh huh.

**Tia:** well tomorrow we have another battle, and you know it could be more dangerous.

**Zatch:** Don't worry we're going to give it all.

**Tia:** I know, but the time we're spending now could be our last time together.

**Zatch:** But Tia, how can you say things like that, I'm going to protect you no matter what happen. Just like you protected my book Tia.

**Tia:** Your always rescuing me, aren't you?

**Zatch:** no way that's not true.

**Tia:** huh, u-huh, when ever I'm being attack by an enemy, whenever I feel weak. Your always by my side.

**Sakura:** _thinking I know how that feels, I felt the same at first, but now I'm doing something about it. and I know one day you will be the same._

**Tia:** Just like earlier today.

**Zatch:** Today?

**Tia:** Today you made me happy, like now. _thinking this time I can do it properly._ Hey Zatch!

**Zatch:** Yes Tia?

**Tia:** I want to thank you for rescuing me earlier today. Thank you Zatch.

**Zatch:** No problem.

**Tia:** thank you very, very much.

**Zatch:** Any time!

Up on the balcony everyone went off to bed. And Gamatatsu and Gamakichi went home to bed.

**Naruto:** Hey Sakura!

**Sakura:** What is it Naruto?

**Naruto:** Thanks you for everything you did today. First you kept everyone safe, along with my backpack, and then you help me get those spellbooks. I already thank Neji for it to, when we cross paths in the hallways. And now I'm thanking you.

**Sakura:** No problem, that's what friends do. And Naruto you were right.

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Sakura:** You said that since we were train by a Saunin that can help us in battle. Even though I wasn't able to use my medical ninjutsu today, I was still able to make myself useful today, and that was the reason I asked Tsunade to teach me that, so I can make myself useful.

**Naruto:** yeah, that's true.

They laugh a little talking about the old times and Sakura went to bed.

Later Kiyo came out there.

**Naruto:** Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** Naruto, what are you doing wake?

**Naruto:** I was thinking of the good old times. The ones I had when I wasn't depress for being alone.

**Kiyo:** Yeah.

He pulls out the piece of the stone of moonlight.

**Naruto:** Still have it don't you. Don't worry I still have mine to.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

**Naruto:** Leila risked it all to help us out.

They spend a few minutes out there. When Dr. Riddles came out.

**Dr. Riddles:** Having trouble sleeping Kiyo and Naruto.

**Kiyo:** Dr. Riddles

**Dr. Riddles:** Those are the stone of moonlight.

**Naruto:** Yes bu it lost its light so it's not useful as it was. I'm keeping mine hoping it will at least give us good luck, for tomorrow.

**Dr. Riddles:** hmmm.

**Kiyo:** We're worried about the mamodo who gave us this.

**Dr. Riddles:** yes, her name was Leila, right?

**Kiyo and Naruto:** Yeah.

**Kiyo:** She knows what she and the other mamodos doing is wrong.

**Naruto:** So when risk everything to help us out.

**Kiyo:** It make us happy that there is a mamodo among theme who understands.

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes we need to build up our strength so we can rescue her from them.

**Kiyo:** Then I'll need all the rest I'll need.

**Dr. Riddles:** I think that's a good idea Kiyo. tomorrows battle will be glooming and dangerous we ever need had.

Naruto stand over the gate quietly.

**Kiyo:** you better get some sleep to.

**Dr. Riddles:** yes.

Kiyo heads inside. Then Dr. Riddles walked over to Naruto.

**Dr. Riddles:** Naruto, what's wrong.

**Naruto:** It's easy for you guys to say we could make it through a glooming battle, but there's a difference between going into one, and already knowing what it's like to be in one.

**Dr. Riddles:** Oh.

**Naruto:** and I'm not the only one here that knows what its like to be in one. Neji and Shikamaru has to. When we and Choji & Kiba left to try to bring Sasuke back to the leaf village. We were in dying situations, those nights, Neji and Choji almost died from their battles when we had to split up. And at the end I winded up fighting the one I was supposed to save, and failed.

He clench on his stone of moon light.

**Naruto:** This time, I'm not going to fail, but I can't help but feel like I could.

Dr. Riddles smiled at the young Genin.

**Dr. Riddles:** Remember what you said when you volunteer into this mission. You said you're doing this so that you don't have to see people suffer like you seen in the past. When I heard you said that, I know you were the right kind of person for the job. Naruto, you may feel like you could fail like back then, but remember this. Unlike the last time, matter what goes on, you won't be alone.

**Naruto:** Thanks Dr. Riddles, and your right.

Naruto was walking to the other room.

**Dr. Riddles:** Where are you going?

**Naruto:** Put on my pajamas and go to bed with the other guys. Sakura has her own place to sleep but not us.

In the house everyone was sleeping in their rooms. Tia and Megumi slept in one room, on one bed. Kiddo Kanchome Ponygon and Zatch slept one. Falgore was laying there awake in one, and Sunbeam asleep in the other. Lien and Wonrei slept in one room, Lien slept on the bed as Wonrei got a role away bed. In one Sakura slept soundlessly. In one Kakashi slept alone. And when Naruto was in his pajamas he slept on his bed in the same room Shikamaru Neji and Garra. He instantly fell asleep.

**Dr. Riddles:** _thinking the most Glooming battle ever. I hope we all make it out alive._

The rest of the night was pieceful.


	20. Zophis' Evil Desire

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Zophis' evil Desire.**

Almost morning, and the ninjas woke up early for last minute training before heading into battle. Zatch walk out in the balcony and saw the sun rise.

**Kiyo:** Wasn't able to sleep.

Kiyo was at the door looking at him.

**Zatch:** Hi Kiyo.

Kiyo walked right beside Zatch.

**Kiyo:** Morning here is kind of cold huh?

**Zatch:** Kiyo…

**Kiyo:** Yeah I know!

**Zatch:** _thinking Zophis._

**Kiyo:** _thinking Zophis._

They remember the day they met Zophis, when they were invited to his party. And how they had to fight their way out.

**Zatch:** That guy manipulated people's hearts.

**Kiyo:** And controls them as well.

**Zatch:** We absolutely can't forgive him.

**Kiyo:** We can't allow Milordo Z, I mean Zophis become king.

**Zatch:** We'll free the mamodos and the humans being manipulated. And then we'll take Zophis down once and for all.

**Kiyo:** Yeah! With out fail.

Naruto Garra Sakura Neji Shikamaru and Kakashi were returning to their training. More than ready to fight Zophis.

**Zatch:** You're right Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** and this time will be different, because during the battle it won't be just the 2 of us.

**Zatch:** Right because we have the strongest friends that are dependable. The best of friends that we can trust with our lives if we have to.

Later on everyone was out side ready to head off.

**Dr. Riddles:** Ready Kiddo.

**Kiddo:** You bet Dr. Riddles.

Naruto was stretching, preparing for the tense battle ahead.

**Kiyo:** Are you ninjas ready.

**Naruto:** yep, and we manage to push in a little training in this morning. We want to be ready for anything for this battle.

**Kiyo:** That's a good appoint.

He turned to Apollo.

**Kiyo:** all right Apollo, time to leave.

**Apollo:** Good luck everyone and be careful.

Everyone was more than ready.

**Apollo:** Just make sure you all come back safely.

**Zatch:** Yeah that's a promise.

**Tia:** We'll be fine, don't worry Apollo.

**Jariya:** Naruto keep you everyone safe.

**Naruto:** No problem, I promise I will! And I don't back away from my promises because that's my ninja way.

**Kakashi:** Naruto, you and your ninja ways.

**Kiddo:** There are no worries as long as Dr. Riddles is here.

**Dr. Riddles:** But never lower your guard Kiddo.

**Sunbeam:** Kiyo, we better get going.

**Kiyo:** Yeah! Alright together to victory.

**Small Mamodos:** Yeah.

**Naruto:** Off to another grueling battle, right Shikamaru, Neji.

**Neji:** Hopefully it will go better than the last one, we been in.

**Shikamaru:** That's for sure.

They were off to the ruins together. Apollo looks into a picture of a mamodo he was partner up with.

**Apollo:** _thinking Rops Kiyo and the others already left. To protect the future of the mamodo world, where I hope you're having a great time. Unfortunately a bitter battle awaits them. If it were possible I would go with them to. Its funny their backs are so small, and we're asking to put so much on them. I think they'll be able to handle the burden. The only thing I can do is hope for they're safe return. Rops I know your probably lonely right now, but for our sakes I don't want our friends to join you back in the mamodo world just yet._

**Jariya:** Tsunade would be proud of every one of them.

**Apollo:** Huh?

**Jariya:** After what they been through yesterday, not only the Ninjas but the mamodos and Human partners are returning to the ruins for one last battle, even though they had a chance to back out. Even I am proud of what they're doing. Something tells me that this mission will be big successes.

At the Ruins Zophis and his human partner Koko eat peacefully.

**Koko:** I wonder what Sherry and the others are doing right now.

**Zophis:** Last time I check, they still were hold up in town. I don't know they're current where about.

**Koko:** Oh.

**Zophis:** No need to worry Koko, its set out so that when they start moving, I'll be seeking out information.

**Koko:** I never said I was worried. Though those Ninjas would be fun fighting against. Especially the Nine-Tails Fox Kid and the Sand demon Kid. What were they're names, Naruto and Garra?

**Zophis:** Yes that's them, Naruto the Nine-Tails Fox Kid, and Garra the Sand Demon Kid. But this does concern you.

**Koko:** it just, well, after all, what I mean, Sherry was the only friend I had before I met you.

**Zophis:** then maybe we should invite them to a party; we'll make special preparation for them.

**Koko:** Sounds good, we should tear them apart very much.

**Zophis:** However before that.

**Koko:** huh?

**Zophis:** if we're going to have a party, we need to clean up.

He pushes his seat back and what looks like floating of the ground.

**Koko:** You think those children are planning to return again.

**Zophis:** They'll come. I'm quiet positive.

Out side everyone looked at the hole in the wall, while staying camouflage. There were 2 mamodos blocking it.

**Naruto:** This isn't good, there are 2 of them.

**Kiyo:** Their security is pretty tight.

**Naruto:** Ok, Kakashi-sensei looks like we need Pakkun's help.

**Kakashi:** Right.

**Lien:** Who's Pakkun?

**Sakura:** A talking puppy that can be summon through the summoning jutsu, like Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, except Kakashi-sensei is the only one in our group who can summon him.

Kakashi bit her thumb, and perform some hand signs and hit the ground with out saying a thing.

**Pakkun:** Hi, what's up?

He looked at everyone.

**Pakkun:** Back here again I see, at least there are more of you this time.

**Kakashi:** Pakkun we need you to act as distraction. See those mamodos out there.

He points to them.

**Pakkun:** Yeah.

**Kakashi:** I need you to catch their attention, and get them away from that hole. The moment we get in safely go home before they attack.

**Pakkun:** Got it.

Pakkun walked by them and jumped at the till grass barking to get their attention. The mamodos left. Then they headed inside, Kiyo pulling Kanchome out of the way, as Pakkun disappear.

They went through a dark tunnel. And walked past some water, and stopped at the wall. Kiyo looked out for some mamodo.

**Kiyo:** It's clear. Everyone alright.

**Sunbeam:** Looks like we made it with out any problems.

**Dr. Riddles:** Hopefully we can make it through without any resistance.

**Kiyo:** The passage ways seems not too guarded.

**Neji:** I'm guessing the further we go the more mamodos we'll run into.

**Kiyo:** And be guarded as well. If possible we don't want to found. That's why we take the long way in; chances are they won't know where we'll be coming in.

**Sunbeam:** But how do we find out which ones. Do you know which ones, you know how to navigate through these ruins that well.

**Kiyo:** Sort of last time we were here I made mental notes on the layouts.

**Tia:** Way to go Kiyo!

**Naruto:** Plus we have 2 secret weapons, that help us scope out the area last time. Neji's Byatogan and Garra's Third Eye Jutsu. Plus if the going gets to tuff, there is still one toad left I haven't been able to summon yet, and he's the strongest and the tallest of all the toads, that can be summon.

**Dr. Riddles: **That's correct and as long as we keep a down low on him, the enemy won't know about him. So now let's discuss our terms of subjections. First, the castle…

**Shikamaru:** This is deep in the area of the ruins.

**Dr. Riddles:** Correct Shikamaru. When we get there we need to destroy the stone that emits the moonlight.

**Kiyo:** After that, we all take out Zophis.

**Naruto:** And free the humans and mamodos being manipulated.

**Shikamaru:** and our final objective, and our most important one…

**Kiyo:** Each of us makes it out of here alive. Understand

**Zatch:** We do.

**Wonrei Kiddo Tia Kanchome:** Yes.

**Ponygon:** Meru.

**Kakashi Garra and Sakura:** Got it.

**Dr. Riddles:** Stay alert, the path ahead is still long.

**Everyone:** Right.

**Naruto:**_ thinking if only everyone at home can see us now._

They headed off. In the passage they ran toward the hallways, with Neji using his Byatogan to check the area.

**Neji:** Everyone stop. There are enemies on the other side of that passage.

He points toward it the passage. Kiyo looked over and saw him.

**Kiyo:** _good call Neji._

Kiyo points to the other room, where the other side. Kiddo, Dr. Riddles, Zatch, Tia, Megumi, Sunbeam, Ponygon, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji ran to the other side. When the mamodo looked over they were already on the other side.

When he looked away Kiyo points again and Lien, Wonrei, Falgore, Kanchome, Naruto, Garra, Kakashi then Kiyo ran to the other side, but not before Kanchome made faces at the mamodo, when he was noticed.

**Mamodo:** Hey the enemy.

And Naruto grabbed Kanchome and ran for their lives.

**Naruto:** Great job Kanchome, you had to do that when he was looking.

They ran for there lives.

**Mamodo:** we have intruders heading that way. Hahaha We'll attack them from both sides.

The second mamodo notice them

**Sunbeam:** We're trapped

**1****st**** person:** 'GiganoRazor.

The first mamodo shines, as a pyramid went at them

**2****nd**** person:** 'Gigano Birega'

Some kind of large beam came at them.

**Kiyo:** Everyone go to the sides.

They separated to the sides as the attacks collide causing an explosion Garra used his Sand to protect them from the explosion at one end, and Neji use his 360 chakra spin to protect everyone from the other end. Then Zatch Kiyo Lien and Wonrei came at the mamodos Zatch facing one Wonrei facing the other.

**Kiyo:** 'Zaker'

**Lien:** 'Boren'

Lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and certain blast came out of Wonrei's fist. The Zaker hit the 2nd mamodo, but the first mamodo dodge Boren.

**Kiyo:** Here's our chance lets go.

They ran off in one passage.

Zophis was sitting their waiting

**Zophis:** It seems that they are here. Lightning blind, following Kiyo Takamichi.

**Koko:** They're doing exactly like they say would. I wander if they will be our pre-party entertainment.

Zophis' eyes became demon like.

**Zophis:** But first let's look at their skill level.

On their side, they were running from the mamodos still fallowing them.

**1****st**** human:** 'Gigano Razor'

A pyramid came at them.

**Kiyo:** Everyone drop to the floor.

They did so by the sides. As the attack narrowly missed.

**Naruto:** That was a close call.

**Kiyo:** There is a passage way just over to the right. Up those steps hurry.

They run up the stairs. Kiyo turned around, and looked down.

**Kiyo:** Zatch aim toward the ceiling. 'Zaker'

Zatch aimed at it and Lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and hit the ceiling. Causing a rock slide blocking the passage. And they continue going up the stairs where Kiddo and Dr. Riddles were waiting.

**Dr. Riddles: **Wonderful plan Kiyo. By choosing narrow passage ways and closing them down, that's using this to our advantage.

**Kiyo:** I'm sorry. The enemy's security gotten tighter, I think it's because we break in here before.

**Dr. Riddles:** What do you mean? Your efforts were incredibly significant. Before we didn't understand about the mamodo from a thousand years ago. And most importantly we able to gather information on the moonlight.

Kiyo remembers that day he gathered information before they were attack by Victoreem. And then again when he fist was given piece of the moon light.

**Dr. Riddles:** Because of this information we're able to carry out our strategy, and combining our energy and attacking the mamodos, instead of dispersing our energy as individuals.

**Kiyo:** Am I correct about the moon light being Key?

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes I believe so. There's no other doubt about it, all our questions about it. We might just be able to rescue the mamodos from a thousand years ago and their human partners that are being manipulated.

Kiyo looked at him and understand.

**Dr. Riddles:** Hopefully we don't have to split up Kiyo. Let's go.

They headed up to the top where everyone was waiting for something.

**Megumi:** _The enemy, three in a hall. _

**Kiyo:** _our way is through the entrance. _

**Dr. Riddles: **_we need to utilize our combinations and break through with minimal of spells and Chakra needed. Here we go. _'Zegaruga'

Cannon came in and hit one of the mamodos.

**1****st**** person:** 'Go Raigon'

The 1st mamodo that look like it has fluff balls, fire blast at them.

**Megumi:** Leave it to me. 'Seioshi'

A dome protects most of them.

**Lien:** Wonrei.

**Naruto:** Neji go ahead.

Both jumped.

**Lien:** 'Go Regaruk'

Wonrei starts spinning and came at them. And hit one of them. Neji ran at the centipede mamodo.

**Neji:** Gentle Fist.

He jabbed the centipede mamodo several times giving it no place to run. Then Neji gave it one more jab causing it to fall backwards.

**Naruto: **Never underestimate the Hyuga Clans Gentle Fist, or you feel the pain from it.

**Falgore:** That's for sure; I'm still remembering when he hit Kanchome and me with that by accident.

Meanwhile the ancient mamodos warn Zophis of them.

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed into his 2nd form and went into a strait attack and finish off the centipede mamodo. And when the human partner hit what she thought was the wall Kanchome showed up and burned the spellbook. Then Naruto ran at one. Naruto made a cross with his fingers and

**Naruto:** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

4 Narutos came in at the puff ball mamodo and…

**Naruto Clones:** Nar-u-to,

They kicked the first mamodo up in the air.

**Naruto:** Uzumaki Marriage.

He kicked the mamodo strait to the ground hard at Shikamaru burns its book

Then Garra's sand builds up in a wave with Sakura ridding on it. Performing a few hand signs.

**Sakura:** Thanks Garra. CLONE JUTSU

4 Sakura jumped off the sand wave and punch the mamodo across the field as Kakashi burns the book. More mamodos appeared

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Ganzegar'

Kiddo's fist transforms and hits the mamodo. The other one launches an attack on Tia and Megumi.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

The attack hits the shield.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zatch jumped up and the stronger lightning hits it.

**6****th**** mamodo:** These guys' moves are instinct with each other.

**5****th**** Mamodo:** One thing left to do run.

They ran away and the glowing in the spellbooks stopped.

**Naruto:** Scary Cats.

**Neji:** At least our early morning ninja training worked.

**Sakura:** Yeah that's for sure. Though now I know what Naruto meant by jumping off Garra's sand wave is a great experience.

**Naruto:** Told you, you should have seen me do that while performing the Rasegan.

**Kiyo:** That was great guys. This is as far as we got the last time we were here. There's no telling what will jump in front of us so let's work ahead as we were doing as a team.

**Everyone:** Yeah.

Shikamaru wasn't listening, as he was thinking this through.

**Naruto:** Come on Shikamaru we need to go.

He looked in his eyes and knows that something was wrong.

**Naruto:** What's wrong?

**Shikamaru:** Remember back on the plane, I was playing mahjong with Jariya?

**Naruto:** Yeah.

They fallow the others.

**Shikamaru:** I didn't tell you this but I some lost to Jariya in it. At First I was winning because he kept moving strait at me, but I got him everytime. Then he pulled a move not even Azuma-sensei thought of. He changes his strategy without warning me, and took me out.

**Naruto:** What does that has to do with right now?

**Shikamaru:** I don't know if it's me, or not, but it feels like Zophis is doing the same trick. Sending in mamodos at us, like he's waiting for the perfect move.

**Naruto:** I would say it's you, but then again I have to agree with you.

Zophis left is spot and started off toward their direction.

They walked down the hall way.

**Kiyo: **That looks like the exit.

**Tia:** Hey doesn't it feel a little hot.

**Megumi:** Yeah it gets hotter as we keep walking.

**Garra:** I don't feel that hot.

**Naruto:** That's because you were born and raise in the sand village that lies in a desert.

**Kiyo:** keep alert everyone. Alert for an enemy ambush.

**Megumi:** right we can do it, we can build a defense.

They headed toward it. See the heat wasn't from an enemy, but Lava at the ground.

**Falgore:** What's that up ahead?

**Kiyo:** I…I think…its lava.

**Megumi:** Man it's hot.

**Naruto:** I thought Lava can burn through anything, so how it is these steps is standing on lava

**Kakashi:** I don't know, it's probably how it's built.

**Zatch:** maybe we should look for another passage to Zophis.

**Kiyo:** Yeah but there is a possibility that this is the only passage to his hide away.

Naruto was still looking at the lava.

**Sunbeam:** But at the same time we were lucky so far.

**Kiyo:** Guys let's go.

They climb the steps.

**Naruto:** This is great; I never cross steps that are over molten lava.

**Kiyo:** Naruto, how could that be great?

**Naruto:** Long story.

They continue crossing slowly.

**Shikamaru:** Well for me this is a drag.

**Kiyo:** _thinking its strange, things been going on well up till now a little to well._

**Kanchome:** Hey Kiyo why is it hard to find Zophis?

**Kiyo:** Well a castle is usually where a king lives. Who built these ruins probably make sure an attacking enemy didn't get to the king so easy.

**Kakashi:** Just like the hidden passage ways in the leaf village it was hidden so that in case of an attack, we can transport civilians safely to the hidden bunkers.

**A voice:** But what if the King finds you?

**Zatch:** That voice.

**Naruto:** Huh? Uh, where did that come from?

They saw where.

**Kiyo:** Look out above us.

Above them Zophis floats ready to attack.

**Zophis:** It been awhile hasn't it Kiyo.

**Zatch and Kiyo:** Zophis!

**Naruto:** So that's Zophis!

**Tia and Megumi:** Zophis.

**Sunbeam:** That's him.

**Dr. Riddles:** Zophis.

**Zatch:** Hurry Kiyo we need a spell.

Kiyo opened the spellbook.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

A lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and aimed at Zophis, but he disappear before it hit.

**Kiyo:** Where he go?

**Kanchome:** He disappeared.

Kakashi revealed his left Sharingon Eye.

**Kakashi:** Neji!

**Neji:** BYATOGAN

Neji looked around.

**Neji:** Behind us.

Zophis was laughing, not even surprise that Neji was able to see him from behind.

**Zophis:** I see your hasty as ever, and rude to, since I came here to enjoy a conversation with you. and celebrate our meeting now.

**Kiyo:** No way, there is nothing I want to talk to you about.

**Naruto:** Zophis, you better get ready for battle because you're going down.

**Zophis:** A Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, you must be Naruto the Nine-Tail Fox Boy

Naruto growled at him.

**Zatch:** Zophis,

**Sunbeam:** Come down, Zatch Kiyo Naruto keep your heads.

**Kakashi:** He's right yelling and getting angry is not going to help any one.

**Dr. Riddles:** Say, the fact Zophis is here at this very moment, is telling us something.

**Zophis:** Hmm!

**Shikamaru:** Perhaps there is something ahead he doesn't want us to see.

**Zophis:** I see, your very good at collecting information in your own way. I like that. It will be trouble if I underestimate you

**Zatch:** Zophis, you better free those people and the mamodo you're manipulating, right now.

**Zophis:** didn't I advise you to get rid of those worthless emotions.

**Naruto:** They maybe worthless to you, but these emotions are what make us strong.

**Sakura:** That's right.

**Zophis:** ah like I thought, it seems that you and your friends don't understand the situation you're in.

**Kiyo:** Huh?

**Naruto:** No!

**Zophis:** I can see every thing, and since that there are no more intruders I'm guessing you have no more friends to help you. Not including those 2 toads and that Dog.

Naruto smiled when he heard that. Knowing that he didn't mention the Chief, guessing that Zophis still doesn't know about him. He nodded to Sakura, who knew it to, and nodded.

**Kiyo:**_ thinking could it be that the reason more mamodo didn't attack, is that he wanted to determine if we had other allies. He been control of this the whole time._

**Naruto:**_ thinking Come on Kiyo you heard Zophis you know he didn't mention the 3__rd__ Toad, our last secret weapon. This maybe not a place to summon him but he's still in our advantage._

**Zophis:** You there (Dr. Riddles), you wander why I picked now to choose to make myself appeared to you.

**Dr. Riddles:** Huh?

**Zophis:** Its very simple.

Naruto quickly made a hand sign, and was summoning the Red Chakra. As Zophis aim his palm at the stairway.

**Kiyo:** Everyone up the stairs hurry.

**Koko:** 'Random'

A beam appeared in his hand and fired at one of the pillars, causing the Stairs to shake. He fired another one, destroying another Pillar.

**Zophis:** The reason why I appeared is so that I can say good by to you in person.

He kept destroying the pillars apart.

**Kiyo:** _thinking he's tearing the bridge apart. If we fall into the lava bellow we're done for._

The bride break apart under everyone.


	21. The Four Supreem Mamodos

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The Four Supreme Mamodo**

The Bridge breaks apart as pieces fell into the Lava. Everyone was starting to get separated Naruto and Garra was on one of the chunks. Naruto nodded to Garra, who nodded back. Sand starts popping out of the gourd as Naruto move his backpack from his back to his stomach. Everyone was about to fall in, as Garra got on Naruto's back and they started jumping to safety.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transformed into and Hang glider while holding onto Falgore. They headed to Dr. Riddles.

**Kanchome:** Dr. Riddles.

They grabbed hold as they try to head to safety.

**Dr. Riddles:** Everyone its time to head into Plan E.

Garra's sand split in half and one cloud of sand grabbed Neji and Sakura…

**Lien:** 'Regaruk'

Wonrei manager to jump to Tia and Megumi with Lien on his back.

**Wonrei:** Tia Megumi.

They grabbed hold of them.

The other have of the sand grabbed Kakashi and Shikamaru as they fallowed Kanchome

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon Transformed into his second form and with Sunbeam on him, they jumped to Kiyo and Zatch, as they hopped on, and they went the same path as Naruto and Garra.

**Falgore:** Kanchome we're falling.

**Kanchome:** Well I'm not a bird you know.

Shikamaru Kakashi made it to one passage, Sakura and Neji was also at the other one across from them. The sand went back to Garra whom was in the passage way with Naruto.

**Shikamaru:** Kanchome fly over here.

**Kanchome:** Dr. Riddles I might fly to that passageway where Shikamaru and Kakashi are at.

**Neji:** Wonrei over here.

**Lien:** Wonrei over to the side, where Sakura and Neji at.

**Wonrei:** I'll try.

They jumped at the passage way, and slid all the way in.

**Sakura:** That was a close call.

**Wonrei:** Where are the others?

**Neji:** Kanchome Kiddo Shikamaru and Kakashi are over there.

**Sakura:** Naruto and Garra had an early start jumping across the bridge, before Dr. Riddles even called for plan E. So they're already at the passage way Ponygon and Zatch are heading.

**Tia:** There they are.

Ponygon was running across the bridge as it collapse

**Naruto:** Come on Ponygon you can make it.

Their path to the passage was destroyed.

**Sunbeam:** GO!

**Ponygon:** Meru, Meru mey.

They sided in.

**Tia:** Alright.

**Lien:** Nice landing you guys.

Dr. Riddles Kiddo Kanchome and Falgore were excited for them.

**Shikamaru:** Just as we plan.

**Kakashi:** That's for sure.

Flash back to last night.

**Dr. Riddles:** the most important thing is to work together as a team. We can attack the enemy at their weakest point.

**Shikamaru:** Otherwise Plan A. Naruto this means you can't work individual, like you normally do.

**Naruto:** I know that, who was the one I was the one who put our squad together after all, even with Dr. Riddles suggestions,

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes Naruto, we all know that. And so you all proved to be the right choice. Anyway if we all combine our powers as one we'll be incredibly strong. It's also important not mentioning about any powers or jutsu's we haven't use yet. That includes the chief Toad Naruto. That way if we have to use them, at least the enemy won't suspect it.

**Naruto:** Got it!

**Dr. Riddles:** but our enemy isn't stupid, they will keep attacking us over and over again with variety of strategies and Spells. There probably come a time where the group become scattered and separated. Even then we can't act as individuals. At the very least take the hand of the closest person next to you…

**Shikamaru:** For us Ninja's I created the best pair out of the 6 man squad. Naruto & Garra, Neji & Sakura, and Kakashi & myself. I have it this way so that Ninja with the best Offense are paired up with the best defenses. Even though Garra and Neji great at both. Also, that Both Neji & Sakura is great at physical attacks so I paired them up. Naruto and Garra has powers given to them by a demon spirit, so they're paired up, which just leaves me and Kakashi, which even though we don't have similar power, at least this way Kakashi can still copy my shadow techniques that will be helpful in battle. After that we go with the closest pair of mamodos, and if have to we'll use Garra's sand to help get us to safety.

**Dr. Riddles:** Well said Shikamaru, this reason is that in a group of two our powers will be double or triple. So we have to take precaution even if we're at a disadvantage. 

**Shikamaru:** This will be our plan E. Our emergency plan. Remember that our objection is to make it out of this alive. And together we just might make it.

End of flash back…

**Zophis:** I see! This group must have more skills to make it this far.

Through each passage way everyone ran.

**Zophis:** However they're running to the trap I have for them all along, they won't make it through what I have plan to them. So I'll leave it to you my supreme mamodos from a thousand years ago. The ultimate power, the four supreme mamodo.

Back at the leaf village…

Tsunade was finishing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

**Tsunade:** Come in.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino came in from a mission.

**Kiba:** We just finish another mission Lady Hokage. And it was a complete success.

**Tsunade:** Thank you Kiba that's it for your squad for today.

They stayed put didn't move.

**Tsunade:** What's wrong?

**Kiba:** Well we were thinking on our way back home, when will Naruto and the others will be back from their A+ rank mission.

**Tsunade:** I don't know to be honest; I think it will be another week. Don't forget they're not just in another country, but on a different Continent. Plus they're not up against some random opponent, they're against powerful enemies, in a territory they never been in.

**Kiba:** Oh.

Kiba and Hinata looked down on the floor.

**Tsunade:** Don't worry so much, just yesterday I got a call from Jariya yesterday. They're fine, and now Dr. Riddles has rejoined them along with 1 more mamodo and his human partner. They claim to have a perfect plan to defeat the enemy. So all we can do is waiting.

They left the office. Hinata went home and saw her father.

**Hinata's Father:** Any news on your cousin.

**Hinata:** They're doing ok now. 2 more mamodos and their human partners joined up with them. And they claim they have a battle plan that will hopefully pass the mission.

**Hinata's Father:** That's good, so hopefully make it home safely.

Zatch and Ponygon's side…

Stars levitate as if it was looking at them.

**Naruto:** What's up with those?

**Zatch:** What are those Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** I'm not sure but there is a possibility they're part of a mamodo.

**Sunbeam:** The question now is, are they planning to keep us under observation or are they planning something.

**Naruto:** I vote for planning something.

**Garra:** I'm with Naruto.

One lit up.

**Kiyo:** Look out I think that one is trying to fire at us.

It fired at their feet, causing an explosion.

The stars kept firing everywhere…

Kiddo and Kanchome's side…

A mamodo spins around rapidly, in his chair scaring Kanchome Kiddo and Falgore.

**Kakashi:** Would you guys come down? He's not even attacking us.

**Dr. Riddles:** This mamodo seems different than the ones we counter before.

**Shikamaru:** The battle begins…

Tia and Wonrei's end…

They were face to face with a mamodo with a pole.

Neji growled at them.

**Lien:** Wonrei!

Everyone was in battle position; Neji even had his Byatogan active.

Zatch and Ponygon's side…

They were being chase by the stars. Garra and Naruto was dodging them using Garra's Sand wave.

**Garra:** Naruto now!

**Naruto:** Got it.

Naruto throws kunai knives at the stars, missing each one. One hit so close to Kiyo that it knocks him down.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Lightning came at them but miss.

**Kiyo:** They're to fast to hit.

**Naruto:** Yeah I know my kunai knives narrowly missed.

**Sunbeam:** No they're not as fast as you think. If you notice that these things are set perfectly. At this distance they can safely dodge our attacks.

**Naruto:** At least from the ground.

**Garra:** the only question is how they maintain that distance. Who's controlling them?

**Kiyo:** Yeah the question is are the separate or part of a larger mamodo? And where is the owner of that book.

**Garra:** There is a large possibility of being part of a larger mamodo.

**Sunbeam:** What makes you say that?

**Garra:** Take my sand for example the sand I control is actually part of the demon sealed inside me, so when it takes over the sand takes form of the demon using me as a guinea pig. That's why I don't actually sleep because of that reason.

**Kiyo:** Still it don't make any sense. Zatch did you hear something like someone reading a spell.

**Zatch:** No I didn't, hear anything.

**Kiyo:** Like Garra said their might be a main mamodo somewhere hiding. But where is he?

**Sunbeam:** I just thought of something. What if those stars function as eyes, or coding us with sound?

The stars fired again at them. Zatch and Kiyo ran to some pillars. Sunbeam pulled Ponygon to him.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon come down if you panic you won't be able to see the enemy clearly enough.

**Kiyo:** _thinking he's right; if we panic we'll never beat these things._

**Naruto:** _whispering if only we weren't separated from Neji. Neji could see through these walls and ceilings with his Byatogan. With out knowing what's behind these walls floors or even the ceiling? There is no point of using the 3__rd__ eye._

Garra nodded as he looks at the stars.

**Sunbeam:** That's true, so when you come down take a good look at the enemy, at a time like this we need your keen intellect.

**Kiyo:** _thinking thanks Mr. Sunbeam!_

They kept running as the stars fired at them.

**Kiyo:** _We need to stop here, untill we can take down who ever controlling them, and then we need to reach the stone of moonlight. Hopefully that's where the others are hidden._

Kanchome and Kiddo's side…

The mamodo kept spinning as Kanchome Falgore and Kiddo was still standing scared.

**Dr. Riddles:** We can't wait around we need to attack first.

Falgore walked pass them.

**Kakashi:** Falgore hold it. Your not planning to beat them alone are you?

**Shikamaru:** Please stop it's to dangerous.

The mamodo kept spinning like a top as Falgore step forward.

**Falgore:** Would you mind letting us pass through.

Dr. Riddles fell on his face.

**Falgore:** Please let us through.

**Mamodo:** my answer is no.

**Shikamaru:** That was expected.

**Kakashi:** That was a waist of time.

**Mamodo:** unless you performed for me.

**Falgore:** Huh?

**Shikamaru and Kakashi:** That I didn't expect.

**Mamodo:** I'm a mamodo from a thousand years ago. I am Belequemo and I am one of the 4 supreme mamodo. I am very powerful you know.

**Kiddo:** What are the four supreme mamodo?

**Dr. Riddles:** it means that they are the strongest mamodo we ever fought so far.

**Kakashi:** And he wants to be entertained?

**Belequemo:** I was sealed in stone for a thousand years, and became very bored. You entertain me I'll let you pass through. A song or anything is fine.

**Shikamaru:** well that's easy we probably even can entertain him with some Jutsus.

**Falgore:** Do you mean it? Obviously ask for a song because you know I'm a super star. Right.

**Kanchome:** Falgore it will be a synch for you, that's what he wants. Sing one of your hits.

Belequemo screamed.

**Falgore:** I'll sing my first big hit.

**Belequemo:** How ever if I find it boring I'll destroy you.

They screamed and held each other tight.

**Shikamaru:** Great, this will be fun.

**Belequemo:** now let's start.

**Shikamaru:** I hope he doesn't fail.

**Kakashi:** we'll have to think of a plan just in case.

Tia and Wonrei's side…

Sakura was focusing on the human partner.

**Sakura:**_ Neji that human partners eyes; they don't have a blank stare like the others._

**Neji:**___yeah, I notice that to, Sakura. So we better be extra careful._

**Lien:** _Tia Megumi Sakura Neji takes another step back._

**Tia and Megumi:**_ Huh?_

**Wonrei:** _At first glance he seems defenseless but no opening._

**Neji:** _I can tell. If we step into that weapons radius they'll attack us. thinking also I'm worry about the fact the human partners eyes are normal compare to the others like Sakura said._

They took a step back. Neji was still keeping his stance.

**Neji:** Sakura, stay close to me unless I say so.

**Sakura:** Got it!

**Neji:** Don't forget what Shikamaru said about us being teamed up, so that the one with the best offense is paired up with the one with the best defense.

Sakura noddedin agreement.

**Mamodo:** So you're not so stupid to jump in to fight. I'm Tailong one of the supreme mamodo. And I'll be your attacker for this after noon. This staring contest is getting annoying.

**Human Partner:** 'El Rugo'

His poll in crease in size and strength.

**Neji:** Sakura Jumped to Megumi.

They separate into 2. Tailong went into attack on Wonrei. Wonrei blocked every attack.

**Tailong:** Whoa your quiet skilled. That's too bad, it will be a pity to destroy you.

**Lien:** 'Rerugo'

A mirror like shield appeared as a shield, but shattered at the spell, while they manage to dodge.

**Tailong:** Huh what weak defense spells?

Meanwhile Lien heads strait to the spellbook.

**Lien:** If that human is being manipulated my powers alone should be enough.

**Sakura:** Neji you did tell them about what we notice did you?

**Neji:** Not good.

**Sakura:** You didn't!

**Tia:** What are you two talking about?

**Sakura:** Let's just say, hopefully we're wrong.

Lien tried to kick him but he blocked it.

**Lien:** What he stopped my kick at if it's nothing.

She jumped back.

**Lien:** This is weird. But if his heart being manipulated he shouldn't be able to do that.

She launches several attacks, and he blocked every one of them.

**Megumi:** I'm guessing that's what you mean Sakura; if he was manipulated he wouldn't be able to block them.

**Neji:** This isn't good, it seem he's also skilled in fighting. Maybe?

Neji ran off. While the Human partner block and hit Lien.

**Lien:** That fighting technique is an advance Chinese Kong Fu.

He headed in to attack her as Neji got close enough for his jutsu to work.

**Megumi:** Seioshi.

A dome protected Lien from the attack.

**Neji:** Eight trigram sixty-four palms.

The guy turned around and Neji came at him with multiple jabs.

**Sakura:** Yes, Keep at it Neji.

**Tia:** But how?

**Sakura:** The Hyuga Clans Gentle Fist fighting style is only taught through the Hyuga Clan no one else knows it. And the eight trigram jutsu is one of the advance Gentle fists fighting style.

Neji Hit him one more time making it 64 hits, but the guy just scoot across the floor still standing.

**Neji:** What? I hit him several times at his weak points he should be down on the ground.

The guy smiled. Neji scoot his body to the left preparing for the 360 chakra shield.

**The Guy:** Oh I see.

**Lien:** He can talk.

**The guy: **So you (Lien) had quiet of command over the Kong Fu, and you (Neji) the one who jabbed me so fast that I didn't see them coming, that was quiet an interesting fighting style, I never seen one till now, what was that move you call, the 8 trigram 64 palms?

Neji scooted to the others, as he launches a punch, but Wonrei manage to block it. Soon enough they were fighting.

**Lien:** Isn't his heart being manipulated?

The guy punches Wonrei on the side.

**The Guy:** As I expect from a mamodo. Now you have my interest. Otherwise I'll be two bored with this battle.

**Megumi:** who are you, how is it that a person's heart being manipulated able to speak.

**The Guy:** Ha, even your questions are boring. Those two Genins know the answer don't you.

They turned to Neji and Sakura, who stands there ready for anything.

**Neji:** We weren't a hundred percent sure, so we didn't say anything. But we thought he wasn't manipulated.

**The Guy:** Yes it's pretty simple as he said; I'm not being manipulated by Zophis.

They looked at the guy with a question look except Neji and Sakura.

**The Guy:** When Zophis first handed me this book, I was told the whole entire story. He told me about the mamodo and the battle that occurs every thousand years. It beats my curiosity although I had no interest on who will be king and who wouldn't; I only had interest in one thing, fighting powerful opponents. As long as I obey the rules he won't try to manipulate my heart. In order to match the book to my wavelength I just let him merely touch me.

He starts taking off his shirt.

**The Guy:** that's right I choose to enter this battle. I am Genso and I want to fight stronger opponents, I no longer satisfy weak humans.

Genso came at them.

**Megumi:** Seioshi.

Tia's dome protected everyone as he hits it, but his fist causes a crack it.

**Tia:** He cracked it with his bare fist.

**Megumi:** Impossible, what human is strong enough to fight mamodos on his own?

**Neji:** Especially one that isn't a ninja.

**Lien:** Humans that fight with power that doesn't worry from right or wrong.

**Genso:** 'Go Elgo'

The guy with a pole came at them. And destroyed the shield, as Genso heads into attack.

**Lien:** 'Rerugo'

The same shield of Wonrei came, but Genso moved across it, and attack him from behind.

**Megumi:** Ma Seshield.

The shield appeared but Genso stopped his fist.

**Tia:** huh he stopped his fist. Some how he knew the power of the shield with his instinct.

**Sakura:** Neji go from the right as soon as he launches a spell.

**Neji:** huh?

**Sakura:** Trust me. I'll handle things here.

**Genso:** 'Valerie Elgo'

A shark appeared, and breaking it.

**Megumi:** No way, the Ma Seshield.

**Tia:** It won't hold its breaking.

The shield broke and Tia & Megumi took damage. Just then Neji appeared behind Genso.

**Neji:** 64 palms won't work then I'll just double it. Eight Trigram 128 palms.

He starts jabbing Genso again, but mostly hitting the arms this time.

**Genso:** huh, for a mere human you have a lot of tricks, but it won't work.

**Neji:** Huh?

Genso punched him from bellow and hit the chin causing him to fall far. Neji hit the ground hard.

**Sakura:** Neji?

Neji slowly got up.

**Neji:** That's the second time I was token down from an attack from bellow.

**Sakura:** Yeah but at least you this time you got up.

They headed into another attack with the pole but Wonrei stand in his way and got hit.

**Lien:** Wonrei!

Then Wonrei threw them across the room.

**Sakura:** Hold on I'll use my medical ninjutsu to heal you.

**Wonrei:** No! You 5 stay behind me. I'm sure that Tia's offensive spells won't work. And even Neji's strongest moves aren't working against him. If I'm on the front I can take all the damage, and control them.

**Megumi:** You're kidding, on your own.

**Tia:** that will be worst.

Sakura stands quietly trying to understand what he's saying through the feelings in his voice.

Flash back at the apartment.

**Sakura:** Naruto, I try and try but I can't seem to get it.

**Naruto:** That's the problem, you're trying, you're not listening.

**Sakura:** huh?

**Naruto:** the way I was able to do this was because I didn't try to understand them, I just listen. If you just listening to them with out trying to understand it will come easy.

End of Flashback…

**Sakura:** _thinking don't try to understand him, just listen. Come on Sakura you can do this._

**Wonrei:** Ma Seshield was beaten wasn't it; if it continues receiving spells stronger than that one. I'm begging you, listen to me.

Sakura opened her eyes in understanding. And nodded to Wonrei as sign as she understands.

**Lien:** Tia Megumi Neji Sakura we're doing as he says.

**Sakura:** Got it.

Neji Tia and Megumi looked at her surprise. Lien smiled at her seeing that someone understood.

**Lien:** Wonrei that will be most helpful.

**Wonrei:** yes Lien, sorry.

Sakura was explaining the situation to Neji, who was trying to step forward to do something.

**Megumi:** You can't Lien. Didn't you say Wonrei is the most important person to you?

**Tia:** That's right you talk about it last night. Didn't you two pledge your friendship to us, and say you will make out of this alive. Just when you start living together.

Neji walked up and place his hand on Tia's shoulder

**Neji:** Tia Megumi stop, you're making it harder on them than it has to be.

**Tia:** But Neji?

**Lien:** Are you aware of what you're saying. This still isn't all our power. This isn't a lost fight.

**Tia:** But!

**Lien:** Tia Megumi, as you said Wonrei is the most important person to me. But no matter how many memories we collect, it's our fate to be separated one day.

**Neji:** Lien I'll stay here, but if has to, I'll use my 360 chakra shield to protect everyone.

**Sakura:** Same here. I didn't come this way to just sit around to do nothing. I came here to help my friends any way necessary.

**Lien:** Thanks Neji thanks Sakura for understanding.

Sakura and Neji nodded. Wonrei walked up to Tailong and Genso.

**Genso:** So you're going to fight us alone and the ones behind you are there for support.

**Wonrei: **yes I won't let you touch them.

**Genso: **Can you do that? For a person who fights a past time?

**Wonrei:** My resolution is different from yours.


	22. What is Left

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**What is Left**

**Genso:** interesting, you have good eyes. I know what those eyes are telling me. 'Even if we hit each other at the same time, you are going to beat us,' that's what those eyes say.

**Tia Megumi:** Huh?

**Genso:** Don't you get it, that's what fighting means.

**Sakura:** _thinking that's what you know, but both Lien and Wonrei knows the true purpose of fighting, and so do we._

Just then Tia and Megumi step forward.

**Megumi:** I won't let you, Tia.

**Tia:** Right.

**Lien:** Megumi!

**Megumi:** Sorry Lien, I know you told us to stay back, but we won't listen to what you're saying.

**Genso:** Get out of the way you nuisance.

**Tia:** Megumi

**Megumi:** Yeah, _thinking use your strongest technique, with this spell we'll direct all that power back at you._

**Genso:** 'Zaou Giruerudo'

The shark came out of the pole and came at them.

**Megumi:** 'Giga Ra Seioshi'

The shark hit the sides.

**Tia:** now bounce it back at them.

**Genso:** don't underestimating us!

**Tailong:** That kind of pretty trick is useless against us.

Their spell broke the dome. It hit the ground next to them. Neji jumped in front of them

**Neji:** I said I'll protect everyone from back here, and as long as I'm standing I'll do so.

Neji starts spinning his body as his chakra surround him, repelling the explosion back at them. Forming a shield.

**Neji:** 360 degree spin.

The explosion ended and they were almost safe. Megumi and Tia were down, unable to move.

**Neji:** Is everyone alright?

**Sakura:** Megumi and Tia took some damage but yeah.

**Genso:** You guys were in the way, isn't that why this guy stood in front of you? Can't you even understand that?

**Megumi:** _thinking It's useless my body just won't move._

**Lien:** Megumi Tia, don't try to move, there's something you have to know.

Sakura and Neji listened as they got back into position.

**Megumi:** But you and Wonrei will…

**Lien:** Megumi, I have a riddle for you. Someday the two of us will have to say good bye, but you know what will be left?

**Megumi:** Huh?

**Lien:** The answer is…

She whispers it to their ears, but Sakura heard it and told Neji.

**Megumi:** Lien?

**Lien:** Neji Sakura would you two mind watching over those two?

**Sakura:** No problem.

Lien got up and walked to behind Wonrei.

**Lien:** Wonrei!

**Wonrei:** Yeah.

**Lien:** 'Ganzu Boren'

**Genso:** 'Ganzu Erudo'

Tailong and Wonrei launch attacks blocking each other move. Then Genso went for a surprise attack.

**Genso:** You shouldn't look only strait ahead.

He kicked Wonrei on the side.

**Sakura:** Neji, we can't join in the battle but you still can determine their movements with your 360 degree Byatogan, and help Lien and Wonrei out that way.

**Neji:** Got it. BYATOGAN

Wonrei headed in an attack.

**Genso:** Oh very good, I like that rhythm.

**Lien:** Wonrei be careful, make sure you're not caught between them.

Flash back…

**Lien:** Wonrei this is where we'll live.

**Wonrei:** What a nice place.

**A Man:** Ah Lien you came.

**Lien:** Wonrei this is my grandfather, he's very gentle.

**Lien's grandfather:** oh, Lien as I thought you've become pretty. So is this man my son-in-law?

**Lien:** Wha…what are you saying!

**Liens grandfather:** of course he is.

End of flash back…

**Lien:** 'Go Regaruk'

Wonrei spins rapidly as Tailong manage to block it.

**Tailong:** Not good enough.

He hits Wonrei across with his staff.

Flash back…

**Lien's Grandfather:** Let's go

Liens grandfather and Wonrei was about to head out of work

**Lien:** Have a safe trip. When will you be back?

**Lien's Grandfather:** Let's see once we finish our work.

**Wonrei:** Yes Lien once our work is done, I'll be back.

They stared in each others eyes. 

**Lien's Grandmother:** Now, now Lien. We also have work to do. If you keep staring at him like that he won't be able to leave right?

Lien's grandmother pulled her away. 

End of flashback

**Lien:** 'Go Boren'

**Genso:** 'Go Erudo'

Tailong and Wonrei collide at each other.

Flashback…

Lien's Grandfather and Wonrei were out on the field working.

**Lien's Grandfather:** is it ok for my son-in-law to be working here?

**Wonrei:** That's no problem.

**Lien's Grandfather:** Please make Lien happy, she's a very sweet girl.

Wonrei looks at him.

End of Flashback…

Tailong just hit Wonrei with his pole.

**Megumi:** WA…Wonrei!

**Sakura:**_ this isn't good._

She noticed that Lien was crying.

**Sakura:** Lien. _thinking I know those tears; I know them all to well._

**Lien:** Wonrei stand up this is the final spell.

Flashback…

**Lien:** Wonrei I have to tell you something to tell you.

**Wonrei:** yeah me two.

**Lien:** I think its wrong how we're living now. We're always together and that makes me happy, but…

**Wonrei:** Yeah one day we'll have to part. Even if we win to the end, in the end we'll have to part.

**Lien:** Why can't we been together, why?

**Wonrei:** We still have each other's heart.

**Lien:** Huh?

**Wonrei:** That's also a painful choice, but as long as your heart lives, there is away. 

End of Flashback…

**Wonrei: **_thinking I'm aiming to become a protective king. I'm still not king, but I'll aim for that goal. I'll in grave that image to Lien's heart. If one day we part ways, or get separated, there always be part of me in your heart. I'll fight to protect that image, and leave it to you. The image of a king that will protect Lien, protecting everyone. For the sake of living inside Liens heart…_

**Lien:** 'Raou Dibauren'

Wonrei throws the powers in a form of a tiger.

**Genso:** 'Zaou Giruerudo'

The shark appeared and attacks each other, but the shark beats it and hits the floor causing an explosion.

**Genso:** Ha, was that spell to strong for him? It even blew away the girl behind him. It can't be helped. I thought he'd still persist but oh well. It was fun while it was lasted.

Genso notice someone was standing over the others and it wasn't Sakura or Neji.

Neji Sakura moved right by Megumi. Megumi and Tia were looking up at them.

**Lien:** Megumi, I have a riddle for you. Someday the two of us have to say good bye, but do you know what will be left? A very cool person in our hearts, our most important person. In our hearts lives an image of a king that will protect us all.

Wonrei was standing there protecting them.


	23. A Protecting King

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**The Protecting King**

Wonrei stands in front of them, warn out.

**Sakura:** _A King that Protect us all._

**Genso:** it would have been nice if you just collapse. Are you saying you still want to play with us.

He digs through his pockets, pulling out the stone of moonlight.

**Genso: **Tailong lets do a full power attack once again.

**Neji:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** Yeah I know, bright shining light from the stone just like Naruto described it. Which also means that he's regenerating his heart energy?

**Lien:** we also have a spell. The book it won't shine I have no heart power left.

**A voice:** _only to the Ninjas Sakura, Neji._

The voice caught them by surprise.

**Sakura:** _Neji, you heard that?_

**Neji:** _Yeah, it sounded like the 3__rd__ Lord Hokage's voice._

**Lien:** Wonrei, there is no more spells.

**Wonrei:** You three go back farther.

Megumi try with all her power to move.

**Megumi:** _thinking____Stand up, why won't my body move. Please give Lien and Wonrei power. Our power. The power to win._

**Tia:** Megumi don't move just focus your power into the book. Just leave the rest to me.

Tia was standing in front of her willing to help.

**Tia:** Put those strong feelings into the book, those are the same feelings as mine aren't they? We won't let Lien and Wonrei loose to those guys, there is no way they'll loose to people like that.

**Megumi:** Yes that's right, Tia.

Just then an unknown light surrounded Sakura and Neji.

**Sakura:** _What the?____What happened?_

**Neji:** _I don't know._

_Just then in the light an old man wearing clothing of the Hokage stands before them._

**Neji: **_No way, could it be?_

**Sakura:** _3__rd__ Lord Hokage._

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _Sakura Neji, I'm proud of both of you. You and the others. You two stuck up for your friends and protected them, when they needed it. That's shows a true heart of a Shinobi._

**Neji and Sakura:** _Lord Hokage._

**3rd Hokage:** _But now, I saw everything that happened, so I know what Wonrei was going through, that's why I want you two help Megumi and Tia give Wonrei and Lien the power they need to win. As I also know you two share the same thoughts as them._

**Neji:** _We will._

**Sakura:** _We promise Lord Hokage._

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _I need to leave now, but I know I can leave the rest to you. I'm very proud of all of you._

The light stop and Sakura and Neji were back to normal, but they were crying with joy hearing the voice of someone they thought they will never see again.

**Neji:** Come on Sakura, you heard him. We need to help Megumi and Tia out.

**Sakura:** Right.

They walked over to Megumi, and focus all their chakra into Megumi's body.

**Megumi:** Sakura, Neji?

**Sakura:** We feel the same so we're going to help as well. Our power combine with yours and Tia's we will be able

**Neji:** Even though, their fate is to be separated, we don't want today to be that day.

**Megumi:** Thanks.

All their powers flowed into the spellbook and it glowed so bright.

**Tailong:** What is that strange glow?

**Megumi:** The 5th spell, 'Saifojio'

A sword appeared right above Tia's hands.

**Neji:** Sakura don't loose focus, not yet.

**Sakura:** Right!

**Tia:** Let it hit you.

The sword went through both Lien and Wonrei as it glows around them.

**Tailong:** Why are you just standing there? Can't you tell about that glowing Genso?

**Genso:** Don't freak out, we're still the strongest team out there. 'Zaou Giruerudo'

A shark came at them again.

**Lien:** All of your wounds are healing up. Our book has regained its glow so we can use our spells.

**Wonrei:** It's more than that.

**Lien:** Yes energy is flowing through our hearts. I feel new power, from our friends.

Saifojio disappear as it was finish recovering them. Neji and Sakura removed their hands from Megumi, knowing they did their job.

**Wonrei:** Tia Megumi Neji Sakura it worked.

**Lien:** Thank you.

**Wonrei:** I won't let your power go to waist.

Sakura gave them thumbs up, for everyone.

**Neji:**_ thinking we did our part now its time you do the same._

**Lien:** 'Raou Dibauren'

The tiger appeared and went after the shark.

**Genso:** it's…

**Genso and Tailong:** Huge.

The tiger was beating their attack.

**Tailong:** where did they get this massive energy? I can't hold it.

His pole was breaking under pressure.

**Wonrei:** This spell doesn't include just Lien and me. It includes Tia Megumi Sakura and Neji's feelings intertwine with it, and there is nothing you can do to beat it.

The Tiger beat the shark and strike Tailong and Genso as well. The book burned from the explosion of the spell.

**Tailong:** Genso!

**Genso:** Tailong!

Tailong disappeared and returned to the mamodo world. Genso got up holding his arm.

**Genso:** That spell, it's in a whole different level than their previous spell.

He looked up and Wonrei was standing in front of him.

**Genso:** Well done sir. Tailong is gone but that's ok, you can use your spells on me if you had any left.

**Wonrei:** No need for that.

**Genso:** oh really! Then let's fight.

He launches a punch but this time Wonrei blocked it with his own fist.

**Genso:** His fist his whole body, does this mean my determination is weaker than his.

**Wonrei:** I already told you, I don't like people who fight for fun.

**Genso:** Oh yeah, do you like this.

He moved forward, but Wonrei pushed him back, far enough that Genso hit the wall hard.

**Sakura:** Ouch, well if that doesn't stop him I don't know what does.

**Wonrei:** That's the result you get everytime. If you try to hurt those, that I protect.

Lien ran to him.

**Lien:** Wonrei! Wonrei you did it.

Wonrei turned around toward her.

**Sakura:**_ thinking Lord Hokage we did it! We helped Wonrei and Lien win. Tia Megumi Neji and I, we did it._

**Megumi:** _thinking Even though they know someday they'll be apart, they still move forward. I'm truly envious Lien. They make a cute couple._


	24. Let's Sing Together

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Sing for your Lives!**

**The terrible Belgim E.O.**

Kiddo and Kanchome's side.

Everyone was scared of what is about to happen.

**Belgim: **So how long do I have to wait for this performance?

**Dr.** **Riddles:** _thinking What is Falgore doing? _

**Belgim:** Now!

**Falgore: **I'm Sorry; I'll come back after I practice a little bit.

**Belgim:** No!

He scared them so much Falgore and Kanchome fell backwards.

**Shikamaru:** Falgore!

**Belgim:** Are you not going to perform for me. are you not going to sing.

**Kanchome:** 'Iron man Falgore, invincible Falgore, iron man Falgore, he always wins the day.'

**Falgore:** Kanchome?

**Kanchome:** Falgore is amazing he can move, and he has a bunch of CD's out

**Falgore:** _Thinking That's right, I'm the world wide superstar Parco Falgore_.

**Kanchome:** Girls go crazy for him all over the world.

**Falgore:** _I'm a warrior of love._

**Kanchome:** So let me introduce…

**Falgore:** the one and only Parco Falgore.

**Shikamaru:** That was dumb.

**Kakashi:** Maybe but supporting each other, is what teamwork is about.

**Kanchome:** Falgore!

**Falgore:** Time to sing. And here we go.

They started dancing in a stupid way.

**Falgore:** 'Hey, hey let's dance all day, boing, boing.'

**Kanchome:** 'Boing, boing'

**Falgore:** 'Hey, hey let's dance all day, boing, boing.'

**Kiddo:** 'Boing, boing'

**Falgore:** 'Boogey, boogey, boogey'

They dance weirdly, and Kanchome fallows.

**Falgore:** 'Boogey, boogey, I like to boogey. Oh I like to boogey. Look at you, you like to boogey, and so does Kanchome, boogey Kanchome.

**Kakashi:** For a minute there I was really worried.

**Shikamaru:** Looks like it's going well.

**Falgore:** 'I like to…'

**Kanchome:** 'Boogey'

**Falgore:** 'He likes to…'

**Kanchome:** 'Boogey'

**Falgore:** 'You like to…'

**Kanchome:** 'boogey'

**Falgore:** 'everybody like to…'

**Kanchome:** 'Boogey'

They continue dancing to and singing the first line.

**Dr. Riddles:** now that we got the time, lets analyze the situation.

**Kiddo:** Sure thing doctor, lets research.

**Dr. Riddles:** let's come up with the plan to defeat them, then we'll join up with the others.

**Kakashi:** I just hope they're working together to help each other out.

**Shikamaru:** Yeah.

Zatch and Ponygon's side…

**Kiyo:** _where is the mamodo controlling these stars?_

The stars fire on Zatch and Ponygon as they run away from it.

**Zatch:** How much longer Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** Found anything?

**Sunbeam:** No.

**Naruto:** Not even a whisper.

**Kiyo:** Come back Zatch.

**Zatch:** Finally!

They ran toward them as they got hit from a direct attack.

**Kiyo:** Zatch no!

Tia and Wanrei's side…

Megumi tries to get up with Tia's help, but collapse.

**Tia:** Megumi!

**Lien:** Megumi you shouldn't be moving yet.

**Megumi:** I'll be find, its just a scratch.I got to get up. There's no time to rest.

Megumi passed out and landed on her back.

**Neji:** Sakura!

**Sakura:** On it.

She removed her backpack and uses her Medical Ninjutsu to try to help Megumi as best as she could.

Kiddo and Kanchome side…

**Dr. Riddles:** _thinking oh no Belgim E.O. is not reacting to Falgore's song. This isn't good._

The song got more annoying as Falgore imagine him chasing Kanchome. But its still no use. Then they did a double performance as they worked together in unison.

**Kakashi:** They really have become desperate.

**Shikamaru:** That's for sure.

**Dr. Riddles:** Oh no the song is ending and I still haven't came up with a way to beat Belgim E.O.

The song ended with Kanchome and Falgore clapping as Belgim look at them. With the same expression in his face from before.

**Belgim:** Maximum, maximum.

The human partner launch spells even though it didn't hit them.

**Falgore:** Oh no, could this be the end?

**Dr. Riddles:** I never encounter such power.

Belegim's seat landed back in place. But the room was beyond damage.

**Shikamaru:** No way, he said if he find it boring he'll kill us, but he missed on all those attacks.

**Kakashi:** Yeah I notice that as well.

**Belegim:** It was maximum good.

They stare at him confuse except Shikamaru and Kakashi who figuer that something wasn't right.

**Belgim:** In fact it was the best song I heard. Belgim E.O. is most please.

They celebrate their victory in pleasing Belgim E.O.

**Belegim:** May I sing with you guys to? I want to sing along, got a problem with that.

**Shikamaru:** Let him sing.

**Falgore:** I guess its ok, he maybe a great singer. Sure sing along.

**Belegim:** Really. I'm so happy, happy, happy, and happy.

**Falgore:** See he's not a bad guy after all. You sing after me.

**Belgim:** ok

They started again.

**Falgore:** 'Hey, hey let's dance all day, boing, boing.' Sing.

**Belgim:** 'Hey Hey…

He bit his tongue saying that. He cried in pain as he bit his tongue. He flew in the air.

**Human Partner:** 'Eyoga Riyogo'

A blast fires out of Belegim's mouth through the tongue.

**Kakashi:** That has to hurt.

Belegims scream in pain even with the spell. He fell on his side as his human partner move to the side.

**Falgore:** I'm so sorry but you did it yourself.

**Kakashi and Shikamaru:** Bad choice of words.

**Belegim:** Insolence I'll destroy you for this.

He got right back up.

**Belegim:** And now I'll destroy you.

Dr. Riddles move forward.

**Dr. Riddles:** hello there I am Dr. Riddles.

He took his hat off and birds flew out and disappeared.

**Shikamaru:** We could of done something like that.

**Belgim:** IS that a performance as well.

**Dr. Riddles:** Certainly.

**Belgim:** Show me more.

Dr. Riddles look at them as Falgore Kanchome and Kiddo kept suggesting something. Making Belegim wanting to see another.

Tia and Wanrei side…

**Tia:** Megumi, Megumi?

**Sakura:** Wait she's coming through.

Megumi woke up being surrounded by Lien Tia and Sakura who was putting her medical stuff back in her backpack.

**Lien:** You woke up, how are you feeling?

**Megumi:** Tia Lien Sakura. What happened?

**Lien:** You passed out,

**Megumi: **I did?

**Sakura:** Yeah but thankfully I have knowledge from training to become a medical Ninja.

**Megumi:** Sorry.

**Neji:** There is no reason to apologize.

**Wanrei:** Megumi, don't push yourself we'll move on after you rested.

**Megumi:** It's really ok, I'm fine.

**Sakura:** Even so you need to rest your body up; it took a lot of damage.

**Tia:** Leave it to me I'll carry Megumi.

**Megumi:** The last Saifojio was extra powerful, because I was mooned by how much Lien and Wanrei care about each other, and Neji Sakura didn't want them to loose either.

**Lien:** What should we do Wanrei? We have two stubborn Kids over here.

**Wanrei:** Well I wouldn't mind resting up, it been a tough battle for all of us.

**Lien:** That settles it then.

**Megumi:**___I envy you Lien Wanrei._

**Neji:** Ah, I wouldn't mind resting up. After using 8 trigram 64 and 128 palms, along with my 360 degree chakra shield in the last battle, and I don't think I'll last long in the next battle.

Neji sit down and relaxed.

**Sakura:** _thinking even though I hardly use any chakra, I still became useful at the end, by helping Megumi and Tia heal Lien and Wanrei. And its thanks to you lord hokage, for helping us realize that._

Tia looked the opposite direction.

**Tia:** Wanrei make me your apprentice.

**Wanrei:** Huh?

**Tia:** I'll learn Kong Fu and everything. Please, I want to learn how to fight like you. _thinking I want to be as great as you._

She thought of when Wanrei protected them.

**Wanrei:** The king I desire to be, is a king that protects.

He walked up to Tia.

**Wanrei: **I think that's a nice fit for a mamodo that protects with a shields. I'll try my best to teach you everything and anything I can.

**Tia:** Really?

**Wanrei:** _thinking Like Tia and Megumi, Lien and I were inspire to fallow our current path by Zatch and Kiyo ask me to become a kind king. I sense Tia already has something in her heart that stirs in passion of what I have in mind. _

**Neji:** I bet this reminds you of when you ask Lady Tsunade to train you to become a medical ninja.

**Sakura:** Yeah, and ever since that day I been getting better and more resourceful than I was when I started._ And I still am._

**Wanrei:** We'll move on after we rest.

**Neji:** Hopefully the others found away out of their crisis to.

Zatch and Ponygon…

The stars stare them down at a corner.

**Kiyo:**_ Thinking the mamodo controlling these stars has to be near by, but where is he hiding?  
_

Naruto grabbed Shuriken out of his pack. Small enough to fit between his figures, preparing to attack.

**Naruto:**___If I can I think I can launch an attack with out making a noise if it hits them then we know they attack at sound._

Ponygon imagine the stars with eyes, and then make noise. Causing them to attack.

**Kiyo:** 'Rashield'

A large shield appears and blocks the attack and bouncing them back.

Ponygon moved backwards, causing the star to fire but got hit from its attack.

**Naruto:** _Now_

Garra sand appears and threw Naruto's Shurikans in the air hitting each star as well.

**Naruto:** _Yes._

Garra stood there as his sand return to him. But the blast nearly got Ponygon.

**Naruto:** _as I thought._

**Kiyo Sunbeam and Zatch:** Huh?

**Naruto:** _Those Shurikans were a test. I though if one of us threw them with out making a sound, it will answer our question about them locking on us on sight or sound. And Garra's sand is the quietest moving object we got so Garra had to throw them._

**Kiyo:** but why it hit Ponygon?

**Garra:** because he moved right when their attacks were bounce back, making a noise.

Kanchome and Kiddo's side…

**Kanchome Kiddo Falgore:** Magic trick, magic trick.

**Kakashi:** this is a problem.

**Shikamaru:** Sure is.

**Kanchome:** Do your next magic show.

**Kiddo:** Hurry.

**Dr. Riddles:** Now wait one moment.

**Falgore:** I understand you don't have a handkerchief, to do your next trick. Here, take some from my website.

**Dr. Riddles:** _thinking some help you are._

**Shikamaru:** Guys think about it for a minute.

Kiddo thinks he could just launch the spell that split Kiddo in half.

**Dr. Riddles:** _What is he saying?_

**Kakashi:** No, that's not what Shikamaru means he referring to the fact…

**Kanchome:** Don't talk to me about shows. I once was in a circus, and learn how to balance on a ball, and not only that…

He remembers the worst memory over all and ran around scared.

**Falgore Kiddo and Kanchome:** Magic trick.

**Belgim:** When is the next trick?

**Dr. Riddles:** Fine. ready, its time for another Riddle.

**Shikamaru:** Now that's what I'm talking about.

**Kakashi:** Yeah some thing he can do.

They imagine Belgim trying a magic trick and fail. He would be super angry.

**Dr. Riddles:** Riddle #1. Where did moon landing spacecraft Apollo 13 landed after leaving the Earth?

**Falgore:** _thinking He's asking a 20__th__ century question to a mamodo from a thousand years ago._

**Shikamaru:** This is dumb.

**Belgim:** I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint.

**Dr. Riddles:** Lets see. It was a moon landing spacecraft.

**Belgim:** ah, the moon.

**Dr. Riddles:** That's correct.

**Kakashi:** That's because the answer was in the Question.

**Belgim:** Splendid.

They launch spells at them again.

**Belgim:** So good, having the answer in the question.

**Dr. Riddles:** So you like the riddle huh?

**Belegim:** No, if the answer is in the question then it's not a riddle. But Belgim E.O. is a kind mamodo, I will aloud you to entertain me once more.

**Dr. Riddles:** We only have one option left.

**Falgore and Belgim:** What option?

**Dr. Riddles:** Remember its not if we perform, but if we impress Belgim E.O. So do what I do.

They started spinning around, like crazy. Even Kakashi was doing it to attract Belgim's attention.

**Belgim:** Are you really having that much fun?

**Kiddo:** Of course we're having fun.

**Belgim:** Can I spin around with you guys?

**Shikamaru:** Go ahead.

He started spinning around in his chair having fun himself, floated in the air till he hit the wall.

**Kakashi:** How is that possible?

**Shikamaru:** I don't know but that has to hurt.

He broke loose and hit the floor hard.

**Belgim:** That's it; you did this not once but twice. Belum.

His human partner was laughing at him

**Belgim:** Stop laughing.

She stop as he told her. Then he got back in place.

**Shikamaru:** This isn't good.

**Human Partner:** Eyoga Ryuuga

Nothing happened as they stand there. Belgim figuer that he was move by their performance that he used all his spells.

**Belgim:** use the power of the moonlight.

His human partner grabbed the stone of moonlight fragment and reenergizes her body. Just then a giant hand punch Belgim back and hit the floor.

**Dr. Riddles:** If we don't attack when we ever get an opening then we'll loose.

**Shikamaru:** if we distract him somehow Kakashi can perform the Lightning blade.

Belgim complains of the pain from the punch.

**Belgim:** Dia can you use any spells yet?

Dia laugh as in yes.

**Dr. Riddles:** Got it, I hope you understand the plan I just explain to you.

**Everyone:** Yes.

**Belgim:** I'm going to destroy you with my strongest spell.

**Dia:** 'Eyoga Ryuuga'

A blast appeared like before to destroy them.

**Dr. Riddles:** Let's go Kiddo.

**Kiddo:** Ok


	25. Dr Riddles Always be My King

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Dr. Riddles will always be my King**

Zatch and Ponygon's side…

They watch the stars carefully trying to remain quiet.

**Zatch:** _We should attack. Don't you think?_

**Kiyo:** _No way not yet, something's not right._

**Naruto:** _If we don't do something right now it wouldn't matter. Those stars kept firing, but missed everytime only because we're not making any loud noises._

**Garra:** _But eventually they'll get lucky and hit us, which will cause us to move creating noise, then they'll fire on us for real._

Kiddo and Kanchome's side…

Belgim's attack grew ready to fire.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kiddo go.

**Kiddo:** Yeah.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Ganzu Zegar'

A machine cannon replace Kiddo's hands and fired many shots at Belgim's opening.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kakashi build up that lightning blade of yours, as we distract him.

**Kakashi:** Got it.

He performed many hand signs and lightning formed in his right hand as he held it. Kanchome ran off, as Dr. Riddles stop the attack. Then they disappeared.

**Belgim:** They disappeared.

Kiddo appeared behind them but with a different voice.

**Kiddo:** Ha-ha. Over hear.

**Belgim:** How did you get behind me?

**Kiddo:** Teleportation

**Belgim:** Really not again.

He disappeared and Dr. Riddles and Kiddo appeared out of the rubble.

**Dr. Riddles:** As you can see, we can teleport at will with no spells.

**Belgim:** What really?

**Dr. Riddles:** Kidding.

After awhile Belgim figuer that out and was angry. His human partner was laughing at that.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Gigano Zegar'

Large cannon appeared and fired out of Kiddo's chest and fired at Belgim.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kakashi now go in for a jab.

**Kakashi:** Got it.

Kakashi ran in still holding lightning in his hand. Jumped at him and hit Belgim till he fell down from both attacks. Belgim notice that the wasn't just 2 Kiddo's but there was a 3rd Kiddo standing right there.

**Belgim:** What's going on? There are 3 of those kids.

**Dr. Riddles:** You see, the other 2 Kiddo is Kanchome and Shikamaru transformed to look like him.

**Belgim:** In that case I'll have to attack them both.

He got right side up and a sword starts swinging around.

**Dari: '**Uzune Giroro'

Swords swings around and hit Shikamaru as he turned into one of the large rocks, through substitution jutsu.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transformed into the floor, and headed for the human partner.

**Shikamaru:** I'm not in range for my shadow possession jutsu to help. And if I try to get in range I'll be hit by that spell.

**Dr. Riddles:** Don't worry it's going according to plan. Wait untill the spell stop. Kiddo now it's your turn.

**Kiddo:** Yeah.

Kiddo headed off into battle. Kiddo distracts the mamodo as Kanchome headed toward the human partner.

**Belgim:** Maybe I should attack you.

He points toward to Dr. Riddles. Remembering the fact that Dr. Riddles was lying to him. Then the attack ended as he and his human partner headed into battle.

**Shikamaru:** Doctor he's attacking there's no point to use the shadow possession now.

**Dr. Riddles:** Don't worry, Kiddo will intercept him.

Kiddo jumps at him but failed.

**Dr. Riddles:** Oh well even I'm aloud to mistakes now and then.

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, but now isn't the time to make mistakes.

**Dr. Riddles:** Still we saw all of their attacks. Plus I think I see his major weak point.

**Shikamaru:** Yeah I noticed it to. His chair.

They moved away as Belgim went after Dr. Riddles. Dr. Riddles headed up hill where there was a crack. Belgim hit it and fell forward as his human partner hit the chair. But he landed on his feet and pick up his chair.

**Belgim:** Look what you did to my chair.

**Kakashi:** He's able to stand.

Belgim threw his chair down doing damage to Dr. Riddles.

**Kakashi:** Dr. Riddles?

The birds that flew out of the hat flew away, but one fell on the ground just as Dr. Riddles did. Dr. Riddles landed hard on his side. Kiddo headed toward him.

**Dr. Riddles:** No Kiddo stay there. Stick to our strategy. You'll only get one chance to win this battle. Don't worry, I'm the only human being that's body is indestructible.

**Kiddo:** Really.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kidding.

The bird flew away as Dr. Riddles was on his legs. They argue about the plan as Belgim try to pick up his chair. They separated to help their mamodo's out.

**Shikamaru:** I'm going to help Kanchome out to. Kakashi-sensei you help Kiddo.

**Kakashi:** Perfect plan.

They separated as well.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Zegaruga'

A blast from Kiddo's mouth hits Belgim. Kakashi use some hand signs as Sharingon eye spins.

**Kakashi:** WATER VORTEX JUTSU

A huge wall of water appeared and a blast of water hits Belgim. As Dr. Riddles run his knee gave in. He remembers how Kiddo helps him use his knowledge for the battle for King, after Dr. Riddles failed to save a boy.

**Dr. Riddles:** That's right I was a Doctor who did nothing. 'Gigano Zegar'

Kiddo launch another attack at Belgim E.O. Dr. Riddles still remembers about how he failed once and how Kiddo brought him out. How Kiddo decide that they can work together and win the battle for king.

**Dr. Riddles:** _thinking I made a promise, how else am I suppose to use my knowledge what are the reason I read all of those books._

Kiddo aim multiple shots at Belgim, as Dr. Riddles still think of why he went this far. Smoke appeared as Kanchome came in and tries to separate her from the spellbook. Then Falgore jumped on and try to burn it.

**Belgim:** What are you doing to my book?

He was about to punch them out of the way when Dr. Riddles shoved them out of the way and got hit himself. He flew back and hit a rock.

**Kiddo:** Doctor no!

**Shikamaru:** Dr. Riddles!

Dr. Riddles fell on the ground unable to continue.

**Dr. Riddles:** _that's right I gather all that knowledge to help Kiddo become king. If a good king governs his people many lives will be saved. But there are many things I still need to teach Kiddo._

Dr. Riddles continued in his deep thought, Kiddo ran at him, as Dira was ready to attack.

**Dira:** 'Gigano Ryuusu'

Their strongest spell starts forming aiming at Dr. Riddles. Kiddo jumped in front of it and took the most damage.

**Kiddo:** Doctor, don't leave yet.

Kakashi and Shikamaru got up looking at Kiddo, as there was a large explosion. Smoke appeared around Dr. Riddles including the spellbook.

**Dr. Riddles:** _What, what happen to me? Am I alive, Kiddo I have to protect Kiddo. _

Kiddo's spellbook was on fire and was burning.

**Dr. Riddles:**_ it's hard to stay awake, I'm afraid Kiddo is…_

An image appeared and picked up Dr. Riddles hat.

**Dr. Riddles:** Who, who is that?

Meanwhile Kiddo was going strait in for an attack. He shoved rocks in Belgim's eyes. He picked Kiddo up.

**Belgim:** Dira read a spell.

**Dira:** 'Gigano Ryuusu'

The same blast starts forming in Belgim's mouth, but Kiddo kicked him mouth shut, causing the spell to explode in his mouth as he complain he bit his tongue again.

**Kakashi:** Nice tactic!

**Shikamaru:** We can do something as well. Kakashi-sensei I'm going to go see if I can help Dr. Riddles, you go see if you can help Kiddo and Kanchome.

**Kakashi:** Divide and conquered huh?

**Shikamaru:** Yeah! I say one thing though.

**Kakashi:** What's that?

**Shikamaru:** It's a drag that the others aren't here to help us out. If we were still together we would have Garra and Neji act as Dr. Riddles shield, and Sakura can heal him right now.

Kakashi nodded thinking the same thing. They divided as Shikamaru ran up to Dr. Riddles, noticing Kiddo's book burning.

**Shikamaru:** _thinking Kiddo's book is burning, but it wasn't hit directly by the spell. (Resizing Kiddo was hit directly by the spell) Kiddo was hit by it, could it be that books burn if the mamodo take to much damage._

Kakashi ran into action to help Kiddo out.

**Kakashi:** _thinking I still have 3 my jabs of the lightning blade; I just need the right opening to use it._

He caught Kiddo safely.

**Kakashi:** Kiddo, Shikamaru is looking over Dr. Riddles, and I need an opening, so I can get close enough for my Lightning Blade.

**Kiddo:** No problem, all we have to do is go after his book.

Dr. Riddles heard it all as he thought how Kiddo look for him for protection and guidance.

**Kiddo:** Falgore help me grab Belgim E.O.

Falgore nodded in agreement.

**Falgore:** Hmm! Kanchome.

**Kanchome:** Right.

They ran toward the book owner. As Kakashi hidden behind rubble close to Belgim E.O.

**Kakashi:** _I doubt my usual surprise attack will work even with Sharingon eye. He'll expect it._

Kakashi heard a whisper as he thought of a strategy from the 3rd Hokage.

**3****rd**** Hokage Voice:** _whisper Sometimes you can learn from your students, even when they're not around._

**Kakashi:** _That was Lord Hokage's voice, but why here why now?_

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _I've been here since you came here. I wanted to guide you through the battle, I didn't make myself visible to you guys till now, because you guys didn't need it till now. I already helped Sakura and Neji, and I'll be checking on Naruto and Garra after I'm done here. I'll go thank Shikamaru before then._

**Kakashi:** _Thank you Lord Hokage. _

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _Now, take my advice, and learn from your students even if they're not with you. Also Obito left me a message to give you, put your trust in the Sharingon, like he put his trusts in you when he gave you it._

The voice ended as Kakashi got an idea from all of squad 7. Meanwhile Belgim E.O. grabbed his human partner as Kiddo ran past Kanchome and Falgore to give them the plan.

**Kiddo:** You need to use Koporuk. You need to become small and steal the stone of moonlight, so they can't recover strength from within, and create an opening, its our last hope.

**Kanchome:** Right.

Kakashi ran toward Kiddo telling him what he's going to do.

**Kakashi:** Kiddo, once the opening is created I'm going to use some of Sakura and Naruto's old strategies to use the opening to my advantage.

**Kiddo:** Yeah, that could work.

They ran into position.

**Falgore:** Kanchome?

**Kanchome:** Right.

**Falgore:** Let's go, 'Koporuk'.

Kanchome shrank to an inch tall in a puff of smoke. Falgore threw Kanchome at the Dira to get the stone of moon light.

**Shikamaru:** What's going on?

**Kakashi:** Back-up time. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Kakashi used the Shadow Clone Jutsu he copied from Naruto back at the bridge in the Land of Wave to distract them.

**Shikamaru:** _Thinking that's more like Naruto style of fighting._

Meanwhile Dr. Riddles was almost unconscious. When Kiddo's voice talked to him.

**Kiddo's Voice:** _Dr. Riddles, Dr. Riddles?_

**Dr. Riddles:** Kiddo? It can't be!

An Astor-projection form of Kiddo walked up to him. As the third Hokage spirit walk to Shikamaru.

**Dr. Riddles:** _Even though I knows Kiddo is fighting. His whispers into my heart._

**Astor Kiddo:** _Dr. Riddles thank you for being with me all this time. It looks like its almost time for me to leave here._

The image of Kiddo placed Dr. Riddles' hat back on his head.

**Dr. Riddles:** _Kiddo? No Kiddo's over there fighting (as they were fighting Belgim was setting up his chair) this must be a vision from Kiddo's heart._

**Kiddo's Image:** _Thank you, you taught me a lot things Dr. Riddles. All the things I know to become king. Things you taught me, things like the ones more powerful. The power of teamwork._

Meanwhile Kiddo has a huge rock in his hand and shoved it in Belgim's mouth. Belgim shoved him away, as Kakashi came at him with his shadow clones. Belgim destroy them as Kakashi came in with his Lighting Blade.

**Kakashi:** My original jutsu Lightning blade.

Belgim grabbed it with his hand just to get stab there. And even though he had the boulder in his mouth he screamed of pain. Kanchome had the jar with the fragments.

**Kanchome:** The stone of moonlight, if we weaken him now he can't get stronger.

**Kakashi:** Right.

Kakashi perform several hand signs.

**Kakashi:** WATER DRAGON JUTSU

A dragon made out of water attacked him as Kakashi landed safely on the ground.

**Kakashi:** That is something from a student of mine that left the leaf village.

**Kiddo:** Kanchome now use Dikaporuk. You know what spell I'm talking about Falgore?

**Falgore:** Huh? Yeah I know it!

**Kiddo:** Read it.

Kanchome's spellbook shines brightly.

**Falgore:** Here comes the third spell, 'Dikaporuk'

Kanchome grew 10 times larger than his normal size, Kakashi and Shikamaru notice the trick of the spell.

**Shikamaru:** I see now.

Out of no where…

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _Shikamaru!_

**Shikamaru:** Huh?

The same light that surrounded Neji and Sakura surrounded Shikamaru.

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _It's nice to talk to you again Shikamaru._

**Shikamaru:** _Lord…lord Hokage._

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _Listen I can stay visible for you for a short time. Protect Dr. Riddles, as you know Kiddo's spellbook is burning and Kiddo will be returning to the Mamodo world. I also want to tell you that I'm proud of you Kakashi and the other ninja's here. Sorry I wasn't there when you were promoted to Chunin, but I have a favor to ask you._

**Shikamaru:**_ It's going to be a drag but I'll do it for you._

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _Use your Shadow technique to protect everyone instead of using them on your enemy. As I saw your techniques are useless against a mamodo, but not for your friends. After all you did pair up the ninja's with the best offense and the best defense. I have to go now; I need to save my energy for 2 more ninja's that still might need my help. I did talk to Kakashi though, and that's why he's using tactics from Naruto Sakura and Sasuke apparently. But I'll still be with you till its over._

**Shikamaru:** _Got it._

The light disappeared, with Shikamaru crying a little with happiness.

**Shikamaru:** _Come on Shikamaru, this is no time to reveal your tears. I have to help Dr. Riddles out._

Meanwhile back in the battle Belgim was so surprise by Kanchome's spell, that he thought he need to attack back. Dira released many spells while flipping through the spellbook. All the spells just went through Kanchome.

**Belgim:** Oh no none of my spells can't work, but why.

**Falgore:** _thinking You don't know that big Kanchome is just an illusion._

They kept launching spells but nothing worked. Then Falgore notice something different with Kiddo.

**Falgore:** _There is something different with Kiddo. With his incredible strategies, he's like Dr. Riddles._

Kakashi noticed it as well, but rather impressed than surprise.

**Kakashi:** _I guess if you grown real close to someone it shows results._

Kiddo continued to battle while his image continued to talk to Dr. Riddles.

**Kiddo's Image:** _It's thanks to you, Dr. Riddles that I can move forward in this situation. You taught me how. Dr. Riddles thank you for playing with me all those times, and thanks for making me laugh. You made everyday lots of fun. Dr. Riddles, Dr. Riddles, can you hear me? I want to tell you Dr. Riddles that you always be my king. _

The spellbook was almost completely burned.

**Kiddo's Image:** _Dr. Riddles maybe I grown up, that's another thing you taught me. I hope I made you happy. I think I turned out to be like you. Boy it sure makes me feel happy Dr. Riddles! In a way I feel like a king isn't that great._

The spellbook glowed brightly unlike before.

**Kakashi:** That Glow, it's like how Naruto described what happen during Ponygon's first battle

**Shikamaru:** A new spell!

Belgim tells Dira that he wants to attack everyone in the room. and to put everything in one attack.

**Dira:** 'Yoga Ryuusu'

The same spell from before appeared but this time strong enough to take everyone out, even made Kanchome's third spell disappear.

**Shikamaru:** No good, not even with my shadow technique I can't save everyone.

Back at Kiddo's Image and Dr. Riddles…

**Kiddo's Image:** _Dr. Riddles I have to go now. A few things, there's a spirit watching over the ninjas, I think he's the 3__rd__ Hokage because he looked like older version than the sculpture at mount Hokage at the hidden leaf village, I didn't noticed him untill now. If you get to see him thank him, for me. Oh and I think now is a good time to read that new spell, I'm sure its strong enough to protect everyone. _

**Dr. Riddles:** Kiddo!

The Image said one last good bye, as it return to the original Kiddo. As he start glowing for the new spell.

**Dr. Riddles:** 'Mikor Ma Zegaruga'

Kiddo disappeared as a huge goddess like being destroy Belgim's ultimate spell and destroyed him as well.

**Kakashi:** Amazing.

After the spell destroyed the room, everyone came toward Dr. Riddles.

**Falgore:** Kanchome look!

**Kanchome:** Dr. Riddles.

**Kakashi:** His condition doesn't look good.

**Shikamaru:** This is a drag where's a medical ninja when you need them.

**Kanchome:** Kiddo's book, it's gone. Kiddo!

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes he's gone.

--

**Sorry it took long finishing this I was waiting for Toonami Jetstreem to make it to episode 76 since 77 can be found on Myspace. After I'm done with 77 I'll be going back to to finish it up with the comics.**


	26. Pamoon The Celestial Warrior

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Pamoon, the Celestial Warrior!**

**Kanchome:** I'm so sorry about Kiddo, Dr. Riddles. It's because Falgore wasn't strong enough. That's the reason we couldn't save Kiddo.

**Kakashi:** That's not true Kanchome.

**Kanchome and Falgore:** huh?

**Kakashi:** During the battle you shown true strength by standing up against Belgim as Kiddo told you to do. Everyone has their kind of strengths even if they don't know it. Yours come from the loyalty you have to help your friends out.

That cheered Kanchome up.

**Shikamaru:** Kanchome you got a few fragments of the stone of moonlight right?

**Kanchome:** Yeah.

**Shikamaru:** Give one to Dr. Riddles and one to Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **I don't need it, I can still fight.

**Shikamaru:** True, but you did use 2 of your jabs of the Lightning Blade. With your chakra restored back to normal, it will be like you haven't used it once. Plus if you don't you'll suffer from chakra exhaustion from the Sharingon eye of yours.

**Kakashi:** Good point.

Kanchome took out the fragments and gave one to Kakashi.

**Kanchome: **Use the stone of moon light I took from Belgim E.O.

**Shikamaru:** You might not be able to fight any more but you still need to heal and get better Dr. Riddles.

**Falgore:** Just rest, we'll take care of everything. We'll get to the other end of the castle and destroyed the stone of moonlight.

Dr. Riddles was remembering Kiddo as he was healing.

**Kakashi:** We'll fight just as hard just for Kiddo.

They started to leave as Dr. Riddles was getting all his strength back and started laughing.

**Dr. Riddles:** You can't destroy the stone of moon light. What are you talking about? There is no way you can do that. You can't with out me.

Dr. Riddles started getting up.

**Shikamaru:** Dr. Riddles, I can lead them to victory, so can Kakashi-sensei. It's a drag saying this, but I didn't get promoted to Chunin just by going strait into battle. And Kakashi-sensei couldn't have become Jonin that way either.

**Dr. Riddles:** True, but Kiddo risks everything. I can't just do anything, and lye here. If I just stay here, then Kiddo returns to the mamodo world for nothing. Lets go Kanchome Falgore, Shikamaru Kakashi, I must see this strategy through as my tribute to Kiddo. There is so many things I still need to uphold. Isn't that right Kiddo?

Dr. Riddles was grunting getting up saying that, with the stone of moonlight in his hand fully recover. Shikamaru and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

**Kanchome:** You're strong Dr. Riddles.

**Dr. Riddles:** Well lets go we have no time to waist.

**Kakashi:** Dr. Riddles, I want to summon Pakkun. His super since of smell and hearing will help us when one of our friends or enemy is near.

**Dr. Riddles:** Good idea, we'll need all the help we need.

Kakashi quickly use the summoning jutsu to summon Pakkun who agreed to the situation, as they headed off.

--

Wanrei and Tia side…

Wanrei and Lien was helping Megumi get around, as she still hurt from the battle. Neji was a few feet a head with his Byatogan activated. Sakura stayed by them incase her medical ninjutsu is needed.

**Lien:** Megumi are you feeling ok.

**Megumi: **Yeah, I'm fine.

**Sakura:** No I think we rushed it a little.

**Wanrei:** Sakura is right; I think you need to rest a little more.

**Neji:** There's no enemy up ahead so far, so I agree with you getting a little rest.

**Lien:** That battle was intense.

Remembering how Tailong destroyed there Giga Ra Seioshi.

**Megumi:** I'm fine I just need help walking. The others are depending on it.

**Tia:** Yeah, but what if we ran into another mamodo again along the way?

**Megumi:** I know Tia; we don't have the time to rest.

Megumi started trying to walk on her own.

**Megumi:** No matter what we have to stick to the original plan.

Megumi struggle walking.

**Everyone:** Megumi!

**Neji:** I understand what you coming from Megumi, I do. But you can't push yourself to hard.

**Megumi:** But, I have to. Matter what I have to get strong, I have to keep moving.

Megumi try to move forward.

**Tia:** Megumi!

**Megumi:** Don't worry about me, I'm sure the others are fighting in pain to. I have to keep going. Free the humans that are being controlled by Zophis. And the mamodo from a thousand years ago.

At that moment Sakura thought of something that might help Megumi out.

**Sakura:** Megumi, I'm not going to stop you, but listen to this. Back when Naruto and I along with a former teammate of ours, Sasuke, first became squad 7. We had to learn the hard way when it comes to teamwork; we have to consider our all of our teammate's not just one, or ourselves in certain situations, even at a cost of our own lives, or mission, while trying to get 2 bells from Kakashi-sensei. We failed at first because we didn't think of it. But when we were given a 2nd chance, Naruto wined up suffering without lunch because he tried to steal it before hand, so we had to share our lunch with him so that he'll have the strength to help us out. And that's how we passed cause of our demonstration of teamwork. So do understand we know where you're coming at about helping the others.

**Megumi:** Thanks Sakura, you're a good person. Now fallow me.

Megumi walked a head everyone while they nod in agreement. Neji went ahead making sure there is no enemies attack.

--

Zatch and Ponygon's side…

**Kiyo:**_ whispering Ponygon, I have a theory I need to confirm. Would you mind running around by yourself._

Ponygon denied making noise as the stars attack him. Causing Ponygon run around already. Kiyo stopped Zatch from making noise. And dodge one of the attacks.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, we have to help Ponygon.

**Kiyo:** _thinking I'm starting to understand these stars. They can fire accurately even at the slightest sound, not only that they can shoot at multiple times. whispering to Zatch no we have to leave this to Ponygon. Trust me Zatch, with Ponygon we'll soon find out the enemy's location._

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

He dodge the attack after that, as Ponygon transform in his second form, dodging the attacks, while Kiyo instruct him.

**Naruto:** and while they do that we can set an attack, Garra.

**Garra:** Right.

**Kiyo:** Ponygon higher all the way to the top.

Ponygon hit the ceiling with power behind it causing ruble to fall onto the ground.

**Kiyo:** Now Zatch go run.

They ran as the stars fallowed the sound of rubble hitting the ground. While at the same time getting hit by rubble themselves.

**Zatch:** Careful Kiyo its dangerous out here.

**Kiyo:** Its ok the beams are fallowing the sound of the rocks falling. The beams can't aim accurately.

**Zatch:** Yeah but these rocks are pretty accurate you know.

A large rock hit Zatch hard.

**Kiyo:** Toughen up Zatch, they're better than laser beams hitting us isn't it?

Just then a large rock hit Kiyo as well.

Rocks continue fell on them as Naruto and Garra thought up a way to protect them from the rocks, as Garra's sand started pouring out of his gourd and act as shield for Kiyo and Zatch.

**Kiyo:** Good thing Garra can move his sand without sound. These stars are determining by sound, they don't give much confirm on our counter attacks, their primary goal is to attack us first. They completely ignore us when we're not moving or making a sound. Zatch and Ponygon running around proves enough. The stars are always moving in orbit, its center point is always stable. Their control point must be in this area.

Zatch and Kiyo stopped at a certain area.

**Naruto:** That's right, and it also prove that the star fires more accurately on the ground than sounds above them.

Kiyo points to the area on the ground as Zatch looked.

**Kiyo: **That means that the main mamodo controlling the stars must be underneath this floor.

**Zatch:** Are you sure, under this floor?

**Garra:** Seems right, they must have known that without knowing the rooms around us, it would be too dangerous for my third eye jutsu.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, with out a doubt.

Kiyo pointed Zatch the direction he needed to aim as he opened the spellbook.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Strait strong lightning shot at the floor and destroyed it while the stars stopped. Naruto Garra Ponygon and Sunbeam ran over to them ready for anything. Then a voice came from the whole.

**A voice:** Ah just as I expected, congratulations on making this far.

A bright light came from the whole.

**Naruto:** we're finally going to get a good look.

A mamodo came out floating while shining brightly, with his human partner fallowing.

**The mamodo:** My name is Pamoon. I am a mamodo from a thousand years ago. One of the supreme mamodos.

--

Meanwhile above the ruins, a mamodo with blue hair known as Penny was on another flying mamodo with some of the ancient mamodos, along side with Byanko and his army on the same flying mamodo from before.

**Penny:** What? Huh? What I can't here you? Can you speak clearly Byanko?

**Byanko:** I said, maybe Alvin been acting kind of weirdly.

**Penny:** Alvin?

**Byanko:** You know, my partner.

**Penny:** Uhh, you mean that old guy right? So what's his problem?

**Byanko:** ribbit, he used to feed me snacks with me, ribbit.

He flashes back to the good old times before Zophis.

**Byanko:** But lately he doesn't even talk to me.

He flashes back to when he served Zophis, while Alvin ignored him.

**Penny:** Huh, maybe the answer is simple. I wonder if his teeth are bad and he can't talk back.

**Byanko:** uh, you could be right, or wrong.

**Penny:** Don't be such a downer, just talk about snack time.

**Byanko:** Ribbit, he doesn't really talk to me nor mother me with flounder, and top of that he never smiles anymore.

Penny thought how Uri, her human partner, treated her same since she had join Zophis. Then she shook it out of her mind.

**Penny:** You're just imagining things.

**Byanko:** Huh?

**Penny:** I said your imaging it.

**Byanko:** Maybe!

**Penny:** He probably trying just bored hanging around doing nothing. Hey maybe we should get Uri and Alvin a couple of presents. That's should cheer them up.

**Byanko:** That's it, that's the greatest, I'm sure they'll be thrilled.

Hearing that made Penny glad, as she knew about Uri's attitude.

**Byanko:** Uh, but why a present to Uri?

Penny denied the fact about Uri, as she tries to get away from them.

--

Back at the ruins Alvin was sitting at the table with Byanko's spellbook right in front of him. As Uri walked up to him.

**Uri:** I brought some hot coffee, here you go.

Alvin try to thank him but couldn't get it out clearly. They got a sip of it while waiting.

**Uri:** Alvin, how did you get involved in this battle.

Alvin try to say what do you mean but mumble.

**Uri:** Penny and Byanko are just children, those two need to learn so much.

Alvin Mumble out loud trying to say some thing, while continuing to drink his coffee, but Uri didn't understand a single thing.

--

Ponygon and Zatch's side…

The stars moved around Pamoon as everyone was ready for anything. Naruto watch Pamoon's eyes, breaking his hand sign with out any red chakra.

**Zatch:** Look Kiyo!

**Kiyo:** He finally came out of hiding.

Sunbeam and Ponygon stand there ready. Naruto and Garra was ready for anything. Pamoon landed on the ground as the light surrounding his body disappeared.

**Pamoon:** I'm sorry I kept out of sight; I needed privacy since strong concentration is necessary to manipulate these stars.

Sunbeam tried to come Ponygon down.

**Garra:** You handled them nicely, like you had a thousand years to practice your technique. I should know.

**Pamoon:** Thanks for noticing, I noticed that you can do the same with your sand.

**Garra:** Yeah, but my sand moves on its own to protect me and my friends as well as attack. Ever since the day I was born.

**Pamoon:** That's good to know, by the way I only been using my weakest spells against you. At first these stars moved off you, but now I can move them freely. Like I wiggle my finger legs and arms.

The stars moved more freely.

**Kiyo:** _thinking Now don't have to depend on sound, he can use his eyes to. We'll be in trouble if he decides to attack._ Heads up, this guy is dangerous Zatch. All of the mamodos from a thousand years ago, it doesn't surprise me he's the strongest of them all.

**Naruto:** Yeah, but I had faced more dangerous stuff than this. Isn't that right Garra?

Garra nodded in agreement, as he remembered back to their battle during the attack on the leaf village. How Naruto manage to defeat him after he transformed into his demon form.

**Pamoon:** Just watch.

Pamoon wiggled his fingers as the stars now got into formation.

**Zatch:** Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** Yeah I see.

**Pamoon:** Now Lance (referring to his human partner)

**Lance:** 'Beggar'

Lasers shot out of the stars and attacked them. Kiyo opened the spellbook.

**Kiyo:** 'Rashield'

The shield appeared and blocked the attacks at a point.

**Pamoon:** Ha, a shield like that shouldn't be able to block my attacks now.

The Lasers broke the shield as Garra's sand builds up.

**Pamoon:** there, besides that shield only protects you from the front side.

The stars aligned behind them.

**Kiyo:** True but that only means it gives us a path from the back.

They ran toward Pamoon who was still controlling the stars. Naruto made his favorite hand sign.

**Naruto: **Garra give us cover.

**Garra:** Right!

**Kiyo:** Yeah 'Zaker'

Lightning shot at lance but Pamoon wasn't worried.

**Lance:** 'Mashield'

Stars surrounded him blocking Zaker easy.

**Kiyo:** What? The stars created a barrier. How many abilities do they have?

**Naruto: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

20 Narutos appeared ready for an attack.

**Naruto:** Nice shield but you left yourself opened.

All the Narutos launch punches, but Pamoon shoved all 20 back causing 19 of them to disappear in a puff of smoke. Just then Naruto threw a large Shuriken except a circle in the middle and the sharp edges looked more like a windmill. But Pamoon dodged it, as the Shuriken transformed into the real Naruto who threw a Kunai knife with a paper bomb attached.

**Naruto:** Garra, Now!

A huge explosion appeared, as Garra's sand protected everyone.

**Naruto:** the oldest trick in the book. And you fell for it. By throwing me and my clones back, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke, you gave me an opening for me to transformed into what we ninja's called a Demon Wind Shuriken Windmill of Shadows. All my clone had to do was throw me, so that you can dodge it, not expecting me to transformed back and throw a Kunai Knife with a Paper Bomb attached.

Pamoon appeared out of the smoke unharmed by the explosion.

**Pamoon:** Is that's so? Not to mention you having your friend there to use his sand to protect everyone else. I have to give you one thing, you're the must be the most hyper active human.

**Naruto:** Yeah, I was told that. As well as knuckle headed, but instead of human they call me the Hyper Active Knuckleheaded Ninja.

**Pamoon:** I have to say, you're to kind using a weak spell to attack the human. But I won't be so kind. In battle I show no mercy.

**Lance:** 'Berga'

The stars went into attack on them. Kiyo and Zatch had a hard time blocking the attacks. Garra shielded himself as well as everyone else as best as he can do. Just when Kiyo was on the ground the star faced him and Zatch.

**Lance:** 'Berga'

Sunbeam pushed them out of the way just in time, with Ponygon holding tight.

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam?

Naruto moved in an attack as another Star fires on him close range, but Naruto dodge not just that attack but all of them.

**Kiyo:** Naruto, but how?

**Pamoon:** You got lucky.

They launch the same spell at them.

**Sunbeam:** Don't call it luck!

Sunbeam got them out of the way again as Naruto was ridding on one of Garra's sand wave.

**Naruto:** It's more than just skills either.

He punched Pamoon down. He got back up unharmed as Naruto scooted over to them.

**Pamoon:** _thinking They dodged my attack again, and that kid manage to punched me._

**Kiyo:** Thanks Mr. Sunbeam. Nice teamwork Naruto and Garra.

**Sunbeam:** Don't focus on the stars physical being.

**Kiyo and Zatch:** Huh?

**Sunbeam:** Be more aware of the opponents eyes.

**Naruto:** It's the same as Taijutsu, or what you call martial arts. You should be able to see there timing and there next movements.

**Ponygon:** Mey, Meru-meru mey.

Sunbeam tried to focus Ponygon's eyes on Pamoon.

**Sunbeam:** Its will take some time getting use to, but once we do, we should be able to use it to our advantage.

**Naruto:** Garra and I know how to do it, because we used it on ourselves at one point when we were battling.

They watch Pamoon's eyes as he prepare his next attack. Naruto and Garra saw a similar look in his eyes that they know all to well.

**Naruto:** _Garra?_

**Garra:**_ Yeah, I recognize it all so well, to._

**Sunbeam:** Since the mamodo got out of hiding, the stars become less accurate and easy to avoid.

They dodge the attack easy.

**Sunbeam:** That's groovy.

**Pamoon:** _thinking Huh, that guy and those ninjas are pretty good._

As he got in position for another attack, as Kiyo and Zatch looked in his eyes.

**Zatch:** Our opponent's eyes.

**Kiyo:** Right! All we need to track the stars with their eyes. So I'm going to concentrate on Palmoon. I'm going to look in his eyes and look for some opening for an attack.

They concentrate on Pamoon, as did Naruto and Garra trying to find out more from before. They saw something.

**Zatch:** Kiyo! That guy's eyes!

Kiyo nodded as they continued to stare.

**Kiyo:** I can feel great strength coming from within his eyes. At the same time I can since fear.

Naruto started snickering about something he since from Pamoon's past, looking at Zatch and Kiyo. Just then Pamoon realize something.

**Pamoon:** Hey you! It could be. There was a human that did strange things to me, I saw everything while I sealed into stone.

Kiyo remember as well, back when he found the stone tablet, Kiyo Zatch and Tia did strange and dumb things to try to solved it. Kiyo hit it with a yellow tail fish, Tia adding ice to a bucket it was in, Kiyo drawing cartoon way, and Tia trying to take a nap with it. And Naruto saw it just by looking into Pamoon's and Kiyo's eyes.

**Kiyo:** That was you?

**Pamoon:** I knew I recognize you. It was plain humiliation.

He screamed in complete anger.

**Naruto:** Hey Garra did you catch what I got?

**Garra: **Yeah, and now I think Zatch and Kiyo is doomed cause of it.

**Naruto:** Can you blame Pamoon? I mean Iruka-sensei got on me just for painting the four faces of the four Hokage; I hate to see what Pamoon will do to them.

Zatch and Kiyo heard Naruto and were scared by it.

**Zatch:** No listen, we didn't mean by it…

**Pamoon:** Enough!

He positions the stars in a perfect alignment.

**Sunbeam:** Kiyo?

**Naruto:** This isn't good.

Palmoon was getting ready for an attack.

**Sunbeam:** What kind of strange things did you do to that mamodo?

**Kiyo:** This isn't the time for that.

**Sunbeam:** Yeah but, why is he mad?

**Naruto:** Let just say when painted the four faces of the Hokages, mine was more of art work than one of the things they did to him.

**Garra:** How are they supposed to know what you mean Naruto?

Meanwhile Pamoon was ready.

**Pamoon:** Now Lance!

**Lance:** 'El Berga'

The laser blast connected with each other creating what look like a cage wall coming at them. Sunbeam was trying to find out more, but Kiyo still didn't tell him as they run.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon!

**Ponygon:** Mey

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed into his 2nd form head off at his top speed.

**Pamoon:** He's fast.

**Kiyo:** Ponygon try to break down the barrier that's chasing us.

**Naruto:** _thinking While he does that, I'll position myself for an attack._

Naruto made one hand sign after he nodded to Garra, who knew what he was doing. Meanwhile Ponygon destroyed the side lasers causing the barrier to only go up and down.

**Kiyo:** Alright.

**Pamoon:** There's more.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke but no one noticed it but Garra. Pamoon wave his hands around causing the stars to go back into random attacks, knocking them down.

**Pamoon:** Power up.

The stars took a X shape ready to attack.

**Zatch:** Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** Oh no! A big one coming.

**Garra:**_ thinking Hurry up Naruto; I don't think my sand shield can protect us from this._

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon!

Ponygon headed off from where he was.

**Lance:** 'Exervous Berga'

The sword appeared in the X and headed toward them. Ponygon grabbed them and took them to safety. Leaving nothing but a hole in a X shape.

**Sunbeam:** He truly is the supreme mamodo.

**Kiyo: **Your right, after we stop the barrier, he just form a stronger attack.

Naruto popped out of nowhere (He used the transformation jutsu to transformed into one of the rubble on the ground), without thinking and was thinking about something about Pamoon.

**Naruto:** Pamoon you have such strength, so why are you fighting for Zophis? I also know deep inside of you your strength gives you pride to.

He stopped at that thought.

**Pamoon:** Pride huh? Certain thousand years ago, I had pride from my great strength. And with great strength I thought I would become king. But…

He flashed back to when one of the mamodos denied helping Zophis how he was almost turned to stone.

**Pamoon:** That long ago! Now my strength is born out of fear. Here let me show you what that strength is like…

He positioned himself for an attack.

**Naruto:** This guy…


	27. Free Yourself From a Thousand Years of P

Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Free Yourself from a Thousand Years of Pain**

**Kiyo:** A strength born from…

**Zatch:** Fear?

**Naruto:** _thinking No doubt, he suffers from the same memory Alm did. Ok fur ball of a fox demon, I need your chakra._

Naruto made the same hand sign he does when he summon the red chakra.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, use Rauzaruk!

**Kiyo:** Huh?

**Zatch:** Don't worry I'm going to protect everyone. And by looking at what Naruto's doing right now, this means he will to.

Kiyo look at Naruto and saw that Red Chakra started too appeared around his body.

**Kiyo:** _thinking He's right, we need a way to enhance Zatch's strength and speed its our only chance. _Mr. Sunbeam?

**Sunbeam:** Yes, please be careful as you fight Kiyo you two Naruto.

**Naruto:** Garra stay behind and use your sand to attack from a distance, and as well as a shield.

Naruto's body was completely covered with red chakra streaming out visible.

**Garra:** Right!

Both spellbooks shined brightly.

**Kiyo:** The Sixth spell, 'Rauzaruk'

**Sunbeam:** The second spell, 'Go Sudoruk'

Zatch was hit by the lightning that causes his body to become faster and stronger than normal, and Ponygon transformed into his 2nd form. Zatch and Ponygon headed strait into a direct attack as Naruto ran at top speed to get into a perfect position for an attack.

**Pamoon: **Now Lance!

**Lance:** 'Oruga Bausaruk'

Pamoon's body starts to glow as his stars attached to him.

**Kiyo:** Look at those stars, they're clinging to his body.

Pamoon threw Zatch and Ponygon back with one attack.

**Naruto: **Let's see how you deal with this.

Pamoon turned around and saw that a Shadow Clone of Naruto was building up chakra into a perfect ball. Then Naruto zoomed in for an attack.

**Naruto:** the fourth Hokage's jutsu, RASEGAN

Naruto hit one of the stars attached to Pamoon's arm, but even with that alone Pamoon felt pain from it.

**Pamoon:** _thinking Err, what kind of power is this? It feels like my armor is weakening and spinning into pieces._

**Kiyo:** Yeah, great job Naruto.

Pamoon used his free hand to break Naruto's attack. Naruto slid back on his feet.

**Naruto:** It takes true strength to able fight back the Rasegan.

**Kiyo:** Naruto, this might be a good time to summon the 3rd toad.

**Naruto:** No!

**Kiyo:** What?

**Naruto:** If I summoned him now Pamoon can take the chance to his advantage. No I'm sticking to my original plan.

**Zatch:** Ponygon lets attack him from both sides.

**Ponygon:** Mey!

They headed into a direct attack, but was blocked.

**Kiyo:** He stopped them cold.

**Sunbeam:** Rauzaruk and Go Sudoruk at full throttle.

**Pamoon:** You guys are powerful, but your strength shows how naïve you guys are.

**Zatch:** _thinking He didn't even budge an inch._

**Pamoon:** In the past I to show that naïve innocence. Always stare ahead with out falter. I felt compassion in my heart. No I was immature. That is why I was a fool and let my self turned to stone.

He moved his hand causing Zatch and Ponygon hit each other.

**Naruto:** Garra, give me boost. Let's give this guy our combinations.

Naruto used the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu as one clone appeared as sand form a wave from his feet.

**Pamoon:** Huh?

**Naruto:** Nothing is naïve once you put your heart into it.

The clone jabbed Naruto's right hand forming the Rasegan once more.

**Garra:** SAND WAVE JUTSU

The sand pushed Naruto at Pamoon at top speed. Naruto jumped once he was close enough.

**Naruto:** Here it is. The keepers of 2 of the most dangerous demons ever live in both hidden leaf and sand village. Naruto and Garra's Sand Wave Rasegan.

Naruto hit Pamoon directly causing more damage than last time.

**Pamoon: ** What, it's the jutsu as last time, but it's doing more damage than before.

**Garra:** That's because Naruto was given an extra power boost from my sand wave.

At that moment Pamoon had a flash of what looked like Naruto's and Garra's memories. Pamoon knocked Naruto a side still feeling the effect of the combination. Naruto slowly got up.

**Kiyo:** Zatch Ponygon, use your speed. If you move around the room fast enough he won't be able to track you.

They did so, but Pamoon stayed put.

**Pamoon:** huh! I don't know what that was all about (referring to the memories). As for you 2 do what ever you want, you can't defeat me. If only I was this strong a thousand years ago.

He flashes back to a thousand years ago, the night he was turned to stone. Pamoon was winning. Just when he was winning Gordo pulled out a little girl to try to prevent Pamoon from attacking. The human partner fooled them saying the little girl is his daughter. At first Pamoon didn't believe him but when the girl cried they couldn't continued. The girl came at them and turned into its true form a snake. They trapped Pamoon, and when his original human partner try to read a spell, the snake stopped him. With one spell Pamoon, his stars and his book was turned into stone.

**Pamoon:** _Yes, I lost that battle because I was naïve. Even though I knew it was a trap, I was unable to become cold hearted._

He manages to with stand Zatch and Ponygon's attack. He remembered all the pain he went through in the stone.

**Naruto:**_ I saw it; I saw how he was turned to stone. Now I know I can't stand around doing nothing._

Pamoon sent a string of stars to Kiyo Sunbeam and Garra. Garra manage to throw them back with his sand but Kiyo and Sunbeam wasn't so lucky. Zatch and Ponygon got caught instead.

**Pamoon:** I told you, you can't win with that strait forward attack.

Pamoon send his stars to a loop to catch them.

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam, hold your book close to your body to protect it.

They did so as they were caught in Pamoon's trapped.

**Naruto:** Kiyo, Zatch, Mr. Sunbeam, Ponygon._ thinking we need to help them but how._

Garra nodded as he got an idea what's on Naruto's mind

**3****rd**** Hokage's voice:** _Naruto_ _Garra_

**Naruto:** _Old Man Hokage? No wait he's dead, how could he be here._

**Pamoon:** See what happens when you try to protect your human partner. It doesn't matter how much damage your human sustain as long as the book is safe.

**Naruto:** Your wrong!

**Pamoon:** Huh?

He looked over to Naruto and Garra.

**Pamoon:** I guess I missed you two, ah well, you have nothing to do with this battle, you being here is a waist of time.

Naruto didn't listened.

**Naruto:** Protecting someone is just as important as protecting something that needed to protect.

He flashed back to Iruka-sensei protecting him from Mizuki-sensei, the night he became a ninja.

**Naruto:** As long as you have someone to protect, you can't loose.

**Pamoon:** Huh! Your just as Naïve as them, what make you think that?

**Naruto:** Because someone saved me, even after a former teacher of mine tricked me in stealing the scroll of sealing. I still had the scroll with me when he saved me, but he didn't do it for the scroll, but because he cared about my safety.

**Pamoon:** Ha, then that guy is just as big fool as you are. You should stick to battling with out doing that kind of stuff.

That made Naruto mad, as no one called Iruka-sensei a fool around him.

**Zatch:** You think nothing matters but winning the battle.

**Pamoon:** You don't understand about fear. I told you, these days my strength is born out of fear. The fear of turning back into stone, I'll do anything not to be turning back to that dark solitude. That should tell you how that stone curse inflicted on all of us.

Everyone listened at that point.

**Pamoon:** I saw someone that defied Zophis turn back to stone. I remember the feeling all to well, like someone was punishing my heart. My body grown solid and everything in my eyes turned pitch black. If I had to relive that experience again I rather am destroyed. No it's a feeling I don't ever want to feel again.

**Naruto:** Pamoon, I saw it.

Everyone looked at Naruto confused.

**Naruto:** Back at the other day, when we were battling Alm. I was equally as strong as him that when I punched him I read part of his memory. I seen it, I heard. But let me tell you, that is no reason to stop fighting in what you believe in.

Naruto thought of Leila, how she risked her life making sure they were safe, even if it mean being turned back into stone.

**Kiyo:** Pamoon I have a question for you.

**Pamoon:** Huh?

**Kiyo:** Well that mamodo that was turned back into stone didn't completely into stone did he, he only started to turn to stone?

**Pamoon:** Why yes your right, he promised to be obedience for now on, so Zophis spared him.

That took Kiyo by surprise.

**Pamoon:** Zophis also promise, that if we stay loyal to him, he will bestow us high rank if we return to the mamodo world. Just the threat of being turn back to stone is enough to make us do anything Zophis wants, it's a small price for our freedom.

**Garra:** You fool!

**Pamoon:** Huh?

**Garra:** If you care about your freedom so much, you should have defeated Zophis long time ago, but you let your fear take over your Common Sense. And you call us a fool.

**Pamoon:** Shows what you know, we had to fallow his orders from the beginning.

**Kiyo:**_ Just as I thought Zophis is controlling the mamodo from one thousand years ago through the fear of being turn back to stone._

Palmoon separate the stars that were formed into a line. But Kiyo Zatch Sunbeam and Ponygon was still tied up. Pamoon had all the stars float over their heads. The stars started to form a circle as they spin around.

**Pamoon:** Don't you see, I plan to do everything in my power to win, in order to not be turn back to stone. Fire!

**Lance:** 'Giogodova Bireso'

Out of the circle a blade came down on them.

**Naruto:** Oh no! Guys!

They struggle to get free except for Sunbeam who was sending a message to Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** Quick Zatch aim toward the ground at an angle. Hurry just do it.

**Zatch:** Ok!

Zatch aimed at a angle ready.

**Kiyo:** 'Zaker'

Lightning shot causing them to jump a few feet still the sword's attack.

**Sunbeam:** Kiyo, we're still to close we need to move further or we'll be hit.

They were about to do it again when they notice Ponygon was missing. They found Ponygon on the ground.

**Naruto:** Not good, Go Sudoruk worn out at a bad time.

In an explosion Ponygon tried to push them out of the way.

**Naruto:** Zatch Kiyo…

**Garra:** Ponygon Mr. Sunbeam.

They ran to the group as they were on the ground hurt.

**Naruto:** Come on guys, get back up.

**Garra:** They took a lot of damage.

**3****rd**** Hokage's Voice:** _Naruto Garra, _

In a flash the third Hokage stood there ready.

**Naruto:** _Old Man Hokage!_

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _chuckling you haven't change that much has you Naruto. Still making up names over those who have more authority than you._

**Naruto:** _Yeah, you should here the nick-name I gave Tsunade. So what are you doing here?_

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _I was watching over you 2 and the other ninja's here. But now is not the time to explain. You and Garra must help Pamoon see the light. You went through the suffering he's going through._

**Garra:**_ How exactly you want us to do that? He takes our jutsu and turn it against us._

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _the Rasegan worked._

**Naruto:** _Yeah, but he's strong enough to push me aside._

**3****rd**** Hokage:** _You two need to work together not just in that sand wave technique. I need to go, but I am proud of all of you for all your work. I'll be watching with the 4__th__ Kazekage._

That caught Garra's attention. The flash ended and they were back in the position they were before.

**Naruto:** Garra, we have to work together. We also need Zatch.

**Garra:** Right.

Everyone started to get up, Kiyo was thinking about the damage Ponygon took as well as the damage they took. Naruto started summoning more red chakra.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, we still need to use Rauzaruk.

Zatch was thinking about what Pamoon said during the fight.

**Zatch:** Please Kiyo.

**Naruto:** Kiyo, we need Zatch to be at full power.

Naruto remembered his childhood, how he was shunned by everyone in his village with no parents to turn to.

**Naruto:** Garra and I have a message to give him.

Meanwhile Pamoon instructed Lance to be prepared and revive his strength from with in with the stone of moon light.

**Kiyo:** The sixth spell…

**Palmoon:** Huh?

**Kiyo:** 'Rauzaruk'

Lightning hit Zatch as he was ready for battle. Zatch jumped into battle and push back Pamoon Naruto came from behind him just incase. The thought of Zatch getting all his strength even though his body was worn down.

**Kiyo:** Hang on Zatch.

Zatch was pushing at full force causing damage to the armor, then Zatch punched him a side. Naruto used his favorite hand sign.

**Naruto:** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

6 clones appeared and began to kick Pamoon to the air.

**Naruto's Clones:** Na-ru-to

Then the real Naruto was above Pamoon as soon as he was kicked high in the air.

**Naruto:** UZUMAKI MARRAGE

He kicked Pamoon strait to the ground hard as Naruto returned to Zatch's side. They continued to fight off Pamoon till he took a lot of damage.

**Pamoon:** _What is going on here? They're a lot stronger than before._

**Naruto:** The battle is done.

**Pamoon:** Huh?

**Zatch:** Don't be afraid, not anymore Pamoon.

**Naruto:** No one ever going to turn you to stone again.

**Pamoon:** What?

**Zatch:** and even after 1000 years even if no one remembers you back at the mamodo world. I promise I'll be your friend. Ponygon will to, and Tia and Kanchome, and there are many more friends you can make so you don't have to worry about being all alone.

**Naruto:** Me two, even though I'll never get the chance to see the mamodo world with you, I promise me and all of my friends here will be your friends. And I never go back on my word, because that's my mendo my ninja way.

Pamoon looked at them shocked.

**Pamoon:** I don't believe you. How can you say something like that, you don't even know me?

They summon all the stars as they launch a spell that cause lasers to appeared and attacking Kiyo Ponygon and Sunbeam.

**Zatch:** No leave them alone.

Ponygon got up and ready to help.

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed into his 2nd form and blocked all the lasers.

**Pamoon:** I've grown tired of you, its time for you to go.

Zatch and Naruto headed into another attack.

**Pamoon:** Now Lance

**Lane:** 'Oruga Bausaruk'

All the stars fused with Pamoon ready for the attack. He manage to stop both their attacks but was still push back, the sand tightly gripped on his feet

**Pamoon: **_They shouldn't be able to do this._

**Zatch:** Long ago I was alone to. I lost my memories of the mamodo world, and I didn't had a single friend. I was all alone in the world of humans. I was scared like you.

Zatch flashes back to those awful memories.

**Zatch:** But I made a lot of friends that help got me through the rough times.

**Naruto:** Same here.

**Pamoon:** Huh?

**Naruto: **Ever since back as I can remember, I been alone. Everyone in my village shunned me, treated me as if I was some kind of monster, back then I didn't know, but now I know it was because I had one of the 9 most dangerous demons known as the Nine-Tail Fox that almost destroy the hidden leaf village and killed a bunch of ninjas, was sealed inside of me in order to stop it. I had no parents to support me. With the villagers shunning me, I didn't had a single friend. Then one of my teachers at the academy name Iruka-sensei, the same man you called a fool earlier today, he showed me the light. He showed me what it's like to have someone who cares about you. Since then I made friends out of my fellow team mates, and out of others who been through the same kind of loneliness I went through. Also from that I decided to become the greatest of all Hokages, the ninja and village leader of my village, people can see me more than a demon, but as a true Shinobi.

**Zatch:** Naruto's right, you can make friends if you tried. We won't let you turned back to stone. We promise.

They broke apart at that moment.

**Pamoon:** You two got courage, but I wonder if you got enough courage to take this all the way and defeat Zophis, to become king of the mamodo world.

**Zatch:** I have to defeat him.

Naruto smiled at the Pamoon's words.

**Naruto:** Why I'm here has nothing to with who becomes king. But the fact I can't allow someone like Zophis get what he wants. Not after some one that has the same evil personality as he did, cause so much suffering.

Pamoon looked at Naruto shocked.

**Naruto:** My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to become the greatest Hokage of my village. Hokage is the protector and leader of all ninja's and everyone else that lives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, that's what I want to become, and matter if they're Mamodo or Ninja, I'm not going to sit around and watch people suffer.

**Zatch:** Naruto's right! For the sake of all of those who fought up to now, we can't let Zophis become King. Instead I will become a kind king.

Pamoon was super angry at that point.

**Pamoon:** You talk a good game, but all you have are words. How do you think those words going to hold up? You think I'm naïve like you? Your words, can your words get rid of my fear? If not so, you don't have what it takes to have that kind of power.

Pamoon's spellbook shines brightly, as all the stars levitated to the top glowing.

**Pamoon:** If you beat this spell then maybe you have what it takes to become king and Hokage.

**Lance:** 'Vertigo Berga'

The stars transform into a giant star creature.

**Kiyo:** _thinking this must be his most powerful spell._

**Naruto:**___Ok, now I think we'll need the chief toad._

**Zatch:** quick Kiyo, we need a spell. Something big enough to defeat him.

Zatch was thinking of everything he heard, from Pamoon.

**Zatch:** Please, I don't want to have to battle him again. I don't want to fight a battle with fear and determination.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, lets show him what we got!

Zatch's spellbook shined just as much as Pamoon's is. Kiyo opened it to the page he needed.

**Kiyo:** Ready Zatch! We'll put all of our emotion to it, both our powers. We'll show this guy nothing can stop us, because we're fighting for what's right. 'Bao Zakerga'

The dragon made out of lightning came out of Zatch's mouth ready for an attack.

**Naruto:** Garra, if Bao Zakerga fails we'll need your sand for stable us to the ground.

**Garra:** Right!


	28. No Escape! Wicked Evil Zophis Returns

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**No Escape!**

**Wicked Zophis Returns**

Both Bao Zakerga and Vertigo Berga went at each other, nearly head on. Naruto conjured all of the normal chakra he still had in his body to mix with the red chakra the Nine-Tail Fox gave him. The 2 spells collide into battle. Bao Zakerga was destroying one head of the other spell at a time. The lightning coming from Bao Zakerga cause damage to any one who gets hit, including Kiyo (Zatch's can't burn his own spellbook with his own spells, no matter how strong they are, same as any other mamodo) (plus, Kiyo would of collapse any way because it takes a lot of heart energy to summon and use Bao Zakerga).

**Kiyo:** Don't quit, don't give up.

**Pamoon:** Ha, that's you best? You have to do better.

Garra's sand started to form a barrier around everyone from the lightning.

**Garra:** _My sand can't protect them for ever. But hopefully long enough for Zatch's strongest spell to win._

Bao Zakerga destroyed heads of the spell try to fight back.

**Pamoon:** I won't hold back.

The three remaining heads transformed into one large head.

**Naruto:** Oh no!

The one spell, destroyed Bao Zakerga as it went for a final attack.

**Naruto:** I hope chief is in a good mood, because we need his strength.

Naruto bit his right thumb and perform a few hand signs. Meanwhile Zatch regain conscious and blocked the spell as best as he could.

**Pamoon:** Ha you think you can beat this spell with your puny level of strength.

**Naruto:** SUMMONING JUTSU

Out of a huge puff of smoke a huge toad appeared, and as soon as he saw the spell attacking them he blocked it.

**Sunbeam:** Th…that's…

**Kiyo:** That's one humongous toad!

**Toad:** Who summoned me and why is it this, what ever it is attacking me?

**Naruto:** Chief Toad, we're in a mince of a mamodo battle, and this thing is a spell launch by the Pamoon, who we're up against.

**Kiyo:** That's the chief toad, Gammabunta?

**Sunbeam:** Gamakichi and Gamatatsu father?

**Chief Toad:** Naruto? You summoned me, to fight this thing?

**Naruto:** I'll explain later but right now we need to fight this thing off.

**Gammabunta: **Fine then I'll hold him off as best as I could. But one question. Why is there a squirt blocking the spell as well.

He looked down to Zatch who was fighting as well.

**Naruto:** That's Zatch Bell, he's a mamodo to but unlike the one that had his human partner launch this spell, he's fighting with us. Listen Pamoon there is trying to see if Zatch has the power to become king of their world known as the mamodo world. Kiyo launch Zatch's Bao Zakerga at it but it failed. Now we need to stop it as well.

**Gammabunta:** Right, well I'm game.

They continued to block the spell back as best as they could.

**Pamoon:** That toad is strong, but does it have enough power to win?

They struggled to fight it off.

**Pamoon:** _with their strength, they'll never defeat Zophis._

**Naruto:** Believe me, this is only quarter of what the Chief Toad Gammabunta can do. Especially when teamed up with the right ninja.

**Gammabunta:** Now Naruto.

Naruto made one hand sign and focus his remaining red chakra to Gammabunta.

**Kiyo:**_ Incredible, the more chakra Naruto gives that toad the stronger they become._

**Pamoon:** _They're stupid if they think they can succeed._

Pamoon remembers when Zophis made a deal with Pamoon, to insure Pamoon wouldn't turned back to stone.

Sand grabbed Zatch's and Gammabunta's in order to stop them from moving back.

**Pamoon:** What's this?

**Gammabunta:** This Sand…

**Naruto:** Great Garra, keep it up.

They stopped the spell cold in its tracks.

**Pamoon:** _They stopped this spell with nothing but his body, and over grown toad._

**Kiyo:** No Zatch, Naruto, even with the chief toad you can't stop that spell with out Rauzaruk.

**Pamoon:** Are you out of your mind or something. You need a defense spell or something. Your bodies can't protect it.

**Naruto:** We had to fight bigger stuff than this before, and we always won.

Pamoon started to remember what they said during the battle.

**Pamoon:** Are they really that strong, well let's find out.

Pamoon put more force on the spell, as the creature try to push forward. Zatch and Naruto's words still haunt Pamoon's mind.

**Naruto: **Chief Toad, I think the spell is weakening.

**Gammabunta:** I've notice but the question is why.

Naruto looked at Pamoon's eyes and saw why.

**Naruto:** His mind, His mind is conflict with what he gone through and what Zatch and I been telling him.

**Gammabunta:** That could be,

At that moment the spell starts to break. And the pieces hit the ground. After then explosion from it Gammabunta landed back on all four.

**Kiyo:** Zatch, are you ok?

Pamoon appeared in front of Zatch.

**Naruto:** Chief can you give me a lift down? I want to check the situation with out your help for now.

**Gammabunta:** Sure thing.

Gammabunta used his tongue the lift Naruto and put him right by Zatch. Pamoon had a different expression in his eyes.

**Pamoon:** For someone so small, your strong.

Pamoon placed his hands on Zatch's shoulder with no harm.

**Naruto:** Hey what about, Gammabunta and me, we forced your spell back to!

**Pamoon:** Yes, you 2 are strong, and to be honest seeing a toad that big is kind of exciting.

At that point everyone notice that Pamoon's expression changed. Garra's sand safely returned to his gourd. With a position of his body and hand, causing the stars to point upward in a X a few feet above Gammabunta.

**Pamoon:** I sugest your toad friend return to the home he comes from, he might get hurt.

**Gammabunta:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** Go ahead, I'll summon you the next time I need you. Oh and also Gamakichi been a big help earlier in the battle, instead of a problem.

Gammabunta nodded as he disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

**Pamoon:** Lance Now!

**Lance:** 'Exervous Berga'

A blade shot upward and hit the ceiling leaving a hole all the way to the top.

**Pamoon:** Zatch Naruto and Garra, your strong, I was weak.

Zatch smiled. Soon Naruto pulled out his digital camera that was still intact.

**Naruto:** Pamoon, is it ok I take a picture of you and Lance?

**Pamoon:** Huh?

**Naruto:** I want to show everyone back at my village pieces of what it was like here, and since you're on our side now, I would like to show everyone there that not all of the ancient mamodos try to destroy us.

**Pamoon: **Sure!

Naruto took a quick picture as Lance's spellbook shined.

**Pamoon:** Lance!

**Lance:** 'Bebaruk'

Everyone started levitating to the hole in the ceiling.

**Naruto:** Cool!

**Garra:** this beats me using my sand.

**Zatch:** What's happening?

**Pamoon:** I no longer have fragments of the stone of moonlight. Therefore I'm taking you to the room where the actual stone is kept. Once there your strength along with heart energy and chakra will be recovered from with in.

They continued up to the top.

--

Tia and Wanrei's side…

They walked through the ruins trying to get to their destination. Neji had to deactivate his Byatogan to save up on chakra.

**Tia:** Haven't we gone to the room where the actual stone of moonlight is yet?

**Megumi:** No but we should be closer.

**Lien: **I'm sure we only got only little ways to go.

**Sakura:** Yeah, though I wish I could turn this long walk into something fun, as Naruto does when he gets bored. Especially when it comes to waiting 2 hours for Kakashi-sensei.

Both Wanrei stopped.

**Wanrei:** Wind?

Wanrei ran to some wall.

**Lien:** What's the matter Wanrei?

**Wanrei:** There is wind coming from this wall.

**Neji:** If that's the case it must be a secret passage way.

**Sakura:** Kiyo did say there were some unexplored rooms in this ruins, when we first got here.

Wanrei hit the wall.

**Wanrei:** Right here, everyone pushed.

They gathered and pushed the passage way open.

**Sakura:** This is surely odd.

**Lien:** Could this possibility be a shortcut to the stone of moonlight?

They went ahead through it as Neji had his Byatogan activated.

--

Kanchome's side…

They were fallowing Pakkun through the ruins.

**Kanchome:** Dr. Riddles, I'm tired of running, are we almost there?

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes Kanchome. We're already at the center of the castle. Just a little bit further and we will be able to join up with the others.

**Pakkun:** Kakashi, I don't sense any enemy mamodo.

**Kakashi:** That's odd.

**Shikamaru:** I don't get it, if Zophis plans to stop us, he would of send more mamodos after us by now.

--

At Zatch and Ponygon's side…

They were reaching to the outside where the whole took them. As soon as they were on top, Pamoon's spell worn out, causing Kiyo Sunbeam and Ponygon to have a rough landing.

**Pamoon:** We're almost there, all we have to do is to go through the castle, but first we have to pass 2 rooms to get to the stone of moonlight.

They looked at the tower.

**Pamoon:** You two said your names are Zatch and Naruto right? Were you serious before when you said you will be my friend?

**Zatch:** Yes of course every word.

**Naruto:** I told you once I'll tell you again; I do never go back on my word, that's my mendo my ninja way.

Ponygon joined them.

**Zatch:** Ponygon said he will two.

**Naruto:** I bet all my ninja buddies will two. Although I might want to warn you, one of them has anger issues and another one is really lazy that thinks most of what ninjas do is a drag.

**Pamoon:** Sounds like a good group of friends to me. Anyway, be careful when you fight. Zophis is strong and he is cunning.

**Garra:** Don't worry, once we teamed up with the others our strength will increased once again.

**Naruto:** Not to mention we have a medical ninja, and someone who can use the summoning jutsu to summon dogs, not toads like I can do. And a member of one of my villages most powerful clans.

**Pamoon:** and I'll fight with you, I will help you take down Zophis.

**Zatch:** Good, it will be a lot easier fighting with you than against you.

**Pamoon:** About Lance, I don't know if he will listen to me when I tell him to attack Zophis. He is after all under his spell. Regardless I'll do everything in my power to help. I'm with you.

**Naruto:** Great we'll win for sure.

**Pamoon:** I finally see the light.

All of the sudden a evil laugh appeared scarring them. They turned around and saw that Zophis had appeared.

**Zophis:** So I see you decided to betray me Pamoon.

**Pamoon:** Zophis.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Zophis stuck his hand out as his attack strike Pamoon's spellbook. It started to burn as it hit the ground.

**Zatch:** Zophis.

**Zophis:** To bad you didn't had enough time for a counter attack Pamoon.

**Pamoon:** Zophis, I hate you.

Pamoon looked at himself as he started to disappeared from the human world.

**Pamoon:** No, not yet!

**Zatch:** Pamoon! No!

The book was almost burned.

**Pamoon:** I'm so sorry Zatch. I'm sorry that I'll never had the honor to fight with you and Naruto.

**Zatch:** Pamoon, no.

**Zophis:** I thought you were smarter than that. I didn't think you will throw away a high rank in the mamodo world.

**Pamoon:** Ha nothing huh? How much would you think a high rank means if you filthy mouth say something.

He turns to Zophis and pulled Naruto and Zatch to him.

**Pamoon:** All you did was fill me with fear. What brought me back to my senses was this little guy and the ninja, right here. They cleared my head when they told me he'll be my friend. My fear of being alone in the mamodo world disappeared when they said that. And now thanks to you burning my book I no longer fear of being turned back to stone.

Zophis stuck his hand out again.

**Koko:** 'Random'

The blast hit the spellbook again this time it was gone in the mater of seconds as Pamoon returned to the mamodo world. Zophis laughed as they suffer from Pamoon was forced to the mamodo world.

**Zophis:** Lightning Blond, Nine-Tail Fox boy, and sand demon kid, you make me laugh so. Friends with that useless mamodo. I never heard of nothing so ridiculous.

Zatch cried of sadness, as Naruto was super mad at this point, that red chakra start to appeared on its own.

**Kiyo:** Zophis you're the worst. Why, why did you have to burn Pamoon's book?

**Naruto:** Weren't you going to turn those who rebelled you back into stone?

**Zophis:** Mr. Takamichi, Nine-Tail Fox demon Boy, I would suggest you put your tone and anger in check. If you don't behave yourselves something bad will happen to you. I suggest you remember that.

Naruto land on his hands as the red chakra cause his finger nails to become more claws, and his K-nine teeth start to look more like fangs, and his eyes turn red. Kiyo stood up.

**Kiyo:** Keep your threats to yourself.

**Zophis:** Let me explained the situation you find yourself in, Kiyo. Your clearly out numbered, and completely over powered in everyway.

In a snap of his fingers all but 2 of the remaining ancient mamodos appeared.

**Kiyo:**_ Its definitely an army, they been hiding this whole entire time just ready to pounce. How can we fight this many at once._

Zophis told them to attack, and in no time two attacks came at them. Zatch stopped one as Naruto took out the other one.

**Kiyo:** Zatch, Naruto you blocked it.

Zatch and Naruto remember back to what Pamoon said.

**Zatch:** I'll get you for this Zophis.

**Naruto:** Me two!

They went into an attack.

**Kiyo:** Zatch, Naruto come back there are to many of them.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon we have to go help Zatch, we still have plenty Heart power left. Lets go give them a hand.

**Ponygon:** Mey.

Ponygon's spellbook shined.

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed into his second form and headed off to attack. They took out as many as they could. Spells was launched at them but none made contact. They continued to try to attack.

**Sunbeam:** Kiyo! find a way for us to escape.

**Kiyo:** Right.

They got thrown around as the ancient mamodos attack.

**Naruto:** we're not finish yet Zophis.

All of the sudden two flying mamodos appeared right by Zophis.

**Naruto:** That annoying frog mamodo again.

**Kiyo:** and Penny.

**Garra:** What's so scary about her?

**Kiyo:** a lot more than you understand.

**Penny:** Hey that's not nice bullying my little Zatchy-poo like that.

**Naruto:** Did she just call Zatch, Zatchy-poo?

**Penny: **Instead, attack the human with the book.

**Kiyo:** Oh no, there is no way to escape.

Naruto zoomed to the rescue as the mamodo's human partners that was on the flying mamodos launch attacks. Then a spell came out of nowhere.

**A Voice:** 'Ion Gravirei'

Gravity pushed down on the attacks stopping them in their tracks.

**Garra:** This power, its more than what my sand can handle.

**Naruto:** But where did it come from, and who called out that spell?

Naruto looked around.

**Kiyo:** This spell, is it.

They looked up to the top of one of the walls, and saw a dark mamodo standing there with his human partner that had blond long hair and was in a white dress holding a staff and a black spellbook.

--

**For those who don't recognize the mamodo's description, let's just say he's the one Dr. Riddles said that might join up with them in 'Tia's plan to confess'. The only mamodo that didn't enter the ruins the same time as Zatch and Kiyo. If you don't recognize him right away then go back to** Chapter 19 'Tia's plan to confess.


	29. A Fierce Team: Brago and Sherry

Chapter 28

**Chapter 29**

**A Fierce Team:**

**Brago and Sherry**

Everyone on Zophis side was shocked from what happened to their attacks. Even Naruto and Garra was a little shaken by the power of the spell, but not by the mamodo and human partner themselves. Zatch and Ponygon ran toward to Kiyo and Sunbeam who was untouched by the spell.

**Naruto:** That was one powerful spell. I haven't heard something with that power since the Nine-Tail Fox.

Zatch tripped and hit Kiyo's head before landing on the ground. Ponygon just jump over.

**Zatch:** You're not hurt, are you Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** No.

Ponygon licked Sunbeam as he transformed back to his normal form, as Sunbeam got up.

**Sunbeam:** Kiyo who was that?

**Kiyo:** Zophis' attack was crushed in a matter of seconds. It was like they were able to manipulate the force of gravity. It takes a special team to master that technique.

The mamodo grabbed his human partner and jumped down to their side as Naruto fallowed, after taking a picture of the team.

**Naruto:** Wow, if I had that power I could take down Orochihamaru in a matter of seconds to.

**Kiyo:** There is only one pair strong enough to do that.

The mamodo and Human partner landed right behind them as they turned around.

**Kiyo:** Just as I thought. The mamodo with the black book, Brago. And his partner Sherry.

They continued to have their staring contest, with Zophis demon eyes visible.

**Naruto:** So wait, these two are the big bad Brago and Sherry, the others was scared about.

Naruto focused more on them.

**Naruto:** They don't look scary to me.

**Kiyo:** Naruto don't underestimate them. They're more powerful than meets the eye.

**Naruto:** I know that, I'm just saying that they don't look as scary as everyone makes them sound like.

Zatch walked up to them, as did Naruto with curiosity.

**Zatch:** Hi guys!

Sherry turned around and smile to them.

**Sherry:** So your still here, and your red book is still intact.

**Zatch:** Uh-huh.

Naruto made himself visible.

**Naruto: **Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, of hidden leaf village, as well as a ninja of the hidden leaf. My friend over there is Garra of the Desert.

**Sherry:** Naruto Uzumaki and Garra of the Desert huh? I heard some thing about you.

**Naruto:** hahahahaha, you mean, the fact we have demon sealed in us, then yes. But don't worry; we use their powers given to us for safety of mankind not to endanger it.

**Brago:** Sherry, he does have the chakra that guy told us about, and that Garra one has sand covering his body.

**Naruto:** Yeah, but like I said we don't use them endanger others life unless they threatened us to the point of self defense.

**Sherry:** That's good, with great power comes with great responsibility.

**Kiyo:** Did you come all this way to help us?

**Sherry: **No, Infact your in the way, so can you take a step back.

The Black spellbook shined as Brago aimed his hand at them to the other end from where he stand.

**Sherry:** 'Reis'

A purple energy ball hit Zatch Kiyo Ponygon and Mr. Sunbeam causing them to slide across the roof with out damaging Zatch's and Ponygon's spellbooks. Naruto and Garra stepped aside the moment the spellbook glowed. Then Brago aimed at them, as the spellbook still shined.

**Naruto:** Ah you know what; we'll just go over there ourselves.

Naruto grabbed Garra and ran toward the others.

**Sherry:** Smart choice!

Sherry and Brago walked carrying Lance to wear they landed, and threw Lance to the side. Then Sherry took her staff in front of her and threw it around as the rock on top detaches but still connected as she threw it between Kiyo and her creating a line as it rubbed against the ground. Then with a push of the button the chain pulls the stone back to the staff.

**Naruto:** COOL! I wish I had one of those.

**Sherry:** If you want to survive another day, don't you dare cross the line I just made.

She walked off with Brago fallowing. Ignoring the warning Kiyo gave her.

**Naruto:** Well if I'm going to stay in the side lines, I'm going to take pictures of their spells, to show everyone back at home

Naruto said grabbing his camera. Sherry hardly said anything against it, as did Brago.

**Zophis:** I see, so that's the way you want it. I'll give you the honor of fighting me Sherry my dear. Prepare to attack, my mamodo warriors from one thousand years ago.

The mamodos listened to him.

**Brago:** Do you think they'll stay behind the line as you asked.

**Sherry:** How unusual for you to worry, they won't be a problem anymore. They aren't as stupid as the one being controlled by Zophis.

They stopped as the remaining ancient mamodos ran at them.

**Naruto:** I hope they were referring to the mamodos when sherry said that, or she would have been insulting her friend.

**Garra:** I think she was talking about the mamodos.

**Zatch:** Oh no they can't mean it?

**Kiyo:** Yeah, they're serious alright. Those two alone, they're going to take down the whole army all by themselves.

**Naruto: **It's not impossible if you have the right power.

Sherry and Brago smiled as the mamodos run at them.

**1****st**** Mamodo:** Now human.

**1****st**** human partner:** 'Gigano Razor'

A pyramid appeared from before. And shot at them. The second mamodo position himself.

**2****nd**** Person:** 'Gigano Bulgaria'

The blast of energy shot at them. As Brago moved up.

**Sherry:** 'Ion Gravirei'

With the force of gravity they stopped the attacks.

**Zophis:** This isn't a team we can attack from afar. We have to get closer, finish up then while they lead themselves unguarded.

**3****rd**** person:** 'Gyro Girok'

A red armor mamodo made a triangle with his head and arms as he glowed and headed at them with two more fallowing. Brago merely stopped the 3rd mamodo with no spell. As the 1st mamodo went strait toward Sherry.

**1****st**** Mamodo:** The mamodo is totally vulnerable.

Brago threw the 3rd mamodo at the 1st one causing them to collide, protecting Sherry.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

A stronger and bigger version of Reis fired at the two mamodo's from Brago's hand where he was aiming. The 4th mamodo fired many shots at them from above, as Sherry dodge it. then the 5th mamodo went after her.

**5****th**** person:** 'Mageruga'

Beam appeared in the 5th mamodo's hand as he aimed at Sherry. Sherry stopped the attack by merely kicking the 5th mamodo's hand up in the air, then she knock him aside with her staff, and kicked him aside. Then Brago stand right at him with his hand stuck out.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis hit him hard.

**Zophis:** You fools, why are you attacking one at a time, make most of your numbers. Why do you think we formed a group, to attack as a team. Now hurry up and dispatch these worms once and for all.

They started at Sherry and Brago.

**Sherry:** Brago, lets show them how we mowed down our enemies.

Brago jumped at them.

**2****nd**** person:** 'Bolgerga'

Multiple shots fired from the second mamodo, as Brago dodge everyone one of them.

**2****nd**** mamodo:** He's so fast.

**Brago:** and your incredibly so slow.

Brago knocked down the 2nd mamodo. Then an eel 6th mamodo came at Sherry as she dodge it.

**7****th**** person:** 'Golgeron'

The 7th mamodo shouted laser blast at Sherry, as she dodge them as if nothing, and not only took down that one, but the 8th and 9th mamodos that attacked her. Brago was face to face with the 10th mamodo that was the one of the few that attacked the others in the other room.

**Brago:** Aren't you going to let me play to?

Sherry had her gem from the staff hit the ground.

**Sherry:** who's next we can do this all day.

**Naruto:** They seem to be doing great out there alone.

**Garra: **Yeah!

Byanko was scared at the fact Sherry and Brago was looking at him. Zophis tried to get Byanko and Penny to attack in the air with force. From the sky they launched attacks at team. Brago used the giant mamodo that was attacking as a shield against the spells.

**Naruto:** Ok, now that's over the top.

**Kiyo:** That's Brago and Sherry for you.

Sherry walked up to Brago for an attack.

**Sherry:** Their in the way, lets bring them down.

The black spellbook shined as they looked up at the flying mamodos.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Gravirei'

They forced the flying mamodo down hard. The two mamodos that was ontop of them went for an attack but Brago stuck both hands at them.

**Brago:** Actually its still your turn.

**Sherry:** 'Rior Reis'

To beams shot out of Brago's hands and hit both mamodos at the same time.

**Sunbeam:** Wow they're strong!

**Kiyo:** Yeah

**Naruto:** _thinking the fur ball sealed inside of me is that strong to, or it was._

Kiyo placed his hand on Zatch's hand.

**Kiyo:** Zatch watch carefully.

**Zatch:** Ok.

**Kiyo:** Those guys, we'll have to fight them one day, that's our measuring stick. They're definitely the team to defeat if your to become king of the mamodo world.

Sherry and Brago fought their hardest against all of the mamodos as one of them went at Brago.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

A Gigano Reis pushed off the mamodo as if nothing.

**Sherry:** 'Gravirei'

Gravity pushed down on a human partner but not as strong or dangerous as the others. Then a flying mamodo launch attack as the human partner went after Brago.

**Sherry:** 'Reis'

Reis pushed away the human partner as Sherry launch Reis again. Sherry kicked what looked like a masked ninja in the face.

**Sherry: **'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis hits the mamodo forced him out of the way as Sherry dodged it.

**Sherry:** 'Ion Gravirei'

Ion Gravirei pushed down on two mamodos. As Byanko took Penny to safety as nothing was stopping Brago and Sherry.

**Sunbeam:** Kiyo have you been watching their fighting style.

**Naruto:** I have.

**Kiyo:** Its not like everytime they used their most powerful spells…

**Garra:** But they use weaker spells like that Reis.

**Sherry:** 'Reis'

A human partner slide across the line with what seems with the other human partners.

**Naruto:** Now I get it, they used their weaker spells on the humans.

They remembered what Sherry told them about the line.

**Kiyo:** The humans, Brago and Sherry are forcing them to our side.

Sherry and Brago jumped behind the line as well. As the spellbook shined brightly as a powerful spell was coming their way.

**Kiyo:** Get down right now

**Naruto:** Garra, we need a sand shield, now!

Sand quickly surrounded mostly everyone.

**Sherry:** 'Barber Gravidon'

Under the hugest amount of Gravity the walls and floors broke forcing the mamodos down with it. With out a single spell touching the spellbooks they burned rapidly as the mamodos took major amount of damage forcing them to the mamodo world.

**Naruto: **Whoa, that was intense.

The sand almost crumble from the intensity of the spell, as it returned to Garra. Garra was a little wobbly.

**Naruto:** Garra, I hope your not loosing consciousness, I don't think we can deal with Zophis and the demon sealed in you.

**Garra:** Don't worry; I'm just low in chakra.

Sherry looked at Garra after hearing demon sealed in you.

**Naruto:** I guess I would be wobbly to if I had to use the 1 tail raccoon dogs power to use sand to defend instead of the nine-tale fox power to attack.

Naruto was still showing traits from the Nine-Tail Fox's red chakra but he acted more human now. Sherry walked up to Zophis who was revealing his demon eye.

**Sherry:** Zophis!

Zophis still growled at the sight of them.

**Sherry:** We meet again.

Kiyo was looking at the field as all 10 mamodos were gone. Naruto stretched a little getting ready for the stone of moonlight.

**Zophis:** How dare you? How dare you do that to my warriors?

**Sherry:** Tell me where Koko is right now, Zophis.

Zophis laughed hysterically evil at the sound of that.

**Zophis:** You want to see her that badly, do you? To bad Koko had no interest in seeing you Sherry.

Kiyo figured Koko was the person Dr. Riddles was talking about.

**Kiyo:** Sh-Sherry!

**Sherry:** You stay behind that line, and leave Zophis to us!

**Kiyo:** Huh? But why?

**Zatch:** We just can't do that.

Everyone looked at Zatch shocked.

**Zatch:** Zophis isn't just your sworn enemy, Sherry. He's ours to. We want to take him down and free those he has manipulated. We have to absolutely join forces. The only reason we got this far is because we worked together as a team. And besides to many people I know sacrifice themselves to get here, and not you or anyone is going to stop me from facing Zophis. I do not allow that guy from becoming king.

**Kiyo:** He's right Sherry, I feel the same to.

**Naruto:** So do we, I already lost a friend of mine by getting myself get beaten once, allowing him to join an evil ninja. And I seen to many people suffer cause of that ninja. I'm not going to step aside and let Zophis do the same thing to others.

**Kiyo:** That's that, you can't stop us from fighting.

**Sherry:** I already told you, I don't need your help.

**Zatch Kiyo and Naruto: **No!

**Brago:** In that case, if you want to fight so badly, you want to fight me first?

**Naruto:** Bring it, everything you throw at me, I'll throw back just as strong.

Zophis watch them laughing to himself as he watch.

**Sherry:** Boy with the red book and the blond ninja. I mean Zatch and Naruto, I well understand your desire, and just by looking in Naruto's eyes, I can tell he'll try to do what he said he can do. However my desire is stronger than yours. Zophis had took a very close friend of mine, and I'll save her, even if it means giving my life to save hers.

Naruto recognize the feeling behind Sherry's words as he had the same when he promises to bring back Sasuke.

**Sunbeam:** Cool down you three. Kiyo did you have enough strength from with in to help you? Could you fight even if you wanted to?

**Kiyo:** No.

**Garra:** Then I suggest we go to the stone of moonlight like we originally planned.

**Sunbeam:** Let's recover our energy with the stone. We have friends there waiting for us.

They thought of how everyone was separated.

**Naruto:** _Sakura, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru._ Your right we can't abandon them now. I promise Granny…I mean Lady Tsunade that I'll bring everyone back safely. And I never go back on my word, as it's my ninja way.

Zatch was still shaking.

**Kiyo:** What Zatch?

**Zatch:** I understand, I understand Kiyo. But, but…

Kiyo hold Zatch next to him as understanding way.

**Kiyo:** Look Zatch, there's something we have to do right now in order to win, and there is something Sherry feels she has to do. Lets leave the matter in her hands right now. We need to destroy the stone of moonlight. We can join the fight after that ok?

**Zatch:** Yeah.

**Kiyo:** Sherry, we're leaving now, but we want you to know that our thoughts are with you. We hope you take down Zophis once and for all.

**Naruto:** Once we destroy the moonlight we'll join you in the fight, with all our friends help. You be surprise what us mere human ninjas can do, as we have a medical ninja, copycat ninja, a warrior ninja, and a very smart ninja with us.

**Sherry:** No that's impossible. By time you all get back Zophis will be gone. You can't fight what's already gone. Besides we have no need for your worthless help to defeat him.

Zophis started distracting the conversation as he had his demon eye visible. They headed off of the chosen battle field but Brago seems more interest of what was in the top tower. Naruto stretched a little more before heading into battle.

**Naruto:** That battle is definitely going to be fierce.

**Sunbeam:** Maybe, but thanks to Sherry and Brago's spell, the entrance is now on the other side of the cliff.

**Naruto:** Wha, Garra can't create a sand bridge?

**Garra:** Unless you want me to pass out from chakra exhaustion.

**Naruto:** Matter mine, forget that I asked._ I still don't want to face that thing in the lack of room we have up here._

**Zatch:** How do we go over there then?

**Kiyo:** It's an ancient ruin there has to be a secret passage way something, somewhere we got to search.

**Naruto:** I hope the others are having a better luck than us.

**Garra:** You and me both.

After searching they made it to a room where the light from the stone of moonlight was leaking through the ceiling into the ground in front of them.

**Sunbeam:** Looks like those stairs will take us to the room above us.

**Kiyo:** Lets hurry.

**Garra:** We need to bath in the light to restore the power from with in and our chakra.

**A voice:** I don't think so! You can't go any further than this.

They turned to the voice and saw Penny Byanko.

**Zatch:** Oh no! Penny!

**Naruto:** Well look who it is the scary cats that run scared from the battle.

**Penny:** Um, before we start fighting, let me asked one question. Brago with the black book, he's no longer around is he? I mean he's not hiding somewhere around you is he?

**Zatch:** No he's not, Brago and Sherry went to fight Zophis and Koko.

**Naruto:** Why are scared of them?

**Penny:** What, I scared of them, yeah right.

Naruto made one handsign to use.

**Naruto:** TRANSFORM

Naruto transformed into Brago that made Penny and Byanko scream like crazy as Naruto transformed back to normal.

**Naruto:** Ha-ha you're afraid of Brago.

**Penny:** That was a dirty trick, so that doesn't count. Now I'll get you for taking down the ancient mamodos. I'll never forgive anyone for that not even you, Zatch.

**Zatch:** Brago did it not me.

**Penny:** Know Uri come out of there.

**Byanko:** Alvin you come out to.

Both Uri and Alvin came out ready for battle.

**Naruto:** Bring it, I still have plenty of chakra to spare.

**Penny:** Come on now, be good little Zatchy-poo and let me smash you.

**Uri:** Penny, are you sure?

Penny gave him a look in disbelief.

**Penny:** I'm sure what do you think.

**Uri:** Ok then.

With the glow of Penny's spellbook…

**Uri:** 'Ganzu Akur'

Ice balls flew from Penny's hands at them.

**Byanko:** Quickly Alvin we'll attack them to.

Alvin mumbled out the spell but since he couldn't actually read it correctly nothing happened as Byanko threw a fit.

**Uri:** 'Akurga'

A jet of water shot at Zatch and the others.

**Uri:** 'Akur Gyro'

More waves of ice shot at them. Alvin tried to call the spells with bird calls which of course didn't work, as Byanko threw a fit. But Penny reinsure him she had it handle.

**Zatch:** Penny!

**Penny:** What is it Zatchy-poo?

**Zatch:** Will you please wake up already? Don't you understand what your doing is bad.

**Penny:** You're evil one who did something bad, you trampled all over my heart and disregarded my love.

Penny had an scary angry face as she said that.

**Naruto:** Well then I'll just have to do more than that.

Naruto bit his thumb and performed a few handsigns and hit the hand on the ground.

**Naruto:** SUMMONING JUTSU

Out of the puff of smoke Gamakichi appeared.

**Naruto:** Gamakichi! Don't tell me I'm that low of chakra.

**Gamakichi:** Seems like it Naruto.

**Penny:** Enough of this, Uri use the maximum spell.

Just when they were about to launch the next spell Pakkun jumped and bite down on Uri's hand as another grabbed the book. Then hands appeared from the ground and tripped Penny.

**Kiyo:** Kanchome, Falgore, Dr. Riddles

**Naruto:** Pakkun, Shikamaru, and Kakashi-sensei.

**Pakkun:** I smelled Naruto's blood the moment he performed the summoning jutsu, and a good thing to.

Penny and Uri broke free from Kanchome's and Dr. Riddles grip. Byanko used his tongue to grab the spellbook and threw it back to Uri.

**Uri:** 'Akuruk'

Water claws replaced Penny's hands as the others raced to Zatch Kiyo Ponygon Sunbeam Naruto and Garra. Kanchome took out the remaining fragment he had and they shared the light to regain their strength. Zatch noticed that Dr. Riddles and Kiddo wasn't with them.

**Zatch:** Hey Dr. Riddles, where's Kiddo? How come Kiddo's not here?

Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei went quiet with Falgore and Kanchome.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kiddo returned to the mamodo world. In order to save us, he sacrificed himself and fought like a warrior.

Everyone went depressed untill Dr. Riddles told them to stop it, as they now can go to the stone of moonlight. Penny jumped in their way.

**Kiyo:** 'Zaker'

Lightning shot at them.

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed in his second form to take them to the light. They jumped toward the light as Gamakichi and Pakkun returned home. Then they saw a mamodo and a human partner at the light.

**Naruto:** Yay, its Leila!

**Kakashi:** Naruto focus!

**Kanchome:** She's the one that stayed behind and helped us escaped.

To their surprise Leila aimed her rod at them.

**Albert:** 'Migurun'

Laser hit Ponygon and everyone on him causing them to be pushed back. Ponygon had his armor so he was unaffected even though he took the hit.


	30. Leila's Path

Chapter 28

**Leila's Path**

After taking a hit of Migurun they tried to stand up.

**Zatch:** Is everyone alright?

**Kiyo:** Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But Ponygon took the frontal of the attack.

**Sunbeam:** He's crying but he'll be fine.

**Garra:** Being in battle mode must have saved him from any damage.

Dr. Riddles came toward them.

**Dr. Riddles:** What in the world happened back there?

**Naruto:** It was Leila!

Naruto looked at her. Shocked of what happened.

**Kiyo:** Leila, why did you attack?

**Naruto:** I thought you were opposed to Zophis and you were going to help us bring him down?

**Kiyo:** Please let us through! We need to go bit further then we can destroy the stone of moonlight.

**Albert:** 'Om Magurga'

The moon shape crest came at them like a Boomerang but they dodged it.

**Naruto:** Leila please listens to us!

The moon crest came at them as a return to Leila.

**Shikamaru:** SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU

Shikamaru's Shadow attach to everyone's making them duck as Shikamaru did.

**Kiyo:** Why she turned against us?

Penny and Byanko came to Leila side.

**Penny:** Ha-ha good work Leila

**Byanko:** Good work indeed.

**Penny:** Alright then, lets have fun Byanko.

**Byanko:** Yes, ribbit lets take them down.

**Falgore:** Everyone get close to me.

**Uri:** 'Akur Gyro'

Penny shot ice balls at them as Alvin still couldn't read their spells.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transformed and it seems to Penny and Byanko they disappeared. Penny looked around for them as Byanko still had been upset about Alvin. In reality they were hidden behind Kanchome transformed into a wall.

**Zatch:** Nice job Kanchome!

**Kanchome:** Yeah but what about now. We can't stay here.

**Kiyo:** I want to talk to Leila. I want to ask her why she starts cooperating with Zophis.

**Naruto:** So do me!

**Sunbeam:** Yes I agree you two should ask her.

**Kakashi:** It's not going to be easy just walking up and talk to her. There are two more out there.

**Kiyo:** If we can just win them over to our side.

**Naruto:** Leave it to me. Neji did say I have better eyes than his Byatogan because I'm able to see through the darkness of ones heart, and Garra is an example of what he's talking about.

Naruto patted Garra on the back who just nodded.

**Kakashi:** You also have a neck to get into unnecessary trouble while doing so, as you did by fighting Garra in the first place.

**Naruto:** Yeah but at the end it always works out.

**Kiyo:** Don't worry me have other plans. Zatch you're going to have to make friends with Penny right away.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, I don't want to.

**Kiyo:** It's the only way Zatch you have to make friends with them. You can do it Penny is in love with you. I know you can win her to our side.

**Naruto:** Uh There are ninja's here who can perfectly transformed into Zatch.

Zatch remembers everything Penny done to him in the human world and was super scared. After a while and a little talking by Kiyo he agreed since it was only friends. Kanchome transformed to normal.

**Kiyo:** Hey Penny we need to speak to you.

**Naruto:** We've got good news; Zatch is willing to make up with you.

**Penny:** Huh?

**Kiyo:** That's right he finally want to become friends with you.

**Penny:** Really.

Sunbeam and Ponygon stopped Dr. Riddles from saying kidding. Naruto and Shikamaru picked up Zatch to their eye level.

**Shikamaru:** _What a drag_

**Naruto:** Here he'll say it himself, he have wanted to be friends with you for a long time.

**Penny:** Oh Zatchy-Poo does this really mean (with a thought of her and Zatch getting married) we can get married?

**Naruto:** _thinking Wow she is obsessed about her love for Zatch, we didn't mention marriage and she already thinking about it._

**Zatch:** Huh, marry you? No friend's just friends. Ok Penny?

Penny got mad at him for just suggesting that.

**Naruto:** _thinking and I thought Granny Tsunade has anger issues._

Kanchome and Ponygon was mad at Zatch as he didn't want marriage as it means family and everything.

**Leila:** Calm down, I'll take care of them for you.

**Byanko:** Yes lets leave it to Leila.

They moved out of the way as Leila aimed at them.

**Leila:** If you just let me burn your book Zatch, I promise you, you won't endure any pain.

**Naruto:** Leila, we have no attention on fighting you!

Naruto and Kiyo run in front of everyone.

**Kiyo:** The reason we're here is to destroy the stone of moonlight in the room above us.

**Leila:** So I see. Just like Zophis said, you're here to destroy the stone of moonlight and turn me back to stone.

**Albert:** 'Ranjon Mijun'

The Moon detached and went at them. Naruto made one shadow clone as it jabbed Naruto's right hand creating the Rasegan.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon. 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed into his second form and both Naruto and Ponygon strike it and destroyed it as the moon crest returned to Leila.

**Naruto:** _thinking I need to get up close to talk to her just like I did with Pamoon. I could have Garra to use his sand shield but he might need it._

**Leila:** Its true, I know what Zophis and the others are doing is wrong. BUT STILL I DON'T WANT TO BE TURNED BACK INTO STONE.

She remembers all the time she was in stone. How she was found by Byanko, and brought back by Zophis.

**Zatch:** What should we do? If we destroy the moonlight Zophis will turn her back into stone.

**Naruto:** Shikamaru, Zophis, who can manipulate hearts of others, threatens the mamodos that if they betrayed them he'll turn them into stone, but if one did betray them Zophis wined up burning their book instead of turning them into stone, is it a real threat?

Shikamaru thought it over with his thinking meditation form and figured the answer.

**Shikamaru:** No it would be an empty threat because he would be able to implant a vision of them turning into stone in their hearts and mind so that they think they'll turn into stone. And proved it by burning their book instead of turning them into stone.

**Naruto:** Just the answer I need.

Naruto got up and walked toward Leila and made himself open for an attack.

**Naruto:** I won't allow it to happen.

**Kiyo:** Goren's stone spell is completely broken now. Even if we destroy the stone you won't be turn back into stone.

**Naruto:** Zophis doesn't have the power to turn you into stone.

**Kiyo:** Goren is the only one who can recast the spell.

**Naruto:** That's why he burned Pamoon's book.

**Leila:** But I saw it with my own eyes someone being turn back into stone.

**Kiyo:** No he didn't, you only think you saw it.

**Naruto:** It's like what Shikamaru said. Zophis has the power to manipulating hearts and mind, he could implant thoughts into your mind, and he was using your fear to force you into fighting. In other hands he was giving you an empty threat.

**Leila:** Are you saying that Zophis create the stone of moonlight to control us.

**Kakashi:** He's also using the stone of moonlight to manipulate all of the mamodos and human partners and he couldn't control that many people alone he uses the stone to increase his power. That's also why you must return to it.

Leila remembers what happened when Zophis found out she betrayed them. Leila thought she was starting to turn into stone but she figuer it was an illusion.

**Naruto:** _(thinking) If only Neji was here, he could help confirm it with his Byatogan. Where are Sakura Neji Lien Wanrei Tia and Megumi anyways?_

Leila stuck her hand out and even though none of the others can see it, Leila saw her arm turned to stone.

**Kiyo:** What she doing? Leila's sticking her hand out from the light.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingon eye and used it to peek through Leila's mind with illusion jutsu created by it.

**Kakashi:** She sees her hand turned into stone even though we can't.

**Shikamaru:** In other hands she sees an illusion. What a drag?

**Naruto:** If its anything like Genjutsu all we have to do is release it from her…

**Garra:** But its not and as long as she's still in the light it won't work anyway.

Leila pulled her arm back in the light scared.

**Zatch:** She's really scared. She's trembling.

Kanchome and Ponygon nodded as they agree.

**Leila:** I can't, I can't let them destroy the stone of moonlight.

**Naruto:** Shikamaru Garra makes sure Penny and Byanko don't interfere.

**Garra:** Got it!

**Shikamaru:** What a drag, but I'm in.

Leila cried as she aim for an attack.

**Leila:** Albert hurry up with a spell.

Leila's spellbook shines. Kiyo threw Dr. Riddles Zatch's spell book.

**Kiyo:** Dr. Riddles!

**Dr. Riddles:** Huh what's this?

Naruto and Kiyo stepped in front Leila.

**Kiyo:** Leila, we're here to rescue you, and we won't fight! Zophis is just hypnotizing you and use you to his advantage. Please believe me.

**Dr. Riddles:** Kiyo Naruto you just let yourself unguarded.

**Kakashi:** You need Zatch's book to protect you.

**Naruto:** _(Thinking) Maybe I'll be able to do it. _Leila, if you really want to destroy us, do it now. because we're not leaving this spot, because we're telling you the truth

**Shikamaru:** Nice one Naruto!

**Zatch:** Huh? What are you talking about?

**Kakashi:** Naruto's helping Kiyo out by forcing Leila make a decision on believing them, or believing in what Zophis said. It's a common use Ninjas use to find out the information they need, also known as interrogation, but the only difference is Naruto is using it to help Leila find the truth.

The others tried to talk some sense to them but they refused to listen.

**Kiyo:** Leila what ever you do, don't believe Zophis.

**Leila:** I'm warning you Kiyo.

**Naruto:** Leila, Zophis can't turn you back into stone its just a lie.

**Leila:** You saw it with your own eyes. You saw my hand turned back into stone.

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei saw it with his Sharingon eye, and what he saw was an illusion. Do you really want to go against the Sharingon Eye that can see through illusions?

**Leila:** I don't want to turn back. You can't imagine how lonely it is.

**Naruto:** As if you are alone, no one to turn to for help. Feeling as if you're in pitch darkness of loneliness. I know how that feels, as it's the same reason why I'm here. My whole entire life I was on my own mostly. I never knew my parents, and everyone in my village hates me for just being alive, all because the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine-Tail Fox in me, and saw me and thought of me as the Fox that nearly destroyed the village. Thankfully over time I found people who did care treated me with respect, and met others who fallowed the same path, including the ones here to destroy the stone of moonlight (Naruto looked at Garra Shikamaru Kakashi and thought of Neji and Sakura, and everyone he left at the village). But one thing I don't want to relive that life either, but that doesn't stop me from helping others out.

**Kiyo: **_(thinking) Everytime I hear Naruto's story, it makes me feel bad for him. But he's right, and now its Leila's turn._

Leila dropped her rod at that point.

**Leila:** What should I do? What in the world can I do?

**Kiyo:** Leila?

**Garra:**_ (thinking) Good job Naruto! You always find away to bring someone to the light, no matter how deep in darkness they are in._

**Leila:** I think I understand now. When I held my hand out of the light I saw it turned to stone, but you saw nothing. I don't want to argue against powers of the Sharingon eye either. Its all an illusion. Everything went dark and I felt my heart was going to stop. There is nothing I can do. And the worst part is, if I returned to the mamodo world I don't know if the illusion cast would be gone.

Byanko was struggling with Penny.

**Penny:** What are you doing Leila?

**Byanko: **Penny, calm down.

**Penny:** Why don't you attack. They're standing right there. If you don't do it, would do it.

Penny was about to attack when she was stopped in her tracks by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu and Zatch jumped in front of her.

**Zatch:** Penny, don't you understand what you are doing is wrong?

**Penny:** Oh yeah, its you who don't understand my feelings.

**Shikamaru:** Then why is it I'm wasting my chakra preventing you to move, if that's the case?

**Zatch:** Do you understand the horrible things that you all have done, understand how Leila feels?

They thought it over as Shikamaru broke his control on purpose.

**Leila:** Naruto Kiyo, I'm going to move outside the light.

**Kiyo:** But Leila, considering what it does are you sure that's a good idea. I know what it does to your mind how it makes you feel. Even if you force yourself I'm afraid it will put you in the state of shock. Maybe even make you loose your insanity.

**Leila:** If I don't move forward I might not be able to brake free from Zophis. Thank you Kiyo and Naruto, you gave me the courage to move on.

Leila jumped out and the illusion took over as Leila saw herself turned into stone. She tried to remind herself its just an illusion but nothing she did worked. Then she felt something wet hit her as well as someone touching her as the illusion broke and Leila saw it was Albert crying and holding her.

**Leila:** Albert!

She remember the day she met him, how she tried her hardest to break Zophis' control over Albert so that they can be true partners.

**Leila:** Your listening! My voice is reaching you.

Everyone celebrated as Leila was back to normal and on their side.

**Zatch:** We did it! Leila has finally woken up.

**Dr. Riddles:** You both did it, Kiyo and Naruto.

**Kiyo:** Yeah.

**Naruto:** We only help her see the light. At the end it was Albert who broke the illusion placed on Leila. I have a feeling once the stone of moonlight is destroyed, Leila's wish of Albert becoming her true human partner will come true with out Zophis' help.

**Leila:** Thank you Albert. Next time it'll be me rescuing you.

She turned to everyone there.

**Leila:** Everyone brace yourself! The mamodo protecting the stone of moonlight is above us, and he's the most powerful monster you ever seen before.

**Naruto:** Stronger than Garra's sand demon spirit? Then that's the battle I'm looking forward to.

**Leila:** Good, let's go. Let's destroy the stone of moonlight and free those being manipulated, and alliterate Albert.


	31. The Last Of The Supreme Mamodos

Chapter 28

**The Last of the Supreme Mamodos**

Everyone looked up in the whole preparing for battle.

**Naruto:** Finally we're finally going to catch up with Sakura Neji Lien Wanrei Tia and Megumi.

**Leila:** Come I'll guide you there. Let's destroy the stone of moonlight and release Zophis control over people's hearts. Hurry lets go.

**Kakashi:** Leila holds on a second! We need to bathe in the stone of moonlight to recover our strength from with in and Chakra. Especially Naruto and Garra.

They stepped in the light and their strength recovered. Meanwhile Byanko and Penny were deciding on what to do. Penny was confused and upset with herself after hearing what Zatch said.

--

On Tia and Wanrei side…

Lien and Wanrei was helping Megumi climb the steps till they stopped.

**Tia:** Megumi are you ok?

Sakura and Neji who was ahead of them went back down to help.

**Lien:** Megumi your exhausted you need to rest for a while.

**Megumi:** No Lien I'm ok, I can walk. We need to get to the stone of moonlight so we can meet up with Kiyo and the others.

They continued on the steps.

--

After bathing in the stone of moonlight everyone was reenergize and ready for battle.

**Kanchome:** Boy do I feel stronger.

**Naruto:** Let's get going then, I hate leaving my friends waiting and were keeping some waiting.

Kanchome and Falgore ran toward the stairway as Leila started remembering something.

**Kiyo:** Is there something wrong Leila?

**Leila:** I don't know, I feel like I'm forgetting something. But what?

She struggles to remember as Kanchome and Falgore headed toward the stairs.

**Leila:** I remember there is a trap floor by the stairs.

Kanchome and Falgore fell through and barely hanging by the edge. They headed back up with Falgore's pants hanging down from Kanchome hanging to them.

**Falgore:** Ok Kanchome lets get moving.

They headed up the stairs again.

**Leila: **Something else, something else I'm forgetting.

**Naruto:** Leila?

**Leila:** Its no big deal. Wait, I remember now there's a giant rock up there, it roles down the stairs.

**Naruto:** Waaa, Kanchome and Falgore just went up there.

**Shikamaru:** What a drag!

**Leila:** A big round rock.

Kanchome and Falgore was run down by the rock.

**Leila:** Like that one!

After they crashed into the Wall Falgore and Kanchome was recovering in the stone of moonlight. Leila remembered a song that told her where to go. Zatch and Kiyo went to check it out as Leila tried to remember more.

**Leila:** It's the statue on the left…

**Dr. Riddles:** Kiyo Zatch can you hear it's the statue on the left.

Zatch and Kiyo came across it and started looking.

**Leila:** Yes I'm right it's the statue on the left.

**Dr. Riddles:** The statue on the left.

**Leila:** Will slam down on you.

Just then the Statue slammed down on Kiyo and Zatch leaving them to recover in the light from the stone.

**Naruto:** Good thing we didn't try that one. Although it was funny.

**Leila:** I remember more. Yeah the statue on the right.

Sunbeam wasn't sure about Leila's memory but checked it out with Ponygon.

**Leila:** Statue on the right. The statue will kick you.

At that moment the statue on the right kicked Mr. Sunbeam and Ponygon sending them to join the others.

**Naruto:** Wow that was pathetic!

**Leila:** Sorry!

This time Leila destroyed the correct stairs with Migurun.

**Kakashi:** You could have just told us that.

**Leila:** Guys lets go.

**Kiyo:** Ah Leila, is there something else you need to remember.

**Leila:** I'm sorry Kiyo, I don't remember anything else about the traps ahead.

**Kiyo Zatch Sunbeam Falgore Kanchome:** Leila!

**Naruto:** Hey relax, I bet these stairs are somewhat connected to the ones Sakura Neji and the others have to go through so we might get lucky.

**Kiyo:** Gee, thanks for the confidence Naruto.

**Penny:** Hey guys. Are you sure you want to head up there? The monster up there is incredibly strong. You'll never beet him even if you work together. Now's your chance to go home, before it gets to late.

Zatch swallow air in nervous.

**Kiyo:** Your worried about us aren't you Penny?

**Penny:** Worried. No its just that…fine then go I don't care one way or another just remember what I said about going up there.

Zatch thanked them as the mamodos ninjas and human partners headed up the stairs. Byanko tried to talk some sense into Penny so that they can join Zatch and the others but didn't prevailed.

--

On Wanrei and Tia side they managed to walked up the stairs. Megumi felt something from ahead and stoped.

**Lien:** What's the matter?

**Megumi:** The light, the closer I get the better I feel. and I feel like my strength from with in is recovering to.

**Sakura:** It must be the stone of moonlight.

**Neji:** Yeah I can feel my chakra recovering as well.

**Lien:** You know what I think? That light is coming from the room the stone of moon light.

Lien and Wanrei held hands and looked at each other for a while.

**Neji:** Lets go.

**Megumi:** Maybe these stairs will…

They noticed that Lien and Wanrei was a little preoccupied.

**Sakura:** Come on lets go ahead and leave them to their thoughts.

Megumi Tia Sakura and Neji walked up the stairs where the moon light was visible to find 3 statues faces.

**Statues:** SO you come, it's about time. We've been waiting for you.

**Megumi Tia:** Mamodo.

They took their fighting stance immediately.

**Statues:** You're wrong! We are the three beautiful sisters that protect these ruins. If you want to pass…

Lien and Wanrei finally caught up as they saw the statues.

**Wanrei:** Mamodo!

**Lien:** Three Mamodo!

**Statues:** Your wrong. If you want to pass you must answer a question.

**Everyone:** Question?

**Statue:** A simple question but if you get it wrong…

Fire shot out of the statues mouth.

**Statue:** Now for the question. Now tell us, who are the most beautiful amongst you.

**Neji:** You have to be kidding me? Those kind questions are the kind that can break up a team if someone answered it in the way the others don't like.

**Sakura:** Well I think…

Neji stopped Sakura from continuing.

**Neji:** Sakura we're not going to participate in questions like these.

**Sakura:** Ok, ok, I get it. I won't answer. What about the others?

**Neji:** They might have passed this might be coming to this point or they won't be here. But I doubt Kakashi-sensei will let their team be broken up by their question.

**Sakura:** Not them Neji, I know that. I mean Lien Wanrei Megumi and Tia.

Neji almost forgotten about that as he watch them try to figuer that out.

**Statues:** So who's the most beautiful?

**Wanrei:** The answer is obvious.

He blushed as he looked at Lien.

**Lien:** You think it's me.

Wanrei nodded.

**Tia:** Wanrei you're madly in love so of coarse you think Lien is the right answer. But actually…

She thought of her in a dress saying it was her.

**Tia:** The answer is, at least I think, is Megumi.

**Megumi:** Huh? You think its me?

Megumi thought of it for a moment as her in one of her pop-star clothes.

**Megumi:** Me no. I think I'm cute. What do you think Neji Sakura?

They turned and saw that Sakura and Neji wasn't even trying to answered it, even avoiding Megumi's question by checking their ninja gear.

**Neji:** Sorry, but us ninjas are trained to avoid anything we feel that need to be avoided.

**Sakura:** Yeah like Neji said.

**Wanrei:** This is getting us nowhere.

**Neji:** _(Thinking) couldn't they just destroy it and not answer it? Wanrei and Tia are mamodos after all._

**Sakura:**_ (thinking) now I see why Neji's trying to avoid it, they're struggling with one question._

**Wanrei:** Could it be that the answer isn't limited to a girl?

Wanrei thought of himself in a Komodo thinking that it was him.

**Neji:**_ (thinking) Just destroy it already and worry about it later._

**Wanrei:** Lien please answers the question for us. Who is the most beautiful?

**Lien:** Hmm, you want me to answer? Out of us who is the most beautiful? I think I can answer it.

She thought of her in a komodo with her hair down saying she was the most beautiful.

**Lien:** I can't say it, I can't say it out loud. Please don't make me say the answer.

**Sakura:** Neji, I think this has gone overboard.

**Neji:** I think you're right.

**Tia:** Its ok, just answer it honestly.

**Megumi:** Yeah Lien, just say who you think is the most beautiful.

Sakura walked up sighing. Neji fallowed knowing that this was ridiculous

**Megumi Tia Wanrei:** Honestly.

**Lien:** Boy you guys look angry.

Lien struggled even more.

**Statues:** So who is the most beautiful?

**Sakura:** Hey give them a break, its not like you gave them a question that's anyone can just point out and agreed.

The statues mouths started glowing.

**Sakura:** (Hiding behind Neji incase he use his 360 spin) Matter mind.

**Neji:** Really pathetic, Sakura.

Lien struggled with it still thinking it was her.

**Lien:** I can't, I won't. How can you make me say I'm the most beautiful?

Wanrei's spellbook shines.

**Wanrei Tia Megumi:** You are?

**Lien:** 'Go Boren'

Wanrei wined up destroying the statues as a tear drop appeared on Wanrei's head, as it turned out the statue wasn't sure itself

**Neji:** So that statue could have been destroyed in the first place. Although they should of asked a question they knew the answer to.

**Sakura:** Iruka-sensei said that if you don't ask a question not even you know the answer to will backfire eventually.

A creature heard something and looked at the direction of the entrance.

--

Meanwhile Brago and Sherry chased after Zophis. Zophis turned around and aimed at them.

**Koko:** 'Random'

**Sherry:** Koko?

Random shot at them as Brago's spellbook shined.

**Sherry:** 'Gravirei'

Random was smashed by Brago's weakest gravity spell, but it was crushed.

**Sherry:** Why are you wasting time with small spells Zophis? I know Koko is near by, lets fight for real.

**Zophis:** Sherry, you must have patients.

They ran off again as Zophis led them in a chase. Brago however sense something from the ruins that's evil and dark.

**Sherry:** Let's go!

**Brago:** the power I sense over there before is growing stronger. It seems more interesting.

--

Wanrei Lien Tia Megumi Neji and Sakura was heading up the stairs as the light shined

**Megumi:** That light its coming from the stone.

Wings from the mamodo and cover the stone turning the room dark along with the stair way.

**Tia:** What's happening to the light?

**Megumi:** It's going out!

**Sakura:** I didn't here it brake or any spell. So I doubt that Naruto and the other broke it.

Neji activated his Byatogan.

**Lien:** What's going on up there?

**A voice:** 'Zemaruk'

A giant claw went through the stair case at them.

**Neji:** Watch out!

**Megumi:** 'Seioshi'

A dome protected them from the attack but broke as the attack went at them. They managed to dodge it.

**Tia:** Seioshi was shattered!

**Sakura:** If it haven't been for Neji using Byatogan we could have been hit.

**Wanrei:** We're at a disadvantage in this corridor. Lets make a run for the hall above.

As soon as the claw left they were out of the corridor.

**Sakura:** Neji you see it?

**Neji:** Yeah I see it and I don't like what I see. I also see the stone being covered.

--

the other side everyone was running up the stairs trying to get to the stone.

**Nine-Tail Fox:** _Kid, I sense dark aura growing as you climb._

**Leila:** guys you got to be careful. That Mamodo is just waiting up there. There is no guarantee we will win even if we work as a team.

**Naruto:** She's right about that mamodo. The Fox just told me he sense dark aura growing stronger.

**Falgore:** Relax, of course we will win. Including you and Albert we have 8 full groups fighting side by side. Also we have Tia Megumi Wanrei Lien Sakura and Neji joining us soon. How can we not win.

Kanchome fell and Falgore tripped as the group separated and dodge them.

**Leila:** They're the ones I'm most worry about.

**Naruto:** I can summon the Chief Toad who helped the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine-Tail Fox in me. And also helped I defeated Garra and his sand demon. With that experience we can't loose.

**Kiyo:** _(thinking) Almost there, I don't think we're taking the mamodo up there lightly I just think we're confident because we have Tia and the others joining us. Tia defensive spells we can guard against any attack. It will give us a layer of protection no other can give us. And Wanrei is a tough warrior who is the master of Kong Fu and has much powerful attack and spells. Let's not forget Neji and Sakura who Naruto seemed so confident to ask them to help, and so far they have. I hate to admit it but they're stronger than us including the Ninjas with us._

They reached the top and saw the same destroyed statue the others countered.

**Kiyo:** What is this place?

**Naruto:** I don't know but I get a feeling Neji and Sakura was up here, which means the others have as well. Infact I can sense Neji's Byatogan as we speak.

Naruto started looking around.

**Leila:** Strange!

Leila explained that the room above held the stone of moonlight and it should have been glowing by now.

**Naruto:** Neji definitely was here, I've been around that guy when his Byatogan was activated I can almost sense it when ever Neji activates it near by.

**Shikamaru:** Not only that this rubble looked like it was smashed by one of Wanrei's spells.

**Kakashi:** That's odd.

--

In the room above Lien Wanrei Tia Megumi was trying to look for the mamodo and the stone. More claws came at them.

**A voice:** 'Zemaruk'

They dodge the attacks as they came at them.

**Tia:** Megumi.

The spellbook shined as Megumi focused.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

The shield appears as Lien Wanrei Neji and Sakura slid behind it.

**Megumi:** I never saw such massive power! We can't hold it, it's to strong.

The shield started breaking.

**Tia:** Megumi what are you doing? I need more of your strength from within.

**Megumi:** I'm so sorry Tia. I was memorize by its power that I couldn't focus my strength.

The shield grew as Megumi added more strength from with in. The attacks stop as a hand that looked like it was on fire came at them.

**A voice:** 'Giolden Zemaruk'

**Wanrei:** Look a strong spell is coming.

**Tia:** Hold on, maybe if we stop it maybe they'll be out of energy to strike back when we attack.

**Neji:** Leave the spellbook to me then, I'll block that guys chakra points so that he can't focus any strength from with in to it. Plus with my Byatogan I can see where he is even in the dark.

The attack hit the shield, and it did hold for a while but started breaking. The spellbook stopped shining as Megumi and Tia became dizzy from the attack. Wanrei jumped ahead at that point.

**Lien:** Wanrei?

The shield break and a claw came and stabbed through Wanrei.

--

on the hall bellow they heard sounds and was clueless.

**Kiyo:** What was that sound?

Light reappeared leaving them clueless.

**Naruto: **I don't know, but I don't like it. Kakashi summon Pakkun.

**Kakashi:** Already done!

They looked and in a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared. Naruto bit his thumb.

**Naruto:** We'll need the Toad Brother's help as well.

Naruto performed a few handsigns and summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

**Gamakichi:** Who turned off the light?

**Naruto:** Gamakichi Gamatatsu I want you to go up there and look and see what's going on but stay out of sight.

**Kakashi:** You to Pakkun.

They raced up there with the others following. At the top they saw it as well as a mamodo that looked like a minator with claw like armor on his arms and wings. And they also saw Wanrei stabbed as the claw removed itself.


	32. Demolt The Craze Warrior

Chapter 28

**Demolt the Crazed Warrior**

Brago and Sherry was chasing Zophis to their destination trying to find Koko along the way.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Blast came at Sherry and Brago.

**Sherry:** 'Gravirei'

They stopped it with gravity pushing on it.

**Sherry:** Even though I can hear Koko's voice I can't locate her location.

**Brago:** He must be using the canyons around hear and echo her voice.

Zophis ran was off again.

**Sherry:** You won't get away Zophis.

They continued to head toward Zophis.

--

Back at the ruins…

The Mamodo roared as they watch. Lien was with the injured Wanrei and Tia was in a proactive stance over Megumi.

**Kiyo:**_ (thinking) Oh no!_

**Zatch:** _(thinking) This beast is an ancient mamodo._

**Lien:** Wanrei!

They looked at Lien trying to wake Wanrei up.

**Lien:** Wanrei, Wanrei! You can't leave me! Wanrei, Wanrei!

**Naruto:** _(thinking) Wanrei got hit by that attack directly._

**Kiyo:** Where is Tia? We need her healing spell immediately. Tia!

**Naruto:** Sakura can help to, she is training to become a medical ninja after all.

They noticed that Tia and Megumi was a few feet away from them.

**Neji:** Looking for someone?

Naruto turned around and saw that Neji and Sakura was right behind him.

**Naruto:** Wanrei was hit by that attack where were you, Neji? You have your defense you could have done something about it.

**Neji:** Wanrei jumped in front of the attack before I could react. I don't have Lee's speed Naruto.

Naruto was steaming with anger.

**Kakashi:** Naruto calm down! We still have Tia's recovery spell, and Sakura medical ninjutsu.

**Zatch:** Tia Megumi!

They were trying to snap them out of their trans. Demolt roared scaring Kiyo Zatch Ponygon Sunbeam Kanchome Falgore and Dr. Riddles.

**Naruto:** Would someone stop that mamodo from roaring already? I'm in a bad mood as it is and that isn't helping.

**Kiyo:** Talk about Courage! Naruto's not even threatened by that roar, especially after what happened to Wanrei.

**Naruto:** I made an oath of pain once that I will never run away scared when others need me, and this is no exception.

The human partner finally appeared.

**Human partner:** 'Zemaruk'

Claws came at Tia and Megumi.

**Kiyo:** Tia Move, Megumi Move.

No one noticed that Garra's sand reacted and was already there and blocked the attack while Leila grabbed Albert and went to rescue them. Leila grabbed them both and dodge when the sand shield failed. Leila summoned her rod.

**Leila:** Al, read it!

Albert tried but couldn't as Leila was aiming at the mamodo. So they fired Migurun at the ground tripping him. Then Leila grabbed his tail.

**Leila:** Sorry Demolt, but nothing is stopping me from smashing the stone.

Leila surprised everyone by throwing Demolt to the ground.

**Garra:** Sand Tsunami

A huge wave came at Demolt crashing into him fallowed by Naruto using the Nine-Tail Fox's Chakra, and formed the cross handsign.

**Naruto:** Shadow Clone Jutsu

Over 199 clones appeared and 100 help the other 99 and the real Naruto form the Rasegan.

**Narutos: **The Fourth Hokage's Jutsu! RASEGAN!

They strike Demolt with 100 Rasegans.

**Kakashi:** Naruto needs to learn not to blurt out about the jutsu he's going to use.

Naruto landed on his feet.

**Naruto:** No one threatens and/or hurts my friends and gets away with it.

**Kanchome:** Naruto's can be scary when he wants to be, that's for sure!

**Sunbeam:** That was impressive.

**Falgore:** Leila did it with out a spell

**Dr. Riddles:** And Naruto did it with the Nine-Tail Fox's chakra.

Sakura was already over there trying the best she can to heal Wanrei. Naruto ran to Tia and Megumi.

**Naruto:** Tia Megumi wakes up both of you!

Leila caught up to him as Tia and Megumi got up.

**Leila:** Are you ok?

**Tia:** I guess! What happened I was defending an attack? Both Seioshi and Ma Seshield didn't work. When the shield broke we got dizzy. And then Wanrei jumped in front of us to protect us.

**Megumi:** Is he ok?

They turned to Lien holding him while Sakura tried her best to heal him.

**Leila:** Tia Megumi, I don't think Sakura's skills are enough right now we need you're healing spell.

Leila threw them directly to them. Tia Megumi got up and in position for Saifojio.

**Sakura:** Good you're here!

**Megumi:** 'Saifojio'

Saifojio appeared above Tia's hands as they prepared to use it. Demolt got up and was about him.

**Naruto:** Hey Demolt!

Demolt looked at them.

**Leila:** Don't look over there I'm your challenger right over here. Or are you afraid of a little girl and a knuckle-headed ninja. The same ones who knocked you down.

Demolt went into attacking them but they dodged it.

**Leila:** You might want to better than that.

**Naruto:** Tia now!

**Tia:** Megumi we need more strength from within! I can hardly feel energy coming from inside Wanrei!

**Megumi:** Ok Tia, I'll put all I have into this spell

The book shined brighter as did Saifojio.

**Tia:** I just hope we're not to late.

**Megumi:** We can't loose, we can't! Wanrei!

They threw the sword at Wanrei as it started healing Wanrei.

**Naruto:**_ (thinking) that's a good start after that it will be like learning the first step of becoming a medical ninja all over again for Sakura._

Demolt launch other attack on them.

**Naruto:** Untill Wanrei has recover and able to move, it's too risky to summon Chief Toad in this room.

Naruto tried throwing Kunai knives with paper bombs attach but it didn't do a thing to Demolt even after explosion.

**Naruto:** Looks like Paper bombs can't even faze him.

**Human Partner:** 'Boruda Zemaruk'

The claws on each arm split into many and Demolt use it against them. They barely dodge it, including the rubble. during the attacks Leila and Albert were separated. Demolt went into another attack.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zakerga strike the arm stopping the attack.

**Leila:** Kiyo Zatch!

**Kakashi:** Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu.

Water dragon strike Demolt from behind.

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed into his 2nd form and strike Demolt.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transformed into a wall to camouflage everyone else while Sakura try to help Wanrei out.

**Kanchome:** Relax; you can stay here till Wanrei is healed.

**Sakura:** Good thing to, it might be awhile till he's fully recovers even with my skills.

**Garra:** Not only that even at a distance my sand can attack and defend under my control.

Shikamaru was using the rubble to hide as he get closer to the human partner.

**Shikamaru:** This is such a drag, but someone has to stop that guy from reading any more spells from a safe distance.

Naruto noticed Shikamaru moving closer to the human partner and hiding behind rubble, but didn't even try to figuer out what he's doing, instead Naruto help distract Demolt from finding Shikamaru.Ponygon Sunbeam Zatch and Kiyo and Kakashi ran to Leila Albert and Naruto. Ponygon turned back into normal.

**Kiyo:** Are you ok?

**Leila:** So you weren't to scared to fight after all huh Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** Sorry about that, I guess I was scared but I snapped out of it when I saw you fought bravely. No more shaking!

**Zatch:** Yeah, I'm not scared any more.

**Leila:** Cool that's what I want to hear. Kiyo use your mind at the fullest extent as possible, 100 percent isn't good enough if we're going to win.

**Kakashi:** Not only that, Shikamaru is playing hide and go seek in order to get close enough to the human partner with out being noticed so that his shadow possession jutsu can stretch to that guy. So we need to make sure Demolt doesn't see him.

**Naruto:** Leave that to my Shadow Clones! With them not even Demolt will see me coming.

**Leila:** That is if he's the same Demolt from the old days.

--

meanwhile Sherry and Brago was still chasing down Zophis.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

This time the spell took form of a whip as Zophis used it against them.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis released from Brago's hand and caused the whip to bounce off the Gigano Reis and hit the wall of the canyon creating a rock slide.

**Sherry:** Look out!

Brago merely broke the rock with his bare hands.

**Brago:** Isn't it about time you stop these cheep tricks Zophis?

**Zophis:** I don't know what you mean.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Another explosive whip came at them and circles them.

**Sherry:** 'Ion Gravirei'

Brago merely stopped it with Ion Gravirei.

**Zophis:** Well done, you two make formidable opponents.

**Sherry:** I know your planning something hiding Koko from me. But it won't work, so stop stalling for time. And start fighting seriously soon. Or I'll end this soon with a powerful spell with out waiting for Koko to appeared.

**Zophis:** Huh, shouldn't you wait to see if Koko is safe before making a bold statement like that? You deliberate haven't use a strong spell yet because you don't know where she at.

**Sherry:** _(thinking) I hate him. I see that cruel arrogant attitude hasn't change since our last match. He has no kind heart manipulating the kind heart of Koko._

**Zophis:** Never or less, I'm upset if you think I'm stalling for time for a while. But I will tell you this all I need is to lead you two to your final battle field. Choose to believe me or not.

They moved on till Zophis stopped at an old time helmet with some stone on it and put it on over his head.

**Zophis:** and it's true that neither of you will survive this battle.

--

back in the ruins Demolt roar as he was angry.

**Leila:** Looks like we really got Demolt angry we have to attack full strength with no cheap tricks, and somehow get Shikamaru out of there.

**Kiyo:** Leila why don't you concentrate on destroying the stone of moonlight?

**Leila:** Got it.

**Kiyo:** Zatch and Ponygon I want you guys to try to lure him away from the stone by using your most powerful spells. Naruto you do the same by using your Shadow Clone jutsu to make as many Shadow Clones you can make. Take advantage of your speed and attack at full size.

They nodded to the plan Naruto made a cross handsign. Kakashi did the same using his Sharingon eye to copy.

**Naruto:** MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Hundreds of Naruto covered the battle field even surrounding Kanchome and everyone he was hiding. Shikamaru was a few feats from the human partner but he was waiting as there was to many shadow clones around to catch him directly.

**Kiyo:** 'Rauzaruk'

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Lightning struck Zatch powering him up as Ponygon transformed into his 2nd form. Zatch and Ponygon went into an attack while Naruto and his Shadow clones divided to hide and attack.

**Neji:** What is Naruto doing? All of the clones are hiding.

**Sakura:** Knowing Naruto, he's probably going to fool Demolt by attacking the clones while he sets up for an attack.

Demolt tried punching Zatch, but Zatch blocked it as Ponygon head toward him causing Demolt to step back and Zatch went into an attack. They hit Demolt under the chin.

**Sunbeam:** Yeah a direct hit.

**Leila:** You're wrong!

Sunbeam looked at her and back at Demolt who started laughing as Zatch and Ponygon floated by him.

**Kiyo:** What is he so happy about?

Demolt punched Zatch and Ponygon strait at the wall where Kiyo Sunbeam Leila and Albert was at. They dodge the attack but Zatch and Ponygon still got direct collision creating a hole. Naruto and some of his clones were waiting where Shikamaru was hiding.

**Naruto:** Whoa, he makes Granny Tsunade strength look like a normal punch. I don't think even Lee can compete against that.

**Shikamaru:** This isn't good!

**Naruto:** Shikamaru, retreat to the others and give me directions using the radio communicators quickly, with your brains and my strength we can out smart Demolt.

Shikamaru left agreeing to the plan.

**Kanchome:** Falgore?

**Dr. Riddles:** We could be in big trouble.

Shikamaru made it to where they were.

**Shikamaru:** New strategy! Naruto want's me to help him in a safe distance.

Shikamaru took out his radio communicator and set it up.

**Shikamaru:** What a drag. Now we use these things.

Zatch and Ponygon appeared in the rubble.

**Human Partner:** 'Regan Zemaruk'

The claws on Demolt's arms removed themselves and turned into Nun-chuck.

**Neji:** this isn't good; Nun-chucks can be used as both attack and defense if used correctly

**Shikamaru:** Naruto stay away from those Nun-Chucks for a while until we can find out how Demolt uses it

**Naruto:** Copy that!

Demolt started spinning the weapons around as windmills.

**Zatch:** We're not going to loose Ponygon!

**Ponygon:** Meru!

They jumped in dodging the nun-chucks. But got hit by them when Demolt stopped spinning them and struck them to the ground.

**Shikamaru:** Naruto send out your clones one by one. Get Demolt away from the stone, as well as Zatch and Ponygon.

**Naruto:** About time!

One clone appeared in front of Demolt.

**Clone:** Hey Demolt. What about me?

Demolt hit it with the nun-chucks as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another one appear hitting it's back trying to get Demolt's attention.

**Another Clone:** Nanananana

Demolt hit it as it disappeared. And it kept going on as one by one Demolt attack.

**Shikamaru:** That's it, strike each clone, you'll never see Naruto make his move.

The real Naruto moved closer and closer to the human partner.

**Albert:** 'Migurun'

The blast aiming at the stone from behind Demolt was blocked.

**Tia:** How did he see that attack?

**Megumi:** From Behind?

Demolt howled as he was still under the stone of moon light.

**Naruto:** if I can get Demolt's spellbook, he can't use any more spells.

Naruto bit his thumb and performed a few handsigns.

**Naruto:** because I can't summon Chief Toad doesn't mean I can't asked his sons to help. SUMMONING JUTSU

Naruto hit his hand on the ground and Gamakichi appeared.

**Kiyo:** He doesn't just have power he's skilled.

**Sunbeam:** not only that, no weaknesses

**Leila:**_ (thinking) just as I thought._ (Shouting) Naruto stop with your pursuit on the human partner.

**Naruto:** What?

**Leila:** Trust me when I say getting the book the indirect way won't work so retreat.

Naruto listened mostly because he was worried that if Leila found out where he was surely Demolt could see him.

--

Zophis wore his helmet ready for battle.

**Zophis:** Now should we get ready for battle?

**Sherry:** Do you really think that helmet will protect you from our attacks?

**Zophis:** I don't need this helmet to protect me from you or anyone else because as long as I wear it. because as long as I wear it you won't be able to touch me!

**Sherry:** What did you say?

**Brago:** don't let him provoke you! Lets go Sherry!

**Sherry:** Right Brago! 'Reis'

Reis went after Zophis and hit with explosion but Zophis disappear and reappear behind them.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Another random came at Sherry and Brago from behind but the separated to dodge.

**Zophis:** I separated the pair!

**Koko:** 'Random'

Another attack went at Sherry as she jumped out of the way, and tried to hit Zophis with the stone that was attach by a chain in her staff but hit a rock pile. Zophis appeared behind her and aiming at her.

**Koko:** 'Random'

As another attack went at her, Sherry ran from them dodging them. Then when cornered at the rock pillar she notice Brago was in position as Zophis was about to attack.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis hit Zophis from behind as they hope this time they did damage. As the smoke disappear the shield protecting Zophis became visible

**Zophis:** It seems that the defense mechanism generated by my helmet came perfectly.

**Sherry:** No way! _(thinking) there is no scratch on him?_

**Brago:** Shield huh?

**Zophis:** As I said before, no harm can be done to be from any of your attacks.

--

Naruto Gamakichi and Kakashi who was trying the same thing as Naruto retreated to Leila's side.

**Leila:** I get it now!

**Kiyo:** What do you mean Leila?

**Leila:** I thought something about Demolt has change. His fighting style, it's to intelligent for him!

**Zatch:** huh?

**Ponygon:** Mey?

**Leila:** You the one that reads the spells from Demolt's spellbook. Listen, I know your mind isn't being controlled by Zophis.

The news caught everyone by surprise.

**Sakura:** Another one not being controlled by Zophis?

**Neji:** It appear so, and we who been to busy to pay attention to the human partner, and missed it.

The human partner started laughing evilly.

**Human Partner:** Why in the world would I need my mind be control by anyone? I am more interested to what Zophis is doing to a mamodo. Besides it seems Zophis took a liking to me. He promised a certain reward.

**Kiyo:** Reward?

**Human Partner:** If I help Zophis fight who ever tries to destroy the stone of moonlight. He promised to give it to me. Can you imagine able to hook it up to a super computer. I'll be able to hypnotize mass numbers off people, to be able to control minds as skillfully as Zophis, I will be able to made soft-headed idiots around the world do my biddings.

**Zatch:** Creep!

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey.

**Human partner:** That Zophis is a true genius, to create this stone. I can't wait to use it, to make me almost as powerful as him. Things will be looking up for me from now on. Remember this, my name is Vile. Roberto Vile, Zophis' successor. Bring it on you ants, I'll crush you all, bring it on.

Zatch Kiyo Naruto and Sakura was steamed up with anger toward him.

**Naruto:** I can't stand it, seeing someone trying to get away harming others.

**Zatch:** Hey Kiyo!

**Kiyo:** I know Zatch! This battle…

**Zatch:** No matter what!

**Together:** We can't loose.

Sakura's Chakra went in overdrive as it is filled with her anger toward Roberto.

**Sakura:** _You better not loose either Naruto, we're not going to let another guy like him win, not after what we had to face before. Not another soul suffer do to one man._


	33. Victory At Any Cost

**Victory at Any Cost**

**Naruto:** Gamakichi go and hide behind Kanchome, and do what ever it takes to help Wonrei. Wonrei's badly injured and barely alive, until he's well enough to be moved I can't summon your father.

**Gamakichi:** Got it Naruto.

Naruto looked at Roberto along with the others.

**Naruto: **Roberto, the things you're saying. These are my friends you're talking about. They'll help me in when I needed them and I will do the same for them if they needed me.

They ran strait in for battle.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zakerga shot out of Zatch's mouth and made a hit on Demolt's arm. Naruto made the goat handsign.

**Naruto: **Ok, fox bring it all the way just like we did against Sasuke. But only as long as it can last with out pain.

**Nine-Tail Fox: **You want it you got it.

Red chakra stream out of Naruto's body and force Naruto to stand on all four as the chakra cover his body in a fox form with one tail.

**Kiyo: **incredible!

**Dr. Riddles: **Naruto reached the 2nd stage of the Nine-Tail fox's powers.

**Tia:** Is that good?

**Dr. Riddles:** As long as Naruto's in control and don't over do it then yes.

Meanwhile Zatch was about to be eaten.

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed in his 2nd form. Zatch dodge one attack and was about to get hit by another. When Ponygon pushed Demolt's hand away.

**Kiyo:** 'Zaker'

Zaker shot out this time and Demolt hit it down almost hitting Roberto. Demolt swiped Zatch away.

**Zatch:** Kiyo!

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zakerga hit Demolt under the chin as Naruto was using the 2nd form to climb on the walls and jumped at Demolt with the Rasegan, and hit Demolt in the same place. At that point Zatch hit the ground.

**Kiyo:** Zatch no!

**Zatch: **Stay there. Don't worry about me just continue to attack. We have to defeat these two no matter what.

**Roberto:** hahahahaha, useless, useless. Why don't you just give up? As long as I have this you can't win against me.

**Kiyo:** I don't care if you have the Stone of Moonlight, Zatch and I will never loose to you.

**Leila:** I feel the same.

**Sunbeam:** Us two.

**Ponygon:** Meru-meru mey.

**Naruto:** Count me in.

**Roberto:** How cute you all want to go down at the same time. Go Demolt! Destroy them in a single strike.

They dodge being stepped on by Demolt. Naruto was swinging by a tail literally.

**Naruto:** I almost forgot that in this mode the chakra forms a tail.

**Neji:** Naruto with a tail, weird.

**Shikamaru: **I don't know what's more of a drag. Demolt finding us, or that red chakra giving him a tail.

**Sakura:** Garra what's wrong?

**Garra:** Nothing, as long as Naruto has control of his actions nothings wrong.

The battle got intense as Zatch and Naruto gave it their all.

**Kiyo:** _(Thinking) Zatch I might put you in your out most limit but there definetly be a light at the end of this tunnel._

Demolt hit Zatch again trying to knock him down. The red spellbook shines more and more.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zakerga shot out of Zatch's mouth and hit Demolt's foot.

**Ponygon:** Meru.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon!

**Ponygon: **Mey?

**Sunbeam:** I need you to create a distraction so that Zatch can attack. Use your speed.

**Ponygon:** Meru, meru mey

**Sunbeam:** Make him confuse. Annoy him like a horsefly that he can't swipe.

Ponygon did so making it impossible for Demolt to hit.

**Roberto: **You insects can attack as many times as you like it won't do us any damage.

Demolt hit them both.

**Roberto:** See what I mean.

**Naruto:** All I see is guy who need to be taught a lesson.

Just then a claw came at Roberto almost swiping him away. Leila jumped after dropping Albert.

**Roberto:** Demolt.

**Albert:** 'Om Magurga'

The boomerang like moon shape crest came at the stone. When Demolt tried to stop it Leila change its direction until it was destroyed, then Demolt strike her to the ground.

**Leila:** Destroying the Stone of Moonlight won't be easy.

Zatch jumped at Demolt.

**Kiyo:** 'Zaker'

Lightning hit Demolt in the stomach and cause pain but not enough and the damage automatically healed from the stone.

**Naruto:** We have to find another way, if only I can summon that queen slug Granny Tsunade can summon we can do damage and not worry about the consequences given to the others, thanks to its ability to make miniature clones of itself.

Demolt strike Ponygon and Zatch hard to the ground.

**Tia:** We have to go help them fight Megumi.

**Megumi:** No Tia, my strength from with in hasn't returned yet. And Sakura hasn't been successful in waking Wonrei up. Let's use Saifojio again.

**Tia:** Yeah.

**Kanchome:** Hey what about us?

**Falgore:** You have to endure

**Kanchome:** Yeah but.

**Dr. Riddles:** Right now your job in protecting everyone is by being a wall is very important to our cause.

**Falgore:** Dr. Riddles is right Kanchome.

**Kanchome:** Yeah but Falgore if I don't help them they'll loose.

**Falgore:** Kiyo has a plan. We have to trust him that he knows what he is doing.

**Neji:** I'm going out there.

Sand pulled him back

**Garra:** and what, only one your gentle fist is effective against is Roberto, and as long as Demolt can fight back you'll be to busy using your defense to lay an attack on him.

**Sakura:** Garra's right Neji, not even my best attacks is resourceful with Demolt. Did you forgot what happened when you fought that sound nine of the sound 4?

**Neji: **I remember winning it.

**Sakura:** Yeah but at a risk of almost dying yourself. Or that hole in the shoulder that took many medical ninjas including Shizume to heal you was for nothing

Neji mumbled something and stayed back.

**Shikamaru:** My best shot is to help them dodge with my Shadow Possession jutsu but not when they're in the air.

Demolt almost stepped on Kiyo but Zatch pulled him out of there.

**Falgore;** They're looking for the light of victory.

Zatch jumped into battle remembering their promise to Alm.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

They remember Kiddo sacrifice as Zakerga hit Demolt in the chest. Zatch remembered the fun they had with Kiddo before returning to the ruins. Zatch hit the ground remembering Pamoon's last words. Naruto felt the pain from the second form.

**Naruto:** Not good, I hit the limit.

The red chakra reverted back to normal and Naruto returned to normal.

**Zatch:** I would not stand for anymore sadness in my life.

He remembers Kolulu's last word before returning to the mamodo world.

**Kolulu:** If the king in our world is a benevolent king then maybe we wouldn't have to come here and fight in the first place. 

**Zatch:** No more sadness.

The memory of Wonrei taking that hit still replays in Zatch's head. As Demolt cry they prepare for battle.

**Zatch: **We absolutely

**Kiyo:** Absolutely

**Zatch:** Won't stand this any more.

**Naruto:** As long as we fight for what's right we can't loose. That's how I fight, and always will fight.

**Sakura:** Yeah that's right Naruto, when ever you fight someone in the past you had a good cause.

**Roberto:** you're attacks to Demolt is no different from a fly attacks the hurricane. As long as Demolt is under the stone of moonlight no matter how much damage he takes he can recover immediately. Unless you suddenly become stronger there is no way you can beat us.

At that point Naruto was steamed about not able to summon the chief toad.

**Roberto:** oh please don't tell me, that last attack was you strongest.

He kept laughing making them more and more angry.

**Kakashi:** Water style: Water dragon Jutsu

A dragon of water strike with no hesitation.

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei what happened to you.

**Kakashi:** I was caught in the moment of life.

**Naruto:** Not again with the lies. We're in a mince of a battle, try and be serious for once. You supposedly copied over 1000 jutsus and you disappeared on us.

Zatch jumped into the battle despite Naruto's argument with his sensei.

**Roberto:** Demolt I don't want you get carry away with fighting them time to destroy.

Demolt threw his weapon missing both Zatch and Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Demolt block the attack and hit Zatch to the ground.

**Naruto:** No time to talk, time to act.

Zatch made another aim at Demolt.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

This time Zakerga made hit and an effective one.

**Naruto:** Yes a weak spot.

Demolt made another strike pushing Zatch back.

**Falgore:** What is he made of?

**Dr. Riddles:** he's getting stronger. This is getting bad.

**Megumi:** Where did Zatch go?

**Tia:** where is Zatch?

Zatch jumped into action again.

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam, Leila, Naruto, Kakashi, make a path for Zatch.

**Leila:** I'm on it.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon,

**Ponygon:** Meru-meru mey.

**Naruto:** Yeah no more playing around.

**Kakashi:** Count on me.

Ponygon stopped another attack on Zatch.

**Albert:** 'Migurun'

A laser shot at Demolt's feet again. Zatch moved close to Demolt.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zakerga struck Demolt's weak spot behind the neck.

**Kakashi:** Naruto lets combine our attacks.

Kakashi formed the Chidori in his hand. Naruto made a cross handsign and made one shadow clone to form the Rasegan.

**Kakashi:** Chidori: thousand birds cry

**Naruto:** The Fourth Hokages jutsu: Rasegan

**Dr. Riddles:** Looks like Naruto and Kakashi is going to use their most powerful techniques. The powerful Chidori, and the legendary Rasegan used together.

Kakashi and Naruto struck Demolt with the attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in the mountains Sherry and Brago's battle against Zophis could be heard.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis strike the ground as Sherry saw Zophis.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Another Gigano Reis was fired and hit the mountain. Brago turned.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

It hit where Zophis was at but Zophis dodged it.

**Zophis:** hahahahaha how long are you going to keep using those pointless attacks? I already told you, as long as my defense system is in place your attacks will do nothing. As long as the stone remains intact in the tower my power source is endless.

They looked at the direction of the tower.

**Zophis:** so you haven't given up, and you don't have many choices.

**Brago:** If the shield is in the way then I'll just have to destroy it. Let's go!

**Sherry:** You got it! 'Dioga Gravidon'

A large purple sphere similar to Gigano Reis but with other colorful stripes with it was fired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Zatch dodged another attack but was hit when Demolt pulled it out of the ground and then hit Ponygon and went for another strike.

**Leila:** This is dangerous why is Kiyo fighting this way?

**Naruto:** Look at Zatch's spellbook and you might learn a thing or two.

Kiyo launch another Zakerga at Demolt. Leila turned to Kiyo and saw the red spellbook shining.

**Falgore:** It the power being built up from Kiyo's strength from within being used.

**Dr. Riddles:** Could it be Zatch's strongest spell, Bao Zakerga?

**Neji:** I get it, Kiyo can't use Rauzaruk because of its effects won't let Kiyo launch any other spells.

**Kanchome:** So those rows of Zakerga were just to build up for Bao Zakerga.

**Shikamaru:** it wined up being a good thing Naruto hasn't Summon Gammabunta the Chief Toad.

**Falgore:** At this rate Kiyo's strength from within will be at its maximum

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes, it should work.

**Kiyo:** Almost there Zatch Ready?

Zatch moved in.

**Kiyo:** This is the finishing move launch Zakerga at his weak spot, at the back of his head. That is where the light of victory is waiting.

Zatch jumped behind Demolt's head.

**Roberto:** Did they find Demolt's weak spot?

**Kiyo:** Yeah eat this.

**Roberto:** Don't get to carried away. You think I used all of Demolt's spells. 'Gigion Zemaruk'

Spikes fired from the back of Demolt's head pushing Zatch away.

**Kiyo:** We're not out of range yet, take aim Zatch. 'Bao Zakerga'

The book shined brightly at the most powerful spell. When Bao Zakerga strike Demolt it was huge.

**Sunbeam:** it's huge.

Bao Zakerga pushed Demolt down at full force. Everyone in the room felt the power of it. Kiyo collapse from the effect of Bao Zakerga. Zatch hit the ground to. Kiyo struggled to look at Demolt. Demolt started moving after the attack.

**Kiyo:** Don't tell me we missed his weak spot.

**Naruto:** No way, impossible.

**Dr. Riddles:** But he was just nailed by the largest Bao Zakerga ever launched.

**Falgore: **But how, how?

**Neji:** If Bao Zakerga can't beat him what can?

**Sunbeam:** He's to strong.

**Kiyo:** Zatch get behind his neck again quick.

**Zatch:** Yeah lets do it.

**Kiyo:** He hasn't beaten us yet.

**Roberto:** you sure have big talk for someone who was just beaten. I guess you haven't learn your lesson in humility yet.

Demolt went in for an attack

**Uri:** 'Go Giaku'

A dragon appeared made out of water and stopped the attack.

**Kiyo:** It can't be!

**Zatch:** Penny!

**Jiriaya:** Hey don't forget your favorite toad mountain sage.

**Naruto:** Purvey sage.

**Penny:** Zatchy-Poo, maybe now you understand how much I care about you my precious love.

The Water Dragon held Demolt from attacking.


	34. Selfish Penny's Goodbye

**Selfish Penny's Goodbye**

Demolt tried to push back Go Giaku.

**Kiyo:** Penny and Jiriaya

**Zatch:** I'm so happy they're here.

**Kakashi:** So he decided to join in the battle after all.

**Naruto:** Looks like it

Go Giaku disappeared as Penny was ready for more

**Penny:** Ready to go tuff guy?

Demolt look at them scaring Penny and Byanko.

**Zatch:** Penny!

**Penny:** Zatch hi, why don't you guys take a brake? We can take care of this guy.

**Jiriaya:** Naruto Kakashi what's the damage report.

**Kakashi:** Kiddo's book was burned while our group was separated before coming here, so Kiddo is back in the mamodo world but Dr. Riddles is ok. Wonrei right now though is still recovering after being stab right through by one of Demolt's attacks but Tia and Megumi used their recovery spell Saifojio, and Sakura is doing what she can to keep him alive, so that when he wakes up he can join us again. Kanchome used Poruk to transform into a wall to protect them. Neji Sakura Gaara and Shikamaru is watching over them.

**Naruto:** What took you so long?

**Jiriaya:** I got worried about the situation and decided to join you. When I finally got here I met up with these two.

He pointed to Penny and Byanko.

**Jiriaya:** So Naruto why haven't you summoned the Chief Toad Gammabunta?

**Naruto:** I did against a mamodo before Demolt. But the reason I haven't summon him now is because with Wonrei severely injured and unable to move, along with us being indoors instead of being out side, there's a good chance of those hiding getting hit by any of our attack. But as soon as Wonrei is out of harms way I'll summon him

**Jiriaya: **I'll do the same then.

Demolt came closer to them.

**Byanko:** We can't bring this guy down.

**Penny:** Would you put a sock in it. Even if we can't bring him down we can still help Zatch, Even its just a little. We have to give back for everything we done.

**Byanko:** Yeah.

Behind Kanchome they saw who it was.

**Tia:** Penny.

**Sakura:** And master Jiriaya!

**Dr. Riddles:** Welcome, I'm glad you are on our side.

**Falgore:** Our team just got stronger.

They notice something as Demolt was coming at them. Leila pulling Albert and Ponygon ran around distracting him.

**Zatch:** Don't just stand there Penny.

**Penny:** Huh?

**Zatch:** Use your attack spell

**Penny:** Yeah right. Uri

**Uri:** 'Oruda Kuran'

Jets of waters went for an attack.

**Kiyo:** Yes good attack. Now Zatch 'Zaker'

Lightning fired and fuse with Penny's attack spell and did damage to Demolt.

**Tia:** Bulls-eye!

**Penny:** We did it Zatch.

**Leila:** The Tables has turn

**Sunbeam:** Let's go for a groovy attack. 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon went for another attack.

**Penny:** Uri

**Uri:** 'Ak Spreid'

Streams of water shot out of Penny's fingers.

**Penny:** We make a great team Zatch lets defeat Demolt together with our love.

**Zatch:** Huh?

Penny was angry at that response.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Jiriaya made a few handsigns.

**Jiriaya:** Fire Style: Toad Flame Jutsu

Jiriaya blew fire out of his mouth as all 3 attack spells hit Demolt.

**Falgore:** The battle is over.

**Tia:** No its not.

**Falgore:** What's wrong Tia?

**Tia:** Its about Demolt. He hasn't use his strongest spell.

**Falgore:** Huh?

**Neji:** She's right. I could even tell with out the Byatogan. If Demolt had use his strongest spell we wouldn't be here.

**Shikamaru:** What a drag

**Megumi:** The spell that crush our shield, that wasn't the strongest one.

**Tia:** and the spell that got Wonrei wasn't the strongest either.

**Roberto:** I thought I can bring them down with only our minor spells. Its your fault, its because you've been messing around Demolt.

Demolt broke the water and electricity surrounding his body.

**Roberto:** Time we got serious using some of our stronger spells. Demolt its time we draw out the vermin's 'Ragiante Zemaruk'

Demolt's claw transformed into a hammer.

**Zatch: **No.

**Kiyo:** Watch out.

**Sunbeam:** Go Ponygon

**Tia:** Megumi!

**Megumi:** Right.

**Leila:** Oh no!

They ran strait to Demolt.

**Naruto:** Purvey Sage, what about that mountain toad mouth trap jutsu.

**Jiriaya:** I'll try.

**Demolt:** Maximum

Demolt strike Zatch first who blocked it but took damage. Then another cylinder dropped for an attack

**Demolt:** Maximum

Demolt attack again this time Ponygon blocked it but his armor broke. As another attack set up.

**Demolt:** Maximum.

**Albert:** Mishield

The moon shape shield stop the attack but was shattered.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Seshield appeared just when Demolt went for another attack.

**Demolt:** Maximum

Demolt destroyed the spell and everyone was forced back. The only ones standing was Tia Megumi from the attack.

**Jiriaya:** Naruto I don't think that jutsu would last as a shield.

**Kakashi:** I think you're right.

**Naruto: **it kind of reminds me of Shukaku's Air Bullet Jutsu.

**Roberto:** and now for you 5.

Demolt turned to them as Penny and Byanko was scared.

**Roberto:** 'Giolden Zemaruk'

Demolt launch a punch with purple flames at them.

**Uri:** Penny put your hands right in front of you.

**Penny:** Ok

Penny did so shock.

**Uri:** 'AK Shield'

Water formed as shield and the punch hit it and evaporated the water as Uri and Alvin got Penny and Byanko out of the way.

**Uri:** his spell smash our shield.

**Penny:** Uri you didn't wait for me to give you an order. You read that spell yourself.

**Uri:** it didn't look like Demolt can be brought down just by doing it alone. I don't know how much help I can be but lets go Penny.

Penny agreed as Uri was thankful that Penny was doing something Selfless for once.

**Uri:** Penny the human.

**Penny:** Right.

**Uri:** 'Akur Girok'

Ice blade fired from Penny's hands came at Roberto but Demolt blocked it. Byanko was hiding while Alvin walked up to him.

**Byanko:** This is terrible this was a mistake teaming up with Zatch. Demolt is a monster. And I can't help because Alvin forgot his denture and cannot pronounce any spells. I'm done for.

**Alvin:** That is so uncool Byanko. Get your act together. There is a reason why I join forces with you in the first place.

They remember the first day they met how Byanko said he was the super cool Byanko. Byanko told him that they need to join forces but Alvin denied it. Alvin took off what was the fourth leaf of his clover on his head thinking it was salad. That led to Byanko crying keeping Alvin awake until Alvin gave him a cookie that calms him down. The only problem was Byanko wanted more which kept him up still. Alvin made it a rule that Byanko won't get another one till 3 o'clock. So Byanko made a fake clock saying it was 3 o'clock. That's when Alvin decided to join only to make Byanko cool, that was untill they joined Zophis which made Byanko uncool to Alvin.

**Naruto:** and I thought Granny Tsunade was bossy

**Byanko:** Isn't it cool that I leave Zophis to fight Demolt?

**Alvin:** You bet it is.

Penny and Jiriaya continued with the attacks while they.

**Byanko:** But with out your teeth you can't say any spells.

**Alvin:** That's not necessary true.

Alvin took out his teeth.

**Alvin:** I was just waiting till you became uncool to super cool.

Penny went into a spinning attack but was pushed back by Demolt.

**Roberto:** 'Zemaruk'

The claw came at Penny at full power.

**Alvin:** 'Gigaroro Niyururuk'

Byanko's arms and Hands grew as he pushed Demolt away.

**Dr. Riddles:** He took Demolt down in one blow.

**Naruto:** That's some spell.

Byanko returned to normal.

**Byanko:** I am Byanko super cool Byanko. Go get them Penny, I'm right behind you.

**Penny:** Thank you Byanko.

**Megumi:** 'Saifojio'

Tia and Megumi was using Saifojio to heal everyone at once.

**Tia:** Please open your eyes everyone.

**Naruto:** Neji Shikamaru Gaara gets out here we need your strength to. Sakura come out once its clear Wonrei is going to make it.

**Neji:** Right.

**Shikamaru:** Why do I need to get out there, this is such a drag?

**Gaara:** Let's go Shikamaru.

Penny cried listening to everyone's voice.

**Penny:** Uri Byanko Alvin, I'm about to be careless but I'm asking to back me up. this will be the final selfish thing I'll do. Let the battle go.

**Uri Alvin and Byanko:** Right

**Alvin:** 'Gigaroro Niyururuk'

Byanko launch another attack at Demolt. Demolt caught it not falling for the same trick twice.

**Byanko:** Now Penny go for it.

Byanko opened his stretch hand and Penny popped out.

**Penny:** Right

**Roberto:** What, from his hand?

**Uri:** 'Go Giaku'

The dragon of water struck Demolt at full force.

**Roberto:** Ha now its our turn. 'Regan Zemaruk'

The claws turned into Nun-chucks as he struck Penny.

**Gaara:** Sand Tsunami

A huge wave of Sand crashed into Demolt.

**Uri:** Penny

**Penny:** I'm fine. Hey you the blond hair ninja you think your friend there can create another of that Sand wave.

**Naruto:** Sure, and the name is Naruto Uzumaki.

**Penny:** We need to move Demolt away from the stone of moonlight. We have to at least destroy that stone. Stop it from manipulating peoples hearts.

Penny ran at Demolt at full speed.

**Uri:** 'Akurga'

A jet of water fired from Penny's hand but Demolt pushed her out of the way.

**Naruto:** Neji do something.

**Neji:** On it.

He grabbed her and dodge another attack while Uri was being attack by Roberto.

**Shikamaru:** Shadow possession jutsu

Shikamaru's Shadow attach to Uri and with that Shikamaru helped him dodge Roberto's attacks. Demolt tried to attack Uri but Shikamaru manage to help him dodge while still holding Penny's Spellbook.

**Shikamaru: **We got your back Uri.

**Uri:** Thanks

Uri remembers what they went through since he became Penny's human partner. Remembering every crime they made just to look for Zatch.

**Uri:** 'Akuruk'

Claws of water appeared on Penny's hands as her head for an attack. Demolt attack her. Jiriaya made a few hand signs.

**Jiriaya:** Fire Style: Toad Flame Jutsu

Jiriaya blew another fire attack at Demolt.

**Falgore: **We can't let them fight Demolt by themselves.

**Sakura:** Don't worry. Naruto Kakashi-sensei and Master Jiriaya are still fighting and now Neji Shikamaru and Gaara are with them.

**Alvin:** 'Raajia Hyurusen'

Bubbles shot out of Byanko's mouth and made Demolt fall.

**Byanko:** I did it I got Demolt to move away from the stone of moonlight.

**Penny:** Byanko I need you to get me close to that stone.

**Alvin:** 'Gigaroro Niyururuk'

Byanko stretch and tried to get Penny close enough.

**Roberto:** Oh yeah. 'Barlow Uruk'

Demolt opened his wings and flew to stop them. He pushed Penny and Byanko out of the way.

**Roberto:** 'Giolden Zemaruk'

The attack went at Penny and Byanko at the same time Uri and Alvin who was right bellow. Byanko jumped in front of Penny.

**Byanko:** Alvin

**Alvin: **'Gigano Niyushield'

Goo appeared as a shield and cover the attack but they still were push back strait to Uri and Alvin. Byanko's book was on fire while Penny's started to burn.

**Naruto:** No Byanko Penny!

They ran to the two mamodos.

**Penny:** Byanko

**Byanko:** It's ok Penny its time for me to go back to the mamodo world. Maybe I can be consider one of Zatch's friends. I can't wait to play with you all in the mamodo world. Alvin was I cool?

With that Byanko disappeared.

**Alvin:** Super cool Byanko

Penny cried as Byanko was gone.

**Naruto:** Penny are you still willing to destroy the stone of moonlight?

**Penny:** Huh?

**Naruto:** We're not going to help you if you give up right now!

**Penny:** Uri do exactly what I say hurry.

The Kiyo regain conscious while they set their plans.

**Megumi:** Kiyo's awake.

**Kiyo:** Where's Penny and the others?

He look and saw them

**Uri:** 'Akurga'

Jet of water aim at Roberto but Demolt stops it but mist covered them.

**Kiyo:** Look at Penny's book.

**Uri:** Penny the final spell.

**Roberto:** Fine then be that way. 'Giolden Zemaruk'

Demolt aim an attack at Uri not noticing that they were about to hit a rock with the puns attach to it as Garra created away for Penny to get to the stone. Penny made it to right under the stone of moon light.

**Penny:** How's that for dignity? Lets see how tough you are after I break the stone.

They noticed her and aimed at her.

**Uri: **Penny!

**Penny:** This has to be the way Uri. Now attack.

**Uri:** 'Go Giaku'

The water dragon appeared and destroyed the stone of moonlight while Penny was still the target.

**Tia:** The stone is smash.

**Falgore:** She did it.

**Kakashi:** Stage 1 of the mission: Smash the stone of moonlight successful.

**Naruto:** Yes it's gone no more stone of moonlight.

**Kiyo:** Yeah but…

**Roberto:** Just for that you're finish! 'Zemaruk'

Demolt aimed its claw strait at Penny.

**Uri: **Penny!

**Penny:** I'm sorry everyone I'm so sorry.

Just then Zatch ridding Ponygon saved Penny from further attack.

**Zatch:** Are you ok Penny?

**Ponygon:** Meru-meru mey

**Zatch:** Sorry I woke to late to help you before. But thankfully Naruto and his friends was there at least. You are a hero to us all for breaking the stone of moonlight.

**Penny:** I am?

They landed where everyone gathered.

**Naruto:** You did a great job out there Penny.

**Penny:** Thank you Naruto!

**Tia:** Three cheers for the hero.

**Penny:** Hey wait! Zatch everyone when the battle to decide for king is over please be friends with Byanko ok? Don't worry about me for the horrible things I did, but Byanko he work so hard so please let him play with you.

**Zatch:** What do you mean? Penny you two are already our friends. You and Byanko are extremely important to all of us.

**Naruto:** You both earned our friendship when you decided to team up with us to fight Demolt. And you kept it when you decided to keep trying to smash the stone of moonlight even after Byanko return to the mamodo world. Even though we'll be in two separate worlds I know I'll still be your friends

**Penny:** Thank you Zatch Thank you Naruto, thank you.

She remember Byanko's last word.

**Zatch:** Penny I want to thank you for all you done.

**Penny:** You're Welcome. Goodbye everyone.

With that Penny disappeared as her book was completely burned to ash.

* * *

**I added Jiriaya just for the fun of it. Not to mention Some of the jutsus that he knows can come in handy**


	35. The 7th Spell: Zakerzem

**The 7****th**** Spell: Zakerzem**

Out in the mountains Sherry and Brago continued fighting Zophis.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

A Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand but was block yet again by Zophis' Defense.

**Zophis:** How many times you'll attack before finding out its useless. Come on, really, I thought you are smarter than that. You should really take my advice.

Just then the jewel making the shield broke to pieces as the stone of moonlight was destroyed. Zophis looked at the directions of the ruins.

**Zophis:** But Demolt was guarding it.

**Brago:** Evidently the stone of moonlight cannot supply power to that helmet. To bad pal.

**Sherry:** You won't be able to hide behind that defense shield any more Zophis. Now the battle is even.

**Zophis:** Even, not with me. Don't make me laugh Sherry, the battle finally became interest with me for the first time. If you don't believe me watch.

The helmet broke in half and fell off of Zophis' head.

**Brago:** Bravo you cover that. Sherry lets put an end to this in one blow.

**Sherry:** 'Dioga Gravidon'

Dioga Gravidon aimed as Zophis as he aimed at it.

**Koko:** 'Gigaroro Shield'

A shield made out of lava blocked Dioga Gravidon protecting Zophis causing dust to fly everywhere.

**Brago:** Did it work?

Just then someone was walking through the smoke.

**A voice:** You have strong spells two don't you?

It was no other than Koko revealing herself.

**Sherry:** Koko?

**Koko:** Hello there Sherry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ruins the fragment fell and lost its light as it hit the ground everyone looked at the pieces as it fell.

**Naruto:** The stone of moonlight is no more, all we have to do is deal with Demolt and then check to see is Sherry and Brago completed stage 2 of our mission.

**Jiriaya:** Sherry and Brago? That duo that the others were talking about the other night?

**Naruto:** Yep. I finally met them before they left to fight Zophis on their own.

**Zatch:** Thank you so much Penny.

**Roberto:** You guys ruined everything.

**Kiyo:** Now everyone's hearts that was being manipulated will finally be free from Zophis' spell.

Albert collapse as he regained his free will

**Leila:** If he doesn't wake up soon then Demolt will.

They turned to Demolt who was standing there.

**Roberto:** You guys, you, you cause me to fail. Made the whole thing my fault.

Everyone turned to him.

**Roberto:** I always been the type to look for an easy way out of life, I tried to avoid hard work. But that change when I met Zophis. For the first time I found something to work harder at, to use the stone to do something big in my life. But now that dream been shattered to pieces. I'm not done yet, not yet, I got that spell.

He remember Zophis' warning of Demolt's most powerful spell how its dangerous.

**Nine Tail Fox:** Kit get out of there, something dangerous is coming.

**Roberto:** Very dangerous, I'm about to show you what it really means, just watch just watch.

**Kiyo: **What? I think he totally lost it and is about to do something totally crazy.

**Naruto:** No not crazy, he's about to do something far from Dangerous.

**Roberto:** 'Gigato Bausaruk'

The book shined through the cover as spikes appear on Demolt's body. The spikes turned into full body armor.

**Kiyo:** He's got body armor. Oh no.

When Demolt open it body waves of wind pushed everyone back. Kakashi and Jiriaya used their chakra to stay standing. Naruto Neji and Shikamaru scooted across the ground as Gaara used his sand to stop them. Sakura did the same as Kakashi and Jiriaya helping Lien and Wonrei as everyone else was pushed back.

**Kiyo:** Before we were attacking the back of the head, but now there's armor protecting it.

**Naruto:** There's something else. The feeling of danger coming from him.

**Roberto: **That armor looks good on you Demolt. It really suits you literally. You let me down before, my mamodo friend, but I forgive you. However you can make up for me now by getting rid of those troublemakers.

**Demolt:** Stupid Human, who do you think you are giving me command to Demolt the greatest warrior.

**Roberto:** Huh?

Roberto still remember Zophis' warning replaying in his head.

**Naruto:** You know this kind of remind me what happened to Sakura Sasuke and I in the Forest of death when Orochihamaru attacked us with his snakes. The only thing missing is someone getting eaten.

**Kiyo: ** Naruto this is no time to go down memory lane.

Just then Demolt ate Roberto and swallowed him whole for more strength from with in.

**Naruto:** Ok now this definitely reminds me of our battle in the forest of death.

**Sakura:** Not only that it makes me think of how Orochihamaru swallowing our heaven scroll whole.

**Kanchome:** That's creepy!

Just then dark aura surrounded Demolt.

**Naruto:** Uh Jiriaya you think the Chief Toad still stands a chance?

**Jiriaya:** I'm wandering the same thing Naruto.

Demolt flew in the air destroying the ceiling. Demolt notice the others.

**Demolt:** What are you people doing here? What do you want?

**Kiyo:** He doesn't remember us?

**Tia:** Maybe we should take the opportunity to attack before he eat us?

**Kakashi:** It could be that he was controlled from before. But after Vile read the spell he showed his true form.

**Demolt:** How dare you enter my domain?

Demolt went to an attack on them.

**Zatch:** Kiyo what do we do?

Leila was hitting Alber to wake him up, as Tia moved in front of them.

**Tia:** Everyone stand back.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Seshield appeared and took most of the hits till it broke.

**Tia:** Megumi we can't give up.

**Megumi:** No 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Seshield appeared and Demolt kept striking the shield.

**Naruto:** Come on Tia and Megumi.

**Megumi:** Tia keep concentrating

**Tia:** I come this far, I can't give up, I can't. Penny and Byanko sacrifice just for us. They give up everything so we can't give up.

Ma Seshield finally broke pushing Tia and Megumi back.

**Kiyo:** Tia Megumi,

**Tia:** My shield breaks I'll just make another

They got up ready to defend.

**Megumi:** Again and again.

**Tia:** again and again.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Seshield appeared as Demolt struck it with frustration. While that was going on Wonrei moved his hand.

**Lien:** Wonrei!

She check to see if she can feel his heartbeat.

**Lien:** I can hear his heart beating.

**Dr. Riddles:** We need to take him to somewhere safe, its crucial that he recovers.

**Lien:** Yes.

**Falgore:** Now Kanchome its time to join the fight.

Kanchome transformed back to normal.

**Kanchome: **You got it Falgore.

Just then Ma Seshield broke.

**Falgore:** 'Giga Poruk'

A super size image of Kanchome appeared bigger than Demolt. Demolt started attacking the image.

**Kanchome:** You can't hurt me.

**Sakura: **Naruto Kiyo Wonrei started moving again so Lien and Dr. Riddles took him somewhere safe so he can recover. Naruto, you can summon the chief toad now!

**Naruto:** Music to my ears.

Naruto ran to the side and bit his thumb made a few handsigns and slam his hand on the ground.

**Naruto:** Chief Toad, it's your turn to shine! SUMMONING JUTSU!

Gammabunta appeared out of a huge puff of smoke with Naruto on his head

**Tia:** That's the chief toad?

**Megumi:** He's huge!

**Gammabunta:** Let me guess another mamodo battle you need my help in Naruto.

**Naruto:** You bet! And that mamodo with the armor is our opponent!

Jiriaya jumped on as well.

**Jiriaya:** I hope you don't mind but I'm helping you two out two.

**Naruto:** Good enough for me.

**Tia:** I won't loose either.

**Leila:** Kiyo as soon as Albert wakes up we'll join you.

**Kiyo:** Ok Leila.

**Ponygon: **Meru, meru mey!

**Kiyo:**_ (thinking) everyone is returning to full strength and a good thing to. We all need to work together if we're going to beat Demolt I'm not sure how he can still fight with his spellbook in his stomach but we're not taking any chances. Demolt's stronger than he was with no weaknesses._

**Zatch:** Kiyo lets go! I feel all my friends past and present are inside of me. I can hear their voices. I can't let them down, their hard work it can't be all for nothing. There is something swelling inside of me. Kiyo lets do it, I never felt anything like this before, I can't describe it but I know it I can feel it.

Zatch's spellbook shined to the power growing in Zatch catching Kiyo by surprise. He checked it out and it was a 7th spell Zakerzem. Demolt notice that he was only attacking an image as went to attack the real Kanchome and Falgore.

**Naruto: **Lets go double transformation.

**Gammabunta:** If you say so!

Gammabunta jumped at Demolt with Naruto making a tiger handsign.

**Naruto and Gammabunta:** Double Transformation Jutsu: Nine-Tail Fox

They transformed into the Nine-Tail Fox and used the fangs and Claws to grab hold onto Demolt.

**Megumi:** They transformed into Fox with Nine-Tails.

**Tia:** Could it be they transformed into the demon sealed in Naruto?

Demolt threw them to the side forcing them to transformed back to normal.

**Naruto:** At least we stopped Demolt from attacking Kanchome and Falgore.

**Demolt:** You annoying runt and over grown Toad, you're going down.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Seshield protected them from Demolt.

**Demolt:** This stupid shield again?

**Tia:** You won't break it this time.

**Zatch:** Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** Zatch I want you to turn to Demolt. The new feeling inside of you, it's the 7th spell.

**Zatch:** Yes

**Tia:** Zatch has a new spell?

**Naruto:** Good thing two.

**Kiyo:** I don't know what new power this power is but…

He remembers everything Zatch said trusting into the 7th spell.

**Kiyo:** Hopefully this battle comes to an end. The 7th spell 'Zakerzem'

An energy ball fired from Zatch's mouth aiming at Demolt.

**Kiyo:** _(thinking) A sphere of light, different shape than Jikerdor, it doesn't have the speed of Zakerga but its not slow either. _

Zakerzem hit Demolt's arm as it glows and electricity forms.

**Zatch:** It…

**Kiyo:** Didn't work!

Demolt was about to hit Kiyo and Zatch.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Shield blocked the attack

**Kiyo:** _We're in trouble everything Megumi and everyone is at their limits._

**Jiriaya:** Let's give them the toad flame combination.

**Gammabunta:** Right. Toad oil jutsu

Gammabunta shot toad oil at Demolt while Jiriaya made a few handsigns.

**Jiriaya:** Fire Style: Toad Flame Jutsu

Jiriaya blew fire into the oil making a huge fire that hit Demolt.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zakerga fired and hit the claw destroying the armor.

**Kiyo:** It work a regular Zakerga. That's it I figure out the 7th spell. It's a spell that build up energy. It builds up that power.

**Dr. Riddles:** And Zakerga ignite that energy.

**Kakashi:** If so if 2 or 3 builds up enough energy and then Bao Zakerga we can shoot him down.

**Kiyo:** It could work. We can stop Demolt.

**Shikamaru:** Naruto you heard the plan?

**Naruto:** I think so!

**Gammabunta:** Don't worry me heard it.

**Kiyo:** Let's go Zatch!

**Zatch:** Yeah!

**Kiyo:** The 7th spell, 'Zakerzem'

Zakerzem fired out of Zatch's mouth but Demolt dodge it.

**Demolt:** I won't fall for that twice.

**Naruto:** So much for that, he figured the spell out.

**Megumi:** 'Giga La Seioshi'

Giga La Seioshi appeared surrounding Demolt.

**Tia:** Hurry up, get him now while he's in the barrier. Hurry he won't stay in there for ever Kiyo

Demolt was striking the dome over and over causing it to break

**Kiyo: **The 7th spell 'Zakerzem'

Zakerzem was fired but Demolt broke free and Dodge it. they thought of using Ponygon's speed to get close but Tia reminded them that one hit and they're goners.

**Naruto:** Even if we try our double transformation…

**Gammabunta:** He'll just throw us around like we're rocks.

**Gaara:** My sand is also pointless at this time.

**Albert:** We just need to hold him down right. If so leave this to us.

**Tia:** Albert?

Leila summoned her rod ready to use any spells.

**Albert:** Let's go Leila! 'Miberna Ma Migurun'

Dozens of moon shape crest surrounded Demolt

**Leila:** Albert that's a good start.

**Kiyo:** Albert you regain your consciousness

**Albert:** Kiyo and Zatch I heard your voices, they definitely reached me. I can finally lend you my strength.

**Leila:** Ok Albert concentrate this spell is difficult and we weren't able to use it while your heart was being manipulated. Demolt we're only strong as our human make us, as a team. I have my true partner, I have my strength. I'll show you how strong a mamodo can be with their human partner.

Leila and Albert faced him.

* * *

**The battle against Zophis and His army of ancient mamodos are almost over that means this story is almost over. But that doesn't mean the end of it the sequel is when Naruto and this time all of his friends will help battle against Faudo. Wait till the end to find the title of it.**


	36. The Final Battle Against Demolt

**The Final Battle Against Demolt**

Several Moon shape crest surrounded Demolt.

**Naruto:** Cool!

**Gammabunta:** A spell that makes many moon shape crest surrounding the enemy, I wonder what powers it has?

**Leila:** Alber finally broke free from Zophis' control. Now he's instinct with me, his one true partner.

Her rod glowed with the new spell.

**Leila:** How unfortunate for Demolt. After a thousand years of imprisonment you'll be trap again.

Kiyo noticed the book was glowing more than normal. Demolt was looking for a way out.

**Leila:** feel confuse irritated?

**Albert:** You think his dinosaur like nerves reach it's limits Leila?

Demolt got even more angry.

**Zatch:** Kiyo he's getting angry.

**Kiyo:** Yeah really, really angry. Cause I am scared.

Demolt growled with anger.

**Demolt:** These annoying crescents moons.

**Leila:** You ready Albert?

**Albert:** Ready Leila.

Leila started shouting some of the alphabet in German (I don't know how to speak write German so I'm not going to try)

**Albert:** 'Role'

The moons dodge the attack by rolling aside.

**Kakashi:** Amazing!

**Kiyo:** He's controlling to moons with the German alphabet.

Leila shouted more of the German Alphabet as the moon placed they.

**Albert:** 'Attack'

The moon crest Leila called out exploded causing Demolt to loose balance. Leila chanted more of the German Alphabet and the remaining moons position itself.

**Albert:** 'Connect'

The moons shot out beams at each other forming wire like beams and twisted around Demolt.

**Albert:** And 'Harvest'

The moons tangled him up so much he fell.

**Gammabunta:** Incredible, to be able to do that.

**Naruto:** With this spell Leila has the advantage.

**Jiriaya:** Yes but to an extent. As the attacks cause the moon numbers decrease.

**Leila:** Now Kiyo

**Kiyo:** Right the seventh spell 'Zakerzem'

Zakerzem came at Demolt and Leila and Albert stopped Demolt from dodging with role and fire and Zakerzem hit Demolt. Leila noticed Zakerzem's effect

**Leila:** Kiyo Zakerzem is building up electricity lets hit him with everything we got.

**Kiyo:** We need 2 or 3 more Zakerzems after that is body should be saturated enough then we can finish him off with Bao Zakerga, together we can win this.

**Leila:** That sounds cool blast away whenever you feel like your ready Kiyo.

Leila turned to Demolt again.

**Leila:** Get up Demolt.

Demolt was confuse

**Leila:** I said get up Demolt before I get angry. I'm a lot stronger since I became one with my partner. Maybe I should show you how strong I am. And you better not try any more surprises or I'll take you down like before.

**Demolt:** You talk a big talk but I'm the crazed warrior.

**Leila:** Ok Al lets raised the speed and increase our power.

They repeated the same process as before using roll and connect. Then immobilized them more with fire.

**Megumi:** I didn't expect Leila to be that strong.

**Kakashi:** It the teamwork and bond Leila and Albert has. Almost all the Jinchuurikis like Naruto and Gaara have that connection with the Bijuus sealed in them.

**Sunbeam:** They're speaking through the book as they use it to understand what the other saying, that's true partnership.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerzem'

Zakerzem made another hit.

**Kiyo:** The number moons are decreasing for each attack that's not good.

**Naruto:** Chief Toad I think its our turn to help out.

**Gammabunta:** I think your right.

**Naruto:** Gaara use turns that gourd into sand and prepares to strike.

Demolt kept striking the moons as it dodge all of them.

**Demolt:** why are these moons giving me so much trouble when they're created by a mamodo that depends on a weak human.

Demolt broke loose and attack

**Leila:** I'm glad you got that off your chest,

**Albert:** Obviously he's obsessed with you Leila maybe he has a crush

Leila shouted commands as Albert shouted attack and Demolt was pinned to the ground. Demolt manage to stop them before another Zakerzem was fired. Demolt was attacking his stomach.

**Demolt:** Hey human don't be getting lazy in there. Send out more strength from with in. I don't care if it takes all the energy you got I don't even care what happens to you.

Roberto glowed from inside as he send more strength from with in. Demolt's body glowed with Aura that was destroyed from before the armor re-grew, then destroy at Demolt's strength.

**Naruto:** That's not good if he can smash his own armor.

**Demolt:** the crested moons nor the lightning attacks will do nothing to me now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room bellow Neji was using his Byakugan to watch the whole fight.

**Neji:** Demolt just got a whole lot stronger, even with one with one of the legendary Saunin up there I think they need more help.

**Sakura:** All we can do is waiting. Right now we have to wait this out.

**Shikamaru:** The way I see it unless Lady Tsunade took the plane here, and Sasuke rejoin us with all the special training he got from Orochihamaru that includes the summoning, and both of them summon their summoning to go with Gammabunta. The only one left to help them Wonrei and Lien.

**Alvin:** There's nothing to worry about. Mamodos are strong, I'm sure this young lad will be awake soon. In fact I can guarantee it.

There was a shaking from the ceiling.

**Neji:** Nothing new, Demolt is not making it easy for them to attack.

**Alvin:** I'm heading up there.

**Uri:** Me two.

They started arguing over who should stay and who should go.

**Sakura:** Uh…

**Shikamaru:** I see how those two became Byanko's and Penny's human partners now.

**Neji:** Maybe we should go incase someone's hurt.

**Sakura:** Hold on a second, in that case I should go up there.

Sakura ran off.

**Lien:** Wonrei please wake up. Please wake up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uri and Alvin headed up and saw the battle along with Kanchome hiding those who wasn't able to help. The others were trying to attack from all ends.

**Gammabunta:** Water Bullet Jutsu

Gammabunta fired bullets of water at Demolt.

**Jiriaya: **Earth style: Red rock jutsu.

A mud pit appeared under Demolt but Demolt flew above it. Then he struck the ground. Gammabunta stabbed the ground with his sword and used it to remain standing but Tia and Megumi took damage.

**Demolt:** This power this speed you're no match to me. I'll finish you guys off.

Demolt turn his attack on Leila and not even the moons could stop him.

**Naruto:** We have to use it again.

**Gammabunta:** The double transformation jutsu is use less.

**Naruto:** We're going to use it again.

**Jiriaya:** Gammabunta I suggest you listen to the boy. I think he knows what he's doing.

**Dr. Riddles:** At the point Naruto is fighting with Gammabunta Leila is a goner.

Lien and Wonrei finally made it up the stairs into the battle ground. Wonrei was ready to fight with no shirt on and his scar from Demolt's Attack visible.

**Lien:** 'Rau Dibauren'

Rau Dibauren tackled Demolt.

**Demolt:** What?

**Gammabunta:** a Three tail tiger?

**Naruto:** No better Wonrei's Rau Dibauren.

**Kiyo:** Wonrei's back.

**Wonrei:** Sorry I was late.

Rau Dibauren was holding Demolt down.

**Wonrei:** Lien more strength from within.

**Lien:** Right!

**Wonrei:** I'm here my love!

**Lien:** yes.

**Wonrei:** Give everything you have

**Lien:** I will!

Rau Dibauren knocked Demolt down.

**Naruto:** Let's go.

**Gammabunta:** You got it.

Gammabunta jumped right above Demolt.

**Naruto and Gammabunta:** Nine-Tail Fox Double transformation Jutsu

They transformed into the nine Tail Fox and kept Demolt pinned.

**Naruto and Gammabunta:** Kiyo Now!

**Kiyo:** Right 'Zakerzem'

Zakerzem hit Demolt alone as his whole entire body was building up electricity. Gammabunta transformed back to normal.

**Naruto:** Now jump off before Kiyo launches Zatch's Bao Zakerga.

Gammabunta didn't argued as he did so.

**Sakura:** Leave it to Naruto to move before thinking.

Demolt flew in the sky frustrated now.

**Demolt:** That little squirt can't hit me with lightning this far away.

Demolt notice that the mamodo he thought was Zatch was Kanchome transformed into Zatch. Zatch appeared behind Demolt ridding Ponygon.

**Tia:** Now finished him off Zatch.

**Kiyo:** 'Bao Zakerga'

Bao Zakerga fired from Zach's mouth and practically bit down on Demolt.

**Gammabunta:** Now I see why you told me to jump off. That Bao Zakerga can do damage.

**Naruto:** Not just that, but with the electricity build up in Demolt's body from Zakerzem, Bao Zakerga can do 10 times more damage than normal.

After the attack Demolt was on the ground badly hurt with no armor.

**Kiyo:** I hate to take a mamodo when he's down.

**Gammabunta: **and I don't think I have enough chakra left for a water bullet jutsu.

**Zatch:** Wonrei would you do the honor?

**Wonrei:** Lien!

**Lien:** My pleasure! 'Rau Dibauren'

Rau Dibauren went for another attack at Demolt's stomach forcing him to spilt out Roberto Vile and the spellbook that went flying. Wonrei ran to the spellbook

**Lien:** 'Go Boren'

With one hit Demolt's book was burn.

**Naruto:** Hey Gammabunta how about letting me down.

**Gammabunta:** It'll be my pleasure.

**Jiriaya:** Hey what about me?

**Naruto: **Make sure Jiriaya doesn't touch the ground till before you leave, for Lien and Megumi's sake.

**Jiriaya:** Come on I had the whole night to do research but I didn't. Give me more credit.

Gammabunta used his tongue and took Naruto down. Meanwhile Alvin was torturing Vile for what he did to Byanko. Naruto burst out laughing with Sakura doing the same. Once Vile saw he was no match and the book was gone he ran off. Gammabunta let Jiriaya down as they were celebrating.

**Jiriaya:** Hey guys refresh my memory. Wasn't our mission included stopping Zophis?

**Naruto and Gaara:** Uh!

**Sakura:** Naruto you know where Zophis is?

**Sunbeam:** He went to fight of Sherry and Brago.

**Naruto:** I almost forgot about them. I bet right now Brago and Sherry has Zophis beaten.

**Neji:** What makes you say that?

**Naruto:** You didn't see them in action. We have though, and they took down about 20 mamodo at once all on their own.

**Leila:** He started this by manipulating so many causing suffer.

**Gammabunta: **Sounds like another Orochihamaru.

**Naruto:** Believe me, he and Orochihamaru are one of the same.

**Kakashi:** Let's go.

**Gammabunta:** I don't think it'll be a good idea if all of you ride on me there. Not unless you know how to remain on my head like Naruto and Jiriaya.

**Zatch:** That's ok Gammabunta thanks for the help.

Gammabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke. They were off after resting

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sherry and Brago was face to face with Zophis and Koko. Zophis tried to make Sherry think Koko had a will of her own by saying Koko picked out her own clothing.

**Sherry:** Shut up!

**Koko:** Don't be like that Zophis is telling you the truth.

**Sherry:** I said shut up.

Zophis laughed more with an idea.

**Brago:** Enough talk, enough stalling it's time to settle this

**Zophis:** Fair enough Brago. Fair enough.

Zophis still plot to use Sherry's weakness against them.

* * *

**There is Zatch Bell and Naruto the Movie. Its just the other way around to what Zatch Bell and Naruto. Instead of Naruto and the others coming to Zatch and the others. Zatch and the others go to Naruto, well Gaara but they'll meet up along the way.**

**Also you want to know what happened if Zeno failed take Zatch's memory. I came up with a story with what I think might happened. The story is 'Zatch Bell Rewright' and don't worry Zatch is still the friendly mamodo everyone knows from the show just with his memory.  
**


	37. Sherry and Koko’s Unbreakable Bond

**Sherry and Koko's Unbreakable Bond**

The battle was getting more and more intense. Little did they know Pakkun and Gamakichi was watching at a safe distance.

**Pakkun:** We have to make sure we don't get involve.

**Gamakichi:** Got it!

Sherry gripped her staff with anger. And the black book shined from the anger.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand at Zophis. Zophis placed his hand in front of him.

**Koko:** 'Teo Random'

A blast form in Zophis' hand and canceled out Gigano Reis.

**Zophis:** What's wrong you're not as powerful as before.

**Koko:** Sherry are you taking it easy on me? I told you I'm not being controlled by Zophis, I like being here. He gave me a new chance to become the new me.

**Sherry:** That's a lie.

She remembers when she was a girl depressed from the suffering. She jumped into the river to commit suicide but it was Koko that saved her, and became friend.

**Sherry:** No way you're the Koko I know!

**Koko:** So you think. Hurting those who are weak, and destroying those that are beautiful it's so enjoyable. Your clueless I am the real Koko.

**Gamakichi:** She is Koko and she's not.

**Pakkun:** Split personality created by Zophis.

Brago knew something was wrong as he launch an attack.

**Brago:** Sherry don't listen to anything they're saying to you.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

A whip formed in Zophis' hand and hit the ground Brago was standing forcing him back to Sherry.

**Brago:** Sherry

**Sherry:** Yes I know, he's trying to weaken my heart and cause me to loose my strength from within

Brago had his doubt considering that Sherry was still suffering.

**Zophis:** The truth is you don't know Koko at all.

Zophis went off saying that Koko is really a dark bad person trying to use her.

**Sherry:** 'Dioga Gravidon'

Brago formed Dioga Gravidon in his hands

**Koko:** 'Gigarado Shield'

A fire formed as a shield blocked Dioga Gravidon.

**Zophis:** Maybe now you know you're over match,

**Brago:** They were able to stop Dioga Gravidon with a weaker spell?

Zophis grabbed Koko to use as his shield.

**Koko:** 'Oruga Random'

**Sherry:** 'Oruga Reis'

Creates a spiraling beam of purple energy shot at Zophis. Spiral energy shot out of Zophis' hand and both attacks were evenly matched.

**Koko:** One time I did save you. But our differences were too great. I was pore and you were rich. We'll never be equals.

The book shined at the response as Zophis laughed. Hearing that Sherry gave in and Oruga Random over power Oruga Reis. Brago saved Sherry from the blast. Koko tried to cause Sherry more suffering weakening Sherry's strength from with in.

**Koko:** 'Gigano Random'

A bigger version was fired at Brago and Sherry.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Rei and Gigano Random canceled each other out.

**Zophis:** To bad I thought they give more of a battle,

**Sherry:** Nice try Zophis. For someone who hated me so much, Koko only smiled so much for me. So I know all Koko's words are lies.

Zophis let Koko down on the tallest rock pillars.

**Koko:** The tenth birthday, the party you invited me two. Yes the worst day of your life took place that day. A thief broke in and took a family heirloom and the only clue was your handkerchief on the floor. You were the only suspect and was blamed cause of it. I was the one who put your handkerchief on the floor, and I was the one who took it, just to make you miserable. What do you think? Did it work?

**Sherry:** You couldn't have you couldn't be able to do such an evil thing.

**Zophis:** But they never found the culprit did them, Koko?

**Koko:** And you showed me how to unlock rooms.

**Sherry:** What does that have to do with anything?

Koko took out the Belmont family heirloom. Koko bragged how she took care of it since she took it. It was to hard for Sherry to handle that she was crying.

**Koko:** How can you relate to any of my problems 'Dioga Teorandom'

Giant Random came at them.

**Brago:** Sherry!

**Sherry:** Dioga Gravidon

Nothing happened.

**Sherry:** Dioga Gravidon

Nothing happened even when Sherry tried harder. The attack made a hit and causes an explosion.

**Zophis:** I did it, she couldn't even launch a spell.

The explosion was felt from where the others were.

**Kiyo:** Look Zatch at that crater.

**Zatch:** Yeah I bet that's where Brago's at.

**Naruto:** And yet were over here. Trying to climb this thing.

The ninjas were walking up the mountain like they were climbing a tree with no hands.

**Kiyo:** You're the ones talking. You're not really climbing this thing.

**Kakashi:** No time to argue, Pakkun and Gamakichi was already there.

**Kiyo:** Let's hurry then.

Back at the battle field the smoke was clearing and Brago was standing in front of Sherry as he blocked the attack.

**Zophis:** This is surprise you took my highest level attack spell with your body.

The last of the fur on Brago's shirt fell to the ground.

**Sherry:** Brago!

Brago turned around to attack Sherry.

**Brago:** You fool.

Brago punched Sherry back.

**Sherry:** Brago?

Brago limped over to Sherry and grabbed her dress.

**Brago:** Sherry wakes up. All our hard work can't be for nothing. All our work went down the drain and for what, all she said was enough to make you tremble. Are you that weak?

Brago let go and got off to fight on his own.

**Brago:** I'll just have to become king myself.

Zophis was actually looking forward to fighting Brago alone now that Sherry can't do a thing.

**Brago:** Don't get carry away.

**Zophis:** What are you barking on about you don't even have a spell to use.

Zophis set himself to attack.

**Koko:** 'Random' 'Random'

Two Randoms fired on Brago. Brago pushed them back with his fist as he continued.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random came as Brago and did damage to one of his arms.

**Sherry:** Brago!

Brago still went at Zophis and Koko.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random went at Brago.

**Sherry:** Gigano Reis

The book didn't shine as the spell didn't appear. Sherry dropped the book as the spell didn't work. Brago took another hit with Random.

**Sherry:** Zophis don't do it please leave Brago alone. Burn the book, just don't attack Brago anymore.

Zophis continued to attack though wanting their life. Brago hit the ground.

**Brago:** Sherry. Are you going to let it go all because of words from a girl that uses to be your friend?

**Koko:** 'Gigano Random'

The attack hit Brago.

**Sherry:** I want to believe. I want to believe in my dream. I want to save Koko, but who would of thought she hold a grudge against me all this time?

Sherry went on about what she would of believe what happened was a lie but it was hard for her. just then after a tear hit the ring with the sun, Sherry's ring broke as she heard the real Koko's voice. She remembers when Koko gave her the rings except Sherry was the one Koko gave it to. The moon symbol represents the darkness and the sun represents the light in the darkness. Used to wear off evil. Sherry remembers that she put the rings on when she started fighting with Brago. Then Sherry realize it wasn't the necklace Koko wanted Sherry to look at but the earrings with the same moon and sun symbol.

**Sherry:** I see now. The light will protect us.

She heard the real Koko asking for help behind the Koko being manipulated. Brago was struggling to fight back

**Zophis:** It's about time we put this fight to an end.

**Koko:** 'Gigano Teorandom'

Much Random fired on Brago. Sherry grabbed the book as it shined.

**Sherry:** Brago raise your hand.

Brago did so.

**Sherry:** 'Barber Gravidon'

The force of Gravity from Brago's hand not only took down the attack but did damage to Zophis' hand that was sticking out into the gravity power. Everyone else that wasn't in the battle field saw it.

**Naruto:** Ahh, its that spells again.

**Garra:** Barber Gravidon

Back at the battle field Sherry lowered the book.

**Sherry:** I'm sorry Brago. I won't ever let you down again I promise. Let me fight with you. Brago I won't fail you. Koko I understand, don't worry I'm coming to help.


	38. Bond of Friendship

**Bond of Friendship**

**Sherry:** My head is clear now; I can help you win Brago.

**Gamakichi:** About time to. Where are Naruto and the others?

**Zophis:** Look what they did to my arm. How dare you, I'll show you not to mess with me.

Zophis went at them full speed.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis formed and fired at Zophis. Zophis moved to the side dodging it.

**Zophis:** Don't get over confident just because you caught me off guard with one lucky attack.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random came at Sherry's leg before they could attack damaging Sherry's leg.

**Koko:** 'Gigano Random'

**Sherry:** 'Ion Gravirei'

Ion Gravirei canceled Gigano Random causing an explosion.

**Zophis:** All you can do now is dodging me. Especially with that injured leg. And Brago is worthless. There is a lesson to be taught here never make me angry.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Random hit the ground causing another explosion. They fired another Random forcing Sherry back. Sherry manage to stand while Zophis glided up to Koko. Zophis and Koko set for a powerful attack as did Brago and Sherry. Zophis surpised them by aiming off.

**Koko:** 'Dioga Teorandom'

Zophis' attack hit the edge of a cliff by them causing a crack to grow around where Sherry and Brago stand to the other side. This cause the ground to collapse on Sherry and Brago. Sherry used the stone and rope attaches to her staff to attach to a crack stopping Sherry from falling, and Brago grabbed hold of the rope with his good arm. Sherry hit the button and they were pulled up.

Zophis appeared above them and aim at the stone and the ground.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Random hit that ground and Sherry and Brago fell into the crater.

**Pakkun:** Gamakichi inform the others. I'm going to try find them and see if they survived the attack.

**Gamakichi:** On it.

They both teleported somewhere else. Zophis celebrated his victory and grabbed Koko and flew off thinking with Demolt (Who's book was burn but Zophis doesn't realize it) that he had the battle won.

**Albert:** 'Migurun'

Migurun narrowly missed Zophis and Koko.

**Zophis:** Who is that?

He saw Leila Albert and Shikamaru standing there.

**Leila:** Just where do you think where your going?

**Zophis:** Leila? _(Thinking) How did she attacking me? Did she broke free from my spell. _

**Shikamaru:** Using your partner as a shield is a drag. It just show how much a coward you are.

**Zophis:** Leila you will pay and that ninja will die.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random came at them but Tia Megumi jumped infront with Sakura running toward Shikamaru.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Seshield stopped the attack just in time.

**Zophis:** Those three.

On another ledge Wonrei Lien and Neji waited.

**Wonrei:** Zophis!

Zophis turned to see the three standing there.

**Leila:** 'Ganzu Regaruk'

Wonrei came spinning at Zophis. Zophis grabbed Koko and they dodge the attack.

**Zophis:** I don't have time to deal with you.

**Falgore:** 'Giga Poruk'

Kanchome's giant image appeared behind Zophis.

**Kanchome:** Then you better make time.

Zophis launch Random at the image while down bellow Kanchome Falgore and Gaara was safe until Zophis saw through the spell and attack the real ones. They dodge the attacks fired at them.

**Sunbeam:** 'Go Sudoruk'

Ponygon transformed to his second form with Sunbeam and Kakashi near by. Ponygon block another Random.

**Zophis:** What's going on? I'm surrounded by weaklings. I'll hammer you all into this crater if that's what you want. I'll take revenge for what you did to my mamodos.

**Koko:** 'Giga Teorandom'

Four powerful Randoms fired them. Neji deflect the attack with his chakra spin. Gaara blocked it with his sand defense. Tia and Megumi blocked it with Ma Seshield. The others run for their lives.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

Zakerga came at Zophis full power. Zophis dodge the attack and saw Kiyo, Zatch, Dr. Riddles, Naruto, and Jiriaya.

**Kiyo:** We finally meet Zophis.

**Zatch:** This battle is finally over.

**Zophis:** Well why it is Lightning blond and the Nine-Tail Fox Boy.

**Naruto:** I really hate being called that, especially when I'm not the Nine-Tail Fox. And by the way When your in a middle of a battle make sure there the critters around here are actually critters not someone's summoning.

Gamakichi jumped on Naruto's head.

**Gamakichi:** That's right! I saw the whole battle between you and Brago so I know your tricks.

**Zophis:** Oh please those two didn't stand a chance against me.

**Zatch:** Zophis I'm going to make you pay for the mamodos and humans you made suffer up till now. All my friends, they were trampled on and listen to your orders against their own will.

**Naruto:** That's right we'll avenge all of them, and your not going to manipulate another soul

Zophis mocked their sayings as he thought of them of nothing more than sayings. Kiyo reminded them that Demolt and the other supreme mamodo's were gone.

**Naruto:** Now Zophis your alone with no one to depend on but yourself. And let me tell you with experience from being alone, it's the kind of life you want to avoid.

**Zophis:** Fine then you have an opponent.

**Koko:** 'Dioga Teorandom'

Dioga Teorandom fired on a crater. It hit the crater and a volcano eruption appeared in the crater.

**Naruto:** This would be cool to see if it didn't have the power to kill us.

**Kiyo:** Everyone get to safety.

Everyone hid behind rock pillars as Rock fly from the Lava.

**Sakura:** I just thought of something. What would of happened if Zophis use his spells and hit those flying rocks.

**Shikamaru:** Sakura has a point, if does that he can still hit us.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Zophis fired Random on the rock causing them to hit even the ground behind the rocks. Zophis fired more Randoms on the rocks forcing everyone to run for the life.

**Jiriaya:** TOAD MOUTH TRAP JUTSU

The jutsu protected Naruto from the attack. Zophis bragged more of the power of his spells with the volcano eruption.

**Naruto:** This is great but the others need protection.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Zophis fired Randoms at Tia Megumi Wonrei Lien Sakura and Neji.

**Megumi:** 'Seioshi'

Seioshi did work but cracked to Random power. With Go Sudoruk, Ponygon did manage to stop Zophis.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random hit Ponygon in thin air

**Gaara:** Sand Tsunami

A huge wave of sand came at Zophis who barely dodge the attack. Then Naruto who was riding on the sand had his Shadow clone form the Rasegan.

**Naruto:** RASEGAN

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

The whip hit Naruto but it turned out to be a shadow clone.

**Neji:** Leave it to Naruto to have a shadow clone take the damage for him and others.

**Zophis:** Nowhere to go your trap. I must congratulate you on defeating Demolt but a weakling is a weakling, and you won't stand a chance against me.

**Neji:** That's what I use to believe but Naruto showed me other wise by beating me in the finals of the Chunin exam.

Zatch Kiyo and Dr. Riddles hid behind some rocks from Zophis trying to think up a plan. Zophis found them and plan for an attack.

**Koko:** 'Dioga Teorandom'

The attack destroyed the hiding place forcing them to run out of there. Zophis was about to attack again when he noticed that the volcano eruption was getting worst from the attacks. Then Kiyo Zatch and Dr. Riddles made them selves visible

**Zophis:** Don't tell me you guys still want to fight.

**Kiyo:** We already told you, your going to pay for all the evil you cause.

**Zatch:** Zophis! I'll never forgive you for what you done.

**Zophis:** you should of stayed down that way this would of ended with out your book being burn, right Mr. Takamine.

**Kiyo:** Don't mess with us Zophis!

**Zatch:** You're the one who's book is going to be burn.

**Zophis:** You're going to burn my book? Hahahahaha you two barely have the strength to stand up less than to fight. How are you going to burn my book pre-tell?

**Naruto:** You don't seem to understand Zophis.

Zophis turned to Naruto and Jiriaya shocked.

**Naruto:** Our power comes from deep inside our hearts there's no limits. Even if it means defeating you.

**Zatch:** And that's how we're going to defeat you. The feelings of many people the thoughts of many friends they won't go to waste, your going down.

**Zophis:** and how are you planning to do that? All you have is weak power compared to mine. Not to mention what kind of power you ninjas have?

**Gaara:** Power of courage to stand up to other

Gaara was standing close to Zophis.

**Neji:** the power to change your fate

**Shikamaru:** The power to learn from battles

Neji and Shikamaru appeared as well

**Kakashi:** Power of those who fought before us.

Kakashi appeared with both eyes uncovered.

**Sakura:** Power of working hard to achieve.

**Naruto:** the power of our friendship between all of us here.

**Jiriaya:** And the power to protect everyone and everything we believe in.

**Kiyo:** Zophis even Ninjas have a reason why they keep fighting.

**Zophis:** Its time to put up or show up, lets see what those feeling can do.

Both sides set for attack.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Random fires at them. Zatch block the attack with his bare hands.

**Kiyo:** We'll win!

**Koko:** 'Random'

Zatch stopped the attack.

**Kiyo:** We'll win.

Zophis shot another Random and again Zatch with stand it.

**Zophis:** Very well I'm force to use the extent of my power

**Koko:** 'Gigano Random'

Gigano Random fired at them.

**Zophis:** With this.

**Lien:** 'Rerugo'

Wonrei was standing in front of it and Rerugo took the attack and was about to shattered.

**Albert:** 'Mishield'

Moon shape shield took Rerugo's place and still was about to shattered.

**Megumi:** 'Ma Seshield'

Ma Seshield took Mishield place as everyone was now behind it. both shield and spell exploded as Gaara's sand covered everyone.

**Falgore:** 'Poruk'

Kanchome transform into a truck with a launcher with Zatch Kiyo riding on Ponygon, on it. Kanchome launched the three at Zophis with Garra giving Naruto and Gaara a boost as well with his sand. Zophis tried backing away but it didn't work.

**Kiyo:** Here we come Zophis.

**Zatch:** You can't run forever. If one isn't enough two would do.

**Kiyo:** if two isn't enough 4 is more.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Zophis launch Random at them but Ponygon dodge it.

**Zatch:** If four isn't good.

**Kiyo:** We'll go with six

Ponygon dodge another Random.

**Kiyo:** We're never alone Zophis.

**Zatch:** We're supported by our friend ship.

**Kiyo:** We'll show you how powerful we are together as a team.

**Everyone:** WE make the impossible possible.

**Kiyo:** Together we can win this.

**Zophis:** Knock it off I don't want to hear any more of your emotions lightning blond.

**Koko:** 'Oruga Random'

Oruga Random fired at them.

**Naruto:** Gaara to the right this time.

**Gaara: **right

The moved to the right after dodging the attacks.

**Sunbeam:** Ponygon time to power up.

Ponygon dodge the attack and they were heading above the clouds where Naruto and Gaara was waiting, and Naruto's body glowing with red chakra

**Zophis:** But how, you were on the ground?

**Naruto:** Never underestimate the power of the demons sealed in us.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random hit Ponygon but Gaara used his sand to defend.

**Zophis:** What's this power I feel from them?

**Zatch:** Zophis! Your going to pay no matter what.

**Zophis:** Keep away from me you 5. No!

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random appeared and Zophis tried to use it to cause a rock to explode and hit them but Gaara defend it with his sand. They headed to the ground Kiyo threw Zatch strait at Zophis for the final blow.


	39. Sherry’s Battle

**Sherry's Battle**

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

As Zatch fall Zakerga shot out of Zatch's mouth. Naruto set up for an attack from bellow.

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Both attacks canceled each other out.

**Kiyo:** 'Bao Zakerga'

**Koko:** 'Dioga Teorandom'

Bao Zakerga appeared and took Dioga Teorandom head on, then took Zophis down. Zophis got up then Naruto's clones came at him and kicked him in the air.

**Narutos:** Na-ru-to

Then Naruto appeared above Zophis and kicked him down.

**Naruto:** Uzumaki Barrage

After that Zatch and Naruto moved a side. Kiyo stopped Koko from reading a new spell.

**Kiyo:** 'Zakerga'

**Sherry:** 'Reis'

Reis and Zakerga cancel each other out. Brago and Sherry slide on the ground.

**Sherry:** you ninja with the blond hair I think this is yours.

Pakkun came at Naruto.

**Naruto:** Pakkun, so that's where you been. And by the way he's my sensei's summoning but thanks.

**Pakkun:** I found them unconscious so I bit them to wake them.

**Zatch:** Brago Sherry, if your serious about defeating Zophis then we'll fight them together.

**Sherry:** listen to me Zatch, I told you before that we'll take care of Zophis.

**Kiyo:** and I told you before that Zophis is an enemy to us all. We all need to defeat him together.

Meanwhile Kanchome, Falgore, Mr. Sunbeam, Dr. Riddles, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Jiriaya was watching

**Kanchome:** Hey look its Brago.

**Falgore:** He made it after all.

**Kakashi:** and Pakkun was with them this whole entire time.

**Gamakichi:** Told you.

**Shikamaru:** Unless Brago agrees to work with us it'll be troublesome.

**Sunbeam:** I think their to obsessed fighting Zophis

On the other side Tia Megumi Leila Albert Wonrei Lien Sakura and Neji.

**Sakura:** So that's Brago and Sherry.

**Lien:** Yeah but not only we have to battle Zophis, we'll have to battle Brago to.

**Neji:** That's only if we keep battling Zophis, my guess is if Brago and Sherry gets their way. But that also depends on Zatch Kiyo and Naruto.

**Tia:** What about Gaara?

**Sakura:** Believe it or not Gaara is no different from Brago. Obsession is the one thing Gaara knows about (Gaara had an obsession to kill those he fought, to make him feel alive). That's also why we might have to fight Brago and Sherry.

**Leila:** He's so calm and cool, how is Kiyo deal with those two.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking of away out of the rut.

**Naruto:** Oh, our mission.

**Sherry:** What about it?

**Naruto:** Our was 'To Make Sure' Zophis' spellbook was burn. It didn't say we had to participate in burning his book, which that would include battling Zophis. If we stay out of the battle it doesn't mean that we can't observe the battle.

**Sherry:** I don't care as long as you don't get in the way. If you do we'll consider you an enemy as well.

**Kiyo:** Sherry come to your senses. Look at you guys, your in shambles.

**Zatch:** Forget about fighting alone, lets combine our strengths.

**Brago:** This is our battle little twerp.

**Gaara:** A battle everyone obsessed of winning. Which is becoming a problem?

**Sherry:** what do you know about obsession?

**Naruto:** How about Gaara use to have an obsession to kill those he fights, just to have a reason to live?

**Koko:** 'Gigano Random'

Gigano Random hit the ground forcing them back.

**Zophis:** I have to thank you for distracting each other. You let me recover. But now you're ignoring me.

**Koko:** 'Gigano Teorandom'

Several attacks fired and everyone was trying to dodge them. Zatch Kiyo Sherry Brago Naruto Pakkun and Gaara got to cover.

**Naruto:** I hope the others are alright.

**Brago:** how long are you keep getting to get in our way? Get out of here

**Zatch:** We're not going anywhere.

**Ponygon:** Mey.

**Pakkun:** Zatch Kiyo listens to their story before picking an unnecessary fight.

**Naruto:** Pakkun's right, we still don't understand about why they want to beat Zophis other than what we know.

**Sherry:** Koko was my very first best friend. She was very kind. I was so alone in my dark tunnel, and she saved me. We grew up together, supporting each other. And then Zophis.

Zophis launch more attacks forcing everyone to run for their lives.

**Sherry:** he's so evil, he stole Koko's soul. Took her away.

**Kiyo:** That's the reason we want to help you Sherry.

**Naruto:** Sherry, did Koko did something that help you get out of your dark tunnel, before Zophis? Save from something or someone?

**Zatch and Kiyo:** huh?

Even Brago was curious about Naruto's question.

**Sherry:** She did, she saved me when we were kids, on the day we met. When I fell into the river after being so depressed. Not only save my life had she given me the strength to go on.

**Naruto:** _(thinking) Ranmaru, Haku._ (Talking) then go save her, I'm not stopping you or joining you. Just don't kill yourself doing it.

**Kiyo:** N-Naruto?

**Naruto:** I know what it means to have someone save you when you're in a dark tunnel. I met two others who had someone rescue them from it two. Both of them however thought their reason to live was surving them. Unlike me who paid him back by getting stronger and to fallow my dream like he would want me two.

Later during the attacks Brago and Sherry showed up. Zophis noticed them and was ready for battle.

**Brago:** We're going to finished this Zophis.

**Sherry:** I promise I'll save you Koko, on those earrings I will.

Another eruption occurs.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Random fires and Brago and Sherry manages to dodge. More eruption occur powering up Zophis' spells.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Both attacks cancel each other out. Zophis dropped Koko at a rock pillar safe from Brago.

**Koko:** 'Dioga Teorandom'

Their strongest spell appeared above Zophis' hand.

**Sherry:** 'Dioga Gravidon'

Dioga Gravidon push back the attack. Zatch was willing to help but Kiyo denied it. Zophis came at Sherry and Brago.

**Koko:** 'Gigano Random'

The attack hit the ground forcing Brago and Sherry back.

**Brago:** Sherry don't quit now you work to hard for this moment.

Sherry thought of the endurance Brago put her through to prepare her for it, and dodge another attack.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Sherry dodges Random,

**Koko:** 'Ron Random'

Ron Random came as Sherry who dodge it.

**Koko:** 'Random'

Random came at Sherry full power but Sherry dodges it successfully.

**Koko:** 'Teorandom'

Sherry dodge the attack as more eruptions occur.

**Sunbeam:** The eruptions are worst now.

**Dr. Riddles:** Zophis' is using this to his advantage.

**Kakashi:** We need to cool it down before it starts heating up.

The others were in the lava's path. They went to try and help. Ponygon took Kiyo and Zatch out of harms way as Naruto and Gaara uses the Sand cloud jutsu to dodge. Zophis went to Koko to agitate Sherry.

**Sherry:** Koko I promise I'll save you!

**Koko:** stop Sherry, why you want to take Zophis from me?

Koko went on with the difference in their lives but Sherry know it was a lie. Zophis came at Sherry as Brago was set.

**Koko:** 'Oruga Random'

Instead of the spiraling attack Lava came at Sherry and Brago in a form of a dragon.

**Naruto:** No! Not that!

Sherry and Brago manage to dodge some.

**Sherry:** 'Gigano Reis'

Gigano Reis hit another.

**Sherry:** 'Ion Gravirei'

Ion Gravirei took down the rest along with Zophis.

**Zophis:** Koko the necklace show it.

Koko showed it bragging about stealing it.

**Sherry:** It looks like a fake to me.

**Zophis: **A fake, your crazy I copied it from Koko's memory.

Near by Kakashi and Jiriaya heard Zophis telling his secret.

**Kakashi:** He just revealed the secret of his success. Something only an idiot would do.

**Jiriaya:** Like Naruto, except Naruto fights for good.

Koko dropped it as Sherry went on about Zophis not knowing about human soul. At that point Koko jumped to the lava bellow.

**Sherry:** Koko!

**Zophis:** Now Sherry if you don't save Koko she'll die.

Sherry ran at Koko breaking the spell.

**Koko:** 'Dioga Teorandom'

The rock attach to the staff went to Zophis and with one swing Sherry caused Zophis to loose aim. Then Sherry through the stone toward Brago who caught it and bit on the rope in order to throw Sherry.

**Zophis:** No one more shot.

**Koko:** 'Dioga Teorandom'

**Sherry:** 'Dioga Gravidon'

Both attacks came at each other.

* * *

**A/N:** After the next chapter there will be a epilogue on the ninjas return. And a clue for 'Zatch Bell and Naruto's Return'. Keep on reading as this adventure maybe almost over but the next one is about to start.


	40. Author's Note

**Author's Story Note**

For Zatch Bell and Naruto I found the episode I need for the chapter I deleted do to I added the wrong chapter and deleted that chapter on microsoft word without noticing that I didn't copy and paste it. But before I finish the story all together, since scripts are not allowed I'm turning it into a book written form.


End file.
